


Hasta saldar la deuda

by lafidelmon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action, Bisexuality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gay, Humor, Lesbian Character, Multi, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafidelmon/pseuds/lafidelmon
Summary: Un millón de dólares. Ese es el total al que asciende la deuda de Emma Swan, una joven camarera. Las malas decisiones de su padre y la presión de las deudas acumuladas la empujarán a cerrar un trato que jamás habría llegado a imaginar con una de sus prestamistas, Regina Mills. Ambas empezarán una extraña y especial relación laboral que las llevará a conocerse más la una a la otra, a confiar y a contar con su ayuda frente a los nuevos problemas a los que tendrán que enfrentarse.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. La chica del millón de dólares

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al imaginario de la serie Once Upon A Time
> 
> Periodicidad de actualizaciones: Domingos 22h / GMT +1

El grifo de la cocina goteaba y Emma podía oírlo desde su cuarto. Se suponía que su padre debería haber llamado al fontanero. Suspiró, desperezándose y se incorporó con lentitud. La realidad es que también se suponía que aquel hombre debería haber hecho otras muchas cosas, como avisar al casero para que arreglase las grietas del techo de su cuarto. Había una por la que, de tanto en tanto, caía polvo y gravilla. «Es un milagro que todavía no se me haya caído encima», pensó.

Caminó a tientas por el pasillo y sus dedos se deslizaron por la rugosidad de la pared. Todo estaba en una calma inquietante, una especie de estado de suspensión que le hacía dudar de que estuviera despierta. Y lo cierto es que le habría gustado seguir soñando un poco más, pues al menos en ese otro mundo no tenía que enfrentarse a ningún problema. En ese lugar lo único que le preocupaba era su propia felicidad, nada más.

El repicar del agua contra las cañerías era el único sonido que la acompañaba en el apartamento, reverberando gracias al eco del silencio. Sacudió la cabeza, bostezando. Sabía que debía empezar a prepararse el desayuno o de lo contrario llegaría tarde al trabajo. Su turno comenzaba en menos de dos horas y aún no se había ni duchado.

Estiró del tirador metálico de la nevera y se quedó mirando en su interior, dejando la mente en blanco. Un par de paquetes de kétchup y mostaza, un tarro con algo de café molido y dos lonchas de una mortadela que juraría que empezaba a crear vida propia. Arrugó la nariz ante el hedor y se deshizo de ella, sujetándola en pinza como si fuera radioactiva. Tras lanzarla, un conocido sentimiento de desazón le encogió el pecho. No es que albergara esperanza alguna de que le quedara comida, pero le resultó frustrante volver a darse de bruces con la realidad.

Desde que su padre, Robert, se marchó de nuevo a uno de sus extraños «viajes de negocios» que había tenido que buscarse la vida por su cuenta y hacer frente a todos los gastos: alquiler, facturas de suministros, seguros obligatorios… y deudas. Apretó el puño al recordarlo. Ella podría haberse mantenido perfectamente de no ser por la cantidad de deudas que tenían acumuladas. Si los cálculos no le fallaban, ya debían la friolera de más de 200.000 dólares a varios prestamistas y eso, con las tasas de interés, era un pago al que no podía hacer frente. Resopló, cerrando los ojos. No había manera humana de que con su sueldo pudiera cuadrar semejante cantidad.

El estómago le rugió, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Emma lanzó un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer en el taburete que había junto a la barra de la encimera. Tampoco tenía sentido que le diera vueltas en ese momento, ya que no conseguiría cambiar nada. Le iba a tocar volver a tirar de ingenio para convertir las sobras de la noche anterior en algo aprovechable para el desayuno.

—¡Eh! ¡Robert! —gritó alguien, golpeando la puerta de su apartamento. Emma dio un respingo—. ¡Abre de una vez, Robert! —añadió.

La voz era grave, probablemente de un hombre en sus treinta y muchos. Y a juzgar por el tono, no quería tener una conversación _amigable_ con su padre.

—¡Sabemos que estás ahí! ¡Vamos, abre! —inquirió una nueva voz. También parecía de hombre, aunque era ligeramente más rasgada que la anterior. Casi rozaba la afonía.

Ella torció el gesto y se frotó las sienes con la yema de los dedos. No era la primera vez que el casero les enviaba a un par de matones de poca monta para cobrar el alquiler. Normalmente se iban en cuanto les explicaba la situación, soltando un par de lágrimas y prometiendo pagar la cuota al día siguiente. Se puso en pie, repasando su reflejo en el cristal del microondas. Revolvió un par de mechones de su cabello rubio para darse un aspecto aún más desaliñado y se quedó ahí plantada, haciendo caso omiso al golpeteo de la puerta, hasta que sus azulados ojos se enrojecieron. Ya estaba lista.

Fue con paso decidido hacia la entrada, respirando hondo. «Que empiece el espectáculo». Abrió la puerta.

—¿¡Quienes sois!? ¿¡Qué queréis!? —preguntó, fingiendo un ligero temblor en la voz. Aprovechó los primeros segundos para repasar a los dos hombres con la mirada.

Ambos eran nuevos, no los conocía. El más alto era moreno, con una agradable tez acaramelada y el más bajito era pelirrojo, con el rostro pecoso. Los dos, no obstante, debían medir más de metro ochenta. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la exquisitez de sus trajes: Un juego de dos piezas en tonalidades lavanda que complementaban con un pañuelo blanco que les sobresalía del bolsillo de sus chaquetillas. No se parecían en nada a los que la habían visitado con anterioridad.

Quizás el casero había decidido cambiar de compañía de cobro a morosos en vista de sus últimos fracasos. «Mierda», frunció los labios mal disimulando su inquietud. Justo cuando ella había conseguido llevarse bien con aquellos gorilas.

—Si venís por el alquiler… —continuó, apretando las manos contra el borde de su camiseta—, podéis decirle al viejo de Jeffrey que le pagaré mañana mismo, ¡lo juro! —un par de lágrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas.

«Bien», pensó. Ahora sólo era cuestión de continuar con su papel y todo habría acabado pronto.

—¿Jeffrey? —otra voz surgió tras los dos hombres trajeados y Emma parpadeó. Era un sonido mucho más comedido, más delicado y dulce. La voz de una mujer.

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado y entonces pudo verla. Era una mujer de estatura media y de complexión más bien delgada. O al menos eso dejaban entrever sus ajustados pantalones, del mismo tono azabache que su media melena. Estos le trepaban por la cintura, cubriendo parte de una holgada camisa a rayas (entre blanca y gris) cuyo escote estaba ligeramente desabotonado. La tela podría ser seda, o tal vez cachemir, pero en cualquier caso tenía pinta de valer más que todo el contenido que ella tenía en su armario.

Era irreal tener a alguien así delante de su puerta, ya que la morena parecía más bien sacada de una revista de _celebrities_ : rostro levemente redondeado, pómulos definidos, labios carnosos... La viva imagen del tipo de mujer, atractiva y segura de su atractivo, que ella jamás sería.

—¿Te burlas de nosotros, niña? —preguntó.

Sus ojos se clavaron en ella y Emma sintió un escalofrío. Había algo en esa mirada felina que la ponía en alerta. Era demasiado intensa, incluso sofocante, como si al permanecer observándola durante unos segundos fuera a arrastrarla al abismo. Tragó saliva.

—¿No venís por el pago del alquiler? —dijo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y la rubia soportó con la mayor entereza que pudo los segundos de incertidumbre previos a que la mujer estallara en una carcajada. Enarcó las cejas, contemplándola. Sí, estaba riéndose.

—¡Esto es hilarante! —exclamó. Las palabras se le entrecortaban, mezclándose con el sonido de su risa—. ¿Crees que venimos a cobrar tu estúpido alquiler? ¡Increíble! —volvió a reír y a Emma le subió un rubor por las mejillas—. Agh, es demasiado, demasiado… Por tu expresión empiezo a pensar que de verdad no tienes ni idea de en qué lío estáis metidos tu padre y tú —cogió algo de aire, atemperándose, y se estiró las mangas de la camisa—. Pasemos adentro, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo explicaré lo mejor que pueda.

La rubia alzó por instinto la mano hasta dar con el marco de la puerta, cerrándole el paso. Sus miradas volvieron a chocar.

—No me gusta dejar que extraños entren en mi casa —le respondió.

—Querida… —la morena ladeó la sonrisa—. Me temo que no tienes alternativa.

Los dos gorilas, que habían permanecido hieráticos hasta ese momento, dieron un paso adelante y se cruzaron de brazos. El mensaje estaba más que claro.

Emma suspiró, haciéndose a un lado.

—Gracias —canturreó la mujer—. Vosotros dos esperadme aquí.

Tras ese imperativo, pasó junto a ella, adentrándose en el apartamento, y la rubia pudo percibir parte de su aroma. Era un olor dulce y afrutado, como a manzanas, que contrarrestaba con esa apariencia imponente y fría que tenía. No tenía queja alguna, lo cierto es que olía bien. «Mierda, yo aún no me he duchado», se mordió el labio y cerró la puerta. ¿Y si olía mal? Parpadeó. ¿Acaso importaba? Ya estaba pensando en cosas sin sentido de nuevo.

Ajena a su debate interno, la mujer había tomado asiento en una de las butacas del comedor. Allí estaba, cruzada de piernas y repiqueteando con los dedos en el reborde acolchado del reposabrazos. Como si nada, como si todo aquel espacio le perteneciera. De hecho, su sola presencia empezaba a hacerla sentir como que ella era la que realmente estaba fuera de lugar. Chasqueó la lengua. El nivel de confianza (o más bien descaro) de aquella mujer era apabullante.

—Adelante, ponte cómoda —renegó.

—Ya lo he hecho —le respondió la morena, con una sonrisilla triunfal.

—Sí, eso veo —contestó ella, cerrando los ojos y frotándose los párpados con los dedos. ¿Por qué demonios le tocaba tener que soportarla? Era el tipo de persona que más odiaba: arrogante, confiada y, con toda probabilidad visto el lujo que se gastaba, una mimada empedernida—. Vayamos al grano, ¿quieres? —espetó, lanzando un suspiro—. ¿Qué os debe mi padre?

—¿Qué vaya al grano, dices? ¡Menudo carácter! Lo tenías bien escondido detrás de esa fachada de niña angelical, gimoteando en el pasillo, ¿eh? —la mujer se incorporó ligeramente hacia delante y la miró, divertida—. En realidad, me alegra que el _teatrillo_ ya haya acabado —los ojos le brillaban, maliciosos—. Era penoso —remarcó.

Emma sintió arder sus mejillas.

—¿Y has venido hasta aquí sólo para decirme que mis dotes como actriz son pésimas?

—No, por supuesto —contestó ella, risueña, mientras rebuscaba algo en su pequeño bolso de mano—. Estoy aquí porque tu padre me debe dinero. _Mucho_ dinero.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? ¿Cinco, diez, veinte, treinta…? —la morena no dijo nada. Estaba enfocada en el paquete de Marlboro que tenía en la mano, rasgándolo hasta sacar un cigarrillo—. ¿Cincuenta, sesenta… cien mil? —paró, pues empezó a sentir cómo las náuseas se apoderaban de su estómago.

—¿Por qué te detienes? A penas te estabas acercando —se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió, dándole una firme calada.

—¿¡M-más!? —balbuceó—. No tengo ese dinero…

—Lo sé —ella exhaló una columna de humo.

El olor a tabaco no le molestaba. En realidad, estaba más que acostumbrada a él debido al mal hábito que también tenía su padre. Sin embargo, en ese momento el humo aumentó su creciente sensación de mareo. «¿¡Más de cien mil dólares!?», se tambaleó hasta apoyarse en el mármol de la barra de la cocina. Ni siquiera podía afrontar el pago del alquiler, mucho menos las deudas que ya tenían, que ahora además se le sumaba una cantidad ridículamente desorbitada.

—Estás muy pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?

Emma farfulló entre dientes y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. La cabeza le iba a estallar y las sienes le palpitaban. Toda la sala parecía girar a su alrededor, cada vez más y más rápido. Y encima aquella mujer tenía el descaro de preguntarle si se encontraba bien. «Maldita sea, papá», cerró el puño y golpeó el mármol. El dolor estalló inmediatamente contra el lateral de su palma, enrojeciéndola.

—Nadie en su sano juicio estaría bien debiendo un dinero que _no tiene_. Dime cuánto es el total y deja ya de marearme, por favor —apostilló del tirón, resoplando—. No es la primera vez que recibo una visita como la tuya y sé por experiencia que cuanto antes atajemos el problema será mejor. Tú quieres cobrar, ¿no? Pues dime ya lo que te debe mi padre.

La morena río, jugueteando con el cigarrillo que humeaba entre sus dedos. Era una mujer extraña.

—Quinientos cincuenta mil dólares —sentenció y a Emma se le atragantaron las palabras.

«Quinientos cincuenta mil dólares», se dijo. Repitió la cifra un par de veces más, como si se tratara de una especie de mantra. No esperaba que fuera tanto dinero. Aquello lo cambiaba completamente todo. Si sumaba esa cantidad a sus deudas ya existentes… ¿acaso no estaba rozando el millón de dólares? ¡Ni en cinco vidas conseguiría reunir una cantidad así!

La vista empezaba a oscurecérsele y sentía un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos. Su mente parecía querer abandonarla de un momento a otro. Iba vomitar. O tal vez a desmayarse.

—Eh, eh, calma —la voz de esa mujer sonaba enlatada. Estaba en un segundo plano, muy por debajo del pitido que le retumbaba en los tímpanos—. Si sigues así acabarás por caerte —sintió algo aferrándose a sus hombros. ¿Eran las manos de esa mujer? ¿Cuándo se le había acercado tanto? Poco le importaba, al menos así mantenía el equilibrio—. Concéntrate en tu respiración, ¿vale? Inspira y expira, sólo piensa en eso.

Obedeció sin rechistar. Los párpados le pesaban y el nudo de su estómago se había trasladado a su garganta. ¿Cómo iba a juntar todo ese dinero? No podía, era imposible. Acabaría viviendo en la calle o incluso peor: siendo comida para peces en el fondo del río Hudson. Sus pensamientos se atropellaban entre sí y los latidos de su corazón amenazaban con reventarle el pecho. Tenía que hacer algo, ese no podía ser el fin.

—¿Vivís _aquí_? —preguntó la mujer, con las manos aún sobre sus hombros.

A juzgar por el tono y por el aspecto con el que observaba los poco más de diez metros de su comedor/cocina, no parecía entusiasmarle demasiado el lujo de su apartamento. Emma alzó una ceja.

—Sí, esta ha sido nuestra casa desde que tengo memoria.

—Antes has dicho que veníamos a pedirte que pagaras el alquiler, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas cuotas debéis? —dijo. La rubia la miró unos instantes, guardando silencio. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la brusquedad de sus cambios de tema? Probablemente no.

La mano izquierda de la mujer se separó de ella y se recogió un mechón azabache por detrás de la oreja. Aún estaba inspeccionando el cuarto.

—Un par de mensualidades.

—¿Cuántas? —repitió y esa vez sus ojos repararon en ella. Sin saber bien por qué, sintió un escalofrío.

—Cinco…

—¿Y eso son sólo «un par» de mensualidades? —acentuó sus palabras con una sonrisa socarrona—. Aunque visto el estado deplorable del piso, el casero es quien debería pagaros a vosotros por vivir en él. Me sorprende que no haya pasado ninguna desgracia, ¿has visto el tamaño de las grietas que hay en las paredes? Bueno, qué te voy a contar a ti que vives aquí —sentenció y Emma rodó los ojos, echando el hombro hacia atrás para desprenderse del amarre de su mano derecha.

—No puedo quejarme, no todos nacemos con la suerte de nuestro lado —se puso en pie, ante la atenta mirada de la morena—. De todos modos, ¿de qué se supone que estamos hablando?

—¡Oh, pues…! —ella amplió su sonrisa, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta—. Creí que hablar sobre otro tema te ayudaría a despejarte. Y parece que ha funcionado, tu cara ya está empezando a coger algo de color. Por un momento llegaste a asustarme, ¿sabes? Pensé que tendría que llamar a emergencias y empezar a dar explicaciones.

Definitivamente, esa mujer era de lo más extraña. Inspiró con lentitud y dio la vuelta alrededor de la barra de mármol, alcanzando el fregadero. Necesitaba algo de agua, así que echó mano a uno de los vasos que había en el escurridor y abrió el grifo.

—Estoy bien ahora, no necesitamos seguir hablando de tonterías —aclaró, mientras el vaso terminaba de llenarse.

—Genial, genial —la mujer asintió, complacida—. Ya que has recobrado tu espíritu vayamos al grano, como dijiste. Si estoy aquí es porque voy a ayudarte a deshacerte de las deudas de tu padre.

Emma se ladeó, con el vaso rozándole los labios. Había estado a punto de echarse el agua por encima.

—¿Qué…?

La morena rio y ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Empezaba a hartarse de su actitud y de parecer que era la única en esa habitación que no se estaba enterando de absolutamente nada. Dejó el vaso junto al fregadero.

—Es fácil si lo piensas —expuso la mujer, ignorando por completo su pregunta y llevándose un nuevo cigarrillo a los labios—. Pagaré a todos los prestamistas a los que les debáis dinero e incluso abonaré las cinco cuotas de alquiler que tenéis pendientes. Hazme una lista de todos aquellos que estén involucrados, por favor.

—¿Q-qué? —repitió ella, perpleja.

—Eso ya lo has dicho —bromeó la morena, ladeando la sonrisa.

Emma apretó los labios, mordiéndose la lengua. No era momento para rabietas infantiles, primero necesitaba aclarar su situación, así que optó por preguntar.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que te harás cargo de nuestras deudas? ¡Pero si ya te debemos más de quinientos mil dólares!

—Usa la cabeza, niña —dijo, soltando una bocanada de humo—. ¿No será más fácil para ti pagar el total a un solo deudor? Si lo planteamos desde el punto de vista de los intereses es incluso hasta más claro: Tendrás una única tarifa a interés fijo, sin variables de por medio. Y dado que estoy segura de que soy la persona a la que más dinero debéis, también soy la mejor opción para que puedas centralizar tus pagos.

—Pero si ya te lo he dicho antes: No tengo ese dinero. El hecho de que sólo te lo deba a ti no va a cambiar absolutamente nada, no voy a poder pagarte.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que eso _ya lo sé_ —subrayó la morena, dándole una calada al cigarrillo—. Nadie dijo que el pago tuviera que ser con dinero… —añadió, divertida.

Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, erizándole la piel y dejándole la mente en blanco por unos segundos. ¿Qué clase de comentario había sido ese? Si el pago no era con dinero, ¿podría ser que…? La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y empezó a sentir cómo el rostro le ardía. Ella jamás había estado con alguien, no podía ser que le estuviera pidiendo _eso_. Aquello no había sido una insinuación, ¿verdad?

La risa de la mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Por favor! Deberías verte la cara ahora mismo —dijo entre carcajadas—. Eres como un libro abierto, se puede ver claramente en lo que estás pensando —añadió, jugueteando con el cigarrillo entre los dedos.

Estaba sentada en el taburete y tenía el codo apoyado en el mármol de la barra, con el rostro descansando sobre su mano izquierda. Entre la postura y su ángulo de visión, el escote de la morena dejaba poco espacio a la imaginación. Apartó la mirada al segundo, abochornada.

—¿¡Qué demonios querías que pensara con una frase así!? —estalló—. «Nadie dijo que el pago tuviera que ser con dinero»: eso es lo que se dice cuando se hace referencia a… bueno, ¡ya lo sabes!

La morena volvió a reír y Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero no estoy interesada en _ese tipo de servicio_ como método de pago —aclaró, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿¡Decepcion-…!? —se mordió el labio, deteniéndose antes de empezar siquiera la frase. «Cálmate, Emma, no le sigas el juego. No caigas en sus provocaciones», respiró hondo—. ¿Y cómo tenías previsto que te pagara, entonces?

—Oh, ¿lo harás?

—¿Tengo alternativa? —repuso ella, mordaz.

La morena dejó escapar una risilla y le dio una firme calada al cigarrillo. Estaba a punto de consumírsele.

—Bien visto —le otorgó, los ojos chisporroteantes—. Como te decía antes de que tu mente pervertida se hiciera una idea equivocada, voy a explicarte la situación. Dado que no logramos dar con el paradero de tu padre, Robert, sus deudas pasan a ti y como tal serán responsabilidad tuya. Sin embargo, voy a establecer un plan de pago especial para ti. De ahora en adelante harás _algo_ por mí siempre que te lo pida y hasta saldar la totalidad de la deuda. «¿Cómo funciona eso?», te estarás preguntando —en efecto, así era—. Podré pedirte lo que sea, cuándo sea y dónde sea y dependiendo de la tarea que lleves a cabo se restará un importe u otro a la suma que me debes. Por ejemplo: Si te digo que vayas a recoger mi traje a la tintorería asignaremos una cantidad equivalente y proporcional al servicio, pongámosle de 50 dólares siendo generosos, y la restaremos de tu deuda.

—Básicamente me estás diciendo que estaré a tu merced hasta el resto de mis días…

—Esa es otra forma de verlo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque, por supuesto este plan no es excluyente de otras formas de pago. Si consigues reunir la cantidad que me debes puedes saldar tu deuda en cualquier momento.

Los dedos le habían empezado a temblar y sentía el cuerpo inquieto. Aquella idea era una completa locura, estaba hablando de convertirla prácticamente en una especie de esclava. Era repugnante y atentaba contra cualquier idea de libertad e independencia, valores que siempre había intentado mantener en su vida. Y, con todo, se encontraba a sí misma planteándose seriamente esa opción. ¿Cómo sino iba a afrontar semejante pago? Apretó los carrillos. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—Esas cosas que puedes pedirme, esos _servicios_ : ¿Me afectarán en el día a día? —preguntó, tragándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba—. Tengo un trabajo, amigos…

—Tal vez sí.

Lo suponía. Iba a ser imposible estar a disposición de los caprichos de alguien las 24 horas y que su vida no se viera afectada en lo más mínimo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a centrarse en su respiración. No había otro modo de pagar el casi millón de dólares que debía y quizás la idea de reducir todos los deudores a uno no era tan mala, al fin y al cabo. Resopló, incapaz de creer su propio hilo de pensamientos.

Aquella mujer era una auténtica víbora. Se acercaba a ti tendiéndote un antídoto, una solución a tus problemas, pero si te despistabas te clavaba los colmillos, llenándote de veneno. Quién sabe a cuántas personas tendría a su alrededor que también estuvieran en una situación similar, puede que los propios gorilas de la entrada.

—¿Qué me dices, niña? ¿Aceptas? —dijo.

Emma abrió los ojos, intentando hallar las fuerzas para tomar una decisión. La morena la contemplaba en silencio, aguardando su respuesta. Los ojos le brillaban y sus labios formaban una sonrisa confiada. Había algo en su porte, en ese aire depredador, que la hacía sentir como si fuera a devorarla de un momento a otro. Probablemente ella ya era consciente de cuál iba a ser su decisión.

Alzó la vista, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Acepto.


	2. El contrato

El traqueteo del coche la obligó a despertarse. Y no fue un despertar dulce, no. Su cabeza golpeó el frío cristal de la ventanilla y sintió la sacudida recorrerle la frente. Regina renegó entre dientes y se despegó de la puerta del vehículo, enderezándose en el asiento. Tenía el cuello engarrotado y le palpitaba la cabeza. ¿Cuánto rato había dormido? Se acarició los párpados con la yema de los dedos, meditativa. No estaba segura de si el golpe le dejaría marca o tan solo una leve rojez, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que alguien la hubiera visto. A fin de cuentas, ella tenía una imagen que se suponía que debía preservar. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y se dio de bruces con el mismo vacío al que ya estaba acostumbrada. En la parte trasera de su Range Rover no había nadie, como de costumbre, y tampoco le dio la impresión de que Sam o Nigel la hubieran visto a través del retrovisor.

Respiró, aliviada, y rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con su paquete de Marlboro. Ese pequeño momento de inquietud la había alterado y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un cigarrillo. Lo prendió, dándole una firme calada, y relajó el cuerpo en cuanto sintió su amargor. Era un mal hábito, lo sabía, pero no estaba preparada para desprenderse de esa sensación. Al menos no todavía.

Sus dedos rebuscaron el botón para bajar la ventanilla y una corriente de aire entró, amenazando con apagarle el cigarro. Ella alzó la mano, protegiendo la débil llama, y subió un par de centímetros más el cristal del vehículo.

—¿Todo bien, señorita Mills? —preguntó Sam, mirándola a través del retrovisor.

—Sí, sí. Necesitaba algo de aire para no llenar todo esto de humo —se apresuró a aclarar, golpeando el cigarrillo para que las colillas cayeran a través de la ventanilla.

—¿Está segura de que no prefiere que la llevemos a casa? Podríamos aplazar la cita a mañana.

Podía ver sus ojos viajar de la carretera a ella en un vaivén constante, algo que la hacía sentir ligeramente incómoda. ¿No se suponía que debía centrarse en estar conduciendo? Torció los labios.

—Esta es la última de mis visitas del día. Además, soy una persona de palabra y siempre cumplo con lo que prometo. Le dije a aquella cría que hoy pasaría a llevarle el contrato y eso voy a hacer —expuso, volviendo a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios—. Oh, y Sam… No vuelvas a despegar los ojos de la carretera —añadió.

Él asintió con el rostro sombrío, en contraste con el alegre temple de Nigel. El pelirrojo estaba cruzado de brazos en silencio, pero podía ver claramente a través del espejo cómo apretaba los labios en un intento de contener la risa. Un gesto que Sam tampoco había pasado por alto. Tenía las orejas enrojecidas y estaba murmurándole algo a su compañero, probablemente algún insulto. Suspiró. Ambos eran como niños pequeños, siempre metiéndose el uno con el otro. La gente tenía tendencia a juzgarles por su apariencia imponente, pero Regina sabía que no eran más que un par de blandos. Aunque lo prefería de ese modo, pues el carácter benevolente de esos dos le servía para acabar saliéndose siempre con la suya.

La voz del GPS hizo que se sobresaltara, avisándoles de que pronto llegarían a su destino. Exhaló una bocanada de humo, acercándose a la ventana. En el exterior pudo ver que cielo ya había oscurecido, pero los cientos de luces de la ciudad le impedían contemplar las estrellas. Chasqueó la lengua. Por más que Nueva York le gustara, odiaba toda esa contaminación lumínica.

Sostuvo el cigarrillo entre los labios y volvió a buscar en el bolso hasta dar con su teléfono móvil. La cantidad de notificaciones pendientes le revolvió el estómago. «¿Conseguiré llevarlo todo al día alguna vez?», se rascó la nuca y desbloqueó el dispositivo.

Apenas llevaba mirando la pantalla un par de minutos que ya sentía cómo los párpados le pesaban. No pudo reprimir un bostezo. Hacía días que no conseguía pegar ojo y ahora la falta de sueño amenazaba con convertirla en una especie de muerto viviente. Se odiaba a sí misma cuando estaba así, tan cansada que no podía ni mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse tomar ni un respiro, no en esa situación. «Si tan sólo pudiera dormir por las noches…», se mordió el labio.

—Señorita Mills —la voz de Nigel la sacó de sus pensamientos—, hemos llegado.

—Perfecto. Hoy no es necesario que subáis conmigo —les dijo, saliendo del vehículo.

Los hombres la miraron, contrariados, y ella resopló. A veces había que dárselo todo mascado a ese par.

—Si veis que tardo más de los cincuenta minutos previstos, seguid el protocolo y haced la llamada de seguridad. En el caso de que no os conteste, venid de inmediato a por mí —aclaró.

Ambos asintieron y ella cerró la puerta. El aire gélido de la ciudad la cogió desprevenida y se revolvió dentro de su gruesa chaqueta de piel. Volvía a estar frente al edificio mugriento de su principal deudora. Prácticamente llevaba todo el día ocupándose de ese mismo tema: Las deudas del padre de la muchacha, Robert Swan.

Tras decenas de llamadas, persuasiones y transferencias bancarias, finalmente había logrado monopolizar la integridad de la deuda que esos dos tenían. Novecientos sesenta y siete mil dólares, sin contar intereses. Una cantidad que, de tan elevada que era, resultaba absurda. La chiquilla tendría que trabajar para ella hasta el fin de sus días si pretendía saldarla al completo.

En cuanto llegó a la quinta planta y se paró frente a la entrada del piso sintió una curiosa presión en el pecho. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire, llamando al timbre. No tardó en oír unos pasos arrastrándose en el interior del apartamento y la puerta se abrió segundos después, dejando entrever la figura de la rubia. Ese día tenía mejor aspecto, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello recogido en un moño expresamente maltrecho. Incluso parecía que había intentado combinar, sin mucho éxito, un par de prendas: Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y un jersey de cuello alto de un tono aguamarina, parecido al de su mirada.

Era una chica atractiva, a su desaliñada manera.

—Ah, eres tú —murmuró, frunciendo los labios.

Regina parpadeó. «¿Qué demonios ha sido ese saludo?», tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

—Hola para ti también —le respondió. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en ese carácter tan seco que le resultaba divertido—. Vengo a traerte el contrato del que te hablé ayer.

La muchacha continuó mirándola en silencio, sin moverse ni un ápice y con la puerta a medio abrir. Al final acabaría sin poder contener la risa.

—¿Me dejarás pasar hoy o tengo que llamar a mis guardaespaldas? —añadió, ladeando la sonrisa.

Ella rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado, dejándola avanzar hasta el interior del apartamento. La sala estaba prácticamente a oscuras, iluminada por una lámpara de pie cuya luz parpadeaba y proyectaba las sombras del mobiliario. Estas reptaban por las paredes de gotelé emulando la forma del sofá, las dos butacas y el pequeño mueble de salón sobre el que descansaba un televisor que, como mínimo, tendría más de quince o veinte años. No estaba segura ni de si el artilugio continuaría funcionando. Avanzó un poco más, oyendo el chicloso sonido de sus pisadas.

No había cambiado nada, al igual que tampoco lo había hecho el hedor que ya había notado el día anterior. Era un olor a rancio bastante desagradable. Regina estaba más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de olores debido a las visitas que hacía por trabajo, pero acabó arrugando la nariz por inercia.

—Como no quiero que te me adelantes, te lo diré ya: Puedes sentarte si quieres —apostilló la muchacha, cerrando la puerta.

La morena se ladeó y la miró, divertida.

—Eres consciente de que actualmente me debes casi un millón de dólares, ¿verdad? —le recordó. Emma se tensó al segundo—. Podrías esforzarte por ser un poco más agradable.

Estaba expectante por ver cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Tal vez le gustaba demasiado llevar a la gente al límite o puede que lo que realmente le apasionara fuera esa sensación de poder, ese control que conseguía ejercer sobre los demás. En cualquier caso, sus palabras surtieron el efecto que esperaba. La rubia estiró los hombros y apretó los carrillos, incapaz de mediar palabra. Había logrado turbarla, aunque fuera un poco. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se acomodaba en la butaca acolchada.

Emma continuaba de pie, junto a la entrada. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto la intimidaba? Amplió la sonrisa. Vista así le recordaba a una especie de animalillo acorralado, como si se tratara de un pequeño roedor que intentaba escapar de las fauces de su depredador.

—Creía que el plan de pago se basaba en mi trabajo, no en mi actitud hacia ti —contraatacó, cruzándose de brazos.

Regina enmudeció. El comentario la había tomado por sorpresa y no pudo sino estallar en una sonora carcajada. Esa muchacha era atrevida, eso debía reconocérselo. Su rostro seguía estoico, casi parecía que quien estuviera haciéndole un favor fuera ella. Detuvo su risa, negando con la cabeza. La rubia se esforzaba demasiado por no dejarse amedrentar, incluso en una situación tan desfavorable. «El pequeño roedor también sabe cómo enseñar los dientes», sonrió.

Y eso sólo hacía que quisiera molestarla aún más.

—Tienes razón, pero con esas formas tuyas al final acabarás matándome de un disgusto —bromeó, sacando su paquete de Marlboro.

—Puede que esa sea mi meta.

Se miraron durante unos segundos. Los ojos de la muchacha eran dos bloques de hielo inexpugnables. No sabía decir si aquello había sido un intento de seguir su broma o si lo estaba diciendo en serio. Volvió a reír, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios. Al menos la iba a tener entretenida.

—Me molesta un poco que estés tan lejos, ¿sabes? Acércate —le sugirió, optando por cambiar de tema—. No tienes que preocuparte por guardar las distancias, ayer ya dejamos claro que no me interesan los servicios especiales.

Dio un par de golpecitos con el índice y el corazón sobre el reposabrazos de su butaca, invitándola a sentarse. Emma echó un vistazo al asiento y sus mejillas se encendieron. Tras esa fachada tan seria se escondía una muchacha bastante inocente. O tal vez demasiado malpensada. Agachó la mirada, probablemente consciente del rubor que le bañaba el rostro, y se encaminó hacia los taburetes que había junto a la barra de mármol de la cocina.

La morena lanzó una espesa columna de humo y alzó una ceja.

—¡Aquí ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca! —renegó ella como respuesta, apretando los labios en una fina línea.

—Como quieras —le dio una calada al cigarrillo—. Saca tu teléfono, por favor.

Emma obedeció, el ceño fruncido.

—Bien, ahora abre el enlace que te envié hace un rato por SMS —continuó ella—. Se trata de un archivo con extensión APK. Sigue los pasos de la descarga y avísame cuando estés —esperó hasta que la rubia le confirmó que había terminado—. Abre el archivo e instala la aplicación.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu contrato —le respondió, echando las colillas sobre el cenicero que había en la mesita de centro.

—¿Mi contrato es una aplicación móvil? —ella arrugó las cejas, desconfiada.

—Bienvenida al siglo XXI, niña.

La muchacha volvió a tensarse y abrió los labios, dispuesta a responderle algo (con toda probabilidad) poco agradable. Sin embargo, se detuvo al último momento, cogió aire y apretó los nudillos contra sus rodillas. Regina seguía sonriendo. No podía evitarlo, iba a matarla de la risa.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme «niña»? —le dijo, el tono viperino—. Tengo veinticinco años. Hace bastante ya que no me meo encima y lo último que necesito es que una persona, seguramente un par de años mayor que yo, me trate de un modo paternalista.

—Dejaré de llamarte «niña» cuando dejes de comportarte como tal..

—Esto es imposible, de verdad… —murmuró ella en un hilo de voz—. En fin, dejémoslo, no voy a conseguir nada de todas maneras. Ya tengo la aplicación instalada, ¿ahora qué?

—¿Cómo que ahora «qué»? Ábrela, por supuesto.

—¡Y yo qué demonios sé! —farfulló. Tenía las orejas de un rojo vibrante.

Estaba en lo cierto antes, aquella chica era de lo más inocente. Sacudió el paquete de Marlboro hasta sacar un nuevo cigarrillo, escudriñándola con la mirada. Ella estaba peleándose con su teléfono, que al parecer se le había bloqueado. Un par de mechones rebeldes le caían por la frente y sus finos labios se torcían ahora en una curva de angustiosa preocupación.

Emma despegó la vista de la pantalla del teléfono y sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada, nada —soltó una nueva risilla. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa—. ¿Ya has podido acceder?

La rubia asintió y Regina echó el cuerpo hacia delante, cambiando el cruce de piernas. Prendió el cigarro.

—En ese caso, introduce las credenciales que te pide y activa el registro —añadió—. Al hacerlo deberías poder ver la pantalla de inicio sin problemas. ¿Estás dentro? —la muchacha volvió a asentir—. Bien. Voy a explicarte cómo funcionará tu plan de pago de ahora en adelante. Utilizaremos esta aplicación para gestionarlo todo, a través de ella recibirás los encargos y los servicios a realizar, así como la cotización de cada uno de ellos. Por ejemplo… —sujetó el cigarrillo con los labios y agarró su teléfono, abriendo la aplicación.

Ella tenía una versión distinta a la de aquella muchacha. No en vano era la administradora. La pantalla del smartphone brilló con el logo de la empresa para la que trabajaba y al entrar seleccionó el perfil del deudor que le interesaba en esos momentos, el de Emma. Una vez dentro, la aplicación recogía algunos de los datos personales de la rubia y algo de información útil: nombre completo, dirección, total del monto adeudado… También había varios gráficos con la evolución de los pagos, por el momento vacíos.

Sin embargo, la funcionalidad más interesante era otra. Regina pulsó sobre el botón de «añadir» y empezó a teclear. Al terminar y validar los datos, el teléfono de Emma emitió una vibración.

—¿...?

—Por el amor de dios, niña. ¿Es que tampoco sabes seguir una notificación?

—¡Claro que sé seguir una maldita notificación! Lo que no entiendo es qué demonios es este mensaje: «Descripción del servicio: Siéntate a mi lado» —tras acabar de leer, sus ojos se centraron en ella y arqueó las cejas—, ¿esto es en serio?

Regina rió, incapaz de contenerse.

—Tienes sólo unos segundos para aceptarlo o rechazarlo, ¿qué vas a hacer? —le dijo.

—Mierda… —la rubia bufó, poniéndose en pie.

Tenía la cara roja y le temblaban las manos, aunque Regina no sabía decir si era debido a la vergüenza o a la rabia que debía estar sintiendo. Aquella muchacha era una cría de lo más orgullosa y testaruda, así que imaginaba que no se sentiría cómoda viéndose obligada a seguir sus caprichos.

Avanzó hasta llegar a su lado y se sentó, de muy mala gana, sobre el reposabrazos de la butaca. Ni siquiera la miraba, tenía la cabeza ladeada en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Contenta? Ya he cumplido con tu _estúpido_ servicio.

—Bien hecho —le felicitó, risueña.

Ahora que la tenía así de cerca podía apreciar lo largas que eran sus pestañas, lo suave que parecía su piel y el agradable olor que desprendía. Puede que fuera su champú o incluso su perfume. Inspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por su aroma. Aquel matiz a jazmín era como un bálsamo, teniendo en cuenta el hedor a rancio que inundaba el cuarto.

«¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?», abrió los ojos al instante.

—Siempre que completes un servicio, como has hecho ahora —continuó, carraspeando-—, te aparecerá una notificación con la cantidad que se restará del total de tu deuda. Puedes consultar el historial de servicios realizados, además de todo tipo de información en el apartado de tu perfil. Incluso hay una opción para que puedas ingresar dinero. Ya te dije que el plan de servicios no es exclusivo, así que puedes ir combinándolo con ingresos —informó.

—Todo esto me resulta surrealista… Está tan bien montado que da miedo.

—También puedes revisar las condiciones y cláusulas de tu contrato, así como nuestra política de privacidad, en la sección de Términos Legales —expuso, obviando por completo el comentario de la rubia—. Y creo que eso es todo, ya irás aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

—Un momento, a mí no me ha llegado ninguna notificación —señaló ella.

—¿Cómo que no te ha llegado ninguna notifica-? —se mordió el labio, dejando la frase a medias. Se había olvidado de marcar la solicitud como finalizada—. Tienes razón, mea culpa. ¿Podrías actualizar ahora?

Emma la fulminó con la mirada, rodó los ojos y volvió a centrarse en su teléfono.

—Vale, ya me aparece algo: «¡Enhorabuena! Has completado el servicio y se han restado 5 dólares a tu deuda» —leyó, la voz neutra—. ¿5 dólares sólo por venir a sentarme contigo?

—Valoro el esfuerzo.

—Esto es increíble… —suspiró, guardando el móvil—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber antes de que _te vayas_?

Regina paseó la lengua por su paladar, sonriendo. Aquella cría la estaba echando. El cuerpo le ardía y estaba segura de que su ritmo cardíaco se había incrementado. ¿Debía pasar por alto otra insolencia así o de lo contrario…? No, no podía. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a mezclar lo personal con el trabajo y, además, hacía pocos minutos le había recordado que no estaba interesada en los pagos _especiales_. Por tentador que fuera, no haría una excepción.

Y menos aún por ella.

—Eso es todo por hoy, niña —enfatizó, maliciosa.

Emma respondió con una mueca que ella decidió ignorar. Se incorporó, estirando con un gesto rápido los bajos de su falda de tubo y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a su altura. La rubia seguía sentada en el reposabrazos y la miraba, condescendiente. La tenía en la palma de su mano, a su disposición, y aún así no podía dejar de pensar que aquella cría estaba ganándole la partida. Sentía que había algo que se le escapaba.

Ladeó la sonrisa. «Pensándolo bien, tampoco pasará nada por molestarla un poco, ¿no?», sólo tenía que controlarse.

—Asegúrate de tener tu móvil siempre cerca y con batería —le recordó, inclinándose hacia delante.

Con ese leve gesto, logró reducir la distancia entre ambas a escasos centímetros. Emma se echó para atrás como pudo, pero dio con el tope del respaldo del asiento. No sabía bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo o qué pretendía hacer, pero cuando la vio tragar saliva se sintió extrañamente satisfecha. Alzó la mano hasta la altura de sus mejillas y aguardó unos segundos, esperando ver cuál sería la reacción de la rubia. Curiosamente no parecía que fuera a apartarla, así que aprovechó para jugar un poco. Revolvió sus dedos entre aquellos mechones rebeldes en los que se había fijado hacía unos minutos.

—Es importante —subrayó, bajando el tono—, ya que a partir de hoy te podré pedir lo que sea en cualquier momento —sus ojos se clavaron en los de la rubia y ella le devolvió la mirada. Sintió un escalofrío— ¿Lo entiendes?

El ambiente había cambiado en un segundo. Tanto el aire de la habitación como la atmósfera le resultaban pesados, asfixiantes. «Ya está. Se acabó, aléjate», tenía la boca seca.

—Ya te dije que sí la primera vez, maldita sea... —jadeó ella. Le apartó la mano y escondió el rostro. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

Regina parpadeó, saliendo de su trance. Había estado a punto de caer, ¿verdad? Rió y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, cediéndole el espacio. Ya había tenido suficiente.

—Está bien —hundió los restos de su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se encaminó hacia la salida. Para su sorpresa, Emma no la acompañaba—. ¿No vas a abrirme la puerta?

—Puedes hacerlo tú misma —bufó, sin mirarla—. O puedes pedir formalmente que te la abra yo enviándome un servicio. Ya sabes, haré _lo que sea_ por ti —añadió. Estaba molesta.

Quería responderle, pero se frenó al echar un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca. Ya eran más de las once y media de la noche, por más que quisiera no tenía el tiempo necesario para seguir jugando. No cuando al día siguiente ya había programado dos reuniones a primera hora. Respiró hondo y giró el pomo de la puerta.

—Hasta pronto—se despidió.

Emma no le contestó y eso sólo hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara. De verdad que aquella muchacha era cabezota. Salió del apartamento y cerró tras de sí. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y el aire le pesaba en los pulmones. Aún no había dado ni un par de pasos que se decidió por detenerse y apoyarse en la pared del recibidor.

Sacó un nuevo cigarrillo. La rubia tenía razón en algo, a partir de ese momento las cosas empezarían a funcionar de ese modo. Lo único que debía hacer era enviarle un trabajo, fuera el que fuera, y Emma acudiría donde ella quisiera y cuando ella quisiera. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y lo prendió. Necesitaba algo que la calmara, ya que no le encontraba sentido a su ansiedad.

A fin de cuentas, iba a tener todo el tiempo del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os parece la historia de momento? ¡Espero que os esté gustando!


	3. Capítulo 3. La llave

La espalda le dolía y tenía las cervicales cargadas. Frunció los labios y se frotó enérgicamente los hombros. Estaba sentada sobre un par de cajas de cerveza vacías, en la trastienda del restaurante en el que trabajaba. Había tenido que pedirle a Mary que la cubriera cinco minutos porque el dolor la estaba matando. Llevaba tensa desde la visita de aquella mujer y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de haberse pasado la noche dando vueltas de la cama al sofá, incapaz de pegar ojo. «Todo esto es por su culpa», renegó.

¿Quién demonios se pensaba que era? ¿Acaso no entendía lo que era el _espacio personal_? Bufó, golpeando una lata de Coca-Cola con el pie. La tuvo tan cerca que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, prácticamente podía sentir su aliento erizandole la piel. El aroma de esa mujer la había embrujado, haciéndole perder la cordura. Fue incapaz de moverse, incapaz de rechazarla. Hundió los dedos en su hombro, descargando su frustración y apretó los carrillos. 

Quería verla para poder gritarle cuatro cosas a la cara, pero su parte más sensata la empujaba a permanecer lejos. Aquella mujer era peligrosa. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba y el verdadero motivo por el que no había logrado dormir era otro. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la veía a ella. Tenía su mirada grabada a fuego en la memoria y el recuerdo de sus labios... Trago saliva. «Esto no está bien», negó con la cabeza, como si pretendiera sacudir sus pensamientos.

No podía pensar así de una mujer como ella, por endemoniadamente atractiva que fuera. Era un ser despreciable que vivía aprovechándose de la desgracia de los demás y la odiaba por eso. A ella y a todos los de su misma calaña.

—¿Emma? —oyó la voz de Mary y dio un respingo. Su compañera estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Estás mejor? El señor White pregunta por ti.

Ella suspiró. Que el jefe del restaurante quisiera hablar con alguno de sus empleados no era algo positivo. Las muchas veces que había ido a hablar con el señor White a su despacho lo único que había conseguido llevarse era una buena reprimenda. La última fue por su falta de puntualidad o de decoro con algunos clientes. Y esta probablemente sería por lo mucho que se «escaqueaba» del trabajo.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—¿Qué le voy a decir? Pues la verdad, que te encontrabas indispuesta —le respondió, cruzándose de brazos—. Tienes unas ojeras que te llegan hasta la suela de los zapatos, cielo. ¿Tan mala noche has pasado?

—Horrible…

—¿Has probado con la infusión de pasiflora que te dije? —le preguntó—. A mí me ayuda a dormir. ¡Luego iré a buscarte un par de sobrecitos que creo que llevo en el bolso! Tiene cualidades muy buenas y… ¡Oye! No me mires como si estuviera loca.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras la oía explicar los muchos beneficios de ese tipo de infusiones. Mary era una chica de tez pálida y cabello oscuro como la noche, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos. Sin embargo, lo más destacable era su carácter amable y cándido, unos rasgos poco comunes entre las personas con las que solía rodearse Emma. Tal vez por eso siempre se encontraba a sí misma queriendo estar cerca de ella.

Se puso en pie, desperezándose y fue hacia la puerta.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Mary, ¿por qué no nos casamos? —bromeó.

—Porque no querría a una patosa como tú de mujer ni en un millón de años —le respondió, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

—¡Oh! Eso me ha dolido —se llevó las manos al corazón e hizo una mueca. Mary rió.

—Si pusieras el mismo ímpetu en el trabajo que en gastar esas bromas de mal gusto, el señor White no te llamaría tanto la atención.

Emma rodó los ojos y salió de la trastienda oyendo la risilla de Mary a sus espaldas. 

El restaurante estaba casi vacío a aquellas horas, de las treinta mesas del local sólo estaban ocupadas tres. Y para dar servicio a esos pocos clientes, Mary y Jeff ya eran suficientes. Motivo por el que había aprovechado para descansar unos minutos, ya que en hora punta le habría sido imposible. 

Caminó hacia su posición habitual, deslizando los dedos por el mármol veteado de la barra. Era de un tono carbón brillante, con finas venas blancas, y reflejaba la luz de las lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo. Tras la barra se encontraban tanto una pequeña plancha, que mayormente utilizaban para calentar bocadillos, como la cafetera y toda una sección de coctelería. Había botellas de todo tipo. De hecho, antes de empezar a trabajar en el _Lumiere_ , Emma no tenía ni idea de que existieran tantas variantes de ron, vodka y ginebra. 

Agarró un trapo limpio, atándoselo al delantal que le cubría la cintura, y empezó a recoger los vasos y platos que sus compañeros habían dejado sobre el mármol de la barra. No llevaba ni cinco minutos de vuelta a sus tareas que oyó unas pisadas acercándosele. Tensó el cuerpo al instante.

—Señorita Swan —era la voz de su jefe.

—Buenos días, señor White —le sonrió.

El hombre no sólo no le devolvió el gesto, sino que frunció aún más el ceño. Tenía las cejas tan espesas y anchas que cuando las arrugaba de ese modo le parecían una especie de felpudo canoso. Era desagradable a la vista, con esa rechoncha nariz y la cara grasienta. Casi nunca salía de su despacho y cuando lo hacía era para controlar la situación. O al menos aparentar que así era, ya que se limitaba a pasearse de un lado a otro lanzando miradas de aprobación o negando con la cabeza cuando había algo que no le gustaba. 

Tenerle frente a ella en ese momento sólo confirmaba lo que Mary ya le había avisado. Iba a tener bronca.

—¿Puedes acompañarme a mi despacho, por favor? —le pidió él, con esa voz pastosa que le caracterizaba.

—Claro, cómo no —se forzó a sonreírle de nuevo y le siguió.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la sala que había en el espacio entre la trastienda y la cocina. El señor White rebuscó en sus pantalones hasta dar con la llave del despacho y mientras la introducía en la cerradura, los ojos de Emma buscaron apoyo en sus compañeros de cocina. Los dos pinches hicieron la vista a un lado. No es que le sorprendiera, ni Ashley ni Robin querían meterse en problemas con el jefe. 

El único que se volteó para desearle suerte fue Neal. Él era el cocinero jefe del _Lumiere_ , el encargado de elaborar los menús y de supervisar los turnos de cocinado. El joven era todo un prodigio entre fogones, un «genio» en palabras del señor White. Tal vez por eso Neal era la única persona del restaurante que podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo. El castaño alzó el pulgar y le sonrió. 

Emma le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. No era la primera charla que le tocaba aguantar, pero haber pasado ya por varias no las hacía más llevaderas.

—Pasemos dentro —indicó el hombre, señalándole el interior del despacho.

Ella fue la primera en entrar. «Allá vamos», respiró hondo.

La charla duró más de lo humanamente soportable. Emma aguantó un sermón de, aproximadamente, una hora y media. Ya ni podía pensar con claridad de lo llena que tenía la cabeza de la verborrea del señor White. Y todo por unos minutos de descanso que había cogido, pero... ¿que quería que hiciera sino? ¿Trabajar arrastrándose por el suelo? Resopló, enjuagando el trapo bajo el grifo.

Estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Ya ni siquiera le encontraba sentido a esforzarse, ¿para qué? Jamás iba a poder ganar dinero realmente para ella. Le esperaba un futuro de lo más amargo, dejándose la piel para que lo poco que ganara acabara usándose como pago por las deudas de su padre. Apoyó las manos en los bordes de aluminio de la fregadera y cerró los ojos. El sonido del agua, cayendo en cascada, le resultaba reconfortante. Como una especie de ruido blanco que la aislaba de todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor. Atemperó su respiración y cerró el grifo.

—Disculpe, ¿camarera? —una voz la llamó a sus espaldas.

Emma se ladeó, suavizando la expresión de su rostro. «Los clientes sólo necesitan una cara agradable y una voz amable», recordó las palabras del señor White y no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada. Por suerte, la persona con la que se encontró sí que le provocó una sonrisa genuina.

Era un cliente habitual. Un joven de entre veintimuchos y treintaypocos años, de ondulada y rebelde melena castaña y con una barba algo descuidada. Siempre venía arreglado, pantalones _dockers_ con una camisa concienzudamente planchada y el cuello desabotonado. Tenía un rostro de mandíbula fuerte y pómulos prietos, bastante atractivo. 

—Hola —la saludó, sonriente—. Buenos días.

La rubia titubeó unos segundos, eclipsada por su sonrisa, hasta que se decidió por carraspear.

—Buenos días, Graham.

—¿Cómo va la mañana? —preguntó él, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano derecha.

Sus ojos se clavaron en ella, tan risueños como de costumbre. La mirada de Graham era tan dulce como el caramelo que bañaba sus iris. Y a ella la hacía sentir extrañamente cómoda y segura. Se encontró a sí misma ampliando la sonrisa. Era una emoción de lo más curiosa.

—Deseando que llegue ya mi hora de descanso, no te voy a mentir —le respondió, torciendo los labios—. ¿Te pongo lo de siempre?

—Por favor.

Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la cafetera. Graham siempre pedía una taza de café a media mañana, sin azúcar y con la leche del tiempo. Ella sacó el mango de la máquina con un fuerte tirón y vació los posos de café, canturreando. Preparar ese tipo de bebidas era de lo poco que le gustaba en ese trabajo. 

—¿Cuándo has dicho que tienes el descanso? —le oyó preguntar.

«Allá va de nuevo», sonrió mientras volcaba los granos de café en la máquina. 

—No te lo he dicho.

—¿Ah, no? ¡Vaya! —Graham rió—. ¿Y qué tendría que hacer para averiguarlo? 

El sonido de las cuchillas al moler los granos ensordeció la conversación, dándole margen para pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa. ¿Cómo le rechazaría esa vez? Puede que optara por inventar alguna excusa absurda. La máquina se detuvo y ella colocó la taza bajo el ya reincorporado mango.

—Sé que me has oído, Emma —insistió él, divertido.

—Entonces sabrás que mi silencio es una respuesta en sí mismo, ¿verdad? —contestó, llenando el resto de la taza con leche de avena.

—Algo debo estar haciendo muy mal para que ya ni te molestes en poner excusas —bromeó él. A veces parecía que le podía leer el pensamiento—. Vamos, nos conocemos desde hace meses ya… ¿no puedo invitarte a una copa? ¿Un zumo? ¿Una botella de agua, tal vez?

—No salgo con clientes —zanjó, acercándole el café.

El castaño acentuó su sonrisa y lanzó un suspiro, llevándose la taza a los labios. Era divertido exasperarle. Al menos hasta cierto punto, ya que muy en el fondo temía que Graham acabara cansándose de sus evasivas. Había una parte de ella, una que Emma intentaba enterrar, que anhelaba poder aceptar sus proposiciones. Pero no debía permitírselo. Ella no podía soñar con tener una vida «normal», no cuando todo en su mundo giraba entorno al dinero. ¿Acaso podría haber espacio para algo más? No, esas pequeñas charlas eran lo único a lo que podía aspirar.

La silueta de Mary la distrajo y Emma alzó la vista, observándola al pasar por detrás de ambos. Su compañera cargaba con varios platos para el brunch de los clientes de la mesa quince, pero se detuvo unos instantes frente a ella. La joven le lanzó una mirada furtiva, alzando exageradamente las cejas y señalando a Graham con la cabeza. En sus labios pudo leer un imperativo «sal con él». Así era Mary a veces, demasiado efusiva y entrometida.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—No —susurró, esperando que su amiga captara el mensaje.

—¿Perdona?

—Nada, disculpa, no hablaba contigo —aclaró, carraspeando.

Graham dejó la taza sobre el pequeño plato de cerámica y apoyó ambos brazos en la barra. Tenía los músculos bien definidos y la camisa le quedaba algo ceñida. Aquel hombre era como una especie de dios griego, todo su cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido en mármol. 

—¿De verdad que no vas a decirme cuándo libras? —dijo él. Los ojos le brillaban y por un momento le hizo sentir un atisbo de duda. 

—Lo siento —repuso.

—¡Vaya! No quería llegar a esto, pero supongo que no tengo otro remedio... Tendré que emplear métodos _poco convencionales_ para averiguarlo —añadió, risueño—. ¡Eh, Mary!

La morena se volteó al oír su nombre y Emma sintió un escalofrío. «No será capaz», se mordió el labio.

—¿A qué hora tiene el descanso esta encantadora señorita? —preguntó, señalándola a ella.

Los ojos de Mary viajaron de Graham a Emma. Tenía la boca abierta y parecía estar teniendo dificultades para decidir qué hacer o decir. Llevaba un bolígrafo por detrás de la oreja y sus dedos jugueteaban con las hojas de su bloc de notas. A menudo hacía eso cuando se sentía nerviosa.

—No te dirá nada. Creo que deberías aprender cuándo darte por venc-

—En 10 minutos —sentenció su compañera, dejándola con la frase a medio terminar—. Y nuestros descansos para comer son de hora y media, así que no dejes que te vuelva a dar otra excusa del estilo «no tengo tiempo». Tiene margen de sobra para ir a comer contigo.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada fulminante. La morena, sin embargo, se limitó a sacarle la lengua segundos antes de volver a sus tareas.

—Bien… —Graham se volvió hacia ella, triunfal—. Puedo esperar 10 minutos.

Rodó los ojos y recogió tanto la taza de café como el plato, llevándoselos a la fregadera. ¿Cómo iba a escapar ahora? Suspiró. Quería ir, lo sabía desde que había sentido cómo sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa sin pensar. El problema era otro, no podía permitírselo. Emma ya ni recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había dado el capricho de comer fuera. ¿Iba a dejar que él la invitara? Negó, abriendo el grifo. Ella no era así.

Se entretuvo más de la cuenta fregando algunos cacharros y dejando el mostrador recogido. Graham aguardaba pacientemente, revisando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. De tanto en tanto silbaba alguna melodía o canturreaba, absorto en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de mirarle. Le resultaba encantador.

La vibración de su propio teléfono, sacudiéndole el muslo izquierdo, desvió su atención y dejó de observar al castaño. Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared. Aún faltaban un par de minutos para la una del mediodía, por lo que supuso que no sería la alarma. Sujetó el dispositivo, desbloqueándolo y en la pantalla leyó una notificación entrante que le heló la sangre: «Nuevo servicio». Pulsó sobre el pop up.

En la descripción había un escueto «ven a mi apartamento» junto con un enlace para seguir la ubicación. El temporizador estaba en marcha y le quedaban sólo treinta segundos para aceptar o rechazar la petición. Apretó los labios. Por más que le molestara tener que obedecer los caprichos de aquella mujer, le ofrecía una posibilidad de escaquearse. Aunque aún no tenía del todo claro si sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad. «Aceptar».

—Graham… —murmuró, deshaciéndose del trapo y del delantal—. Tengo que irme.

—Sí, a comer conmigo.

—No, no puedo —dijo. La mirada de Graham se nubló—. Es una emergencia, no una excusa —aclaró—, pero prometo que te lo compensaré, ¿vale? 

—Está bien, Emma. No pasa nada. Si tienes algo importante que hacer no debes preocuparte por mí —el castaño le sonrió con dulzura—. Eso sí, estaré esperando con ansias la _compensación_ que me debes.

Un rubor se adueñó de las mejillas de la rubia y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—De acuerdo y... lo siento —musitó.

Él rió, dejando sobre la mesa el pago por el café mientras se ponía en pie. Era un hombre de lo más agradable, del tipo de persona que compartiría un paraguas con quien fuera en un día de lluvia. Demasiado bueno para alguien como ella. Al devolverle el cambio, la mano de Graham rozó la suya y él le guiñó el ojo. La rubia apartó la mano al instante, sintiendo cómo un ardor se adueñaba de sus orejas.

—Nos vemos pronto —se despidió él, risueño.

Emma se habría quedado congelada durante varios minutos de no ser por la nueva vibración de su teléfono. En esa ocasión sí que era la alarma que la avisaba de que su descanso había empezado. «Vale, vayamos a ver qué demonios quiere aquella mujer», resopló y salió del restaurante a toda prisa, despidiéndose de Mary con un fugaz «luego te explico». 

Al pisar la calle, el ruido del bullicio neoyorquino le provocó una mueca. Las aceras estaban abarrotadas de gente, tanto turistas como residentes. Centenares de personas moviéndose de arriba abajo en una especie de marea de piel y tela. Ella se hizo a un lado, apoyándose en la pared exterior del restaurante y repasó una vez más la pantalla de su teléfono. La dirección que le había enviado aquella mujer quedaba bastante lejos, por lo que ir andando estaba completamente descartado si quería volver a tiempo al trabajo. La opción del transporte público tampoco le entusiasmaba, ya que la combinación de líneas de metro sólo la expondría a posibles retrasos. Suspiró, echando mano a su cartera. Tenía poco más de 100 dólares para acabar el mes, una cantidad que no había querido tocar por nada en el mundo. Incluso en ese momento le daba dolor de estómago sólo de pensar en ello. 

«Tampoco es que tenga alternativa», cogió aire, caminó hacia el borde de la acera y alzó el brazo. Iría en taxi.

La puerta del vehículo se cerró con un golpe seco. Emma aún se sentía algo mareada por el robo a mano armada que le había hecho el taxista, pero al menos había llegado a su destino antes de lo esperado. Dio un par de pasos, repasando que el número del edificio coincidiera con el de la ubicación que le habían enviado a través de la app y alzó la vista, enarcando los ojos. Era un rascacielos imponente, de los más grandes que había visto. Las puertas de la entrada estaban formadas por dos cristales de, como mínimo, un par de metros de altura y sobre ellas se extendía una especie de porche metálico. El interior quedaba totalmente expuesto, debido a las paredes acristaladas y se podía entrever lo que parecía ser la recepción del edificio. ¿Cuánto costaría un apartamento en un bloque como aquel? Probablemente una millonada. Tragó saliva.

Al entrar tuvo que contener el aliento. Todo era demasiado brillante. Varios cuadros impresionistas colgaban de las paredes, los suelos eran de madera oscura y había lámparas de araña que daban mil vueltas a las que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en el _Lumiere_. 

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita? —la voz del conserje hizo que diera un respingo. 

El hombre se encontraba tras el mostrador de la recepción y llevaba una chaquetilla abotonada, de un azul intenso. El cabello era del mismo blanco que el mármol que cubría las paredes y tenía varias arrugas adornando su frente, enmarcando el contorno de sus labios. Era un rostro que, aunque severo, le resultó agradable, ya que bajo aquellas espesas cejas y tras su cuidado afeitado parecía esconderse una cara amable. 

Los ojos la analizaron con sumo cuidado. Y no le culpaba por ello, estaba claro que Emma no encajaba en ese ambiente. 

—¿Puede indicarme cómo llegar al apartamento 1505? —preguntó, aclarándose la garganta. El hombre alzó una ceja—. Me han pedido que venga por trabajo —aclaró.

—Si fuera tan amable, señorita, ¿podría enseñarme el comprobante que avale su visita?

—¿El comprob-... —se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio. Sólo tenía una cosa que podía justificar lo que le estaba diciendo. 

Avanzó hacia él, quedándose junto al mostrador, y le acercó el teléfono móvil. En la pantalla había dejado abierto el servicio que le había llegado a través de su app. El conserje lo revisó y sus ojos volvieron a ella, más calmados.

—Gracias —sonrió y Emma volvió a guardar el teléfono—. Tome el ascensor del ala este y suba hasta la última planta. El apartamento de la señora Mills es la suite del edificio, así que no tiene pérdida.

«La señora Mills», cogió algo de aire. En aquel momento cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se había interesado en saber el nombre de aquella mujer. No tenía ni idea de quién era la persona a la que le debía casi un millón de dólares. Suspiró. Quizás había llegado el momento de hacerle un par de preguntas. 

En apenas tres minutos ya se encontraba en la última planta del edificio. Las puertas del ascensor se hicieron a un lado, dejándola frente a un pequeño recibidor enmoquetado. Sólo había una gran puerta de roble, con el número «1505» en dorado y una nota de papel colgada con celo. La recogió y leyó: «No llames a la puerta, usa la tarjeta que está en el florero a tu derecha. Te espero». 

¿Aquel mensaje era para ella? Miró a ambos lados, confundida. No es como si hubiera alguien más en aquel momento, de todos modos. Frunció los labios y metió la mano en el interior del florero hasta dar con algo metálico. «Aquí estás», sonrió. Sacó la tarjeta de acceso y la acercó al aparato metálico que había sobre el pomo de la puerta. La entrada se abrió al segundo.

El piso era enorme, aunque no le extrañaba dado que ocupaba toda la planta superior del edificio. ¿Cuánto debían ser? ¿600 u 800 metros cuadrados? Silbó, impresionada. Entre el silencio del lugar pudo distinguir el eco de su silbido y el tenue sonido del agua. La morena estaría dándose una ducha y eso le daba el margen suficiente para cotillear un poco su apartamento.

El techo del recibidor era altísimo y había un par de zonas acristaladas a través de las que podía verse el cielo. Unos metros por delante se encontraba el salón, coronado por una escalera de caracol metálica que reptaba hasta el balcón del segundo piso del habitáculo. La sala era amplia, bien iluminada y clara. Parecía seguir el mismo estilo que su dueña: sofisticada y elegante. Paredes blancas, amplios ventanales y muebles de estilo minimalista.

Emma caminaba hacia la cocina, embelesada con todo a su alrededor, cuando sintió una sacudida en su estómago. Un brazo se enroscó en su abdomen y otro trepó hasta dar con su cuello, apresándolo. Boqueó, falta de aire e intentó sacudirse, pero el amarre era demasiado fuerte. No podía respirar.

—¿Emma? —las palabras chocaron con su nuca. Juraría que era la voz de aquella mujer, pero ya no sabía si se trataba de un delirio. Estaba a punto de desmayarse—. ¡Dios mío, Emma!

La presión que la oprimía se desvaneció y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo. Engulló todo el aire que pudo, tosiendo. Los ojos le ardían y tenía la impresión de que se le saldrían de las cuencas. Había estado a punto de morir, estaba segura. 

Al minuto sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, esta vez con delicadeza. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de la morena. Llevaba una bata de algodón mal abrochada y el cabello le caía hasta la altura de los hombros, revuelto y empapado.

—Ten, bebe agua —le dijo, acercándole un vaso. Emma dio un par de tragos con desesperación—. Despacio o de lo contrario te harás daño.

Tenía razón. El líquido pasaba por su garganta y sentía como un oleaje de mil agujas atravesándole desde el interior. Apretó los ojos en una mueca.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? —balbuceó, cogiendo algo más de aire—. ¿Intentas matarme?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Creía que eras alguien que venía a robar! —renegó la morena, rodeándola hasta ponerse frente a ella—. ¿¡Qué demonios hacías entrando así en mi apartamento!? ¿¡Por qué no llamaste a la puerta!?

—¿Cómo...? —Emma parpadeó—. Vi tu maldita nota y entré —repuso.

No se había fijado antes, dada la confusión del momento, pero la bata de aquella mujer se había movido tras el forcejeo y su escote quedaba bastante expuesto. Estaba viendo _demasiado_. Apartó la mirada. 

—Y oye —continuó, carraspeando—. Podrías… no sé, ¿taparte un poco? 

El corazón le latía con fuerza, tanto que temía que la morena pudiera llegar a oírlo. «Son los nervios por lo de antes, Emma», se dijo.

—¡Oh! Claro, claro. No queremos que te lleves una idea equivocada —zanjó ella, cerrándose la bata—. ¿Dices que has entrado porque has visto una nota? ¿En la puerta? —enarcó las cejas, como si quisiera recordar algo—. ¡Ah! ¡Esa nota! —se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido? 

—Tus ocurrencias son divertidas, niña —matizó, ladeando la sonrisa—. Esa nota no era para ti. La dejé ahí para mi visita de anoche y al parecer olvidé quitarla.

Las mejillas de la rubia empezaron a arder y cerró el puño. Se había confundido y, para su desgracia, había hecho el ridículo. Apretó la mandíbula.

—¿¡Y qué narices querías que pensara yo!? ¡Si hasta estaba la tarjeta en el maldito florero! —estalló, ganándose una nueva risotada de aquella mujer.

—Eres de lo más divertida. Me gustas —le confesó, sonriente.

«¿Qué demonios?», parpadeó. Empezaba a sentirse algo aturdida. Ni siquiera tenía claro el motivo por el que estaba ahí y esa víbora ya estaba haciendo de las suyas con ella. No sabía cómo, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerla sentir de un modo extraño. La morena la escudriñó con la mirada, alzando una ceja.

—Sigues siendo como un libro abierto… —rió—. ¿Cómo va tu garganta? ¿Mejor? —Emma asintió. Estaba tan avergonzada que no era capaz de mediar palabra—. Bien, bien. No pensaba que fueras a llegar tan pronto. Hice mis cálculos para que el servicio te entrara en tu descanso, pero creí que llegarías pasada la media hora. ¿Has venido en taxi? 

La rubia volvió a asentir y ella amplió la sonrisa. Parecía satisfecha.

—Perdón por lo de antes —continuó, deslizando la mano por su mejilla izquierda. El tacto de sus dedos era suave y su caricia sumamente delicada. Debía apartarla, pero no lo hizo—. Cuando una se dedica a este tipo de negocios, bueno… Tiene que aprender a cuidarse de sí misma.

—Has estado a punto de matarme —le recordó.

—Lo sé y lo siento. 

La voz de la morena sonaba mucho más comedida de lo habitual, lejos de aquel tono burlón y soberbio que tanto la enervaba. Incluso sus ojos parecían más cálidos que de costumbre. Una calidez que también notaba en la palma de su mano, rozándole aún la mejilla. Cerró los ojos, empapándose en aquella sensación. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido _cuidada_. 

La morena se acercó un poco más y le dio un casto beso en la frente. Su estómago dio un vuelco y se apartó de inmediato.

—¿¡Q-qué haces!? 

—Disculparme, boba. ¿Que no me oyes?

—Claro que te escucho, no estoy sorda —bufó. Tenía los hombros tensos y el pulso disparado—. ¡Me refería al beso!

—¡Ah! _Eso_. Estaba consolándote. 

«¿Ves? Esto es lo que pasa cuando le das rienda suelta», se lamentó mientras se incorporaba. No podía darse el lujo de distraerse ni un segundo o de lo contrario acabaría siendo devorada. La morena la miró, interrogante.

—¿No te gusta que te den cariño?

—No me gustan _tus_ muestras de cariño —aclaró y ella dejó escapar una risita—. Y ya basta de tonterías, ¿por qué me has llamado?

—Abre la aplicación y lo sabrás —le dijo, poniéndose también en pie—. Junto con la notificación del abono por este servicio deberías tener uno nuevo.

La mujer se dirigió a la cocina y abrió uno de los cajones de la isla, sacando un paquete de Marlboro. Mientras, Emma ya había sacado el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y había abierto las notificaciones. Lo que le había dicho era cierto: Tenía un mensaje avisándole del «pago» de 80 dólares por haber cumplido con el primer servicio y ahora contaba con uno nuevo. 

Pulsó sobre él y su mente se quedó en blanco por unos instantes. Releyó la descripción un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño. Lo estaba leyendo bien, no se había equivocado. En el recuadro de la aplicación podía ver claramente cuál era su cometido: «Come conmigo». 

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de la morena. 

—¿Y bien? ¿No lo vas a aceptar?


	4. Capítulo 4. Sal y pimienta

El agua empezó a hervir, borbotando, y el aroma de la _pancetta_ frita ya inundaba el aire. Regina cerró los ojos, apreciando aquel delicioso olor. Esa fragancia le hacía sentir cierta nostalgia y la transportaba a una época que se le antojaba de lo más lejana. Volvía a su niñez, a aquella niña tímida que esperaba con anhelo a que su madre le sirviera un plato de pasta y le besara las mejillas. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. 

Había llovido mucho desde entonces y para seguir adelante decidió que esa parte de su corazón quedaría sellada para siempre, junto a sus recuerdos de niñez, en lo más profundo de su ser. Dejó escapar un suspiro, saliendo de su trance, y echó una pizca de sal a la cazuela segundos antes de volcar los espagueti. No debía empezar a recordar o acabaría teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Canturreó para distraerse, humedeciendo un poco la pasta con el agua caliente y repasó con la mirada la sartén con los trozos de carne a tiras. «Un par de minutos más y ya estará», asintió para sí misma mientras sacudía las colillas del cigarrillo en el cenicero que había sobre el mármol. 

Sujetó el cigarro con los labios y fue hacia la nevera en busca de un par de huevos. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder llegar a la parte superior del aparato y tanteó con la mano derecha hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Al voltearse vio cómo Emma la miraba, sus azulados ojos brillando con una mezcla de asombro e impaciencia. 

La rubia la había estado contemplando en silencio, sentada en uno de los taburetes que flanqueaban la isla de su cocina y de tanto en tanto la había visto frotarse las manos o las rodillas. A juzgar por el estado en el que se encontraba y lo mucho que sus pupilas se dilataban al ver dorarse la _pancetta_ , probablemente aquella sería su primera comida del día. Negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Era como un cachorrillo abandonado. 

—¿Usas aceite de oliva? —le preguntó, alzando la cabeza para llegar a ver los fogones. 

—Claro, es mucho más sano.

—Y más caro —puntualizó.

—También —le concedió ella, riendo. 

—¿Y para qué son los huevos? 

—¿Cómo que «para qué», niña? —arqueó una ceja y exhaló una bocanada de humo—. Para la salsa, está claro.

—Pero… ¿La carbonara no se hace con nata?

Regina enmudeció. No era la primera persona que tenía una confusión similar, pero cada vez que lo oía sentía que le daban un puñetazo en el estómago. Se volvió a llevar el cigarrillo a los labios y le dio una calada, tranquilizándose. «No todo el mundo sabe hacer una _buena_ carbonara, es normal», se recordó mientras se frotaba las sienes con los dedos.

—La _salsa carbonara_ se hace con yemas de huevo, todo lo demás es un insulto. Incluida esa odiosa versión con nata —señaló, resquebrajando la cáscara del huevo y apartando las claras en otro bol. Al acabar con el segundo, empezó a batir las yemas—. Si empezaron a hacer la pasta con _esa pseudo-carbonara_ fue por comodidad, ya que el plato aguanta más tiempo la textura cremosa de la nata que la de las yemas. Pero el sabor es totalmente distinto, se pierde toda la magia y el encanto del plato.

—Pues a mí me gusta con nata… —musitó la rubia.

—Eso es porque aún no has probado _mi_ carbonara —contraatacó ella, guiñándole un ojo. Emma se tensó al instante y la morena rió—. No te preocupes, mantendré la distancia de seguridad esta vez —bromeó.

La rubia apretó los labios, molesta, y ella dejó escapar otra risita antes de volver a su salsa. Con la mano que tenía libre, volcó el queso parmesano que había rayado con anterioridad y lo mezcló en el bol de las yemas hasta crear una pasta dorada y algo espesa. Puso el bol sobre el mármol y sazonó el contenido con abundante pimienta negra. Al terminar apartó el cigarrillo, hundiéndolo en el cenicero y dejó escapar un suspiro. La pasta estaría ya al dente y la _pancetta_ ya había adquirido ese tono amarronado tan característico. Ahora sólo le quedaba poner todos los elementos en comunión.

—Oye, ¿puedes ir poniendo la mesa? —le preguntó, señalándole la isla de la cocina—. ¿O necesitas que te envíe un servicio para hacerlo?

—No será necesario —renegó la rubia, incorporándose—. ¿Dónde están los platos?

—A tu izquierda, segundo armario superior —le indicó, mientras volcaba la pasta en la sartén con la _pancetta_ —. Y los cubiertos los encontrarás en el tercer cajón de la encimera que está junto a la nevera —añadió.

Echó un par de cucharadas del agua de la cocción y empezó a realizar movimientos envolventes con la pasta. Emma estaba de pie junto a ella, con los ojos clavados en la sartén. Jamás había visto a alguien mirar con tanto deseo un plato de comida.

—No veo que la mesa esté puesta —le increpó, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisilla maliciosa.

—Ya voy, ya voy —bufó ella.

La rubia pasó dirección a la nevera, farfullando algo entre dientes y las orejas enrojecidas. Estaba claro que no le gustaba que le llamara la atención de aquel modo, pero no podía evitarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cocinaba para alguien más, así que se sentía extrañamente feliz. Y esa emoción la empujaba a querer aprovecharse aún más de la inocencia de Emma.

Apartó la sartén del fuego y la reservó a un lado, satisfecha con la untuosidad de la pasta. Su madre sostenía que el secreto para una buena carbonara era lograr la textura perfecta: Ni muy líquida, ni muy espesa. «¿Ves el punto, Regina? El _mantecato_ es vital», le decía. Una nueva presión se adueñó de su pecho, amenazando con robarle el aire de los pulmones. Cerró los ojos, apoyando ambas manos en el borde de la encimera y se forzó a controlar la respiración. Inspirando y espirando lenta, pero continuamente. 

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Emma sonaba algo lejana, incapaz de alcanzarla. Habitualmente lograba calmar su mente sin llegar a ese extremo, ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ignorar sus sentimientos para evitar el dolor, pero en esa ocasión no pudo. Abrió los ojos, apretando los dedos en el mármol. «Contrólalo, Regina», se inquirió.

Tenía que parar o de lo contrario sabía bien qué imágenes volverían a aparecérsele. Y no podía volver, ahí no.

—Estaba un poco mareada —respondió, más serena.

Se despegó de la encimera y se ladeó para ver a Emma. La rubia la observaba con los labios apretados en una fina línea y el ceño fruncido. No la había creído, pero en cierto modo eso la reconfortaba. Al menos parecía que alguien se interesaba por ella.

—¿Tan preocupada estás por mí que tienes que poner esa cara? —le preguntó, dibujando una pícara sonrisa.

—C-claro que no —negó ella y Regina rió—. ¡Bah! Siempre con las mismas tonterías…

Aquella chica era adorable, a su manera. Sacudió la cabeza, risueña, y se dirigió de nuevo a terminar el plato. Volcó las yemas y el queso en la pasta y empezó a removerlo hasta crear una salsa cremosa. Al acabar, sujetó la sartén por el mango y se encaminó hacia la isla. Emma ya había puesto la mesa. «Qué obediente que es cuando quiere», acentuó la sonrisa.

—Va, siéntate que la comida ya está.

La rubia le hizo caso y se adueñó del mismo taburete en el que estaba antes. Sus ojos no se despegaron de la pasta ni un instante e iba pateando el aire rítmicamente, balanceando las piernas. Era como una cría inquieta. La morena resopló. ¿Cómo alguien _así_ había podido sobrevivir por su cuenta tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera parecía bien alimentada. Dejó la sartén en el centro de la isla y fue a por una botella de vino blanco y un par de copas. Iba a tener que cuidarla en adelante.

—¿Vas a dejar eso ahí sin más? —la interpeló Emma, señalando la sartén. 

—¿Cómo que _ahí_? ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó ella, la ceja arqueada, mientras se sentaba en su taburete y le acercaba una de las copas.

—No sé, me imaginaba algo distinto… ¿más ostentoso, quizás? Y esto es bastante sencillito.

—¡Oh! Lamento decepcionarte. Te pido disculpas de antemano por no sacar la vajilla cara y no preparar la mesa del salón: Creía que esto _no_ era una cita —se regocijó al ver las mejillas de Emma encenderse. Ella estaba jugueteando con los dedos alrededor del borde de su copa, complacida. 

—No lo es, pero aún así pensaba que alguien como tú pondría más empeño en las apariencias —rechistó.

Regina rió, incorporándose levemente para alcanzar la sartén. Le sirvió casi todo el contenido a Emma y después volcó el restante en su plato.

—Está claro que no me conoces.

—Eso es cierto, no sé ni cómo te llamas a pesar de que te debo casi un millón de dólares… —murmuró ella. Al acabar cogió algo de aire y la miró a los ojos. Regina sintió un escalofrío—. Toda esta situación no me hace ni una pizca de gracia, pero como por el momento no me queda otra que seguir viéndome contigo: ¿podrías decirme al menos el nombre de la persona a la que tengo que aguantar?

—¿La persona a la que _tú_ tienes que aguantar? —estalló en una carcajada—. ¡Por el amor de dios! Diría que es más bien al contrario, niña.

—Y allá va el «niña» de nuevo, ¿qué edad se supone que tienes? —le preguntó, el labio torcido.

—Veintinueve.

—¡Eso sólo son cuatro años más que yo! —exclamó con una mueca—. Llevas todo este tiempo haciéndote la digna cuando prácticamente somos de la misma quinta… 

—Lo que nos diferencia no es la edad, _niña_ —repuso ella, enfatizando en la palabra—. Sino la madurez. Aún estás muy verde.

—¡Bah! Eres imposible, me rindo —sentenció, hundiendo el tenedor en la pasta por primera vez. Envolvió un buen puñado de espaguetis y les dio un bocado.

La morena la contempló, apoyando el mentón en su mano derecha. Estaba a la espera de su reacción, así que cuando la vio abrir los ojos y prácticamente ahogar un gemido no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. 

—¿Está bueno?

—No es para tanto —carraspeó ella, en un intento de desviar la atención. Regina alzó una ceja y Emma suspiró—. Vale, vale. Está buenísimo…

—Gracias.

El resto de la comida pasó mayormente en silencio. El único momento en el que retomaron la conversación fue cuando la rubia intentó convencerla para que fuera a cambiarse de ropa. De tanto en tanto la había visto despegar la mirada del plato y dirigirla hacia ella. Y no a su rostro precisamente. Al parecer su bata de algodón la distraía y eso la tenía de los nervios. «Es tan obvia», sonrió mientras se llevaba un trozo de _pancetta_ a la boca.

Había algo en aquella joven que le llamaba la atención. No era su tipo, ni mucho menos, pero veía en ella una especie de _luz_. Quería obviarlo, pero era innegable que el mero hecho de sentir los ojos aguamarina de Emma clavándose en los suyos la había hecho estremecerse. Dos veces. Se acercó la copa a los labios y le dio un largo trago. Un leve calor empezaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo mientras se debatía sobre por qué se sentía de ese modo. Puede que empezara a estar _necesitada_. Negó con la cabeza. Eso no tenía sentido, ya que había tenido compañía esa misma noche. ¿Qué era, entonces? Bufó, exhausta. Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Rasgó el paquete de Marlboro y sus dedos tantearon en busca del cigarro, ansiosos. En cuanto lo encendió de una firme calada se sintió algo más aliviada. La rubia, por su parte, había devorado el plato de pasta en cuestión de minutos y ahora la contemplaba en silencio, la mirada perdida. Tenía las mejillas más encendidas que de costumbre y se tambaleaba ligeramente hacia los lados. Regina le echó un vistazo, mal disimulando una sonrisilla y dejó escapar una bocanada de humo.

—¿Estás borracha, niña?

—No —ronroneó ella—. Estoy bien. 

—Bien borracha, querrás decir —alegó. La rubia soltó una pequeña risilla melosa y escondió la cara tras sus manos, negando en voz baja. 

Era la primera vez que Regina la oía reírse, así que abrió los párpados con asombro. Jamás había imaginado que Emma pudiera sonar tan dulce. El pulso se le había acelerado. «Regina, calma», se exigió. Respiró hondo y se puso en pie, atrapando el cigarrillo entre sus labios y llevándose los platos a la fregadera. Necesitaba distraerse o de lo contrario quizás acabaría haciendo alguna locura. Abrió el grifo.

—¿No hay más vino? —le consultó Emma. Cuando se volteó para mirarla, la vio curiosear el interior de la botella con ahínco—. Estaba _casi_ tan bueno como tu pasta, la verdad. 

La joven arrastraba las palabras y hablaba en un tono más agudo que de costumbre. Además, se movía con ceremoniosa lentitud. Como si temiera desplomarse de un momento a otro. Regina contuvo una carcajada. Si aquella cría ya le parecía divertida cuando estaba sobria, borracha llegaba a otro nivel. No obstante, y por más que le hubiera gustado continuar deleitándose con ella, debía ser responsable. ¿De qué le habría servido el pregón sobre la madurez que le había hecho antes si no lo aplicaba? Colocó los platos en el escurridor y fue hacia ella.

—Tienes que volver al restaurante en treinta minutos, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo ahora? —le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice. Emma apretó los párpados al sentir el contacto e hizo una mueca.

—Sólo quiero dormir.... —susurró y ella dio un respingo al notar cómo los brazos de la rubia se cerraban alrededor de su cintura—. Tienes una casa muy bonita, ¿me prestas el sofá?

—Nada de dormir.

—Vamos, te dejaré dormir conmigo si quieres —alzó la vista, sonriente. 

Emma tenía el rostro pegado a su estómago y la observaba con esos grandes y expresivos ojos. Al contrario que las pocas veces que la había visto sonreír, en aquella ocasión le pareció que lo hacía de verdad y no con ese alarde fingido. Se ciñó a ella con más fuerza y murmuró un «por favor» que la hizo temblar. Regina tragó saliva. 

—Voy a hacerte un par de tazas de café —contestó, separándose de ella con delicadeza.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ir a dormir? Por favor, estoy _tan, tan_ cansada… Y es tu culpa, ¿sabes? —renegó ella, gruñendo hasta dejar caer el rostro sobre el mármol de la isla. Los brazos le hacían de colchón—. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es dejarme tu sofá.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Puedes explicarme eso? 

—Si no hicieras cosas _raras_ no estaría tan confundida y no me pasaría la noche pensando en _cosas_ , ¿sabes? —argumentó. Ya no podía ni componer frases con sentido. Regina respondió con una risita—. ¡Agh! Te odio…

—Está bien, está bien. Lo siento —se disculpó, introduciendo un par de cucharadas de café en polvo en la máquina. No entendía bien el motivo, pero tampoco parecía que fuera el momento para contradecir a una persona ebria.

—Vale, estás perdonada. Por cierto... —continuó, con una sonrisilla pícara en los labios—. Llevo toda la comida pensando en algo. ¿Puedo preguntártelo? —Regina asintió y Emma amplió la sonrisa—. ¿Llevas ropa interior? 

La mente se le quedó en blanco y por poco volcó el café. Aferró los dedos con fuerza al mango de aluminio de la taza y parpadeó, saliendo de su trance. El cigarrillo amenazó con precipitarse, así que lo apartó de sus labios y lo dejó en el cenicero. ¿Qué era lo que le había preguntado aquella niña? Cuando las palabras volvieron a ella, prácticamente se atragantó con su propia risa. «El alcohol la vuelve cariñosa y atrevida, al parecer», rió de nuevo mientras arrastraba uno de los taburetes de la isla y se sentaba junto a ella.

—Bébete eso —le ordenó, dejando la taza sobre el mármol. 

—No me has contestado —replicó la rubia, de morros. 

Regina se mordió el labio, sin poder evitar una sonrisilla traviesa. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Y en lugar de esperar mi respuesta, ¿por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma? —le sugirió.

Las orejas de Emma estaban más rojas que sus mejillas y hundió la cabeza en la taza de café, dándole un buen sorbo. «Así que tiene sus límites, al fin y al cabo», descansó la barbilla sobre su mano y ladeó la cabeza. Sin embargo, el problema no era ese. Más bien al contrario, tenía suerte de que la rubia hubiera echado el freno. La cuestión era más bien otra: ¿Qué pretendía ella diciéndole eso? Suspiró. No estaba dando un buen ejemplo y mucho menos después de haberle asegurado que entre ellas no pasaría nada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

La rubia se terminó la primera taza de café en un santiamén y lo mismo hizo con la segunda que le sirvió. Necesitaba mucha cafeína si quería despertarla y que le bajara la cogorza. También le preparó un termo con dos cargas para que se lo bebiera por el camino y le dio dinero para el taxi. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer teniendo en cuenta su situación económica y que había sido ella quien le había inducido a llegar a ese estado. No tenía ni idea de que aquella cría tenía tan mal beber. 

—Tienes que beberte todo esto antes de llegar al restaurante, ¿me has entendido? —recapituló, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Emma estaba ya en el recibidor, sosteniendo el termo de café en las manos.

Poco a poco parecía que iba recuperando la consciencia y estaba mucho más callada. El moño se le había deshilachado y tenía el cabello algo alborotado por haber estado rezongando como un cachorrillo sobre su isla. Una sonrisa se escapó por sus labios al verla. Incluso así le parecía que tenía cierto encanto, con aquel rubor que aún no había abandonado su rostro y el uniforme desgastado del restaurante en el que trabajaba.

No había querido decirle nada de su aspecto, pues tenía la esperanza de que al verse en el espejo del ascensor la rubia se diera cuenta y se acicalara un poco. Tampoco quería darle otro motivo más por el que avergonzarse, ya que estaba segura de que recordar cómo se había puesto hacía unos minutos y lo cerca que ambas habían estado la llevaría por el camino de la amargura. 

—Emma, ¿me oyes? —inquirió de nuevo, agachándose para poder mirarla a los ojos. La rubia tenía la cabeza gacha y se sobresaltó al verla.

—S-sí, me tomaré el café —balbuceó—. Me voy ya. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por comer conmigo. Me ha gustado tener compañía —informó, sonriente.

La rubia se tensó, apretando los labios y dio media vuelta. Sin mediar palabra se encaminó hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón. Iba a marcharse y la dejaría sola de un momento a otro. Y aquel pensamiento hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

—¡Regina! —exclamó en el último momento.

No sabía qué impulso la había movido a gritarle su nombre, pero lo había hecho de todos modos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Emma entró en el interior, ladeándose para mirarla.

—Así me llamo —añadió.

—Entonces… Hasta la próxima, _Regina_ —se despidió ella, sonriente.

El vacío que había dejado aquella chiquilla era demasiado palpable. Pese a la magnitud de su apartamento, no podía dejar de sentir que las paredes se estrechaban cada vez más a su alrededor. Como si estuviera en un cerco, acorralada por una sofocante _nada_. Se llevó un nuevo cigarrillo a los labios, prendiéndolo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, acomodándose en el sofá.

No tenía ni idea de cuándo había empezado a molestarle el hecho de estar sola. Llevaba años sin necesitar a nadie a su lado, un tiempo en el que había aprendido a confiar únicamente en sí misma. Sin embargo, en esos momentos había un agujero en su interior que amenazaba con quebrar su paz, esa vida medianamente feliz que tanto le había costado crear. «¿Por qué me siento así ahora? ¿Es por esa niña?», renegó mientras exhalaba una columna de humo. Necesitaba dejar de pensar.

Echó mano de su teléfono móvil y buscó en la lista de contactos. Si los cálculos no le fallaban (y prácticamente nunca solían hacerlo), su próxima visita estaría al caer. Aprovechaba los días libres como aquel para distraerse con algo que no fuera trabajo, ya que el aburrimiento sólo la arrastraba a ese vacío oscuro que quería ignorar a toda costa. Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo, antes de hundirlo en el cenicero, y tecleó un mensaje con avidez. Por suerte, la respuesta no se hizo esperar y el aparato vibró al instante. «Ábreme, estoy fuera», decía. Regina sonrió, satisfecha y fue hacia la puerta. El mecanismo emitió un leve pitido confirmando la apertura y ella tiró del pomo hacia sí.

Al otro lado la aguardaba la secretaria de su jefe, Danielle. La mujer era un par de centímetros más alta que ella, de mirada firme y rostro anguloso, con los pómulos bien definidos y el mentón ligeramente estrecho. Llevaba el pelo bastante corto, apenas le alcanzaba a cubrir las orejas, y vestía con una chaquetilla de traje y falda de tubo.

La castaña le echó un largo vistazo y alzó una ceja, divertida.

—Qué rápido has abierto.

—Qué rápido has venido —apuntó ella. 

Danielle rió, mordiéndose el labio y aquel gesto encendió a Regina, ya que conocía su significado. Siempre lo hacía cuando esperaba que la besara, así que ella no se hizo de rogar. Atrapó sus labios en un intenso beso, dejando que sus manos treparan hasta alcanzar las mejillas de la castaña y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, guiándola al interior del apartamento. La castaña la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras continuaba besándola. Ya tenía la respiración acelerada y podía notar cómo la piel le ardía bajo sus dedos. 

La camisa de Danielle voló por los aires, lanzada sin miramientos, mientras avanzaban a tientas por el piso. No era la primera vez que recurría a la castaña para ese tipo de encuentros y probablemente tampoco sería la última. Regina tenía claros cuáles eran los sentimientos de la secretaria, así como también sabía que jamás podría corresponderla. Aquello era algo que ambas habían hablado antes de empezar a tener ese tipo de _relación_. No había un futuro para ambas. Sin embargo, también era consciente de la esperanza que albergaba Danielle. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo, aquella mujer esperaba y deseaba que un día cambiara de opinión. Y ese sentimiento era lo que la movía, mientras que a la morena sólo le alimentaba el deseo carnal. En el fondo, se estaba aprovechando de ella y de sus sentimientos. Era un ser despreciable.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y Danielle trepó por ella, quedándose encima. Le mordió el labio y Regina gruñó, la voz ronca. Continuaron besándose, dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran. Jadeantes, boqueaban por aire de tanto en tanto, hundiéndose cada vez más en la otra. Regina deslizó el índice y el corazón por el cuello de la castaña, trazando una línea hacia su escote que después recorrió con la punta de su lengua. Las manos de Danielle se aferraron a su nuca mientras sentía cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Ella hizo el camino inverso y volvió al encuentro de su boca.

—El jefe… —murmuró Danielle, ahogando un gemido en sus labios—. Quiere verte, Regina.

«¿El señor Mills quiere verme?», parpadeó, volviendo a poner en funcionamiento su mente. Era cierto que hacía más de una semana que no le veía o tenía contacto con él, pero no había tenido ningún asunto urgente del que notificarle. «Bueno, a excepción de...», sintió los dientes de la castaña en su pecho y el pensamiento se le nubló. En aquel breve lapso, la mujer había bajado las manos por sus caderas.

—No llevas ropa interior, qué conveniente —le susurró, sonriendo con malicia segundos antes de volver a besarla.

La cara de Emma le vino a la mente e incluso le pareció oír su voz. «¿Llevas ropa interior?», la piel se le erizó al recordarlo. No debía pensar en ella en ese momento, pero no podía evitarlo ya que aún podía sentir parte de su aroma flotando por el piso. Casi parecía que fuera ella la que estuviera ahí. «Mierda», acentuó el beso, rozándole el labio inferior con la lengua para después tirar de su cabello hacia atrás. La apartó con fuerza y ella jadeó, los ojos encendidos en placer. Ladeó la sonrisa. 

—Deberíamos buscar algo con lo que mantener tu boca callada —sugirió, mientras empujaba la cabeza de Danielle hacia abajo.

Ella descendió por su cuerpo e hizo a un lado los bordes de su bata de algodón, dejando las piernas de la morena al descubierto, segundos antes de empezar con su cometido. Regina mantuvo su agarre, enredando los dedos en el pelo de la castaña y arqueó la espalda. 

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se abandonó al placer.


	5. Capítulo 5. Los Giants de Nueva York

La cafetera silbó, echando humo, así que Emma corrió a apartarla del fuego. Un minuto más y el contenido habría salido a borbotones, salpicándolo todo a su alrededor. «¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde narices tienes la cabeza?», se recriminó mientras hacía a un lado el cacharro de metal. Abrió la tapa, con cuidado de no quemarse, y volcó el contenido en su taza. El aroma a tostado subía junto con un pequeño hilo de vapor y ella inspiró hondo, sonriente. Le encantaba ese olor.

Cuando su padre volvía a casa, en una de esas coincidencias astrales que ocurren una vez cada mil años, podía adivinar que estaba ahí sin haberle visto siquiera. Sólo debía dejarse guiar por su olfato y sentir el inconfundible tañido del café recién hecho. Así eran siempre sus encuentros. Ella iba para la cocina, ansiosa por verle, y Robert la esperaba con un par de tazas, buñuelos y decenas de postales de lugares de lo más variopinto. Luego le contaba sus aventuras, describiéndole con el máximo detalle cada encuentro, cada lugar... De niña le fascinaba oír los relatos de su padre y soñaba con tener la ocasión de verle más a menudo, de oír más de sus historias.

Pero Emma ya no era una niña.

—¡Neal! ¿El café lo quieres solo o con leche? —preguntó, alzando la voz.

—¡Solo! —le indicó él—. Y date prisa que va a empezar el partido y te vas a perder el inicio.

El castaño estaba sentado en una de las butacas del comedor, con el televisor encendido y a la espera de ver el encuentro de los Giants de Nueva York y los Cowboys de Dallas. Llevaba puesta su camiseta de la suerte, una prenda que pertenecía a su familia desde hacía más de 80 años. Era una pieza de ropa desgastada, con los rebordes de las mangas algo carcomidos y deshilachados y un tono azul que parecía haber pasado a mejor vida. Algún día debió ser parte del _merchandising_ de la época, pero ya no se podía ni distinguir el nombre del reverso y muy vagamente se intuía un número 12 en el dorsal.

Sin embargo, Neal se enorgullecía siempre que se la ponía. Más de una vez le había dicho que con esa camiseta puesta, los Giants jamás perderían un partido. Y en casi la mitad de las ocasiones tenía razón.

—¿Cuándo vendrá Mary? —le preguntó, adelantándose para buscar el mando del televisor—. Era a ella a quien le tocaba traer los pastelitos hoy y tengo hambre —bufó, echándose de nuevo en el asiento.

—Ya sabes cómo se pone la pastelería a estas horas —comentó Emma, acercándole el café—. Y los días de partido parece que a la gente le da aún más por el dulce.

Ella se sentó en la butaca contigua a la de Neal y el castaño volvió a bufar, cruzándose de brazos. La paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes.

—La vez que me tocó a mí no tardé tanto —renegó.

—¿Si le envío un mensaje te quedarás más tranquilo? —le propuso ella y Neal asintió—. Eres como un crío… —sentenció, chasqueando la lengua, mientras se inclinaba para alcanzar su teléfono móvil. 

La luz del terminal no parpadeaba y eso quería decir que probablemente tampoco tendría notificaciones. Emma era consciente de lo que se iba a encontrar, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera al ver la pantalla vacía. Llevaba ya varios días con una sensación de lo más extraña en el cuerpo, una especie de malestar que no hacía más que acentuarse cada vez que comprobaba que no había mensajes nuevos. Se llevó la mano que tenía libre al pecho y respiró hondo. 

Intentaba negarlo, pero sabía cuál era la razón de fondo. Aquella inquietud se debía al hecho de no haber vuelto a tener noticias de Regina desde hacía más de cinco días. En realidad, no había recibido ninguna notificación nueva en la app de aquella mujer. La última fue la que le confirmó el pago por su servicio, comer con ella, y que le restó 90 dólares a su deuda. Una suma de lo más elevada teniendo en cuenta que lo único que hizo fue poner la mesa y, literalmente, comer. Paseó entre los apartados de la aplicación, deslizando el dedo, y suspiró. Todo seguía vacío.

«Mierda, Emma. Deberías alegrarte de que no quiera saber nada de ti, no preocuparte», se recriminó mientras cerraba la aplicación y abría la de mensajería. Tecleó un mensaje para Mary y volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesita del comedor.

—¿Crees que ganaremos hoy? 

—Si jugamos como en los últimos dos partidos… lo dudo —comentó Neal, dándole un sorbo al café—. Pero siendo honestos, me importa poco ya. La liga está más que perdida.

—Qué optimista...

—¿Es que no has visto los números de los Eagles? —objetó él, el labio fruncido.

—Claro que los he visto, pero aún podemos remontar —le respondió. Neal se limitó a rodar los ojos y volver a bufar—. Oye, ¿estás de mal humor por algo en particular o te has propuesto ser especialmente imbécil hoy? Porque si es lo segundo, créeme que lo estás consiguiendo —bromeó, ladeando una sonrisilla.

—Disculpa, Emma… —el castaño se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, dejando caer el cuerpo—. ¡Agh! Es que estoy un poco tenso porque tuve una discusión con Tamara antes de venir.

—¿Otra? —la rubia parpadeó y él se encogió de hombros.

La relación de su amigo con Tamara era de lo más turbulenta. Desde que se conocieron en una de las muchas fiestas que organizaba el señor White en el _Lumiere_ (de esas a las que nunca invitaba a Emma) que se habían hecho inseparables. Los dos formaban una pareja que, en apariencia, parecía perfecta.

Aunque la rubia sabía que aquello se quedaba sólo en eso, apariencia.

—Si quieres hablarlo te puedo prestar mi oído izquierdo. El derecho estará pendiente del partido —le indicó, risueña. Neal sacudió la cabeza, mal disimulando su sonrisa.

—Es por lo mismo de siempre, Emma. Ella quiere unas cosas y yo otras, nada nuevo. Además, estoy algo cansado de que cada vez q-...

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar y la rubia se abalanzó a cogerlo, ignorando al castaño. Neal interrumpió su relato para observarla en silencio, los ojos como platos, y finalmente dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Y luego me dices a mí que soy como un crío, ¿tantas ganas tienes de que llegue Mary? 

—No es eso… —murmuró ella. Desbloqueó el terminal y no puedo evitar sentirse decepcionada al ver el mensaje de su amiga. Mary le había contestado un escueto «¡Ya llego!»—. Estaba esperando _otra cosa_.

—¿El qué?

—Nada, da igual —farfulló. 

Estaba cansada y enfadada consigo misma por crisparse a cada pequeña vibración o sonido, así que puso el teléfono en modo silencioso y lo apartó de su vista. Neal alzó una ceja y se inclinó hacia ella, escrutándola con la mirada.

—Emma Swan no te atrevas a mentirme —le exigió, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es por Graham? ¿Estás ansiosa por vuestra _cita_?

—¿¡Q-qué!? —se sobresaltó ella—. ¡Claro que no! No es eso… —se detuvo a tragar saliva, ya que las palabras se le estaban atropellando—. Y de todos modos, ¿de dónde narices has sacado que estoy esperando una cita con Graham? 

—Me lo dijo Mary.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco al oírle. Sabía que su amiga era una cotilla, pero no imaginaba que llegara a ese extremo. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a responderle, pero el sonido del timbre la silenció. 

—Hablando de la reina de Roma… —musitó, la voz encendida, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

En cuanto la abrió, la morena se lanzó a sus brazos. Emma dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tambaleándose, mientras Mary se revolvía en su pecho. La joven llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo de pana y sacudía una bolsita de papel de la que emanaba un olor a pastas recién hechas. Dejó escapar un par de gritos ahogados y se abrazó con fuerza a ella. La rubia le pasó la mano por el cabello, acariciándoselo, y suspiró. Aún no sabía qué era lo que le ocurría, pero podía imaginárselo.

Haber enviado a Mary a por la comida había sido un error. Neal y ella olvidaron por completo el pánico que le tenía la morena a las aglomeraciones.

—¡Qué mal rato he pasado! —exclamó al fin, gimoteando—. No os imagináis la de gente que había en _La_ _Boheme_ , ¡la cola llegaba a dar la vuelta a la manzana!

Cuando se separó de Emma, cogió algo de aire y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Pero he sobrevivido! —añadió—. Y traigo la comida.

—¡Ya era hora! Un poco más y llegas justa para el entretiempo —vociferó Neal, sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

Mary le respondió con un gruñido, pasando junto a ella y adentrándose en el apartamento. La rubia cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia su amigo.

—Tienes la misma empatía que una patata, Neal Cassidy...

—Déjale, Emma —le indicó Mary, mientras dejaba la bolsita con las pastas sobre el mármol de la cocina—. De todos modos, pienso escupir un su _muffin_ —añadió en un susurro.

—¡Te he oído! —bramó el implicado.

Los tres estallaron en una risotada y ella sintió que la presión de su pecho se aligeraba. La compañía de ambos era como un bálsamo para sus preocupaciones. 

—Emma, te tomo prestados un par de platos para servir las pastas, ¿te parece? 

—Claro. Por cierto, tienes algo de café en la cafetera —contestó ella, señalándole el objeto de aluminio—. Te lo he dejado ahí para evitar que se enfriara.

—Muchísimas gracias, cielo —le respondió, risueña—. Yo te he traído más infusiones, que llevas unos días con unas ojeras que te llegan a los talones —destacó, sacando un sinfín de sobres del bolso. Emma rodó los ojos.

—¡Shht! ¡Que no oigo el partido! —rechistó Neal.

La rubia le imitó, con cierto deje burlón, mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y empezaba a desempaquetar las pastas. Mary ya había puesto los platos sobre la mesa, así que ella se limitó a ir colocando los pastelitos y demás dulces que había traído. Olfateó, como una especie de perro famélico, y se relamió el labio inferior. Casi podía saborear ese aroma a canela. No en vano los dulces de _La Boheme_ eran los mejores del distrito.

El incesante tintineo del metal de la cafetera hizo que alzara la vista, la ceja arqueada, para darse de bruces con una neurótica Mary. La morena recorría de arriba para abajo la cocina con el cacharro en las manos, mirando para todos lados. Probablemente seguiría algo dispersa por el mal rato que había pasado en la pastelería y no parecía recordar dónde guardaba Emma las tazas. Sonrió con ternura al verla y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron le señaló el armario derecho. Ella asintió, aliviada y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

Neal, por su parte, estaba absorto en el partido. Tanto que la rubia creía que ya se había olvidado de las pastas, pues lo único que hacía era gritar al televisor y revolverse en su asiento. Ambos eran de lo más curiosos y escandalosos, pero estaba contenta de poder tenerles cerca. Las cuatro paredes de su apartamento no se sentían tan vacías y, lo más importante, con ellos en casa creía que podría distraerse e ignorar el hecho de que aún no sabía nada de Regina. 

«¡Maldita sea! Deja de pensar en ella de una vez», se inquirió, apretando los puños. No era el momento ni el lugar para seguir dándole vueltas.

El timbre de la puerta resonó con fuerza y Emma volvió de golpe a la realidad. Se ladeó, extrañada y cuando su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de sus amigos pudo ver en ellos la misma perplejidad que había en los suyos. No esperaban a nadie más. 

—Mary, ¿al final le has dicho a David que viniera? —preguntó y la morena negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Quieres que abra yo? —le propuso Neal. Había bajado el volumen del televisor y sus ojos curioseaban la puerta—. Por si vuelven a ser los matones de Jeffrey —aclaró. 

—Ese tema ya está resuelto —informó ella, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la entrada—. Ya voy yo.

El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza en el pecho, ya que sabía que había una mínima posibilidad de que quien estuviera al otro lado fuera _ella_. Tragó saliva sin acabar de entender qué era lo que la ponía tan nerviosa. «Sólo estás enfadada por cómo te trató el otro día, Emma», se justificó en un intento de serenarse. 

Tal vez todo lo que quería era echarle en cara lo mal que la había tratado en la comida y lo peor de todo: que la hubiera emborrachado a conciencia. Aquel día ella había tenido que pasar la mitad de su turno con un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios mientras la morena seguro que había estado descansando en la comodidad de su apartamento. Respiró hondo. Ese debía ser el único motivo por el que se sentía tan ansiosa por tenerla en frente. Lo que quería era poder gritarle cuatro cosas a aquella pedante. 

Las manos le sudaban y ante el contacto con el pomo de la puerta sintió un escalofrío. Lo giró, abriéndola, dispuesta a enfrentarse a los oscuros ojos de aquella mujer, pero se encontró con algo bien distinto. Al otro lado del umbral había dos hombres trajeados. Altos, corpulentos y con el semblante serio. 

Los _guardaespaldas_ de Regina. 

—Eres Emma Swan, ¿verdad? —corroboró el más alto. Ella asintió—. Acompáñanos, por favor.

—¿A dónde? 

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —objetó el pelirrojo.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! —canturreó Neal, saltando de la butaca. En dos zancadas ya le tenía detrás, sujetándola por el hombro derecho—. Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte, amigo. 

—¿ _Amigo_? —repitió el hombre, torciendo los labios.

Emma se tensó al instante. Aunque el pelirrojo no era tan corpulento como su compañero, había algo en su aura que hizo que se le erizara el vello. Si no detenía a Neal la cosa iba a acabar mal. Muy mal.

—Está bien, Neal —le indicó, sonriente, mientras despegaba la mano del castaño de su hombro.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó él, los hombros rígidos.

A menudo agradecía lo sobreprotector que era Neal con ella. Como las veces en que el castaño aparecía para ayudarla a espantar a algún que otro cliente interesado de más en el _Lumiere_. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, su afán de ayudarla era del todo contraproducente. No saldrían bien parados si enfadaban a aquellos colosos.

—Sí, déjamelo a mí —amplió la sonrisa y se volvió hacia los dos hombres—. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir con vosotros?

—Nos avisaron que podrías reaccionar así —comentó el moreno.

—Y también nos dijeron que si te ponías a la defensiva debíamos decirte lo siguiente: «Mira tu teléfono, niña» —añadió su compañero.

No necesitaba tener el teléfono delante para saber lo que se encontraría al desbloquearlo. Probablemente aquella mujer le habría enviado un servicio que la obligaría a seguir a sus dos secuaces. Chasqueó la lengua. 

—Emma… ¿qué está pasando?

En esa ocasión fue la voz de Mary lo que sonó a sus espaldas. La muchacha se había acercado a ellos, titubeante y con el rostro desencajado. 

—Voy a acompañarlos un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré bien —matizó, al ver la expresión que ponían sus amigos—. Además, volveré enseguida, ¡así que no os comáis todas las pastas! —bromeó.

Ellos no parecían convencidos, pero asintieron y dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás. Por desgracia ambos conocían las compañías que a menudo la frecuentaban, en busca del pago de las deudas de su padre, por lo que ya no les resultaban extrañas escenas como aquella. La rubia respiró algo más aliviada y cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Al menos no había tenido que irse lejos, sino que aquellos dos gorilas la habían acompañado ascensor abajo hasta la entrada de su edificio. El coche de Regina estaba aparcado en mitad de la calzada, con las ruedas del lateral derecho sobre la acera. Se trataba de un vehículo descomunal, un Range Rover negro como la propia noche y con los cristales tintados a juego. Sin duda, un vivo reflejo de los excesos de los que se rodeaba su dueña.

El pelirrojo le abrió la puerta trasera, indicando con la mano que se adentrara en el coche. Ella obedeció sin más, agachándose para no darse con el marco de metal. El interior del vehículo olía a ella, un aroma que mezclaba el amargor del tabaco y el dulzor de su perfume afrutado. El toque a manzanas que ya le resultó de lo más curioso el día que ambas se conocieron.

Regina la aguardaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en la ventanilla. Llevaba una chaquetilla de vestir en tono burdeos sobre los hombros y una blusa con escote en pico. Los pantalones eran de cuero negro, bien ceñidos a sus piernas y unas botas que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla. El estilo de aquella mujer, por más que le molestara, era siempre impecable. Con todo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el brillante carmín de la sonrisa que bañaba sus labios. 

—No has aceptado mi servicio —señaló a modo de saludo, la ceja alzada.

—Ha pasado _tanto tiempo_ que ya no recordaba cómo se hacía —replicó ella. Y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca no pudo evitar morderse el labio. 

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba reprochando algo que claramente le beneficiaba a ella? Se cruzó de brazos, apretándolos contra su cuerpo. Definitivamente había algo mal, se estaba volviendo loca. Regina la contempló en silencio y dejó escapar una tímida risilla.

—Eres increíble —dijo, acentuando una sonrisa—. ¿Estás enfadada porque no te he mandado servicios estos días? 

Tenía razón, aquello sonaba aún más absurdo de lo que se había imaginado. Hundió los dedos en sus brazos y tensó la mandíbula. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estaba ocupada —replicó de mala gana.

—Quería verte.

—Pues ya me has visto, ¿puedo irme? —inquirió. Regina volvió a reír y a ella se le encendieron las mejillas—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te gusta reírte de mí? Pues emborráchame de nuevo, si quieres, y así puedes continuar burlándote a tus anchas —rechistó, el tono viperino. 

—¿Que yo te emborraché? —estalló en una nueva risotada—. ¡De verdad que me matas! Ambas sabemos perfectamente que eso no fue así. Y deberías agradecerme que me comportara como una auténtica señora contigo. Podría haberte hecho _lo que fuera_ en ese estado —subrayó, clavándole los ojos. Emma tragó saliva—. Además, creo que me malinterpretas continuamente: Jamás me he reído de ti, niña. Tu forma de ser me resulta divertida porque es opuesta a la mía —explicó, poniéndose cómoda en el asiento. 

—Eso no cambia nada. 

—Si te prometo que no dejaré más botellas de alcohol cerca de ti y que no volveré a dejarte desatendida, ¿quitarás esos morros que llevas desde que has entrado? —le propuso con una sonrisilla.

La rubia torció aún más los labios.

—Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo —remarcó, resoplando—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —repitió.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, verte —contestó, ladeando la sonrisa. Emma le lanzó una mirada furibunda como respuesta y la morena volvió a reír—. ¿Tan difícil es de creer? Por el amor de dios, niña… Está bien, tú ganas. No sólo quería verte, también he venido a pedirte algo. De hecho, tiene mucho que ver con el motivo por el que he estado tan desaparecida estos días —expuso, rebuscando en su bolso el paquete de Marlboro que siempre la acompañaba—. He estado haciendo reformas en casa.

—¿Y a mí qué? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con la decoración o…?

—¡Oh! Por favor, no —rió, prendiendo el cigarrillo—. Dado tu _curioso_ gusto y tu anodino estilo, no me serías de ayuda en absoluto. Y no me interrumpas, niña. Sé que estás impaciente por saberlo, pero disimula un poco —la morena se regocijó al verla rodar los ojos. 

Tenía aquella sonrisilla maliciosa en los labios que tanto le perturbaba. Ese semblante descarado, esa confianza apabullante en sí misma. Una seguridad que Emma envidiaba y temía a partes iguales.

—Las obras ya están terminadas y ya he acomodado el apartamento para alguien más —continuó, exhalando una bocanada de humo—. ¿Sabes? Cuando te fuiste de mi casa el otro día me sentí tremendamente sola. Me di cuenta de que el piso es demasiado grande para una persona. Hay mucho espacio, mucho silencio… Y ahí es donde entras tú.

—¿Cómo? —parpadeó. La rubia creía saber por dónde estaba yendo la conversación, pero no conseguía procesarlo a tiempo.

—Te estoy pidiendo que te mudes conmigo, Emma Swan.


	6. Capítulo 6. El jefe

El ambiente en el vehículo era tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. No habían dicho una palabra desde hacía más de cinco minutos y lo único que interrumpía el silencio eran los intentos de respuesta de la rubia. Un sonido de lo más extraño: mitad palabra, mitad balbuceo atropellado. La realidad era que Emma se había quedado de piedra desde que le pidió que se mudara con ella. Tenía la mirada perdida y la mandíbula desencajada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo mucho peor. Regina frunció los labios y arqueó una ceja.

—Tierra llamando a Emma, ¿me recibes? —dijo, ladeando una sonrisilla.

—Sí, te oigo y también te he oído antes —renegó ella—. Es sólo que estoy intentando procesar lo que me acabas de pedir. ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena? ¡No me conoces!

Había cogido carrerilla y en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de determinación. La morena amplió la sonrisa al verla. Estaba preciosa, a su manera. Aquel día llevaba puesta una camiseta de deporte que le quedaba bastante holgada. De hecho, si Regina tuviera que apostar algo lo haría a que el tallaje de la camiseta era realmente de hombre por lo caída que le estaba a la altura de los hombros. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo y llevaba puestos unos tejanos algo maltrechos. Aún con aquel desaliñado aspecto, había algo en ella que la tenía cautivada. 

Era incapaz de dejar de mirar sus vivarachos ojos aguamarina e incluso le gustaban sus marcadas ojeras. Rió para sí misma y apoyó el mentón en su mano izquierda.

—Tú a mí tampoco me conoces, ¿y qué? 

—¡¿Cómo que «y qué»?! —estalló ella, abriendo aún más los párpados—. ¿A ti te parece normal pedirle a una desconocida que se mude contigo?

Regina la miró fijamente. La rubia respiraba a marchas forzadas y tenía el rostro encendido. «Es tan inocente y tan obvia», se mordió el labio segundos antes de volver a darle una calada a su cigarrillo. 

—No eres una desconocida, técnicamente eres mi «empleada» —argumentó.

—Ambas palabras podrían ser sinónimas en este caso —replicó la rubia, suspirando—. Y yo ya tengo un piso, ¿sabes? No necesito mudarme a ninguna parte.

—¿Te refieres a esa pocilga en la que mal vives? ¿El apartamento de cuyo alquiler me he hecho cargo _yo_? —enfatizó, la ceja alzada. A Emma se le enrojecieron las orejas.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, lo propusiste tú misma... —farfulló, desviando el rostro hacia los asientos delanteros. 

—Y volvería a hacerlo —constató, echando una bocanada de humo—. Pero, ¿por qué seguir pagando tu alquiler y acumulando deuda cuando puedes mudarte conmigo? No te cobraré nada por tu estancia. 

Emma abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicarle, pero se arrepintió al último momento. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y se frotó las manos contra las rodillas. Parecía querer buscar un argumento que la contradijera, pero estaba teniendo serias dificultades para encontrarlo. La morena acentuó la sonrisa, llevándose el cigarro a los labios.

—Te juro que no sé qué es lo que tienes que pensar tanto, niña —continuó, la mirada firme—. Es contraproducente para ambas que sigas pagando tu alquiler al viejo huraño aquel… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Jordie, James…?

—Jeffrey —la corrigió Emma.

—¡Ese! —exclamó, risueña—. Como iba diciendo, es una tontería que te quedes ahí porque acabarás sin poder pagar, tendré que abonar las mensualidades por ti y tu deuda conmigo no hará más que subir. ¿Y cómo la liquidarás, entonces? 

Torció la sonrisa con malicia mientras sus ojos se desplazaban por el terso cuello de la rubia. La realidad era que ella ya tenía un par de ideas de qué hacer llegados a ese punto. Parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. «Aparta esos pensamientos, Regina. Le prometiste (y te prometiste a ti misma) que no harías nada», se recordó. 

Bufó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir el frío de la ventanilla. 

—¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí, no soy estúpida —refunfuñó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero es que hay algo que me chirría en todo esto, parece demasiado ventajoso para mí. ¿Por qué quieres que me mude contigo? ¿Qué beneficio sacas tú? Y sé sincera porque dudo que estés haciéndolo como un gesto altruista.

Los ojos de Emma la escrutaron en silencio. Aquella mirada profunda como el mar, casi torrencial. Regina sintió que la piel se le erizaba y ladeó la sonrisa. Aún no entendía por qué experimentaba ese tipo de sensaciones estando junto a aquella cría, pero quería seguir a su lado para descubrirlo. Durante mucho tiempo había sido incapaz de sentir así, de emocionarse o de estar ansiosa por ver a alguien. 

Lanzó la colilla a través de la ventana y se dio un par de toquecitos en la barbilla, meditando.

—Ya he sido sincera contigo —puntualizó, cambiando el cruce de piernas—. Mi apartamento es demasiado grande para una persona y no me vendría mal la compañía. 

—¿Y por qué no se lo pides a _otra_? —insistió—. ¿A un amigo o amiga, tal vez? De verdad que no lo entiendo en absoluto.

—Con mi trabajo no puedo permitirme el lujo de tener amigos, niña —rechistó ella, rodando los ojos—. Y al pensar en el tema no se me ocurrió mejor opción que tú. Además, ¿por qué contratar a un asistente o a una jardinera cuando, si vivimos juntas, puedo enviar un servicio y pedírtelo a ti? Es mucho más cómodo y económico para ambas —añadió con una sonrisilla. 

La rubia frunció los labios y tensó los hombros, echándolos levemente hacia atrás.

—Ahí está el verdadero motivo —señaló, casi en tono triunfal. Parecía que durante toda la conversación hubiera estado esperando a que revelara sus planes—. Lo que realmente quieres es a alguien que te haga de chacha las 24 horas.

Regina se echó a reír. Le gustaba cuando Emma pretendía tomar el control de la situación, cuando sus ojos brillaban desafiantes. Aquella cría podía ser un amasijo de nervios en un momento y al otro revelar un temple y un carácter arrollador. «Una dualidad curiosa», pensó.

—Esa es otra forma de verlo —canturreó, sacando un nuevo cigarrillo del paquete—. Pero la realidad es que ambas nos beneficiaríamos con el cambio. Tu deuda conmigo no aumentará, sino al contrario: Podrás seguir contribuyendo con tus servicios a bajarla. Y pasarás a vivir a un lugar más… —echó un rápido vistazo al edificio en ruinas de Emma—, dejémoslo en «habitable». 

Prendió el cigarro y se ladeó hacia la ventanilla para echar el humo. Emma volvió a balbucear, musitando el hilo de sus pensamientos en voz baja. Tenía las mejillas aún enrojecidas y los labios de un rosado brillante. Se revolvió en su asiento, como un pequeño gato callejero que buscaba la salida más cercana, y soltó un bufido hastiado. Toda la determinación que había mostrado antes parecía que ya se había evaporado.

—¿Puedo pensármelo o se trata de un _servicio_? —preguntó, al fin.

—No voy a obligarte, si es a lo que te refieres.

—Entonces dame un par de días y te daré una respuesta —dijo y en sus ojos pudo distinguir un inusual brillo acuoso.

Regina frunció el ceño, observándola. No había considerado que estuviera tan apegada a su apartamento y mucho menos que tuviera que pensarse el hecho de dejarlo. Creía que la mera posibilidad de desprenderse del pago de sus cuotas sería suficiente para convencerla. Se mordió el labio. No lo había calculado bien.

—De acuerdo —aprobó, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Tengo un viaje de negocios, así que estaré fuera una semana. Puedes darme tu respuesta entonces, ¿te parece?

La rubia asintió, sonriente. Parecía más relajada. Ella, por el contrario, no podía evitar sentir cierta decepción. «Paciencia, Regina, no ganarás nada si la obligas a hacerlo. Tiene que ser _su_ elección», se dijo. Sabía que debía esperar, aunque la paciencia no fuera uno de sus fuertes, pero también sentía una imperiosa necesidad de saber más de ella. De estar más con ella. Inspiró hondo, en un intento de ahogar su frustración y un pensamiento malicioso cruzó su mente. Si no podía tener una respuesta en ese momento, al menos la molestaría una vez más. 

Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, sujetándolo, y apoyó la mano en el respaldo del copiloto para ayudarse a avanzar hacia delante. Cuando estuvo a la altura de Emma, se detuvo. Ella se echó para atrás al instante, casi como si quisiera fundirse con el respaldo del asiento. 

—¿¡Q-qué demonios haces!? —exclamó.

—¿Cómo que «qué hago»? —le preguntó, fingiendo perplejidad. Su mano libre alcanzó la manilla de la puerta y tiró de ella—. Estoy abriendo la puerta para que puedas irte, ¿no lo ves? 

Emma parpadeó, confusa, y Regina dejó escapar una sonrisilla. Las veces que la había tenido así de cerca se podían contar con los dedos, por lo que no dejaba de sorprenderle lo mucho que le gustaba su aroma. Aquel agradable olor a flores silvestres era casi tan dulce como ella. 

Su mirada se desvió de la maneta de la puerta a los ojos de la rubia. Ella la contemplaba en silencio, los labios apretados y las pupilas dilatadas. Tragó saliva. El pulso se le estaba acelerando. 

—Se le llama ser considerada —añadió, carraspeando. 

Regina empujó la puerta para terminar de abrirla y el frío aire de Nueva York se adentró en el vehículo, acariciándole las mejillas. Volvió a su asiento mientras Emma continuaba pegada al respaldo del suyo. 

—¡P-pues no es necesario que lo seas! —protestó—. Maldita sea, lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de hacer _cosas raras_ de una vez.

Chasqueó la lengua, renegando algo más entre dientes, y se ladeó, dispuesta a salir del vehículo. Tenía las orejas aún más encendidas que antes. Regina rió.

—No creo que pueda… —respondió en un susurró.

Unas palabras que no llegaron Emma, que ya se encontraba en la calle. La puerta del vehículo estaba cerrada, pero podía verla dirigirse a la entrada de su apartamento a través de la ventanilla. Aún no tenía claro por qué ver la espalda de aquella cría alejándose la hacía sentir tan vacía. Tan sola. Se dejó caer en el asiento y le dio una firme calada al cigarrillo.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de atemperar sus emociones y entonces oyó un par de golpecitos en el cristal. El rostro de Emma estaba al otro lado. La morena gateó sobre el asiento y se acercó a bajar la ventanilla. 

—¿Sí?

—Que vaya bien… —murmuró. Ella alzó una ceja, divertida—. En tu viaje de negocios, me refiero.

—Gracias.

Sam y Nigel entraron en el vehículo y la rubia frunció el ceño. Como si de repente se arrepintiera de haber vuelto para decirle eso y tras un escueto «adiós», se encaminó a marchas forzadas a su edificio. Regina parpadeó.

«¿Qué ha sido _eso_?», se preguntó, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que asomaba por sus labios. Aquella muchacha era de lo más peculiar. Tanteó con los dedos sobre la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y lo desbloqueó. ¿Debía enviarle algún mensaje? Negó con la cabeza y lanzó la colilla de su cigarro. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente.

Los dos guardaespaldas ya se habían acomodado en sus asientos y el más alto estaba comprobando los retrovisores. Encendió el motor y el rugido del Range Rover rompió el silencio. 

—Pon rumbo al J.F.K., Sam —ordenó ella.

—¿Al aeropuerto, señorita Mills?

—Exacto. 

El vuelo la había dejado exhausta. El trayecto a Boston duraba poco más de una hora y contaba con todas las comodidades que el jet privado de la compañía le podía ofrecer, pero Regina odiaba volar. Le era imposible evitar sentirse tensa e incómoda en un avión. Chasqueó la lengua, frotándose las sienes con la yema de los dedos. El palpitar que sentía le duraría al menos un par de horas más. 

Puede que ese fuera el motivo por el que últimamente se había negado a volver, aún a sabiendas de que el señor Mills quería verla. «Si te necesitaba a su lado, que no te hubiera enviado a Nueva York», se dijo mientras resoplaba y al segundo sintió un pellizco de culpabilidad. Muy en el fondo sabía que era injusto pensar así.

Sam estacionó el vehículo, un elegante Mercedes Clase A, en el aparcamiento del edificio y su compañero le echó un vistazo a través del retrovisor. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

—No necesito seguridad en un hospital, Nigel —comentó ella, intuyendo cuál era la inquietud del pelirrojo—. Estaré bien. 

Ambos asintieron en silencio y Regina salió del coche, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Antes de que llegaran al Hospital General de Massachusetts, les ordenó hacer una breve parada para pasar por una floristería a comprar un precioso ramo de lirios blancos. Al señor Mills le encantaban las flores, así que cada vez que le visitaba intentaba sorprenderle con un ramo distinto. La última vez le llevó cincuenta campanulas de un violeta radiante, pero en aquella ocasión había preferido algo más sencillo.

Con el ramo bajo el brazo, accedió al ascensor que conectaba el aparcamiento con la planta baja del hospital. El cristal del aparato le devolvió un reflejo cansado y ella suspiró. Ni siquiera el maquillaje había logrado disimular sus acentuadas ojeras y la palidez de su piel, casi sin brillo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el fluorescente del techo. Al final no le quedaría más remedio que volver a tomar pastillas para dormir. Había llegado un punto en el que ni siquiera las _visitas_ de Danielle conseguían ayudarla a conciliar el sueño. Las puertas se abrieron y ella se enderezó al instante.

La tranquilidad que la había acompañado se evaporó en un segundo y en cuanto salió del ascensor no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz. Odiaba el olor que había en los hospitales. Era _demasiado_ limpio, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un litro de lejía y lo hubiera esparcido por el suelo. No se sentía natural, aunque nada en ese lugar le parecía que lo fuera. Desde el murmullo de las decenas de personas que aguardaban en las salas de espera, hasta los incesantes avisos por megafonía. 

Todo pertenecía a un mundo distinto, mucho más frenético. Un mundo donde la tónica habitual era el chirriar de las ruedas de las camillas al deslizarse de arriba para abajo por aquel suelo enracholado.

—¿En qué la puedo ayudar? —la voz de la recepcionista la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello rizado y recogido en un cuidado moño. Llevaba el uniforme reglamentario del hospital, casi tan blanco como el mostrador tras el que se encontraba, y por la expresión de hastío en su rostro, imaginó que llevaría ya varias horas de turno.

—Vengo a ver a un paciente. El señor Mills —explicó.

—¿Me puede indicar su nombre, por favor?

—Regina Mills.

La mujer le echó un rápido vistazo y volvió a la pantalla de su ordenador. Probablemente estaría comprobando si figuraba en la lista de contactos autorizados. El señor Mills dejó bien claro a la junta del hospital que sólo podía ser visitado por diez personas de su elección. Y teniendo en cuenta que era uno de los socios e inversores más importantes, sus solicitudes se aprobaban al instante.

Tras una leve ojeada más, la recepcionista tecleó algo con avidez y le sonrió. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado por completo.

—Es usted más que bienvenida, señorita Mills —dijo, suavizando el tono—. Ya he avisado al señor Mills de su visita, así que estará esperándola en la suite del pabellón Ellison, ¿quiere que le indique cómo llegar?

—No será necesario —respondió ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Aquella no era la primera vez que le visitaba, a fin de cuentas. Avanzó a través de los interminables pasillos del hospital, dejando atrás un sinfín de puertas del mismo blanco mortecino que lo teñía todo, y en menos de diez minutos alcanzó el ascensor del pabellón. Ese era el camino que, desde hacía ya seis meses, se había visto obligada a recorrer. 

En cuanto llegó a la penúltima planta del edificio y las puertas se abrieron, respiró con alivio. Las paredes de la antesala que precedía a la suite estaban recubiertas por ventanales lo suficientemente amplios como para disfrutar de las vistas de la ciudad. El techo era alto, dándole mayor sensación de amplitud a la estancia. Casi no parecía que aquella habitación perteneciera al hospital, con sus elegantes butacas de piel y las alfombras de terciopelo que abrigaban un suelo de mármol tan brillante que podía ver en él su propio reflejo. Aunque lo que más le gustaba era la quietud que había allí. 

No en vano era un recinto _privado._

Los miembros de la seguridad personal del señor Mills estaban apostados junto a la puerta de la habitación, que permanecía cerrada. Eran cuatro, tres hombres y una mujer. La muchacha parecía joven, de cabello rojizo como el fuego y con un rostro tan duro que casi parecía esculpido en piedra. Ella arqueó las cejas, repasándola con la mirada. No la había visto antes, así que imaginó que debía ser una incorporación reciente. 

Al señor Mills le gustaba ir rotando el personal, ya que decía que no era bueno encariñarse con personas que podrían estar tan cerca de él como para matarle. Un pensamiento que Regina compartía, en cierto modo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Mills —saludó el veterano del grupo, Tom, con la voz ronca. 

Era un hombre bastante mayor, con la frente arrugada y trajeado de pies a cabeza, al igual que sus compañeros. No obstante, a él la chaquetilla le estaba algo grande. Llevaba al servicio de la compañía desde hacía ya dos años, así que probablemente sería el siguiente en cambiar de posición. ¿Con quién le enviarían? ¿A Roma junto a Mayka? Torció el labio. 

—Buenas tardes —respondió—. ¿Está el señor Mills despierto?

—Sí, señorita —djo, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta—. Recibimos el mensaje desde recepción y ya le avisamos de su llegada.

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado y la muchacha le abrió la puerta. Regina asintió en agradecimiento y aprovechó la ocasión para presentarse, estrechándole la mano. El roce de sus dedos duró apenas un segundo, pero pudo ver cómo un ligero rubor encendía las mejillas de la pelirroja. Ella ladeó una sonrisilla maliciosa y se adentró en el interior de la habitación. «Tal vez le pida que me acompañe de vuelta al hotel esta noche», pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.

A diferencia de la cantidad de luz natural que había en la antesala, la suite del señor Mills se encontraba prácticamente en la penumbra. Con casi más de cincuenta metros cuadrados, el recinto contaba con un baño totalmente reformado, una pequeña cocina para invitados y varios sofás de piel apostados junto a un televisor de última generación. Todo estaba pensado para satisfacer tanto las necesidades del paciente como de sus invitados. Dio un par de pasos, oyendo el suave taconeo de sus zapatos sobre la madera, y se detuvo al llegar a la bifurcación que dividía la estancia.

Al fondo del pequeño pasillo, junto al ventanal, se encontraba la habitación en la que descansaba el señor Mills. El hombre estaba custodiado por varios aparatos electrónicos que medían sus constantes y cubierto por todo un cableado de colores de lo más variopinto. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Regina sabía que estaba despierto por la sonrisilla que asomaba por sus labios. 

—No sé cómo puedes vivir con tan poca luz, Henry —renegó a modo de saludo, descorriendo las cortinas. 

Una ráfaga de luz entró en la sala y el hombre gruñó, abriendo primero el ojo izquierdo.

—¿Lirios? —cuestionó, alzando una ceja—. Ya ni te molestas en sorprenderme…

—Da gracias de que siga viniendo a verte.

El señor Mills bufó y farfulló algo entre dientes en un intento de incorporarse. Regina se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por detrás de la espalda, ayudándole. Una punzada le sacudió el corazón en cuanto notó lo liviano que era. Estaba muy delgado, con unos brazos que apenas eran piel y hueso. La enfermedad estaba devorándole desde dentro y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Un nudo se abrió paso desde su estómago hasta la garganta, cortándole la respiración. 

En cuanto el hombre logró sentarse, resopló por el esfuerzo. La barba ya le había crecido varios centímetros y era mucho más espesa, llegando a cubrir todo el mentón. Henry la observó en silencio mientras Regina intentaba distraerse dejando el ramo de lirios en el jarrón que había sobre la mesita de su izquierda. Él frunció el ceño y se frotó las manos, dubitativo.

—¿Sigues enfadada por haber hecho que te mudaras a Nueva York? —le preguntó.

—A medias —confesó ella. Él volvió a gruñir.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos más. Siempre que le tenía delante sentía que le faltaban las palabras. O tal vez lo que necesitaba era el valor para afrontar la situación. Desde el día en el que supo que Henry padecía una enfermedad catalogada como _rara_ , que no había encontrado el coraje para expresarse. Temía que si lo pensaba demasiado o lo decía en voz alta, acabara derrumbándose. Él era todo su mundo, la persona a la que le debía la vida. ¿Qué sería de ella si…? Se mordió el labio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—El doctor pasó a verme esta mañana, Regina —anunció él, rompiendo el silencio—. No soy idiota y sé que está ocultándome información porque teme que retire los fondos que dono anualmente al hospital. ¿Me harás el favor de averiguar qué es lo que no quiere decirme? 

—Lo haré.

—Sospecho que tiene algo que ver con la cantidad de tiempo que me queda —añadió, en un tono tan sosegado que le provocó un escalofrío. 

Parecía la voz de alguien que ya se había resignado a su suerte. Ella cerró el puño, apretando los labios. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero se había prometido no fumar en presencia de Henry.

—Mala hierba nunca muere —bromeó en su lugar, intentando aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

—Puede ser —rió él—. Pero prefiero ser precavido. ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre te he dicho? La información es…

—Poder, lo sé —le interrumpió, acabando su frase.

—Exacto, exacto —sonrió, complacido. Pese a sus más de ochenta años, a veces tenía la misma luz en los ojos que un niño pequeño—. Regina… Recuerdas el motivo por el que te envié a Nueva York, ¿verdad? 

Ella sintió un escalofrío. Había temido tener esa conversación desde hacía días. Incluso se había pasado horas debatiéndose sobre cuál sería su respuesta, llegado el momento. ¿Qué opción era la correcta? ¿Estaba bien seguir ocultándole la realidad a su jefe? A él, que se lo había dado todo, incluido su apellido, sin pedirle nada más que su confianza. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir ella traicionando esa confianza? Inspiró hondo.

—¿La has encontrado? —insistió él.

La morena tragó saliva. No podía seguir mintiendo.

—Sí. Ya he dado con _ella_.


	7. Capítulo 7. La cita

El silencio estaba a punto de asfixiarla. Sentía que no le llegaba suficiente oxígeno a los pulmones y su esternón amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro, saliéndole disparado del pecho. Sonrió tímidamente al camarero que, por enésima vez, ojeaba su mesa y hundió la cara en la carta del menú. Ella había llegado a tiempo, puntual, pero su acompañante parecía haberse entretenido de camino. «Maldita sea, pienso hablar _muy_ seriamente con Mary después de esto», se frotó los párpados con hastío y dejó escapar un suspiro.

La muchacha había amañado una cita a sus espaldas, así que en cierto modo Neal no había estado errado al preguntarle por ello el otro día. Resopló, rememorando lo ocurrido. La tarde del partido de los Giants también había sido la tarde en la que su vida había dado un nuevo giro. En esos momentos se enfrentaba a la disyuntiva de si debía (o no) mudarse de piso.

Sacó el teléfono del bolso y abrió la aplicación de servicios. Como empezaba a ser costumbre, seguía sin ningún tipo de cometido nuevo. Sin noticias de _ella_. Frunció los labios. La mujer la sacaba de quicio, con esa altanería y prepotencia que se gastaba, así que… ¿Por qué se estaba planteando siquiera tenerla como compañera de piso? Debería haberle dicho que no rotundamente. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba: Deslizando el dedo de arriba abajo por la pantalla del dispositivo, jugueteando con la aplicación y planteándose seriamente vivir con ella.

Sus deudas no incrementarían, eso era cierto, pero no podía evitar sentir que ese paso acabaría arrastrándola a un punto de no retorno. Su libertad, su autonomía, prácticamente todo su ser quedaría aún más vinculado a los caprichos de esa mujer. «Tienes que admitir que no se ha comportado mal contigo», se dijo en un intento de consolarse. No obstante, que no lo hubiera hecho en el pasado no le garantizaba que no lo hiciera en un futuro. ¿Y qué sería de ella entonces? El corazón empezó a martillearle con fuerza en el pecho, así que guardó el teléfono y miró a su alrededor, buscando distraerse.

El restaurante era bastante pequeño, tal vez unos diez o doce metros cuadrados menos que el _Lumiere_ , pero estaba exquisitamente decorado. Las paredes del salón estaban recubiertas de una madera de roble oscura como el carbón que llegaba a media altura y el resto estaba pintado en un blanco amarfilado. Colgados en esa parte superior había retratos en blanco y negro, enmarcados en tonos dorados que combinaban con el color de las lámparas que caían del techo en cascada. El suelo por el que se paseaban los camareros era de la misma madera que había en la pared y las butacas y sillas estaban tapizadas de una tela suave como el algodón.

Emma suspiró, volviendo a esconderse tras el menú al ver cómo una pareja a un par de mesas a su izquierda la observaba y murmuraban entre sí. No podía culparlos. Estaba segura de que incluso las servilletas de seda que había sobre la mesa costaban más que la mitad de su alquiler del mes. Todo lo que había a su alrededor era sofisticado, elegante y lujoso.

Y ella estaba fuera de lugar.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, la recibió la encantadora sonrisa de Graham.

El castaño vestía más elegante que de costumbre, con un pantalón de pinzas grisáceo y una camisa negra, cubierta por una americana lisa del mismo tono. Incluso parecía que se había peinado a consciencia esa melena ondulada que siempre llevaba de un modo desenfadado. Dio un par de pasos y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

—¿Llevas mucho rato aquí? —preguntó, las cejas arqueadas.

—Bastante —exageró ella—. No sé qué tipo de persona le pide una cita a otra para luego acabar llegando casi quince minutos tarde.

—Tienes toda la razón, no tengo excusa. Me entretuve antes de llegar porque quería pasar a recoger algo —explicó, rebuscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Graham amplió la sonrisa al dejar sobre la mesa un pequeño paquete. Era una caja de madera granate, de menos de cinco centímetros de diámetro, con un grabado geométrico a su alrededor. Emma alzó la mirada, perdiéndose en los risueños ojos de su acompañante.

—¿Y esto?

—Un detalle sin importancia —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Graham, no puedo aceptarlo…

—Pero si aún no sabes ni lo que es. Vamos, ábrelo —le instó.

Ella frunció los labios, pero alargó el brazo para alcanzar la cajita de madera. Al abrirla, se encontró con una fina cadena de eslabones de plata. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el colgante que había en el centro: Una réplica de un grano de café. Volvió a mirar a Graham, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él, divertido.

—Un grano de café… ¿Esa es tu idea de romanticismo?

Graham se echó a reír, contagiando a Emma. Ella sacudió la cabeza, negando levemente y dejó escapar un suspiro. No esperaba que el inicio de su cita fuera a ser así. Aunque lo cierto era que tampoco se había creado ninguna idea o expectativa de aquel encuentro.

—Bueno, no quería que fuera algo corriente o típico, ¿sabes? Y al fin y al cabo _ese_ es el motivo por el que nos conocimos. Ya me gustaba el café de antes, pero ahora aún más —argumentó, mirándola fijamente. Emma sintió que le empezaban a arder las mejillas.

—De verdad que no tenías por qué —musitó, con un hilillo de voz. Ella jamás iba a poder tener ese tipo de detalles con nadie.

—Lo he hecho porque he querido, así que no te preocupes. Y me sentiré muy mal si no te lo pones, que conste —añadió, bromeando.

El castaño era una buena persona. Más incluso de lo que Emma llegó a pensar tras conocerle. Lejos de esa primera impresión de playboy de tres al cuarto, Graham era un hombre atento. Alguien que genuinamente se preocupaba por los demás. Y verle sonreír de un modo tan despreocupado, tan sincero… hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Él se hizo con una de las cartas del menú y le echó una ojeada. El camarero no tardó en acercarse a ellos al intuir que no faltaba nadie más. Se trataba de un chico joven, puede que unos años menor que ella, con un uniforme acorde al lugar de trabajo: sobrio y elegante. Lo cierto es que el traje de dos piezas que llevaba la hacía pensar que la ropa que ella vestía en el _Lumiere_ era ridícula.

El muchacho pasó de largo y se dirigió directamente a Graham. Emma no sabía si aquello había sido porque, de los dos, era el castaño quien más llamaba la atención o por algún comportamiento arcaico. El señor White, por ejemplo, siempre les decía que debían dirigirse primero al varón en las mesas mixtas. Una directriz que ella detestaba. Apoyó el mentón en su mano izquierda y torció el labio. «¿Debería recordarle que yo también estoy aquí?», se planteó.

—¿Podrías preguntarle también, por favor? —dijo su acompañante, señalándola—. Yo no hablo ni decido por ella.

Emma se sobresaltó al instante, irguiéndose. Graham parecía haberle leído el pensamiento y se le había adelantado, consiguiendo que el camarero se disculpara con un escueto «lo lamento, por supuesto». El muchacho había pasado a mirarla a ella, con unos redondos y caídos ojos, a la espera de _algo_.

Carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Tomaré lo mismo que ha pedido él, gracias —anunció.

El camarero asintió, acabando de tomar nota, y se marchó a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Graham alzó una ceja, ladeando una sonrisilla.

—¿Sabes lo que he pedido?

—¿La verdad? No —confesó—. Me ha puesto nerviosa que me mirara de repente y me he quedado en blanco.

El castaño estalló en una carcajada y a Emma le subieron los colores.

—Entonces dejaremos que sea una sorpresa —comentó, risueño.

Sabía muy poco de él, algo que le quedó bien claro cuando empezaron a hablar y compartir detalles de sus vidas privadas. En sus conversaciones a media mañana en el _Lumiere_ habían dicho lo mínimo el uno del otro, así que le sorprendió saber que Graham se había criado en Londres y que se había mudado a Nueva York a los dieciocho años. Su familia seguía en Inglaterra y él había tenido que empezar una nueva vida solo.

Le contempló, asintiendo de tanto en tanto para mostrarle que tenía su atención. Él le narró sus peripecias de adolescente por la ciudad, explicándole cómo había pasado de «chico de los cafés» a jefe de sección en el New York Times. Al parecer, sus reportajes le habían llevado a correr muchos riesgos en más de una ocasión y se había ganado la enemistad de más de un pez gordo, pero también le habían labrado una gran reputación dentro del medio.

Emma estaba tan absorta y perdida en su voz que se sobresaltó al ver una mano dejando un plato frente a ella. El camarero arqueó una ceja, juzgándola en silencio y se dio media vuelta. Un olor familiar se abrió paso en el ambiente y en cuanto prestó atención a su comida supo por qué. Tragó saliva.

Era pasta carbonara.

—Espero que te guste —le deseó Graham, haciéndose con su tenedor.

Ella asintió. Claro que le gustaba, pero había perdido por completo el apetito. En su lugar había un extraño nudo que le cerraba el estómago. La última vez que la había comido había sido en el apartamento de Regina.

—¿Sabías que en realidad la salsa se hace con yemas de huevo? —explicó, forzando una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero yo la prefiero con crema de leche. La de este sitio está espectacular, ya verás.

Emma hundió el tenedor en el plato e inmediatamente sintió náuseas. «¿Qué demonios te ocurre?», se recriminó a la desesperada. Echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

—Voy un momento al baño.

Corrió hacia el aseo, dejando a un confuso Graham atrás y se adentró en el cuarto. La habitación era pequeña, casi claustrofóbica. Probablemente no llegaría al metro y medio cuadrado de paredes y suelos enracholados. Echó el pestillo y se sentó sobre la taza del váter, llevándose las manos al pecho. Tenía la respiración disparada. Su mente había vuelto al Range Rover de Regina y no podía deshacerse de su voz, de su rostro y su mirada. De esos ojos felinos que siempre la observaban como si fuera la única persona del planeta. Sacudió la cabeza.

La parte racional de su ser intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica para su comportamiento. Se repetía que se sentía de ese modo por el conflicto al que esa mujer la tenía sometida. A fin de cuentas, su vida pertenecía a una extraña cuyas acciones no tenían ni ton ni son y que ahora quería vivir con ella. Y la incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurriría con ella, de depender completamente de otra persona y de no poder valerse por sí misma estaba volviéndola loca. A ella, que tanto había luchado por salir a flote por sus propios medios pese a las innumerables deudas de su padre. Negó en voz baja, un par de lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

Eso no era _todo_.

Apretó los puños contra las rodillas y cerró los ojos, obligándose a hacer respiraciones profundas. Debía enterrar esos pensamientos, no le convenía tirar de ese hilo.

En lo único que debía pensar era en seguir adelante y en disfrutar de su cita con Graham. Él era un buen hombre y no se merecía que ella estuviera en ese estado. Cogió aire por la nariz, llenando los pulmones y lo soltó por la boca. Tras un par de minutos consiguió serenarse y salió del baño. Una mujer le echó un largo vistazo, cruzada de brazos. Al parecer había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí dentro, pero poco le importaba.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, el castaño se puso en pie.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—No, no. No te preocupes. Es sólo que creo que me sentó mal la cena de anoche —se excusó, volviendo a colocarse en su silla.

Sujetó el tenedor, pero en cuanto vio cómo temblaba bajo sus dedos lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. Intentaba restarle importancia, pero era algo tan evidente que hizo que Graham le tendiera la mano. La estrechó firmemente con la suya y la miró a los ojos.

—Si no quieres contármelo, no pasa nada. Estaré aquí de todos modos, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma asintió. Sentir la mano del castaño hizo que se calmara y empezó a pensar que tal vez no había hecho mal al hacer caso a Mary. Quizás estaba bien disfrutar de aquella «normalidad», aunque fuera sólo un poco.

El resto de la velada le resultó mucho más ameno. Ambos fueron a una galería de arte, donde Graham estuvo explicándole el significado de varios cuadros modernistas que Emma no podía ni diferenciar y después pasearon por Central Park. Todo había ido bien, pero no podía evitar sentir que una parte de ella no había estado presente. Era como si realmente hubiera hablado, reído y escuchado en piloto automático.

«Vuelve en ti, Emma», cerró el puño, aferrándose a las llaves de su apartamento. El castaño la había acompañado hasta su edificio y ambos se estaban despidiendo, resguardandose de la tormenta bajo el portal. Estaba nevando y el cielo parecía oculto tras una sábana de nubes. Los copos de nieve caían a sus espaldas, precipitándose hasta formar un mar blanquecino que cubría las aceras y la superficie de los coches que había aparcados en el exterior. El viento se había transformado en bruma y el aire le helaba los pulmones.

Graham estaba de pie frente a ella, guardando una distancia de cortesía. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y la nariz algo sonrosada por el frío, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo mucho que brillaban las pequeñas partículas de hielo que se mezclaban con las hebras de su cabello. Diminutas motas blancas en un mar castaño. Inspiró hondo, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el pulso.

Era muy apuesto.

—Lo he pasado muy bien. Tendré que darle las gracias a Mary de nuevo por haberte convencido de venir —dijo, sonriente.

—Formáis una alianza de lo más perjudicial para mí —bromeó ella.

—¡Oh! ¿Tan malo ha sido lo de hoy?

—Peor —matizó.

Graham respondió con un bufido y Emma se echó a reír. Aún con todo lo ocurrido, había algo en el castaño que la hacía sentir en paz, a salvo de cualquier cosa. Y ella anhelaba esa sensación. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y suspiró.

—En realidad quien debe darte las gracias soy yo —dijo, con una sonrisa circunstancial—. Últimamente me han pasado cosas de lo más extrañas y bueno, tengo muchos problemas, Graham. Ya ves dónde vivo y de qué trabajo. Además, hay mucho que aún no conoces de mí y tú eres alguien importante, ¿sabes? Una parte de mí cree que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Yo no estoy a la altura de tus expect-...

Él cerró la distancia que les separaba con un beso. Los labios de Graham se aferraron a los suyos con suavidad y sus manos la rodearon por la cintura. El contacto fue frío y húmedo, pero Emma sintió el cuerpo arder. En cuanto se separaron, abrió los ojos con cierto recelo, como si temiera despertar de un bonito sueño.

—Tú eres el motivo por el que este día me ha parecido perfecto, Emma —la corrigió.

La rubia sintió un pellizco en el estómago y le observó, con la respiración entrecortada por el beso. Graham tenía los labios ligeramente manchados del mismo tono que su pintalabios y aún sentía sus manos agarrándola por la cintura. Sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía evitarlo. El deseo ya se había apoderado completamente de su cuerpo.

—Hace algo de frío aquí… —jadeó, la boca seca—. ¿Quieres subir?

—Me encantaría.


	8. Capítulo 8. La ciudad de Boston

La luz de la pantalla de su teléfono la cegó. Parpadeó un par de veces, con una mueca en el rostro, y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la intensidad lumínica, repasó la barra de notificaciones del terminal. Eran las seis de la mañana y ya tenía más de cien mensajes y una decena de llamadas perdidas. Suspiró, incorporándose hasta que su espalda dio con el apoyo del cabezal de la cama.

Antes de empezar el día, quería tener todas esas alertas leídas y revisadas. Aquella era una rutina que le gustaba llevar a cabo y que había aprendido de Henry. Su jefe solía amanecer junto a un teléfono y un bloc de notas y no salía de la cama hasta que todo lo importante había sido anotado y estudiado. Decía que de ese modo se aseguraba de no desperdiciar ni un sólo minuto de su día con tareas del anterior. Era un hombre curiosamente metódico.

Un ronroneo la distrajo y sintió cómo unos brazos se abrían paso bajo las sábanas, aferrándose a su cintura. A su lado dormía la nueva guardaespaldas del señor Mills, una chica pelirroja cuyo nombre era incapaz de recordar. ¿Jamie, Annie…? Se mordió el labio, rodando los ojos ante su falta de memoria. Regina era capaz de memorizar direcciones y cientos de números de las cuentas de la empresa, pero, por algún extraño motivo, no se veía con la capacidad de recordar el nombre de ciertas personas. Bien parecía que su inconsciente le estuviera enviando un claro mensaje: Le importaban tan poco que no merecía la pena ni conservar sus nombres.

Aquella muchacha, por ejemplo, no hacía ni dos semanas que había empezado a trabajar como miembro de la seguridad privada de su jefe y ya estaba poniendo en peligro su puesto acostándose con ella. ¿Se podía saber en qué demonios pensaba para hacer algo así? Negó con la cabeza y alargó el brazo hasta dar con el mechero y el paquete de Marlboro que había sobre la mesita de noche. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió, dándole una firme calada.

No se merecían su simpatía, sólo le servían para distraerse.

—¿Ya estás despierta? —preguntó la chica, la voz pastosa.

La miraba con el ojo izquierdo aún cerrado y la cara medio escondida entre las sábanas. Tenía el cabello revuelto y una expresión cansada, acentuada por sus oscuras ojeras. «Eso último probablemente sea por mi culpa», pensó, divertida.

—Tengo trabajo por hacer. Puedes seguir durmiendo, si quieres —le sugirió, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo.

—Está bien —bostezó mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

Regina le echó una ojeada y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a su teléfono móvil. Pese a su apariencia ruda (y las esperanzas que había puesto en ella), resultó que la guardaespaldas era bastante sosa en la cama. No es que le desagradara el sexo con ella, y las noches que habían pasado juntas habían estado bien, pero echaba en falta algo más _apasionado_. Le aburría tener que tomar siempre la iniciativa en todo. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y empezó a revisar las notificaciones.

Todo parecía estar en orden. Había mucho mensaje sobre actualizaciones de estado de los departamentos, varios números sobre el crecimiento positivo en bolsa y llamadas de algún que otro posible socio cuyo acuerdo aún tenía pendiente cerrar. Lo que más llamó su atención, no obstante, fue un email de Mayka en el que adjuntaba una tabla con datos de lo más alarmantes. La sucursal europea estaba en números rojos y la situación no parecía mejorar. Frunció los labios. Muy a su pesar, tendría que volver a discutir con Henry sobre qué hacer al respecto.

Ella llevaba años diciéndole que lo mejor era desprenderse de ese lastre, pero su jefe siempre le respondía con evasivas. Era un hombre inteligente, así que sabía que ambos veían la situación del mismo modo: La venta de la sede europea no era una opción, era una necesidad. Y aún y así, no lo hacía.

Jugueteó con el cigarrillo, paseándolo entre sus dedos. A pesar de que le conocía desde que era una niña, a menudo no comprendía las acciones de Henry. ¿Por qué se aferraba a la sede europea? «El viejo aún guarda demasiados secretos», resopló, frotándose la frente con hastío. Regina estaba acostumbrada a su halo de misterio, pero no a sentirse excluida. Y la revelación que le hizo escasas semanas atrás (el motivo que la había llevado a Nueva York) sólo había conseguido evidenciar lo poco que le conocía y lo mucho que se guardaba de ella.

La guardaespaldas volvió a ronronear, revolviéndose bajo las sábanas y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Empezaba a resultarle molesta, así que se deslizó a través del colchón y se encaminó a la ducha. Necesitaba despejar la cabeza y el agua siempre la ayudaba a aclarar las ideas y coger fuerzas. Se deshizo de la ropa y abrió el grifo.

Había decidido que antes de pasar a ver a Henry iría a la consulta del doctor García. Ya había pospuesto su visita durante demasiado tiempo. El corazón le dio un vuelco y apoyó la mano en el mármol de la ducha, tiritando. Inspiró con lentitud, las gotas de agua corriéndole por la piel. El dolor en su pecho era desgarrador, pero sabía que tenía que empezar a afrontar la verdad, fuera cual fuera.

El traqueteo del coche le molestaba. Regina estaba acostumbrada al ligero vaivén de su Range Rover, a su seguridad y amplitud, y pese a que el Mercedes no le desagradaba, debía admitir que no se sentía tan cómoda. Ni siquiera podía enviar mensajes con tanta sacudida, ya que acababa tecleando donde no era. Bufó al borrar por enésima vez su última frase y cerró la aplicación de mala gana.

Estaba cansada y aún no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. Probablemente a esa hora la mayoría de la gente (gente con suerte) seguiría durmiendo. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, seguido de la imagen de cierta persona. «Me pregunto si…», sonrió, divertida, y volvió a retomar su teléfono. Abrió una de sus redes sociales y fue directa a la barra de búsquedas. En el historial reciente sólo aparecía un nombre, _e.swan11_.

Había descubierto el perfil hacía un par de días y desde entonces se sorprendía a sí misma entrando a menudo. La cuenta de la rubia era pública y (por suerte para ella) actualizaba bastante, pese a los pocos seguidores que tenía. Bajó la pantalla hasta dar con la última fotografía que había subido: Era un _selfie_ en lo que parecía ser un restaurante de alto postín.

Emma llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulado, le caía en cascada como un mar de aguas doradas sobre una blusa del mismo tono que su mirada. Estaba tan preciosa que hasta le perdonaba lo hortera que le parecía el collar que llevaba. ¿Un grano de café? Frunció los labios y bajó la mirada por el resto de la fotografía. En ella aparecía también un plato de pasta. Si no iba errada, creía que era carbonara, aunque mal hecha.

Leyó el mensaje que acompañaba la imagen y no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara. «¿La carbonara mejor con huevo o sin huevo?», decía.

—¿Quién es? ¿Tu pareja? —preguntó la guardaespaldas, asomándose desde su asiento.

Regina cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Había olvidado por completo que seguía ahí.

—Es una conocida —respondió, bloqueando el teléfono.

—Pues has sonreído mucho al verla —insistió.

El coche se detuvo frente al edificio Ellison del Hospital General de Massachusetts y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. «Justo a tiempo», pensó. A menudo su hospitalidad o generosidad le jugaba malas pasadas. Era incapaz de negarse a acompañar a la muchacha al trabajo después de haber pasado la noche juntas y, por ende, acababa _soportándola_ más de la cuenta.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo, ya que estaba empezando a agobiarse.

—Que tengas un buen día, querida —se apresuró a decir, rasgando un nuevo paquete de Marlboro mientras le señalaba la puerta—. Y oye, los celos no te pegan en absoluto así que no los lleves de complemento, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, renegando algo entre dientes y salió del vehículo de un portazo. Regina ignoró el numerito y bajó la ventanilla, llevándose el cigarro a los labios y prendiéndolo con cierta parsimonia. No era la primera mujer que quería montarle una escena y estaba segura de que tampoco sería la última. Y como era costumbre, no le importaba en absoluto y menos aún iba a entrar en sus dramas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, acomodándose en el asiento y exhaló una columna de humo. A través del retrovisor vio cómo Sam y Nigel la miraban en silencio. Nunca le hacían preguntas inapropiadas, pero sí que les había oído alguna que otra vez hablando a hurtadillas sobre sus _romances_. Sabía que, en ocasiones, los dos guardaespaldas apostaban sobre cuánto tiempo tardaría ella en seducir a la joven de la que se encaprichara en ese momento. Y también sobre cuánto tiempo le duraría el capricho.

—¿A qué esperas, Sam? —le inquirió, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo—. Aquí ya no tenemos _nada_ más que hacer.

—Lo siento, señorita Mills —se disculpó, sobresaltado, con las manos girando el volante de vuelta a la carretera.

Nigel contuvo una risilla y Sam le dio un codazo mientras cambiaba de marcha. Seguían siendo unos críos de más de metro ochenta, pero por suerte no tendría que soportar sus disputas durante demasiado tiempo. Los edificios del recinto del hospital estaban próximos entre sí, así que no tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar a su destino.

El bloque central del complejo era mucho más pequeño que el edificio Ellison, pero bastante más grande en cuestión de envergadura.

Regina recorrió los claustrofóbicos pasillos hasta dar con la consulta del doctor García y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Aún no se acostumbraba al blanco impoluto del lugar, al ruidoso ajetreo de enfermos y trabajadores. Todo aquello era un recordatorio del motivo por el que estaba allí, una pesada ancla que tiraba de ella hacia una verdad incómoda. Tragó saliva y dio media vuelta, alejándose hasta sentarse en la salita de espera. El corazón le latía con fuerza, podía notar cómo le bombeaba y se cernía en su pecho.

Sujetó el teléfono, a la espera de poder distraerse. Se sentía inmensamente sola en aquel lugar, a la espera de unas noticias que aún no tenía del todo claro si quería conocer. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y deslizó la pantalla, pasando decenas de nombres hasta dar con el que le interesaba. No sabía si era una buena idea o no, pero sí que tenía claro que hablar con ella. «¿Te aburres sin mí, niña?», envió.

A los pocos segundos sintió una vibración y echó un vistazo a la pantalla. Ya tenía una respuesta: «La aburrida pareces ser tú, que eres quien me está escribiendo. Estoy en el restaurante, a menos que tengas algo que quieras que haga… no me molestes». Regina sonrió bobamente, negando con la cabeza. Aquella cría era antipática hasta rabiar, pero aun así leer su mensaje la había hecho sentirse algo más tranquila. «Dice que está trabajando, pero me ha contestado en menos de un minuto», amplió la sonrisa. O bien la rubia no tenía tanto trabajo como decía o también se sentía del mismo modo que ella. Puede que la _curiosidad_ fuera mutua.

El sonido de la puerta de la consulta al abrirse hizo que alzara la vista, inquieta. Por el umbral apareció un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello canoso y alborotado. Llevaba la bata mal abrochada y unas gafas de pasta del mismo granate que su jersey de cuello alto.

—¿Señorita Mills? —la llamó, ojeando los papeles que sujetaba en su mano izquierda.

Regina se levantó de inmediato y asintió, encaminándose hacia el interior de la consulta. Respiró hondo, ignorando el nudo en su estómago y en cuanto entró, el doctor cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y le indicó que tomara asiento.

La sala distaba mucho de la tónica que había en el conjunto del hospital. Tal vez por los marcos con fotografías familiares o por los dibujos que colgaban de la pared, pero le resultaba un lugar mucho más personal, más humano.

Apoyó ambas manos en los reposabrazos de su butaca de tela y se cruzó de piernas, observando al hombre bordear el escritorio de la consulta hasta llegar a su propio asiento. Sacudió el ratón de su ordenador hacia ambos lados y frunció el ceño, esperando que la pantalla se encendiera. No lo hizo y él resopló.

—No nos podemos fiar de la tecnología, ¿eh?

—Eso parece.

—En fin, suerte que imprimí el informe por si acaso —comentó con una sonrisa auxiliar mientras sacaba un fajo de papeles y los ponía sobre la mesa—. Si me lo permite, quiero empezar agradeciéndole que esté hoy aquí. Sé que tiene un horario complicado y le prometo que le robaré el menor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, el caso de su padre es bastante complejo, así que intentaré explicarle todo con el máximo detalle. Si en algún momento ve que necesita algo más de información, no dude en pedirme que pare y preguntar.

Regina asintió, sus ojos en constante vaivén entre el informe sobre el escritorio y el sereno rostro del doctor. Había olvidado cómo respirar.

—Veamos… —carraspeó y dejó las gafas a un lado, junto al teclado de su ordenador—. Como bien sabe, su padre padece un tipo nuevo de enfermedad catalogada como «rara»: Creemos que se trata de una mutación del genoma que, a su vez, originó una alteración en su sangre. Estimamos que dicha alteración circuló por su organismo durante años sin que ocurriera nada, pero empezó a afectar a varios órganos vitales en los últimos meses. Aún no hemos encontrado cuál fue el detonante del cambio, pero en la actualidad tanto los pulmones, riñones e incluso corazón están ya al cincuenta por ciento, para que se haga una idea.

El doctor le acercó uno de los papeles del informe en el que se podía ver un gráfico del avance de la enfermedad y su grado de afectación en los mentados órganos. Ella lo repasó con la mirada, incapaz de mediar palabra. A medida que el hombre le daba más detalles sobre el estado de Henry, más mareada se sentía. Sabía que la situación era grave, pero no quería verlo realmente. Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer.

—Tenemos un equipo destinado íntegramente a la investigación sobre la enfermedad para dar con el mejor tratamiento posible, pero de momento las pruebas no han dado resultados concluyentes —añadió, tomando un segundo para coger aire—. Y me temo que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo…

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Seré claro, señorita Mills —cruzó ambas manos, apoyando el mentón en los pulgares—. Nuestras esperanzas más realistas no superan los seis u ocho meses de vida para su padre.

Los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron y la sangre se le congeló. Quería levantarse y salir huyendo de allí. Parpadeó, forzándose a volver a conectar con la realidad.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? Algo se podrá hacer, sea lo que sea y cueste lo que cueste —remarcó a la desesperada—. Si tenemos que invertir más para que puedan tener acceso a otros medios, a más tecnología para sus pruebas...

—Me temo que ese no es el problema —la interrumpió el doctor, la mirada baja—. Si la investigación avanza con tal lentitud no es por falta de medios, señorita Mills, sino por lo extraordinario de la situación y lo avanzada que está ya la enfermedad. No podemos realizar según qué pruebas a estas alturas sin poner aún más en riesgo su vida. Y en el caso de que no demos con el tratamiento adecuado a tiempo, nuestra última opción será la de administrarle paliativos... —hizo una pausa y ambos se observaron unos instantes en silencio, lo justo para que ella pudiera sopesar sus palabras—. Quiero que esté segura de que continuaremos investigando día tras día, pero a su vez creo que también debe tener una visión realista de las circunstancias —especificó.

—Comprendo y agradezco enormemente la labor que están haciendo usted y su equipo, doctor. Sólo les pido que, _por favor_ , den con la cura.

Quiso sonar todo lo franca y calmada posible, pero tras sus palabras el hombre se tensó. Sabía que había algo en su mirada, un tono enterrado en lo más profundo de su voz, que revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones. No se lo estaba sugiriendo, ni siquiera se lo estaba pidiendo, no. Aquello había sido una amenaza.

—Haremos todo lo posible —le prometió, tragando saliva—. Pero deberíamos tratar también otra cuestión y es que aún tenemos que determinar si la enfermedad es (o no) hereditaria para poder prevenir casos futuros. ¿Sería posible que le hiciéramos un par de pruebas y...

—No será necesario, doctor —se apresuró a decir—. A mi padre y a mí sólo nos une nuestro apellido, ¿comprende?

El hombre asintió, echándose en el respaldo de su butaca y Regina sintió una nueva presión abrirse en su estómago. Henry no tenía familia, siempre había sido un hombre muy reservado y bastante solitario. Ni siquiera conocía amigos que pudiera considerar cercanos a él, pero si la enfermedad se transmitía de ese modo... aún existía un factor de riesgo.

—¿Qué probabilidad habría de que fuera hereditaria?

—Teniendo en cuenta los estudios realizados estos meses y el tipo de alteración en el genoma del que se trata, estimamos que más de un setenta por ciento.

Henry Mills se encontraba tumbado en la cama, recostado sobre sus mullidos cojines. Había perdido mucho peso, lo veía en sus hundidos carrillos y en aquellos brazos que eran sólo piel y hueso. Antaño había sido un hombre alto y atlético, con la espalda ancha, de hombros fuertes y porte regio. Verle de ese modo, tan frágil, hacía que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos.

La habitación olía a su perfume y una ligera brisa transportaba el aroma por toda la estancia, recorriendo el cuarto desde el ventanal que ella acababa de abrir. Como de costumbre, se había encontrado las persianas bajadas y las cortinas echadas nada más llegar. Aún no comprendía por qué su jefe se escondía de ese modo. Parecía como si la propia expresión de la vida que había tras esas cuatro paredes le molestara.

Y a pesar del dolor que sabía que estaba padeciendo, no había perdido la sonrisa y su mirada, teñida de un intenso aguamarina, se iluminaba cada vez que la veía. Era una persona admirable, pero también muy cabezota.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco al volver a oírle refunfuñar entre dientes. Llevaban discutiendo sobre el correo de Mayka desde hacía varios minutos y Henry no daba su brazo a torcer. El hombre seguía obcecado en conservar la sede europea pese a los informes que le había traído y los datos que estaban examinando. Traspasó el ramo de lirios a un jarrón con agua limpia y suspiró.

Estaba segura de que había _algo_ que se le escapaba, pero también tenía la certeza de que no sería su jefe quien se lo contara. «Tendré una conversación con Danielle cuando vuelva a Nueva York...», pensó. Si la castaña sabía alguna cosa, tal vez podría usar los sentimientos que tenía por ella en su favor para hacer que hablara.

—No voy a vender la sucursal, así que te recomiendo que no me hagas perder más el tiempo con ese tema —zanjó el hombre, acariciando con delicadeza los pétalos de los lirios que Regina acababa de dejar en su mesita.

Regina resopló, los brazos en jarra.

—¡Agh! ¡Eres un terco de lo más exasperante!

—Ya, pero de no ser por mi terquedad no habría llegado donde estoy —argumentó con una sonrisilla—. Y cambiemos de tema, por favor… Sabes que no me gusta discutir contigo.

—Está bien —concedió ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama—. ¿De qué quieres hablar, entonces? El resto de los departamentos parece ir bien y ya he enviado el acuerdo de colaboración a Union Global Enterprise. Supervisé el contenido yo misma, así que no debería haber ningún probl-…

—Cuéntame más cosas de _ella_ —sugirió él, interrumpiéndola—. ¿Cómo es?

El rostro le brillaba casi tanto como su mirada y se había enderezado, apoyando la espalda en los cojines. Le gustaba verle contento y últimamente siempre se ponía así cuando cierta muchacha aparecía en la conversación. Henry prestaba mucha más atención a sus relatos sobre esa cría que a cualquier informe acerca de la situación económica de la empresa. Regina sonrió.

En el fondo no podía culparle, a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

—Pues… tiene tus ojos, Henry —le dijo—. Pero me temo que también tu mal carácter. Es muy cabezota y orgullosa, no se siente cómoda aceptando la ayuda de los demás.

El hombre dejó escapar una risilla.

—¡Vaya! Pues ha sacado lo peor de mí —bromeó.

—No creas, en realidad también es muy trabajadora, como tú. Ha conseguido salir adelante a pesar de las deudas que tenía y créeme cuando te digo que eran muchas, Henry. Tuve que hacer un desembolso importante para saldarlas todas. Cualquier otra persona en su situación no habría levantado cabeza —explicó.

El señor Mills apretó los labios, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea y Regina carraspeó.

—Pero ahora todo está bien —añadió, temiendo haberle preocupado—. Como te decía, me hice cargo de todo.

—Lo sé.

Henry deslizó la mano hasta apoyarla sobre la suya y le dio un firme apretón, sonriente. Pese a la calidez de su tacto y la afabilidad que veía en su sonrisa, no podía dejar de ver el dolor tras su mirada. Le habían afectado sus palabras.

—He estado pensando mucho sobre el tema, Regina… Quiero dejarle la mitad de mi fortuna —anunció, aferrándose con fuerza a su mano—. No pude darle la vida que merecía en el pasado, pero sí que espero poder arreglar su futuro con eso.

—Todo lo que tú decidas me parecerá bien, pero… ¿Por qué no quieres conocerla? ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir mintiéndole?

—Pensaba que eso ya había quedado claro —bufó él, el tono sosegado—. Sabes bien que no me siento con el derecho de aparecer en su vida después de tantos años.

—Pero tú no sabías que ella existía, ¿es que acaso no merece conocer a su padre? —insistió.

—Ella ya tiene un padre y ese es Robert. Yo no voy a ocupar su sitio, lo único que quiero es asegurarme de que lleve una buena vida a partir de ahora.

—¿Robert? Oh, vamos, Henry… ¿Qué tipo de padre deja a su hija sola y endeudada? —replicó ella, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Acaso no fue el propio Robert quien acudió a ti para deshacerse de ella? ¡Eso no es ser padre, es ser basura!

—¡Regina, basta! —le ordenó y tras el grito empezó a toser, arqueando la espalda.

Las máquinas que medían sus constantes pitaron, avisando de una subida de tensión y Regina corrió a la cocina de la suite en busca de los calmantes y un vaso de agua. En cuanto volvió, se los acercó y se sentó de nuevo a su lado, con la mano sobre su pecho. El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza, sacudiéndole incluso las costillas. Henry se tomó las pastillas tras un largo trago y se recostó de nuevo. Tenía la frente sudada y boqueaba en busca de aire.

Ella se mordió el labio, impotente. «Sabes que no debes alterarle en su estado, ¿por qué demonios te molesta tanto ese tema?», se reprochó.

—¿Quieres que llame a los de enfermería? —preguntó. Su jefe negó con la cabeza.

—Mañana vuelves a Nueva York, ¿verdad? —ella asintió y Henry cerró los ojos—. ¿Has podido hablar con el doctor García?

Henry estaba en su límite, podía verlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que, de no dar con la cura, a duras penas le quedaba esperanza para un año? ¿Se abandonaría aún más? No podía hablar, ni siquiera era capaz de respirar. Quería decirle la verdad, pero en su lugar se encontró a sí misma mintiendo.

—Aún no he hablado con él.

—Ya veo… Cuando sepas algo dímelo, por favor.

—Lo haré —mintió de nuevo, la culpabilidad asentándose en su estómago.

El hombre le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y alzó la mano, buscando su mejilla.

—Eres todo lo que un padre podría desear y más, Regina —le dijo—. Sé que estas últimas semanas también están siendo difíciles para ti y que tal vez te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero hay una última cosa que quiero que hagas… Cuando el momento llegue, prométeme que estarás a su lado. Prométeme que cuidarás de ella por mí —le imploró.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, enrojecidos, y Regina sintió el temblor de sus dedos. La necesitaba y ella ya no podía seguir escondiéndose detrás del hombre que la sacó de la vida que llevaba en las callejuelas de Roma. El hombre que consiguió traer justicia a la memoria de sus padres. Apretó los labios, cerrando los puños. Juró que le entregaría su vida como pago por todo lo bueno que había hecho por ella, así que ahora debía ser fuerte por ambos, soportar la carga con entereza y cumplir con su deber.

Respiró hondo, ahogando las lágrimas, y sintiendo cómo el nudo en su garganta le desgarraba la piel al hablar.

—Lo prometo.


	9. Capítulo 9. El plato de noodles

Olía a café recién molido. La máquina silbó y el motor que hacía girar las cuchillas se detuvo, preparándose para calentar el agua del depósito. Emma sujetó el mango, cerniéndolo en su sitio, y esperó a que el artilugio obrara su magia. Un par de segundos después, un fino hilo amarronado empezó a descender por los conductos y a precipitarse en la taza. El vapor emanaba de la bebida caliente y ella cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente para que el aroma le llenara los pulmones. Dejó la taza sobre la bandeja de metal, junto al resto de sus hermanas. En total había dos _espressos_ , un cortado y un _latte_.

Mary la aguardaba al otro lado de la barra del _Lumiere_ , expectante. Los de la mesa diecinueve ya habían terminado de comer y ahora esperaban por sus cafés, así que su amiga estaba pendiente de que ella terminara de colocarlo todo para poder servirles. Aquel día había decidido recogerse el cabello, ya de por sí corto, en un moño que a duras penas conseguía quedarse en su sitio. Emma le acercó la bandeja y Mary se apresuró a sujetarla por los extremos.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Tengo unas ganas de perder a esos _sujetos_ de vista que ni te imaginas… ¿te puedes creer que me han preguntado (no una, sino tres veces) si estaba soltera? ¡Por el amor de dios, si podría ser su hija! —se quejó en un murmuro airado.

—Paciencia, piensa que en cuanto se tomen el café se marcharán —la consoló ella.

—Para ti es muy sencillo decirlo, sólo te ocupas de la barra y aquí se suelen sentar los chicos jóvenes y atractivos —hizo una pausa, mirando a ambos lados y se le acercó—. Como tu _querido_ Graham —añadió, ladeando una sonrisilla.

—¡Mary! —abrió los ojos, señalando con la cabeza el despacho del señor White, y frunció los labios—. No hables de eso en el trabajo, podrían oírte.

—Perdón, perdón —se disculpó, risueña—. Esta tarde quedamos en tu casa, ¿no? Llevo días sin verte el pelo fuera del trabajo, así que ni se te ocurra volver a cancelarme el plan, ¿me oyes? 

Emma asintió. La morena tenía razón al hablarle así, pues había pasado bastante desde la última vez que quedaron y eso era raro en ellas. Acostumbraban a verse seguido, bien en alguna cafetería, dando una vuelta por Central Park o en casa de la rubia, cuartel general de sus muchas «citas de cotilleo». Sin embargo, desde hacía ya varios días que la esquivaba cuando le proponía algo que hacer e inventaba alguna excusa para no verla. 

Un pellizco de culpa le revolvió el estómago. Sabía que estaba evitando tener _cierta_ conversación con ella. Y es que además de su incipiente relación con Graham, estaba segura de que habría otro tema que saldría a flote en la conversación. Uno en el que no quería profundizar y que ella misma había estado posponiendo hasta el último día. 

«Hoy hace una semana desde que se fue, hoy debería darle mi respuesta», suspiró, encogiéndose hasta que sus codos tocaron el mármol de la barra.

—Emma, ¿estás b-... —Mary dio un respingo, interrumpiendo su pregunta y la bandeja titiló en sus manos. 

No fue hasta que la rubia alzó la vista que supo el porqué. El señor White las observaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que separaba el recinto principal de la trastienda y la cocina. Tenía el ceño fruncido, acentuado por sus espesas cejas, y el labio torcido en una mueca. Probablemente ambas recibirían otra de sus charlas al acabar la jornada.

—Hablamos luego —se despidió su amiga, el rostro pálido.

Emma estaba más que acostumbrada a los toques de atención del señor White, pero para Mary era algo nuevo. Se inclinó hacia delante, soportando el peso del cuerpo en el codo izquierdo, y le dio una palmadita en la espalda con la mano derecha.

—Ánimo —le dijo.

Mary ladeó la cabeza, asintiendo, y después se perdió entre las mesas del local. Había vuelto a quedarse sola, pero con los ojos de su jefe puestos en ella más le valía no holgazanear o de lo contrario le estaría dando aún más motivos para llenarle la cabeza de tonterías cuando le echara bronca.

Agarró un trapo y lo mojó levemente en el fregadero, escurriéndolo hasta que dejó de gotear. Aprovecharía para limpiar las máquinas y la superficie enracholada de la pared que, de tanto en tanto, recibía alguna que otra salpicadura de café.

Al señor White pareció convencerle su iniciativa y desapareció al cabo de pocos minutos, probablemente de vuelta a su despacho. «Viejo amargado», renegó mientras se echaba el trapo sobre el hombro y ponía los brazos en jarra. Estaba satisfecha con el resultado, todo había quedado tan brillante que podía ver su reflejo incluso en el aluminio de la máquina de café.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y tanteó hasta dar con una conversación en concreto. Tras su último mensaje ya no había más, ninguna respuesta por parte de Regina. ¿Se habría molestado? ¿Había ido _demasiado_ lejos diciéndole aquello? Ella estaba esperando que le respondiera con alguna ocurrencia mordaz, como de costumbre, pero en su lugar había recibido un angustioso silencio. Apretó los labios, las manos le temblaban y su pulso empezó a acelerarse.

Graham estaría allí en menos de diez minutos, así que guardó el teléfono y cerró los ojos en un intento de atemperarse.

Debía dejar de pensar.

La habitación se sentía mucho más cálida. Como si las cuatro paredes de su salón supieran que había dejado de estar sola, la presencia de Mary llenaba el espacio. La muchacha estaba sentada en una de sus butacas, las piernas cruzadas y el té en su mano izquierda. No le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que había empezado a explicarle su cita con Graham, además de los encuentros posteriores.

Sin entrar en demasiados detalles, ya la había puesto al corriente de prácticamente todo. Mary removió el té y le dio un sorbo.

—¿Entonces estáis saliendo? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—No lo sé —confesó ella, acomodándose en su propia butaca—. Aún no hemos hablado del tema.

—Con tanto _trajín_ en la cama, no me extraña —le dijo. Emma puso los ojos en blanco y Mary respondió con una risilla—. ¿Te gusta, entonces?

—Eso creo… Es decir, sí que me gusta —se apresuró a aclarar ante el fruncimiento de cejas de su amiga—. Graham siempre me ha parecido atractivo y estoy cómoda con él. A su lado siento esa tranquilidad que me hace pensar «es él», pero a su vez… Noto que no es suficiente, no sé si me explico. 

—Pues no, no te estás explicando o yo no te estoy entendiendo.

—Es raro, Mary —concluyó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez sólo necesite algo más de tiempo. No todos tenemos la suerte de encontrarnos con nuestra alma gemela como te pasó a ti con David —bromeó.

—Si supieras lo que me ha hecho hoy no dirías lo mismo —bufó, rodando los ojos—. Le tengo dicho que me avise cuando esté haciendo una videollamada con su madre, pues bueno… Digamos que yo esta mañana me he despertado muy _enérgica_ y mi suegra me ha visto desnuda gritándole a su hijo «bájate ya los pantalones que te voy a dejar seco».

Emma empezó a toser, atragantándose con el café. La revelación de Mary la había tomado por sorpresa y con la boca llena. En cuanto recobró el aliento se la quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que estalló en una sonora carcajada. 

—¿Esto es en serio? ¿Tu suegra te ha oído decir eso? —preguntó entre risas.

—Y tan en serio, deberías haber visto la cara que ha puesto. ¡Agh! Quería morirme, de verdad te lo digo —admitió ella—. A menudo lo dependiente que es David de sus padres me desespera, Emma. Y con esto quiero decir que ninguna relación es perfecta. Puede que (como dices) sólo necesites un poco de tiempo para saber si realmente quieres estar con Graham o no. Aprovecha y vive el momento mientras tanto —le aconsejó, guiñándole un ojo.

—Eso haré. Y tú asegúrate de ir bebiendo té, no vayas a quedarte _seca_ —añadió, ladeando una sonrisilla socarrona.

—Imbécil.

Ambas cruzaron miradas y se echaron a reír. El resto de la conversación fue más ameno para Emma, menos _personal_. Las dos compartieron sus impresiones acerca de la charla del señor White y de la gestión de este del _Lumiere_ , pero también aprovecharon para repasar algunos de los cotilleos del restaurante y divagar sobre la relación de Neal y Tamara. A ninguna le caía demasiado bien la morena.

Mary estaba contándole (por cuarta vez) la ocasión en la que Tamara le giró la cara al verla por la calle. La rubia asintió, escuchándola como si jamás hubiera oído esa historia, y le dio un sorbo a su café. Hizo una mueca cuando el líquido le entró en la boca. «Está frío», se lamentó. Con tanta palabrería había olvidado por completo tomárselo cuando aún estaba caliente.

—En fin, no hablemos más de esa tipa o me pondré de malhumor —renegó Mary—. ¿Vas a contarme ya qué fue lo que pasó la semana pasada o continuaremos fingiendo que no vinieron a por ti dos tíos que parecían armarios empotrados? 

La pregunta fue tan directa que Emma se quedó sin palabras. Parpadeó y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa para ganar algo de tiempo mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

—Ya os lo dije, vinieron buscando a mi padre. No tenía nada que ver conmigo —respondió. En cierto modo sólo le estaba mintiendo a medias.

—Y yo te creí —remarcó la morena—, a pesar de que llevas desde entonces como ausente. No pareces tú misma. Al principio pensé que quizás fuera por lo tuyo con Graham, pero por cómo me has hablado de vosotros antes y por cómo te pones ahora… tengo claro que hay algo más, algo que te preocupa y que no me estás contando.

—Joder, Mary… Desde que tú y David visteis _Sherlock_ que te ha dado fuerte por el rollo detectivesco, ¿eh?

Su amiga la fulminó con la mirada y Emma rió. 

—No vas a dejarlo estar, ¿verdad? —añadió y ante la negativa de Mary se encogió en su asiento, subiendo las piernas hasta abrazarlas con los brazos—. Está bien, pues prepárate porque es largo…

Cogió aire con los latidos de su corazón disparados y una presión sofocante en el pecho. Había obviado el tema durante demasiado tiempo, pero eso no había conseguido que el problema desapareciera. Al contrario, cada vez que volvía lo hacía para perturbarla aún más. Expiró lentamente y empezó a hablar.

Mary la escuchó en silencio, prácticamente ni parpadeaba. A medida que Emma avanzaba en su historia, sintió que la presión aflojaba y que la carga en su interior parecía más liviana. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o no al contárselo, ya que aún no tenía del todo clara la naturaleza de la empresa o los propósitos reales de aquella mujer, pero le daba igual. Necesitaba sacarlo o acabaría asfixiándose, así que lo explicó todo.

El encuentro con los dos gorilas en la puerta de su casa hacía semanas, el descubrimiento de que las deudas de su padre se habían disparado, el trato con Regina, el contrato que firmó convirtiéndose así en una especie de esclava y, por último, la extraña proposición de vivir juntas. Aunque había intentado ser todo lo detallada posible, decidió guardar algunas cosas para sí misma. «Mary no necesita saber que me emborraché en su piso», pensó.

En cuanto terminó con su relato le dio un nuevo sorbo al café, sedienta. La morena se había quedado con la boca entreabierta, aferrada al reposabrazos de su asiento. Emma sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Casi nada, ¿verdad?

—A ver, espera —parpadeó ella, como si acabara de reengancharse a la conversación—. Vamos a repasarlo, para que yo me entere: Le debes casi un millón de dólares a una extraña que, en lugar de aceptar sólo tu dinero, te pide que hagas _cosas_ por ella como método de pago y además te invita a vivir juntas, ¿es eso?

—¿En resumen? Sí.

—Vale, vale… ¿¡Qué demonios!? No me gusta ni un pelo—sentenció, el labio torcido—. ¿Esa mujer tiene algún problema? ¿Está loca? Dios mío, Emma —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, y abrió los ojos como si sus párpados fueran una persiana a la que hubiera olvidado echarle el freno—. De verdad que todo eso es _muy raro_. Jamás había oído de un prestamista que hiciera algo parecido. ¿No has podido hablar con tu padre?

—Hace meses que no sé de él y ya sabes cómo es: Cuando desaparece no hay modo de contactarle —dijo, poniéndose en pie con la taza de café en la mano.

Se acercó a Mary y recogió su taza, ya vacía, de la mesita del comedor. Las lavaría antes de que el azúcar de los posos acabara de secarse. La morena tensó el semblante, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero... ¿Entonces puede pedirte cualquier cosa como «servicio»? —le preguntó, retomando el tema. Emma asintió, poniendo las tazas en la fregadera—. ¿Eso es legal? Madre mía, ¿y si te pide que hagas algo que te ponga en peligro? ¿O que le hagas daño a alguien? Es que ni se te ocurra irte a vivir con ella. Seguro que es algún tipo de perturbada o tiene un fetiche de esos extraños, como los que salían en el programa ese de la tele que comían tiza o bebían lejía. ¡Uff! No, no y no —se frotó los brazos—. Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina del mal rollo que me está dando.

La rubia rió, hundiendo el estropajo en el agua.

—De momento sólo me ha pedido cosas estúpidas, como sentarme a su lado o comer con ella. ¿Quizás sólo se sienta sola? —divagó en voz alta y Mary le respondió con un bufido—. En fin, una cosa sí es cierta: Si no tuviera que pagar alquiler podría liquidar mi deuda mucho antes y-...

—¡No! ¡Emma Swan, ni se te ocurra seguir! —la interrumpió, levantándose del asiento como un resorte—. ¡No me digas que te estás planteando mudarte! ¡Es que ni te atrevas a pensarlo siquiera!

Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer su réplica cuando a ambas las sobresaltó el sonido del timbre. Emma se lavó las manos a marchas forzadas y cerró el grifo al grito de «ya voy». Mary había vuelto a sentarse en la butaca y sus ojos no se despegaban de la puerta. Por lo tenso que tenía el cuerpo, podía intuir lo que temía: encontrarse de nuevo con invitados no deseados. Dio un par de pasos y agarró el pomo, inspirando hondo.

Para su sorpresa, al otro lado del umbral estaba Regina. Aquella dichosa mujer la recibió ampliando una sonrisa que la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. El cigarrillo le humeaba, apresado entre sus labios de color carmín y llevaba una chaqueta oscura sobre los hombros, cubriendo parte de un vestido ajustado que bien parecía sacado de una pasarela de alta costura. Estaba endemoniadamente guapa, aunque eso no era extraño en ella. 

La mujer alzó la mano, enseñándole una bolsa de papel con un logotipo que a la rubia le resultó familiar. Era el emblema del _Nishinoya_ , el mejor restaurante asiático de toda la ciudad.

—Supuse que no habrías cenado aún, así que he traído algo para comer —explicó, risueña.

—Has vuelto —musitó.

Al segundo frunció los labios, cerrando los ojos. ¿Es que los nervios no le dejaban pasar sangre al cerebro? «Pues claro que ha vuelto, ¡idiota!», se reprochó.

—Como puedes ver, es obvio que sí —contestó ella, apartando el cigarrillo con la mano que le quedaba libre y ladeando la cara para echar el humo—. Pero gracias por la aclaración. Sigues siendo muy perspicaz, niña.

Emma rodó los ojos. Aún tenía la mano contra el marco de la puerta, así que hundió los dedos en la madera para disimular el temblor que se había adueñado de su cuerpo.

—Podrías haberme avisado —le reprochó.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —argumentó Regina, con esa sonrisilla imborrable que tanto le sacaba de quicio.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—Pues estás de mala suerte porque a mí sí —resolvió y sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo hasta dar con el brazo que le cerraba el paso—. ¿Tendremos otra pelea absurda para que me dejes entrar?

Emma se dispuso a responderle, pero cuando notó una mano apoyándose en su hombro se le trabaron las palabras. Mary se había acercado a ambas con la misma sonrisa complaciente que ponía en el trabajo y aquel porte de niña buena. 

—Emma, ¿es que no nos vas a presentar? Eres de lo más maleducada cuando quieres —le recriminó, negando con la cabeza—. Soy Mary Margaret Blanchard, su _amiga_. ¿Tú eres…?

La morena alzó las cejas, divertida, ante el ademán de tenderle la mano de Mary. Finalmente decidió estrecharla con la suya.

—Regina Mills, una _conocida_ a la que tu amiga no deja entrar —bromeó, señalando el marco de la puerta con la cabeza.

Quería intervenir, decir algo, pero se había quedado congelada. Ni siquiera se opuso cuando Mary le bajó la mano e invitó a Regina a pasar al interior del apartamento. Parecía una actriz de reparto, admirando en silencio a quienes sí tenían un papel principal en la función. Alguien que sólo estaba ahí para observar. Así que eso fue lo que hizo, ver cómo ambas se acomodaban en su comedor mientras ella abría el cajón del armario de la cocina en busca de platos. 

Las dos conversaban de forma amena, con la bolsa del _Nishinoya_ sobre la mesita del centro y el abrigo de Regina cuidadosamente doblado en el respaldo de la butaca. Mary había pasado a lucir uno de sus mejores registros, el que ponía cuando coqueteaba con algún cliente para así conseguir algo más de propina. Se acariciaba mucho el pelo, el cuello y de tanto en tanto se mordía el labio. La morena, por su parte, seguía con el cigarrillo viajando de sus dedos a sus labios, las piernas cruzadas y la espalda bien recta. Siempre con ese aire distinguido, como si fuera distinta al resto de mortales.

El vestido le acentuaba los pechos y los ojos de Emma viajaron escote abajo, recorriendo el camino que marcaba aquel collar plateado que le caía con gracia hasta la altura de las clavículas. Al alzar la vista, sintió un rubor encenderle las mejillas cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la morena. Regina ladeó una sonrisilla, satisfecha, y volvió a centrarse en Mary. «Está claro que te ha visto de pleno, Emma», bufó.

Ambas hablaban de su mal carácter y de lo mucho que le costaba abrirse a los demás. Parecían ignorar por completo el hecho de que las estuviera escuchando y eso no hacía más que perturbarla. Se puso de puntillas, tanteando con los dedos el fondo de uno de los armarios y oyó cómo las dos mujeres compartían una carcajada. ¿En qué momento habían pasado esas dos a entenderse tan bien? Frunció los labios.

—Mary, ¿puedes traer la bolsa a la cocina y así me echas una mano? —sugirió, alzando un poco la voz.

Su amiga la observó, reticente, pero tras la insistencia de Emma terminó por levantarse y dirigirse a su lado. Regina se quedó en su butaca, encendiéndose un nuevo cigarrillo mientras repasaba algo en su teléfono móvil.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —susurró la rubia, ladeándose hasta llegar a la nevera.

—Estoy siendo amable, ¿qué pasa? —le cuestionó, también en un tono bajo.

 _—Demasiado_ amable —subrayó—. Y pensar que hace nada me estabas recriminando a mí que no me mantuviera alejada… ¿Dónde ha quedado lo de «esa mujer está loca» y «seguro que es una perturbada»? —añadió, con la botella de vino en las manos.

—¿Tú la has visto? Me importa un bledo que semejante diosa esté (o no) mal de la azotea. Por mí puede pisarme la cara, tacones incluidos.

A la rubia se le atragantó una risotada y Regina despegó la vista de la pantalla, observándolas con una ceja levantada. Ambas le devolvieron una sonrisa auxiliar y continuaron con los preparativos de la comida, sacando los _tuppers_ de la bolsa y colocándolos arbitrariamente sobre la encimera de la cocina.

—Estás fatal…

—Sabes que uno de mis sueños frustrados es no haberme acostado nunca con una mujer —expuso Mary, volcando los _noodles_ en uno de los platos—. Y ella es totalmente mi tipo. ¿Has oído su voz? Parece que te acaricie cuando te habla. Hace que se me ericen hasta las pestañas, me siento _muy_ atacada.

—Madre mía, ¿y qué pasa con David?

—¿Cómo qué «y qué pasa»? ¿Qué va a pasar? Emma, que tenga ojos en la cara no quiere decir que vaya a intentar hacer algo con ella —repuso su amiga.

No sabía bien por qué, pero oír ese último comentario la alivió. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que estaba sintiendo una especie de celos, pero aquello era imposible, ¿verdad? A ella no le interesaba Mary en ese aspecto. Y mucho menos estaba interesada en... Tragó saliva. 

—Me conformaré con admirarla y tal vez guarde un par de imágenes mentales para mis noches de soledad —añadió la morena, sujetando uno de los platos.

—¡Mary! —la regañó, mal disimulando una sonrisa. Ella le respondió con un guiño de ojos y se encaminó hacia el comedor.

Tras un «lamento haberte hecho esperar», dejó el plato sobre la mesa y volvió al encuentro de Regina. Emma fue quien tuvo que dar más vueltas para llevar el resto de los platos, cubiertos y demás menesteres. Aunque no sabía si podía reprochárselo, ya que Mary había caído rendida ante los encantos de esa mujer y sólo tenía ojos para ella. Resopló, dejándose caer en el sofá e intentó coger el hilo de la conversación de aquellas dos. Habían pasado a hablar de cómo era el día a día en el _Lumiere_ , pues Regina parecía interesada en saber a qué se dedicaban exactamente. 

La velada le resultó sorprendentemente agradable. Aunque no sabía decidir si por la compañía o por la excelente calidad de la comida. Emma estaba segura de que prácticamente había llegado al éxtasis al darle un bocado al variado de makis que había traído Regina. Una exquisitez. Sin embargo, la conversación también había sido bastante fluida. Las tres hablaron largo y tendido, riendo y compartiendo anécdotas sobre sus respectivas vidas personales. Le resultaba extraño ver a Regina tan relajada, pero esa faceta suya la hacía sentirse aún más intrigada por ella.

Mary hacía apenas un par de segundos que se había ido, no sin antes advertirle de algo. «Como no te mudes con ella a gastos pagados es que eres idiota, Emma Swan», le había dicho. Toda reserva que pudiera tener respecto a Regina había desaparecido tras un par de copas de vino y dos horas de charla. En esos momentos, su amiga se fiaba totalmente de una extraña sólo por lo prendada que había quedado de ella. La rubia suspiró, acariciando con la mano el cerrojo de la puerta.

—Al fin _solas_ —oyó decir a Regina y sintió un escalofrío.

—Pensaba que te estabas divirtiendo bastante con Mary.

—¡Oh! Y me he divertido, es una muchacha encantadora. No se parece en nada a ti, con ese mal genio que te gastas —dijo, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y apostilló un «gracias» a desgana, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Por suerte, antes de irse Mary sí que le había echado una mano para recoger los platos y ya estaba todo en la fregadera. Oyó cómo la morena dejaba escapar una risilla triunfal y se ladeó a tiempo de verla dar una calada al cigarro. Al igual que el día que la conoció su mera presencia parecía adueñarse del espacio, de la habitación. Ella echó el humo a un lado y Emma volvió a sus platos, más molesta que antes. 

—Aún así, tenía ganas de estar a solas contigo. Puede que haya echado un poco en falta tu carácter estos días —añadió. 

Las orejas se le enrojecieron al instante y las palabras de Mary volvieron a su cabeza. Tenía que darle una respuesta, ¿verdad? El corazón le sacudió el pecho a un ritmo desbocado y apretó la mano, hundiéndola en el estropajo. El agua chorreó sobre la vajilla, fluyendo hacia el desagüe. «Ojalá mis pensamientos pudieran desaparecer del mismo modo», se lamentó. 

—Oye… Sé que tengo que decirte algo sobre lo de mudarme contigo. Y la verdad es q-...

—Emma, un momento —la interrumpió y Emma se volteó para mirarla.

Regina había avanzado hacia la cocina y se encontraba junto a la repisa que hacía las veces de isla, apoyando los codos sobre el mármol. El rostro le había cambiado por completo, no quedaba ni un atisbo de esa sonrisa altanera que solía lucir. 

—Antes de que me des tu respuesta, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. ¿Podrás escucharme?


	10. Capítulo 10. Setecientos metros

El apartamento en Nueva York siempre le había parecido vacío. Estaba acostumbrada a su vida en Boston y aún no se hacía a la idea de que tuviera que empezar en un lugar como aquel, tan lleno de _gente._ Sin embargo, ver como Sam y Nigel colocaban la décima caja de cartón en el recibidor, hizo que notara cierta calidez en el pecho. Una parte de ella aún no se creía que la rubia hubiera aceptado su proposición, que fueran a vivir juntas, así que desde hacía varios días que se pellizcaba la mano izquierda para comprobar que no estaba viviendo en un sueño.

Sonrió bobamente al pasar junto a la última pila de cajas y muebles que Emma había decidido traer de su piso y se encendió un cigarrillo. Al ritmo que llevaban, conseguirían tenerlo todo listo antes del anochecer. Esa era su meta, ya que quería sorprenderla cuando volviera del trabajo. La rubia se había marchado al restaurante en el que trabajaba, el _Lumiere_ , cuando las calles aún no habían ni amanecido y aunque le había dicho que quería ayudarla con la mudanza, Regina sabía que llegaría demasiado cansada como para ponerse a mover cajas de arriba abajo. Echó una bocanada de humo y se cruzó de brazos. «¿Y ahora qué hago con tantos trastos?», pensó.

—¿Dónde dejamos _esto_? —preguntó Sam, jadeante.

Se refería a una de las butacas del salón de Emma, aquella en la que a la morena le gustaba sentarse cuando iba de visita a su piso. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. No combinaba, en absoluto, con el estilo del resto de su apartamento. Se acarició las sienes con la yema de los dedos y suspiró. Sabía que a la rubia le haría ilusión ver esa butaca, ya que formaba parte de las cosas que había catalogado como «imprescindibles» para mudarse, así que no le quedaba más remedio que encontrarle un hueco. La cuestión era: ¿dónde?

Tanteó el espacio, caminando a lo largo y ancho de su amplio comedor. 

—Ponedlo aquí —ordenó, señalando el espacio que había entre su sofá y la lámpara de pie.

Sam asintió, resoplando cuando entre él y Nigel volvieron a alzar la butaca. El pelirrojo, en cambio, no parecía estar teniendo demasiados problemas para cargar con el peso. O puede que sólo quisiera hacerse el fuerte ante su compañero. Con aquellos dos nunca se sabía. El mueble cayó suavemente sobre el parqué del salón y Regina lo contempló, cruzada de brazos. Tampoco quedaba _tan_ mal y lo cierto es que era bastante cómoda. 

Sus dos guardaespaldas se sacudieron las manos y volvieron al trabajo, desempaquetando las cajas. La morena aprovechó para dejarse caer en la nueva butaca del salón. La suavidad del cojín parecía abrazarla, aunque lo más notable era lo mucho que podía sentir el aroma de Emma en ella. Casi parecía que estuviera allí. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el aroma, y le dio una calada al cigarrillo. Sentía que aún no era del todo consciente de que en las próximas horas aquel agradable olor formaría parte de su día a día. Ya no estaría _sola_.

El teléfono sacudió los bolsillos de su pantalón, vibrando, y ella chasqueó la lengua. Estaba cansada de recibir una llamada tras otra, pero cuando pudo ver la pantalla del dispositivo su mente se despejó al instante. Descolgó, sintiendo los hombros tensos.

 _—Buenos días, señorita Mills_ —la voz del doctor García sonó a través del audífono del terminal—. _Lamento no haberla avisado de mi llamada y espero no importunarla en su trabajo, pero... ¿Podría dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo?_

—No me molesta ni interrumpe en absoluto, doctor —aclaró ella. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba al ritmo de sus latidos—. ¿Ha pasado _algo_? ¿El señor Mills está bien? 

Desde su visita a Boston, hacía ya casi dos semanas, que Regina había acordado con el doctor García tener reportes diarios sobre el estado de salud de Henry. No le sorprendía oír su voz, lo que la alteraba es que en aquella ocasión parecía diferente. No había recibido el mail confirmando la hora para tener su habitual charla, sino que el hombre la había llamado directamente y eso sólo quería decir una cosa: Necesitaba tratar con ella algún tema urgente. 

— _El señor Mills se encuentra estable, no se preocupe_ —le dijo, carraspeando—. _Llamaba por las muestras de sangre que recibimos ayer. Los resultados han ido mejor de lo esperado, ¿recuerda que hablamos de un porcentaje de un setenta por ciento de transmisión? En este caso, todo hace pensar que estaríamos ante el treinta restante. No hay nada que indique que el componente genético de la enfermedad se haya heredado por la paciente_.

La morena cayó sobre la butaca, suspirando. Sentía el cuerpo mucho más ligero. 

—Le agradezco la buena noticia —confesó.

— _Son unos resultados que auguran cierto optimismo, no cabe duda. Sin embargo, será necesario realizar chequeos y análisis periódicos como medida de prevención. Dada la naturaleza excepcional de la enfermedad de su padre, no podemos asegurar nada a largo plazo_ —expuso, en un tono algo más comedido.

—Lo comprendo —apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos. Tras la buena noticia, aquello había sido un jarro de agua fría—. ¿Su equipo ha realizado algún avance en la investigación que quiera reseñar, doctor? 

— _Continuamos en el mismo punto que le comenté el otro día. Estamos testando un nuevo fármaco que ralentiza los avances de la enfermedad, además de minimizar y reducir considerablemente sus efectos dañinos en los órganos vitales… pero aún no es del todo estable y podr-..._

—Está bien. Por favor, continúen trabajando. Estaremos en contacto —apostilló, dando por zanjada la conversación. 

La cabeza le iba a estallar. En cuanto el doctor García volvió a recobrar el aliento para musitar un tímido «por supuesto», ambos se despidieron y Regina colgó la llamada. Estaba mentalmente agotada. Sentía que cargaba con demasiado; la enfermedad de Henry, la responsabilidad de mantener la empresa a flote y (aquello que más le revolvía el estómago) todas las mentiras que tenía clavadas, como alfileres, en su pecho.

Muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba haciendo bien al ocultarle a Emma el motivo real de sus análisis de sangre. La rubia merecía conocer la verdad y no creer que todo había sido un proceso rutinario al que ella sometía a sus empleados para saber si padecían de alguna enfermedad «contagiosa». Si la llamada de García hubiera augurado un futuro más negro para Emma, se lo habría contado todo de inmediato, ¿no? «Ya no eres capaz ni de afirmar eso con seguridad, Regina», se reprochó dándole una calada al cigarrillo. 

Irreconocible. Ella, que tanto había abogado por la integridad y la sinceridad, le estaba mintiendo a dos personas a las que consideraba importantes. ¿El fin justificaba los medios? Bufó. Había momentos en los que sólo quería llorar, encogerse hasta hacerse muy pequeña y desaparecer. Y aquel era uno de esos.

Se puso en pie, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había sobre la mesa del comedor y se despidió de sus guardaespaldas al son de «dejadme sola». Sam y Nigel asintieron, el ceño fruncido, y desaparecieron tras el umbral de la puerta. 

Regina suspiró al sentirse libre de ojos indiscretos y se dirigió a su cuarto. Tal vez si dormía un rato al menos se le pasaría el dolor de cabeza. 

Oía un golpeteo. Primero como algo lejano, casi en un plano distinto de su realidad. Después lo sintió acercarse hasta que el sonido se hizo tan fuerte que no le quedó más remedio que abrir los ojos. Ya era de noche, ¿qué hora sería? Echó mano de su teléfono, tanteando en la mesita hasta dar con él, y ojeó el reloj en la pantalla. Al segundo, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y se incorporó de inmediato. 

«Mierda, mierda, mierda», rebuscó en su armario y cogió la primera bata que encontró, atándola a su cintura, y saliendo disparada hacia la puerta. El sonido de los golpes era mucho más intenso y a medida que se acercaba a la entrada sentía que el ruido se le clavaba en las sienes. Agarró el pomo con una mueca dolorida y tiró hacia ella. 

Al otro lado del umbral se encontraba Emma, con el labio fruncido y los brazos cruzados. 

—¿Cuándo pensabas abrir? Llevo aquí veinte minutos —le reprochó.

La rubia parecía cansada y Regina estaba segura de que no sólo era por haber estado esperando frente a su puerta. Emma estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual, en un tono que rozaba lo enfermizo, y que contrastaba con el marcado color oscuro de sus ojeras. El cabello le caía a ambos lados de la cara, en un semi recogido algo deshilachado que bien le hacía pensar que habría pasado un día duro en el trabajo. 

Tenerla delante con ese aspecto tan desvalido y ese uniforme maltrecho le encogía el corazón. Apretó los labios, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haberse quedado dormida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, haciéndose a un lado—. ¿Por qué no has usado la llave que te di?

Emma le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras entraba en el apartamento, sosteniendo una bolsa de deporte corroída por el tiempo en su mano izquierda. 

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que ocurrió la última vez que entré sin llamar?

—Vamos, eso era distinto —repuso, cerrando la puerta—. Ahora vivimos _juntas_ , se da por hecho que espero que estés en el piso, ¿sabes? No me voy a alarmar por ver a alguien caminando por el salón.

—Prefiero no jugarme el pescuezo hasta que te acostumbres a mi presencia —apuntó ella. 

Regina rodó los ojos y se acercó al armario de la entrada, abriendo uno de los cajones. «Juraría que aquí había guardado un paquete de Marlboro...», sonrió, triunfal, al dar con lo que buscaba.

—¿Esas cajas son mías? ¿Las habéis traído todas? —preguntó la rubia, señalando los más de diez paquetes de cartón que se amontonaban en el vestíbulo—. Mañana es mi día libre y pensaba aprovechar para hacer la mudanza… 

—Bueno, pues nos hemos adelantado —le respondió, rasgando el paquete hasta sacar un cigarrillo. Ahora sólo le faltaba encontrar uno de sus (muchos) mecheros.

—No era necesario que os tomarais la molestia —insistió, agachándose para revisar los paquetes acartonados—. Dios mío, si incluso habéis escrito por fuera lo que hay dentro de cada caja: «libros, películas y discos», «ropa de abrigo y jerséis», «ropa inter-... —interrumpió su lectura, poniéndose en pie. Por el extraño ruidito que salió de sus labios, parecía dispuesta a estallar de un momento a otro.

—Antes de que lo preguntes: No, ni Sam ni Nigel han visto tu ropa interior —aclaró Regina, abriendo el tercer cajón del armario y estirando la mano por su interior. Empezaba a enervarla no dar con el mechero—. De esa caja me ocupé yo _personalmente_.

—¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que consolar? ¡Es mi ropa interior! ¡¿Es que no ves que es algo íntimo?! —cogió aire, farfullando entre dientes. Parecía que sus pensamientos estuvieran más atropellados que sus palabras—. Me siento súper expuesta ahora mismo… —añadió.

—Lo entiendo y lo siento, de verdad —le respondió la morena. 

Al fin había conseguido prender el cigarro y la primera calada le supo a gloria. Expulsó una bocanada de humo, relajando los músculos, y se volteó hacia Emma. Ella estaba de pie, contemplándola con ese aire impasible y frío que la caracterizaba. La había hecho enfadar de nuevo.

—Tienes razón en molestarte, no pensé bien en ello… ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto a echarle un vistazo a la mía como compensación? —propuso, ladeando una sonrisilla. 

Emma bufó, mirando a otro lado. Las mejillas se le habían enrojecido casi tanto como las orejas y Regina estalló en una carcajada al verlo.

—No llevo ni diez minutos aquí y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme mudado contigo —comentó, resoplando.

—¡Oh! Eso hiere mis sentimientos, niña —protestó, en un tono de lo más teatral—. Sin embargo, ya no puedes echarte para atrás: Informé a tu antiguo casero, el señor Joffrey-...

—Jeffrey —la corrigió.

—¡Ese! —admitió, risueña, con el cigarrillo revoloteando entre los dedos—. Como iba diciendo, avisé hace un par de días al señor _Jeffrey_ de tu situación y, tras devolverme la fianza que pagasteis en su día, me comentó que ya tiene en mente quién será el nuevo inquilino. 

—¿Su amigo Ahmad? —preguntó la rubia. Regina asintió, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabías que era él?

—Jeffrey solía amenazar con desahuciamos a mi padre y a mí del piso cuando pasábamos algunos meses sin pagarle y siempre nos repetía lo mismo: «¡Un día os daré la patada y meteré a Ahmad, que él sí que es buen pagador!» —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tiene gracia que al final haya sido yo quien me marchara.

—Pues sí. Y, por cierto —se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con la mano que tenía libre. Emma se tensó al instante—. Yo nunca te daría la patada —puntualizó, guiñándole un ojo.

La muchacha se apartó, refunfuñando algo sobre lo «atrevida» y poco «educada» que era y Regina volvió a reír. Había algo en aquella chica que hacía que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran, como si lo único importante en el mundo fuera el momento que estaban compartiendo juntas. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, dándole una calada, mientras meditaba sobre qué hacer a continuación. Emma parecía haber optado por ignorarla y estaba agachada frente a las cajas, abriendo una de ellas.

Una idea le cruzó la mente y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa. Si la ropa de la rubia aún estaba metida en las cajas, tal vez podría darle algo _suyo_ para cambiarse. Como una bata de satín semi transparente y ropa interior de encaje a conjunto. Lo cierto era que se moría por verla con algo así.

—¿Por qué no pasas por la ducha primero? Así podría ir preparando la cena y después te ayudo a desempaquetar, ¿qué te parece? Puedes usar mi ropa para cambiarte, no hay problema —le sugirió.

—¿De verdad? Te lo agradezco, lo cierto es que sí que me apetece esa ducha. Aunque no será necesario que me prestes nada. Traje ropa para un par de días en mi mochila —le indicó, señalando la aparatosa bolsa en la que Regina se había fijado antes, pero que por algún motivo su mente había decidido olvidar. 

Inhaló el humo del cigarro, ahogando con él su frustración. 

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó, el tono más amargo que su sonrisa—. El baño está en la segunda planta, siguiendo el pasillo y al fondo a la izquierda. Hay toallas suficientes en los armarios, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes darme un toque.

Ella le agradeció de nuevo la sugerencia y se puso en pie, recuperando la mochila que había dejado junto a la puerta. Tras echársela a la espalda, se despidió de ella y fue en dirección a las escaleras del salón. Regina la observó en silencio, con la única compañía del crepitar de su cigarrillo al convertirse en ceniza. «Habrá más oportunidades, no te apresures», se recordó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Empezaba a sentirse demasiado ansiosa por sorprender a Emma con la guardia baja y eso le preocupaba. Estaba cambiando, convirtiéndose en una persona a la que no reconocía, y las mentiras eran sólo el principio. Ya ni siquiera le importaba haberle prometido a esa cría que no intentaría nada con ella. Cada vez le costaba más controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo cuando la tenía cerca. Quería hacerla suya, quería que sólo la mirara a ella. Era como un animal salvaje, herido y hambriento, frente a una resplandeciente gacela. 

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan desesperada por la atención de alguien? Suspiró, consciente de que muy en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

Caminó hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera, lanzando el cigarrillo a la fregadera. Tenía que controlarse, recobrar la compostura y ser una anfitriona respetable. Al fin y al cabo, le había prometido a Henry que cuidaría de ella, ¿no? Sacó un par de lomos de salmón y cerró la puerta. Empezaría por hacer una buena cena.

Nunca se había considerado una gran cocinera, pero le encantaba pasar el tiempo entre fogones. Sentía que, al hacerlo, su mente la transportaba al pasado, sumergiéndola en sus recuerdos de niñez. Había ocasiones en las que el mero hecho de estar ahí, de recordar esa infancia, la hacía sentir dichosa. Pensaba en su madre, siempre sonriente a pesar de lo cansada que se veía por doblar turnos en la fábrica. Y también recordaba a su padre, cubierto de hollín y mugre cuando volvía a casa, sorprendiéndola con un nuevo dulce que había tomado _prestado_ de la panadería.

No obstante, había otras ocasiones en las que esos recuerdos tiraban de ella hacia abajo, hacia un lugar oscuro y frío que no quería volver a visitar. Y entonces la dicha se transformaba en dolor y el dolor se volvía agonía. Como un círculo vicioso que no dejaba de repetirse, devorándola por dentro, sin que ella fuera capaz de detenerlo. 

Pero Regina seguía cocinando.

—¿Dónde dejo la ropa sucia? —la voz de Emma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

No la había oído acercarse con el ruido del extractor de la campana de la cocina, pero la rubia se encontraba junto a la nevera sosteniendo un amasijo de ropa revuelta en sus manos. Tenía el cabello envuelto en una toalla y vestía unos shorts casi tan holgados como su camiseta blanca. Podía entrever cierta humedad en su cuerpo por las transparencias del tejido, que se le pegaba a la piel a la altura del estómago y el pecho. Parpadeó, volviendo en sí.

—La habitación de la colada está en el segundo piso. Es la puerta que está, literalmente, al lado del baño —le indicó. La rubia hizo una mueca de hastío que le hizo reír—. Puedes llevarla después, si quieres. Déjala en un rincón y vayamos a comer, que si no se enfriará la cena.

El rostro se le iluminó al segundo y ella sonrió, complacida. Por cómo le había echado el ojo la rubia al salmón, empezaba a comprender que el mejor modo de ganarse a Emma pasaba por conquistar primero su paladar. «Tendré que repasar mis nociones de cocina», pensó, divertida.

Ambas se sentaron en la isla de la cocina, con los platos delante y una botella de vino blanco entre ellas. Ella sirvió dos copas y empezaron a comer. Por la expresión de placer y el brillo en los ojos de Emma, supo que el plato le había gustado. Sonrió, dedicándose durante unos instantes a apreciar lo feliz que parecía aquella muchacha devorando el salmón, y sintió que parte de su felicidad empezaba a contagiársele.

Regina no estaba acostumbrada a compartir momentos como ese con nadie. Le parecía algo de lo más _íntimo_. Habitualmente sus citas eran bastante más concurridas (ya que solían ser por motivos de trabajo) y en restaurantes de alto postín. Así que compartir mesa en el lugar que ella consideraba su santuario, en ropa de estar por casa y con una persona que hacía que su corazón se desbocara, le resultaba extraño. Y más extraño aún le parecía lo mucho que le gustaba. 

Amplió la sonrisa al ver cómo Emma le daba un nuevo trago a la copa de vino. Ya tenía las mejillas bastante sonrosadas, así que pronto tendría que insistirle en que dejara de beber o al día siguiente padecería resaca. Por el momento, se limitaba a escuchar a la animosa rubia contándole la bronca que había tenido con un cliente por intentar pagarle con un billete falso cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. «¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?», se preguntó.

—Voy yo, espérame un segundo —le dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta, descubriendo quién era la persona que había decidido molestarla a esas horas. Danielle. Por más que una parte muy primaria de ella se alegrara con la visita de la castaña, no había podido ocurrir en peor momento. La secretaria de Henry la miraba, los ojos completamente encendidos en deseo y Regina sintió un escalofrío. Había aparecido con ropa de lo más ajustada y un escote sugerente por el que se perdía su mirada, así que se aferró al marco de la puerta para controlar el impulso que quería adueñarse de sus manos.

—Danielle, no estamos sol-...

La joven se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapando sus labios y sellando el intento de Regina por avisarla de la presencia de Emma. Aún con todos sus sentidos vibrando por el contacto, la morena cortó el beso, echándose hacia atrás, y carraspeó.

—Para, no puedes hacer eso así como así —la regañó, frunciendo el ceño—. Y tampoco me gusta que vengas a verme sin avisar.

—Te echaba de menos. Llevas días contestando a mis mensajes sólo si están relacionados con algo del trabajo —refunfuñó—. Me he sentido muy sola —añadió, enlazando los brazos por su cintura. 

Regina la sujetó por las manos y se libró de su amarre.

—Danielle, tengo _compañía_ —puntualizó.

—¿Estás con alguna buscona otra vez? Sabes que odio cuando vas con otras y-...

—No, no es nada de eso —resopló, exhausta. Le gustaba acostarse con Danielle, pero sus sentimientos por ella estaban empezando a ser un problema—. Es sólo una empleada, nada más.

Oyó unos pasos y se ladeó justo a tiempo de ver a Emma lanzarle una mirada furibunda Tragó saliva. Sabía que, con toda probabilidad, aquello no le habría sentado bien, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Henry le había hecho prometer que nadie conocería la verdadera identidad de Emma y la única historia que le encajaba (dada la deuda que teóricamente debía pagarle con su servicio) era esa.

—No se preocupe, _jefa_ —subrayó la rubia, el tono viperino—. Recogeré la cocina y me iré. Eso sí, después no se olvide de abonar los pagos correspondientes. Por algo soy _sólo su_ _empleada_ —zanjó a desgana.

Danielle volvió a apegarse a ella y se asomó por encima de su hombro, echando un vistazo a Emma conforme se marchaba del vestíbulo. Arrugó las cejas y finalmente volvió a mirar a la morena.

—Qué mal carácter tiene —observó, frunciendo los labios—. ¿La has contratado como _interina_? Si me lo hubieras dicho te habría encontrado a alguien más cualificado.

—No necesito que seas mi secretaria, Danielle. Y ya que te has presentado sin avisar, aprovechemos y vayamos al dormitorio —le inquirió, cerrando la puerta del apartamento. 

La muchacha amplió la sonrisa, paseando la lengua a lo largo y ancho de su cuello y Regina sintió su piel erizarse. Quizás necesitaba aliviar toda la tensión acumulada de los últimos días. Puede que, de ese modo, se sintiera menos ansiosa alrededor de Emma. Aunque había otro motivo por el que le interesaba complacer a Danielle.

La castaña había resultado mucho más propensa a contarle algún secreto o información confidencial cuando se quedaba satisfecha. Y Regina tenía varias preguntas pendientes.


	11. Capítulo 11. El escándalo

La habitación parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, como un tiovivo exento de luces cuyo único sonido era el de un zumbido de lo más molesto. Una vibración seca que retumbaba en el interior de su oído izquierdo. Entreabrió el ojo y alargó el brazo hasta dar con el causante de su alboroto matutino. Había olvidado quitar la alarma de su teléfono y en la pantalla se mostraba un mensaje «¡Despierta o llegarás tarde!» junto a la hora: Las seis de la mañana. Desactivó el aviso y lanzó el teléfono, que rebotó hasta llegar a los pies de su cama.

No había conseguido pegar ojo. Al contrario de lo que pensaba (o se había imaginado) de su primera noche en el nuevo piso, su insomnio no lo provocó el colchón al que no estaba acostumbrada o el cambio de entorno, sino algo mucho más _desagradable_. Se revolvió en las sábanas y resopló. Los párpados le palpitaban casi tanto como las sienes y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era el eco de los interminables gemidos que había tenido que soportar. Horas de jadeos, gritos y traqueteo de muebles que estuvieron a punto de hacerle perder el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Tal había sido su desesperación que había llegado a plantearse ir de hurtadillas a su antiguo apartamento o incluso llamar a Neal o Mary para que le prestaran su sofá. Ni esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada le había ayudado a amortiguar el sonido. «Maldito día en el que decidiste aceptar su proposición, Emma Swan», se reprochó, encogiéndose bajo el calor del edredón. Bostezó con pesadez y le dio un par de patadas al colchón, refunfuñando acerca de su mala suerte. Por desgracia, una vez despierta tenía claro que le costaría demasiado volver a dormirse, así que se decidió por ir a la cocina a prepararse una de las infusiones de Mary. «Debo estar desesperada», suspiró.

Aún no se sentía del todo cómoda con la idea de deambular por la vasta extensión del apartamento a sus anchas, pero tampoco quería ver a Regina. Y mucho menos a su acompañante. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, enfundándose unos gruesos calcetines que empleó a modo de zapatillas y se quedó unos instantes mirando a su alrededor, como si su mente necesitara de unos segundos para reprogramarse y habituarse al nuevo entorno.

El espacio distaba mucho de parecerse a su anterior habitación. Las paredes eran lisas, sin una sola grieta, y el lugar era tan amplio como su antiguo salón (cocina incluida). Al fondo había un vestidor, por el momento vacío, repleto de estanterías y colgadores metálicos. Junto a él, una gran cómoda que hacía las veces de tocador, con un espejo rectangular y un taburete acolchado en su flanco izquierdo. En el centro del cuarto se encontraba la cama y justo al frente había un televisor cuya envergadura le parecía irrisoria, ya que prácticamente ocupaba toda la pared.

Se puso en pie, estirando los hombros, y salió de la habitación. Un silencio sepulcral (del tipo que le habría gustado tener la noche anterior) invadía el apartamento, así que agradeció llevar puestos los calcetines para amortiguar el sonido de sus pisadas. Aún tenía que pasar por delante del dormitorio de Regina para llegar a las escaleras que bajaban al salón y no quería hacer ni el menor ruido. Caminó a tientas, sirviéndose de la poca luz que pasaba a través las claraboyas del techo, casi como un fantasma o un espectro.

Cuando alcanzó el reposamanos metálico de las escaleras, suspiró de alivio. Lo peor ya había pasado. Ya sólo le quedaba tomarse su infusión y volver a la cama para intentar descansar. Cruzó el salón en un santiamén, caminando bastante más ligera, pero conforme se fue acercando a su destino sintió una punzada en el pecho. Desde el comedor podía ver la luz de la cocina encendida y eso, lamentablemente, sólo quería decir una cosa: no estaba sola. Respiró hondo, calmando el palpitar de sus nervios, y continuó avanzando.

Regina se encontraba sentada en uno de los taburetes, sosteniendo una taza de café con su mano izquierda y el teléfono con la derecha. Tenía el cabello húmedo y por la piel le correteaba alguna que otra gota de agua que le confería un aspecto de lo más brillante. Al menos la que se dejaba entrever, pues su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata de algodón bastante gruesa. La mujer dejó el smartphone sobre el mármol y le sonrió. 

—Buenos días —saludó, la voz aterciopelada.

La rubia rodó los ojos, bordeando la isla hasta llegar a la fregadera.

—La gente suele responder cuando alguien le dice eso —añadió, dándole un sorbo al café.

— _Buenos_ días —resopló Emma. 

La morena rió, la taza aún recostada en sus labios, y negó con la cabeza para después volver a su teléfono móvil. Ella decidió ignorarla y se dispuso a preparar su infusión. Ya tenía el vaso con agua, así que ahora sólo le quedaba calentarlo al microondas y preparar la bolsita con el preparado de hierbas. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y un sudor frío le corrió por la espalda. «Mierda…», apretó los labios.

—Te has puesto pálida en un segundo, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Regina.

—Sí, es sólo que me he dejado la bolsita con la infusión en el cuarto —farfulló.

—Pues coge de las que hay aquí. Creo que en el segundo armario, empezando por la izquierda, había infusiones y tés de todo tipo —le señaló el lugar con la mano—. Nunca las gasto y, de hecho, no sé en qué piensan cuando me las regalan. Si me conocieran un mínimo sabrían que yo sólo tomo café o vino —añadió.

Emma optó de nuevo por responder con su silencio y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el estante superior del armario. Aquella mujer tenía razón, había una gran variedad de cajas y latas de distintos tamaños. Echó un vistazo, moviéndolas para alcanzar a ver las que había en el fondo, hasta que dio con una que le convenció. Se trataba de una cajita en la que había escrito «relax». Eso serviría, ¿no? Tiró de ella, sacándola con cuidado.

—Estás muy callada —observó la morena—. Diría que me alegra saber que tu mal humor es algo que te acompaña ya desde buena mañana, pero mentiría —sentenció, ladeando una sonrisilla.

—Si tanto te desagrada mi _mal humor_ , la solución es sencilla: no me hables —contestó, los carrillos tensos. 

Regina se echó a reír y dejó la taza en el mármol, descansando los codos sobre la superficie y apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos se le clavaron como alfileres y la rubia notó que se le erizaba la piel. Aquella mirada siempre la hacía sentir vulnerable.

—Ya no me dejas pasar ni una pequeña broma, niña. 

—No te equivoques, _nunca_ he aceptado tus bromas —la corrigió, sacando el vaso del microondas. 

—Cierto, pero hoy estás especialmente reacia a ellas. ¿Has pasado mala noche? ¿El colchón no era de tu agrado o ...? —le interrogó.

—O igual lo que ocurre es que no he podido pegar ojo por culpa de una compañera de piso de lo más _escandalosa_ —apostilló ella. 

Regina se mordió el labio y acentuó su sonrisa. Casi parecía que disfrutara al haberla oído decir eso. Esa mujer tenía un sentido del bochorno nulo o una autoestima demasiado elevada.

—¿Nos escuchaste anoche? —alzó una ceja, divertida, y Emma asintió—. Vaya… Aunque, a decir verdad, no era yo quien estab-...

—¡Calla, calla! —la interrumpió, aspeando la mano que le quedaba libre—. No quiero (ni necesito) saber nada más, suficiente tuve que aguantar ya. ¿Es que no pensaste en mí ni un momento?

—Lo hice —se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño—. No sé de qué me estás hablando, ¿pensar en mí es hacer semejante jaleo hasta las malditas tres y media de la mañana? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera tenido que trabajar al día siguiente? Entiendo que esta es tu casa y son tus normas, pero fuiste tú la que me propuso venir, así que ahora hazte cargo de las consecuencias.

La morena apretó los labios en una fina línea, dubitativa, aunque terminó por ponerse en pie y acercarse a ella. Emma estaba cruzada de brazos, esperando a que la infusión acabara de hacerse, pero no la perdió de vista. Aquella mujer era un peligro en las distancias cortas.

—Tienes razón y lo siento. Es cierto que no pensé en ti en _ese_ sentido… —le dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada de frente—. He vivido mucho tiempo sola, estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a mi manera y no tuve en cuenta que podría molestarte. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que anoche no pensara en ti —puntualizó.

Ella estaba dispuesta a responderle, pero el súbito acercamiento de Regina le cortó la respiración. La mujer sólo se había inclinado hacia delante para alcanzar la fregadera, dejando en remojo su taza de café, y aún así había logrado que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Emma sintió la suavidad de sus pechos rozándole el brazo, su aliento acariciándole el cuello al pasar y aquel dulce aroma a champú flotando en el aire. Tragó saliva, consciente de que tantas sensaciones empezaban a nublarle la mente. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de procesar qué había querido decir con su última frase. 

—¿No tendrías que volver ya con tu… _lo que sea_? —murmuró, las palabras se le tropezaban al salir.

—¿Danielle? Se fue hace un rato, estamos solas —le contestó y la rubia se extrañó al sentirse aliviada. ¿Por qué se alegraba? No podía pensar, lo único que hacía era respirar cada vez más rápido. El olor de esa mujer la estaba matando.

—Ah.

Regina rió y eso provocó que se le encendieran las mejillas.

—Qué elocuente eres, niña —bromeó, ladeando una sonrisilla.

—Es que aún no me he despertado del todo —se excusó, intentando salir del paso, pero la mujer volvió a reír y su rubor se acentuó—. ¿Y tú no tienes trabajo hoy? Que tienes que estar aquí molestándome...

—Es que me gusta _mucho_ molestarte —subrayó y Emma respondió con un bufido. Regina dejó escapar un suspiro—. En realidad, sí que tengo bastante trabajo pendiente, así que saldré para la oficina en un rato. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola o me echarás de menos? —preguntó, los ojos traviesos.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada y ella la enervó aún más con el sonido de su risa.

—Vale, vale. Ya paro —canturreó, sacando un paquete de Marlboro de uno de los cajones. Aquella mujer tenía cigarrillos escondidos por toda la casa—. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? 

Tras esa sugerencia y una última y fugaz sonrisa, Regina se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. A ella, sin embargo, aún había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza. 

—¿Q-qué has querido decir antes? —alcanzó a decir. La mujer se ladeó, las cejas arqueadas y el cigarrillo apresado ya entre sus labios—. Con eso de que anoche sí que pensaste en mí, me refiero..

La morena la miró, risueña, mientras prendía el cigarro.

—Creo que está bastante claro, pero si no lo ves... Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma —zanjó, para después darse la vuelta y dejarla sola en la cocina con sus tumultuosos pensamientos.

Cada vez que expiraba, su aliento se convertía en una nebulosa de vaho que subía con la primera corriente de aire que encontrara. El frío era tal que podía sentirlo acariciar sus mejillas, adentrarse en su piel y enroscarse en sus huesos. Y pese a lo poco que le gustaba salir en invierno y lo mucho que odiaba cuando el clima le resecaba y cuarteaba la piel, no se arrepentía ni en lo más mínimo de haberlo hecho. Las vistas merecían la pena. 

Toda Coney Island resplandecía en aquella época, libre de la marabunta de turistas que solía frecuentarla cuando venía el buen tiempo. El paseo estaba despejado, siendo recorrido únicamente por unos pocos transeúntes que paseaban casi agazapados, resguardándose del frío. A su izquierda, decenas de tiendas ya habían encendido sus luces y los colores teñían la noche en vibrantes tonalidades de neón. Olía a tostado, un aroma delicioso que se mezclaba con el dulzor que provenía de los puestos de bebidas calientes, y a sal. No en vano el paseo flanqueaba la costa del mar. 

El agua estaba en calma, casi no podía ni oír el romper de las olas, y la superficie bien parecía ser un reflejo del propio cielo. Emma caminaba de la mano de Graham, cuya mirada centelleaba al ritmo de las luces de la gigantesca noria que coronaba el paseo. Un artilugio metálico que no dejaba de rodar ni aún cuando no había quien quisiera subirse. Sonrió al sentir el calor del cuerpo del castaño apegarse al suyo cuando la soltó de la mano para rodearle la cintura.

No, no se arrepentía de estar ahí en lo más mínimo.

—¿Vas a decirme ya a dónde te has mudado? Has estado esquivando el tema toda la tarde, a pesar de quejarte una y otra vez de lo cansada que estás por haberte pasado la mañana desempaquetando tus cosas —insistió, la ceja arqueada.

Emma frunció los labios en una mueca de indecisión y murmuró un desorden de palabras.

—Cariño, te das cuenta de que eso no es una respuesta, ¿verdad? —la interpeló, divertido.

—Es que no quiero que pienses mal de mí si te lo digo —admitió.

—No pensaría mal de ti jamás —respondió él, acercándose para besarle la frente. Sus labios estaban calientes y el roce hizo que se sonrojara. 

Aún no se creía que estuviera paseando por aquel maravilloso lugar junto a un hombre como él. Esa noche, con el rostro iluminado por Coney Island y aquel atuendo desenfadado (una chaqueta bómber, tejanos y botas de piel del mismo tono que su gorro de lana) estaba aún más guapo que de costumbre. Graham cumplía con «la regla de las tres A» de la que Mary siempre hablaba: era alto, apuesto y de lo más agradable. Atributos de los que ella carecía y por lo que no creía que su relación, fuera cual fuera, durase más que unas pocas semanas. Tarde o temprano acabaría encontrando a una mujer más digna de estar con él. Una chica a la que no la persiguieran las deudas y el bochorno de vivir bajo el mismo techo que su prestamista. «Pero por el momento está contigo y merece que seas sincera», respiró hondo. 

—¿Recuerdas que te mencioné a una mujer a la que le debo dinero? —comentó. Graham asintió y ella volvió a coger aire—. Pues estoy viviendo con ella.

—Vale.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Sólo «vale»? —le cuestionó, incrédula—. Pensaba que te resultaría extraño.

—Me esperaba algo mucho peor después de todas tus evasivas a contármelo. Creía que estabas compartiendo piso con algún tipo de alien, eso como mínimo —exageró él, entre risas, y Emma le dio un empujoncito, dejando caer el cuerpo hacia un lado—. ¡No te enfades! Claro que me resulta curioso que vivas con tu prestamista, pero tampoco me parece nada del otro mundo.

—Eso es porque no conoces toda la historia…

—Pues cuéntamela —la instó, apretándola contra él—. Soy periodista, me encantan las historias.

—¡Oh! Sólo si me promete que no lo publicará, señor periodista. No quisiera que mi nombre apareciera en todos los titulares —bromeó, sonriente.

—Descuide, yo siempre protejo a mis fuentes —le aseguró con solemnidad. Ambos rieron y Emma se detuvo a mirarle durante unos segundos. 

Tal vez sí podía decírselo, sincerarse y liberar algo del peso que cargaba. A fin de cuentas, Mary tampoco había reaccionado tan mal, ¿no? Chasqueó la lengua. No podía apuntarse ese tanto, ya que eso no había sido gracias a ella, sino al encanto desmedido de la dichosa Regina Mills. Traer su nombre a la conversación hizo que recordara su encuentro de esa mañana, el perfume de su cabello, la suavidad de su cuerpo… «¡Basta!», parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

—Bien, te lo contaré —carraspeó, aclarando la garganta—. Pero quiero un gofre a cambio, ¿te parece bien?

—Vaya, vaya. Así que ponemos condiciones, ¿eh? Veamos... —tanteó Graham, frotándose la barbilla—. Permíteme que te haga una última pregunta: ¿El gofre lo quieres con chocolate y nata?

Emma se echó a reír y se abrazó a él. Incluso el frío invierno neoyorquino parecía desaparecer cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Los dos siguieron caminando por el paseo, deambulando sin rumbo fijo, mientras ella le explicaba toda su historia.

Tal como había hecho con Mary hacía días, no omitió apenas detalle. Sentía que Graham podría aceptar quién era, aunque fuera sólo por un tiempo. Quién sabría qué ocurriría después, pero en aquel instante sólo le importaba entregarse completamente a esa persona. Sin fingir, sin esconderse. Él la escuchó en silencio. Tan sólo le preguntaba por más detalles o para poder reafirmar algo acerca de lo que tenía alguna duda. El único momento en el que pareció realmente preocupado fue cuando le relató el monto total que debía su padre. Su expresión se endureció y sus ojos se estremecieron.

—¿Cómo ha podido hacerte algo así…? ¿Quién deja a su hija sola con tantas cargas? Es una verguenza, no pued-...

—Graham —le interrumpió ella, sujetándole de las manos. Él tenía la nariz sonrosada y parecía alterado—. Entiendo que te moleste, pero es mi padre. No quiero que hables mal de él, ¿de acuerdo? —exigió, besándole los nudillos—. Además, estoy bien. Gracias al (casi) millón de dólares que debo, ahora vivo en el enorme apartamento de la señorita Regina Mills. 

—Espera, espera… ¿Regina Mills? ¿Esa es la mujer a la que le debéis dinero? 

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —cuestionó, perpleja. Graham parecía haberse puesto aún más nervioso.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes su nombre? 

—No lo creí necesario, no sé —titubeó—. No me mires así, Graham, simplemente no pensé que fuera importante, ¿qué demonios pasa con ella?

El castaño cogió algo de aire y se apartó de ella, las manos temblorosas. Empezó a caminar de lado a lado, mirándola de soslayo, y con el temple más serio que jamás le había visto. Emma le observó en silencio, incapaz de descifrar qué era lo que le ocurría o por qué parecía haberle trastornado tanto oír el nombre de esa mujer. Dio un par de pasos hacia él y le agarró del borde de la chaqueta.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —insistió.

—Oh, Emma, ¡todo! —bufó él, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. Le costaba respirar—. ¿Recuerdas aquel reportaje del que te hablé? Llevo meses persiguiendo a una familia muy poderosa y con mucha influencia en nuestra sociedad. No sólo en la esfera económica, sino también en la política y en otros ámbitos que ni siquiera sospecharías. Omití el nombre por precaución, pero imagina cuál es mi sorpresa al saber que tú estás viviendo con su heredera.

—¿Qué?

Graham intentó continuar, pero frunció los labios y se detuvo. Tras un largo suspiro, alzó la mirada.

—¿Alguna vez has indagado un poco sobre el tipo de persona que es la mujer con la que vives, la mujer a la que le debes _tanto_ dinero? ¿Sabes a qué se dedica? ¿Lo que hace en su empresa? —le preguntó.

—No, la verdad…

—Tampoco es algo comúnmente conocido, te habría costado dar con la información —rió él, casi exasperado—. Sí, hay muchísimas páginas (wikipedia, sin ir más lejos) con la biografía del _ilustre_ Henry Mills, así como de su hija, Regina Mills. No obstante, pocas mencionan aquello a lo que se dedican realmente, a lo que deben su fama y fortuna.

—Graham, me estás asustando... —el corazón le dolía. Cada latido parecía clavársele en el pecho, desgarrando sus pulmones.

—No son prestamistas, Emma. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que parece que Regina Mills tiene interés en ti, dudo que sea ese. El artículo que estoy haciendo servirá para desenmascarar de una vez por todas la verdad: Son traficantes. Armas, drogas… les es indiferente —anunció él, la voz severa—. Estás en peligro. Tienes que marcharte de ese piso de inmediato.

«¿Traficantes…? ¿Ella es así? ¿Estoy en peligro?», la cabeza le daba vueltas y las piernas empezaron a temblarle, incapaces de sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Hacía rato que sentía un inquieto hormigueo en la yema de los dedos y un nudo en el estómago que amenazaba con devorarla desde dentro. Todo su entorno empezó a teñirse de negro, ya no podía ver las luces de Coney Island. Intentó decir algo, pero los labios no le respondían y sólo alcanzó a emitir un balbuceo ronco. Graham continuaba hablando, pero su voz no la alcanzaba. Nada podía hacerlo. Se sentía perdida, mareada. Quería desaparecer como lo hacía el mundo a su alrededor, tornándose más y más oscuro.

Cayó al suelo.


	12. Capítulo 12. Mano firme

El pasillo no tenía fin. Ella corría, jadeante, mientras dejaba atrás decenas de habitaciones sin llegar a ver aún el final de su camino. Todas las paredes eran iguales, todas las puertas estaban pintadas del mismo blanco mortecino que tanto aborrecía y todas las luces centelleaban a su paso. Olía a plástico y a químicos, una combinación que acentuaba aún más las náuseas que ya de por sí estaba sintiendo. 

Odiaba los hospitales y, por algún capricho del destino, su suerte había querido que no dejara de visitarlos. Primero Henry y ahora _ella_. Apretó los carrillos, furiosa consigo misma por no haberla cuidado mejor. No debería haberla dejado sola. Aún sentía escalofríos al recordar la llamada que había recibido del Hospital de Coney Island: Emma había sido ingresada en urgencias tras un desmayo del que aún no sabían decirle la causa. «¿Y si los análisis de sangre se equivocan y ha heredado la enfermedad de Henry?», el corazón le dio un vuelco. No podría soportarlo.

Alcanzó la puerta 215 y se detuvo para coger algo de aire. Las manos le temblaban, sujetas a los marcos de madera de la entrada. Sam y Nigel la alcanzaron en cuestión de segundos. Al contrario que en el Hospital de Massachusetts, en esta ocasión se negaron a dejarla sola. Tampoco podía reprochárselo, ya que no estaban al tanto de los protocolos de seguridad de ese edificio y ellos sólo estaban cumpliendo con su deber: mantenerla a salvo.

—¿Quiénes sois? —oyó preguntar a una voz a sus espaldas. 

Regina se ladeó de inmediato, encontrándose con un joven de no más de treinta años que sostenía un vaso de plástico con algún tipo de bebida caliente que no dejaba de humear. Era bastante alto, casi tanto como Sam, y muy apuesto. Atributos que, sin embargo, pasó por alto en cuanto vio cómo su mirada viajaba de ellos a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Emma. Arqueó las cejas, intrigada.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —le inquirió.

Él parpadeó, como si su pregunta hubiera sido de lo más absurda.

—Soy Graham, su novio —respondió. Ella frunció aún más el ceño, repasándole con la mirada—. Tú debes ser la casera, Regina Mills. Emma me ha hablado de ti —aclaró, el tono glacial—. Y estos dos hombretones imagino que vienen contigo, ¿no? Pues los tres podéis marcharos, _yo_ me encargo.

La morena se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia. Aquella situación la superaba, ya que ni por un segundo había podido imaginar algo así. ¿Emma tenía pareja? No es que dudara del encanto de la rubia para atraer a terceras personas, pues ella misma también había caído rendida nada más verla, pero… todo le parecía extraño. Por lo poco que la conocía (y lo mucho que había investigado sobre ella los días previos a encontrarla), sabía que le gustaba estar sola o más bien que prefería confiar sólo en sí misma.

¿Qué la había empujado a cambiar de opinión? ¿Desde cuándo estaba con ese chico? Y lo más acuciante: ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? Se mordió el labio, incapaz de calmar la inquietud que le correteaba por el estómago. Quería respuestas. No, más bien las necesitaba casi tanto como el propio aire, pues sentía que la incertidumbre la estaba ahogando. Si Emma estaba enamorada de ese hombre, si un día decidiera alejarse de ella… ¿qué haría? No podía retenerla para siempre con mentiras. El corazón se le estremeció y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. 

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que ese patán la desestabilizara más de la cuenta. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y sonrió, desafiante. 

—Me alegra saber que Emma ya te ha hablado de mí. Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo: Tu nombre no ha aparecido _nunca_ en nuestras conversaciones. Curioso, ¿verdad? Me pregunto por qué será… Puede que ni le diera importancia —resolvió, la mirada firme y los brazos cruzados. Él tensó los hombros.

—Eso es algo que le compete a ella.

—Y que tendrás tiempo de preguntarle en otro momento, me temo. Ahora decías que ya te ibas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Graham no tuvo tiempo de responder ante el avance de Sam y Nigel. Los dos guardaespaldas dieron un par de pasos hacia delante, acercándose al joven. Ambos permanecieron hieráticos junto a Regina, ejerciendo el tipo de presión silenciosa por la que a la morena le gustaba tanto tenerlos cerca. 

—¿Esto es en serio? Increíble… —renegó el castaño, arrugando el labio.

—Le diré «adiós» de tu parte —continuó ella, ignorándole—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Gregory.

—Graham —la corrigió él.

—Como decía antes, dudo que tu nombre importe demasiado —zanjó la morena, dándose la vuelta dirección a la puerta—. No dejéis que nadie salvo el personal médico entre, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus dos hombres asintieron y Graham estalló en una risotada. Regina se ladeó, aún más furiosa que antes. Aquel muchacho la sacaba de quicio. Si no fuera quien era, probablemente habría pedido que le dieran una paliza. «Respira, cálmate», se dijo, intentando conservar esa apariencia asertiva. Necesitaba un maldito cigarrillo. 

—Veo que no estaba equivocado respecto a ti y tu familia. Me alegra haber avisado a Emma y que haya abierto los ojos —expuso él, los ojos brillantes de determinación—. Buena suerte ahí dentro, _signora_.

Tras una breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, el joven echó a andar pasillo abajo en dirección a la salida. Sus palabras, no obstante, se clavaron en lo más profundo de la mente de Regina. ¿Había avisado a Emma? ¿Sobre qué? «Es imposible que lo haya averiguado, ¿verdad?», sintió un escalofrío y se volvió hacia la puerta. Tenía la mano en el pomo y su sudor hacía que el metal se le antojara resbaladizo. Tragó saliva y tiró de él, abriéndose paso al interior. 

La sala tenía una iluminación tenue, proveniente de las dos barras fluorescentes que había sobre el cabezal de la cama. Un cuarto lleno de claroscuros en el que el mayor brillo lo encontraba en los ojos aguamarina de aquella muchacha. Emma estaba sentada, recostando la espalda sobre la almohada (que hacía las veces de cojín), mirándola en silencio. No parecía sorprendida, tampoco enfadada. ¿Desilusionada, quizás? Tenía el rostro pálido, en contraste con sus mejillas sonrosadas, y el cabello suelto y revuelto. Regina no sabía decir por qué, pero el mero hecho de tenerla delante ya calmaba su ansiedad.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? 

—¿Dónde está Graham? —quiso saber ella, obviando su pregunta.

La morena tensó los carrillos, pero se forzó a sonreír y se sentó a los pies de la cama, doblando su chaqueta y dejándola a un lado.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó.

—Graham. Debes haberle visto al entrar, no hagas preguntas estúpidas —renegó la rubia.

—¡Ah, vaya! Así que ahora existe un tal Graham —dijo, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que estás saliendo con alguien?

—¿Es que acaso tengo la obligación de hacerlo? Te debo dinero, Regina, pero no mi vida —repuso, mirada y rostro firmes. 

Las palabras la abandonaron, al igual que lo hizo su aliento. Aquella muchacha la estaba presionando demasiado, desafiándola hasta unos extremos que pocas personas habían cruzado. La rabia que había tenido que tragarse después del encuentro con Graham, la incertidumbre de no saber en qué demonios pensaba esa cría y el ardiente deseo que se abría paso en su vientre cada vez que intentaba ponerla contra las cuerdas iban a hacer que le estallara la cabeza. No podía dejar de mirarla, como si una fuerza magnética la arrastrara al abismo de sus labios.

Se deslizó por el colchón hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de ella y apoyó la palma de la mano derecha sobre la pared, la izquierda aún sobre las sábanas. No tenía del todo claro lo que estaba haciendo, ya que (privada de su juicio) estaba siguiendo únicamente sus impulsos. Por su parte, Emma continuó en su sitio, aquella vez sin moverse ni un ápice. Tampoco había atisbo alguno de sonrojo en su rostro. 

Estaba provocándola a conciencia y aunque la morena creyera tener el control de la situación, muy a su pesar sabía que no era así. Buscó algún atisbo de duda en la mirada de Emma, pero a medida que se perdía en el mar de sus ojos, más ardía en deseos de besarla. La rubia intentaba controlar la respiración en vano, podía verlo en el rápido vaivén de su pecho. Quería devorarla, hacerla suya hasta que su nombre fuera lo único que escapara de sus labios. Parpadeó, consciente de lo seca que tenía la boca y del palpitar de todo su cuerpo. «Basta, ya no eres una niña», se recriminó mientras apartaba la mano y echaba el cuerpo hacia atrás. 

—No me debes la vida, está claro —dijo, recobrando la serenidad—, pero pensé que al menos podríamos ser sinceras la una con la otra.

—Tiene gracia que precisamente tú me digas algo así... 

Regina arqueó la ceja y ella suspiró. Estaba claro que había algo que se le escapaba. _Me alegra haber avisado a Emma y que haya abierto los ojos_. Las palabras de Graham volvieron a ella y el temor le sacudió los huesos. El deseo le había nublado la razón y había olvidado la implicación de esa frase. Cogió aire y escondió sus temores tras una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿No tienes _nada_ que decirme? —insistió la rubia.

El pánico se había adueñado de sus dedos, así que retrayó las manos y las entrelazó para disimular el temblor. ¿Podía ser posible que la rubia supiera acerca de Henry? ¿Qué le diría él al saber que le había fallado? Y todo ello por no haber tenido más cuidado, por haber dado demasiada _libertad_ a aquella cría curiosa.

Definitivamente necesitaba fumar, pero encontrarse en un endemoniado hospital no ayudaba. Se mordió el labio en aras de atenuar su frustración y volvió a sonreír.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Emma... ¿qué se supone que debo decirte?

—Pues podrías empezar por contarme a qué te dedicas. Es decir, lo que sea que hagáis en la empresa en la que trabajas —exigió la rubia. Regina la miró, sorprendida. No era la respuesta que esperaba. 

—¿No lo has buscado en internet? Quiero decir… Toda la información es pública, tengo hasta página en Wikipedia —respondió, las cejas enarcadas.

—Si quisiera saber eso ya lo habría leído. Quiero que me hables de lo que _realmente_ hacéis, no aquello que fingís hacer —aclaró.

La morena empezaba a estar de lo más confusa. Por un lado, sentía cierto alivio, pues fuera lo que fuera lo que sabía Emma, no parecía tener relación con Henry. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta inquietud. Era como si algo se le estuviera escapando de las manos, escurriéndose entre sus dedos. 

—Creo que acabaremos antes si me cuentas qué es lo que tú crees que hacemos —propuso, cruzándose de piernas—. Así que adelante, soy toda oídos. 

—Está bien —murmuró ella, irguiendo la espalda—. Me he enterado de dónde proviene tu fortuna, el dinero de los Mills. Dicen que está manchado de sangre, que realmente hacéis negocios en los bajos fondos, que traficáis con armas, drogas… ¿Regina, es eso verdad? 

Quiso reír para restarle importancia, pero el brillo acuoso en la mirada de Emma la disuadió de hacerlo. Aquella cría estaba hablando muy en serio y ella se jugaba el puesto a que la persona que le había llenado la cabeza de esas ideas incendiarias había sido Graham. Cerró los párpados y se frotó las sienes con la yema de los dedos. Puede que no fuera un mal momento para empezar a sincerarse en algo. Abrió los ojos y suspiró.

—Como veo que es un tema que te preocupa, te daré la respuesta corta primero: Ni el señor Mills ni yo hemos hecho algo semejante. Jamás.

Al segundo de oírla, Emma se dejó caer en el colchón. Toda la tensión que parecía haber acumulado se había empezado a disipar e incluso su rostro parecía haberse suavizado. 

—Sin embargo (y como decía), esa es sólo la respuesta corta —se apresuró a aclarar. Los ojos de la rubia la cuestionaron en silencio—. La verdad trasciende mucho más allá de un mero «sí» o «no». Lo cierto es que se trata de una historia algo larga de contar… Y muy personal, cabe decir. Nunca he hablado con nadie de esto —sus nervios se tornaron en una risilla entrecortada—. ¡Agh! Dios mío, cómo me gustaría poder fumar ahora mismo... 

—Estamos en un hospital.

—Sigues siendo muy observadora —bromeó—. Lo sé, lo sé, «no es momento para bromas». Aunque tampoco necesitas asesinarme con la mirada para hacérmelo entender —añadió, risueña—. En fin, entiendo que, para esperar tu sinceridad, debo dártela yo también a cambio. ¿Puedo contar con que esperarás a que termine el relato antes de juzgar o decidir algo por tu cuenta?

Emma asintió, volviendo a incorporarse con lentitud. Ella le sonrió, agradecida y carraspeó un par de veces. Por más que repasaba mentalmente cómo empezar a explicarle su verdad, no daba con la fórmula correcta de hacerlo. «Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba», resopló. 

—Comencemos por lo básico: La empresa para la que trabajo, _Big Data Enterprise_ , ¿sabes a lo que se dedica? —aguardó unos instantes, pero tras la nula respuesta de la rubia se decidió por continuar—. Somos una compañía que recopila y aprovecha los datos de cientos de millones de personas con distintos fines. El más común es el comercial, aunque también hemos recibido ofertas del gobierno para emplear nuestro software, _Miracle_ , en distintos usos militares que no estoy autorizada a revelar. La cuestión es que procesamos, sintetizamos y tratamos la información convirtiéndola en pequeñas píldoras digeribles para el entendimiento de nuestros clientes. Eso es lo que hacemos —hizo una breve pausa y cogió aire—. Ahora voy a hablarte de la jerarquía y los orígenes de la empresa.

»Originalmente la empresa se llamaba _D &M Associated_ y tenía dos socios: El genio tras la idea de _Miracle_ , Henry Mills, y aquel al que podríamos llamar su mecenas, Anthony Dawson. Ambos fueron los fundadores de la compañía y mientras que Henry se encargó de la parte de I+D, Anthony se hizo con el control ejecutivo y financiero. Lo que empezó siendo algo pequeño, creció con una rapidez pasmosa y en cuestión de dos años la empresa salió a bolsa consiguiendo resultados increíbles. Henry y Anthony continuaron siendo los accionistas mayoritarios y, como tal, tenían plena potestad en las decisiones de la compañía. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo Henry empezó a sospechar que la ambición de su socio estaba llevándole por mal camino…

Regina se detuvo, cerrando los ojos. La cabeza le dolía y no dejaba de oír un pitido en el interior de sus oídos. Sabía lo que venía después. Volvería a su infancia, pero al contrario que cuando cocinaba, su mente no viajaría a un lugar agradable. No habría ni rastro de aromas o palabras cándidas, no. Volvería al frío de aquella noche, al rostro de horror de su madre, a ver cómo la luz se apagaba en su mirada. 

Sintió una súbita calidez sobre su mano y al abrir los párpados se encontró con los ojos de Emma. Estaba sujetándola con suavidad, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

—Estoy aquí, ¿vale? 

El frío aire invernal heló las ventanillas del automóvil en el que viajaba. No podía ver nada del exterior, sólo una brumosa capa de escarcha blanquecina. Henry se encontraba en el asiento trasero de un aparatoso Fiat 500, recorriendo las calles de Roma. Llevaba meses siguiendo la pista de los negocios ilegales de su socio, pero no había logrado dar con ninguna prueba concluyente que confirmara sus sospechas. Aún y así, tenía claro que Anthony se había desviado del modelo de negocio inicial y le llegaban voces sobre sus trapicheos en los bajos fondos. No sabía cómo había conseguido burlar el cortafuegos que él mismo instaló en el programa, pero su socio había empezado a emplear la información recopilada por _Miracle_ en la compraventa de armamento e incluso de ciertas sustancias tóxicas. «Debí ser más cuidadoso», se maldijo, cerrando el puño.

Él había cruzado el atlántico en busca de esas pruebas. Sus contactos habían dado con una informante que estaba dispuesta a testificar acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de la delegación europea de _D &M Associated_, hasta el momento en manos de Anthony. La mujer tenía varios archivos con los que sustentar su testimonio: fotografías e incluso videos de las fábricas y almacenes que su socio dirigía a sus espaldas y desde donde se distribuía toda esa mercancía en negro. 

El coche se detuvo a un lado de una avenida empedrada, en una de las calles más pobres de la capital. Habían llegado a su destino. Henry bajó del automóvil junto a sus dos guardaespaldas, abrochándose el largo chaquetón para resguardarse del frío, y sus ojos tantearon los alrededores hasta que dio con algo que le llamó la atención. Había una niña pequeña, de no más de cinco o seis años, acurrucada en el suelo junto a la entrada del apartamento que ellos habían venido a ver. Estaba hecha un ovillo y las piernas le tiritaban. Henry se agachó junto a ella, deshaciéndose de su chaqueta y envolviéndole el cuerpo con ella. ¿Qué hacía una cría sola en la calle? En cuanto sus ojos advirtieron que la entrada del domicilio estaba abierta, sintió un escalofrío.

—James, ve en busca de una taza de caldo caliente y varias mantas. Carlo, tú quédate con la niña —ordenó. Los dos hombres asintieron y el mayor salió corriendo calle abajo—. Yo vuelvo enseguida.

Se incorporó con lentitud y avanzó hacia el umbral de la puerta, adentrándose en el edificio. El pasillo de la entrada era estrecho y las paredes estaban cubiertas de un papel pintado bastante desgastado. Avanzó hacia el salón, seguido por el crujido de sus pisadas sobre la anticuada madera, y dio un ligero empujón a la puerta. Cuando la estancia quedó a la vista, también lo hizo el horror que la acompañaba.

Henry se llevó la mano al pecho, reculando hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared del lateral derecho del pasillo. Las piernas le flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Tenía la respiración disparada y el pulso le alcanzaba un ritmo desorbitado. 

Tendidos sobre una moqueta empantanada en sangre yacían un hombre y una mujer, ambos con varios disparos en el cuerpo. Los dos tenían los ojos abiertos y parecían contemplarle, juzgándole en silencio. Era como si sus almas permanecieran allí sólo para hacerle saber que aquel crimen pesaba sobre su conciencia. Él había sido quien, a través de intermediarios, había presionado a la muchacha para hablar, para revelar la información de la que disponía. Y ella había accedido con la condición de entregársela personalmente.

Era tan joven… y tan hermosa. No pudo evitar ver el rostro de Nora en ella. Las dos mujeres tenían una complexión y edad similares, pero a diferencia de la pobre joven que tenía delante, Nora seguía viva. ¿Qué habría sido de él si le hubiera ocurrido algo? ¿Si se encontrara en una situación parecida a la de aquella niña a la que le habían privado del amor de sus padres? ¿Cómo se podía justificar un horror así? ¿Cómo podía vivir Anthony con una carga semejante?

Las náuseas le subieron por la tráquea y se hizo a un lado, vomitando en una esquina del pasillo.

—¡Señor Mills! —la voz de Carlo le llamó desde el exterior—. ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

Henry se incorporó, tambaleante, las manos trepando por la pared hasta que logró erguirse por completo. Aún se sentía mareado y con la cabeza a punto de estallar, pero consiguió salir del apartamento. 

—Carlo, ve adentro y avisa a la policía —inquirió.

El hombre salió corriendo hacia el interior del piso y él se quedó a solas con una niña a la que no era capaz ni de mirar a la cara. Sentía demasiada vergüenza, demasiada culpabilidad. «Soy un monstruo, el culpable de su sufrimiento, yo soy...».

—Dov'è la mia mamma? —le preguntó la pequeña, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. 

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se forzó a tragar saliva. No podía esconderse, tenía que hacer frente a sus responsabilidades. 

—Lo lamento muchísimo. Verás, y-yo... —se mordió el labio y apretó los puños. Ni siquiera era capaz de darle el pésame como era debido. 

La niña le miró y se acercó a él, sujetándole de las manos. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar cuando aquellos diminutos dedos se enroscaron con los suyos. Había fracasado y una familia más sufriría las consecuencias. El estómago le dolía casi tanto como el pecho y la sensación de náusea le asfixiaba. ¿Cuántos errores más debía seguir cometiendo? ¿Cuándo podría parar toda aquella debacle?

«Al menos no dejaré que esta niña siga sufriendo», pensó, poniéndose en cuclillas para después alzarla en brazos. Carlo regresó del interior del apartamento con el rostro totalmente descompuesto. Sus ojos viajaron de la pequeña a él y tensó inmediatamente los carrillos.

—Hemos llegado tarde...

—Creo que no está todo perdido, señor —dijo, acercándose a ambos, y en un tono más comedido, continuó—. La pequeña me ha contado que su madre le hizo esconder un «pequeño aparato» metálico. Dice que era algo _muy_ importante para ella y que sólo debía dárselo al «hombre americano».

—¿Dónde está? ¿Puedes preguntárselo? 

Carlo asintió y se forzó a sonreír antes de dirigirse a la pequeña. Ella les observaba a ambos con unos ojos tan inexpresivos que le helaban la sangre. Oscuros como la noche que se cernía sobre las calles de Roma y sin un ápice de inocencia. Eran los ojos de alguien que había visto demasiado.

—Regina, puoi dirci dove hai nascosto il dispositivo? —formuló el guardaespaldas, atendiendo a su petición. 

La niña asintió, subiéndose levemente la camiseta y sacando un disquete que había ocultado, sujeto a sus pantalones. Se lo ofreció sin dilación y Henry lo aceptó de inmediato, guardándolo en el interior del bolsillo de su camisa. Si aquel aparato contenía lo que creía que contenía, Carlo tenía razón: Aún había esperanza. 

—Te llamas Regina, ¿verdad? —preguntó, apartándole un par de mechones que le caían por la frente—. Sé que no me entiendes, pero ni te imaginas cuan agradecido estoy por tu valentía y lo mucho que lamento el dolor que cargas sobre esos pequeños hombros… No puedo hacer nada para borrar lo ocurrido, pero te prometo una cosa: Desde este día y para siempre, no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrirte nada malo.

Regina terminó el relato y el silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Sentía las mejillas secas, la piel irritada por la sal de las lágrimas que no había podido reprimir, y el calor de la mano de Emma sobre la suya. La rubia no se había despegado de ella ni un segundo.

—Gracias al disquete de mi madre, Henry pudo exponer los trapos sucios de Anthony y poner fin a todas sus actividades. Me consuela pensar que al menos ni ella ni mi padre murieron en vano 

—No sé qué decir... —admitió Emma en un hilo de voz.

—Me imagino. Sé que todo esto puede abrumar y que el daño ya está hecho, eso es innegable, pero también puedo asegurarte que Henry ha dedicado su vida a intentar enmendarlo. Desde la fundación Mills de ayuda para personas desfavorecidas, hasta el programa de becas para jóvenes y las subvenciones a centros de desintoxicación. Por suerte, toda esa información sí que está disponible al público por si quieres saber más —forzó una risilla, intentando enmascarar el dolor que aún le agrietaba la garganta.

—No lo decía por eso. Dios mío, soy horrible… Siento haberte hecho recordar algo así, soy una estúpida, y-yo… de verdad que lo siento —gimoteó Emma, los ojos anegados.

La morena suspiró, viéndola enjuagar las lágrimas con el borde de sus mangas, y se acercó a ella. No sabía si aquello era lo acertado o no, pero sí que sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Extendió los brazos, envolviéndola por completo en un abrazo. Emma se aferró a ella con fuerza, hundiendo los dedos en su espalda y escondiendo el rostro en su hombro. La calidez de su cuerpo la hacía sentir extrañamente en paz y a la vez extremadamente vulnerable. 

Ambas se apretaron contra la otra hasta el punto en el que olvidaron el dolor que provocaba sus lágrimas. Así que Regina se dejó llevar, llorando todo lo que había callado durante años. 


	13. Capítulo 13. En brazos de Morfeo

El cuerpo de Regina era de lo más cálido y su aroma la reconfortaba. Tenía los brazos de la morena rodeándole la cintura y ella se aferraba a su espalda, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ya ni recordaba en qué momento había dejado de llorar. Tal vez habían sido minutos, puede que horas. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era seguir abrazada a ella. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo sentía que encajaba en algún sitio, así que quería permanecer allí un poco más. Quería continuar abrazada a Regina.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que, tras esa apariencia vanidosa y descarada, la morena pudiera esconder una historia semejante. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ocultando ese dolor? A juzgar por el ligero temblor que aún sacudía su cuerpo, suponía que demasiado. «Y yo la he hecho revivirlo», cerró los ojos, avergonzada de sí misma, y la apretó con más fuerza.

—Eh, eh… cuidado —gruñó Regina—. No vayas a romperme.

—P-perdón —musitó ella.

—Estoy bien. Sólo te tomaba el pelo —aclaró.

Emma bufó y la morena dejó escapar una risilla. Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, oír aquella risa burlona (y aún sabiendo que en cierto modo era a su costa) no le molestó. Más bien se sintió aliviada al volver a escucharla reír, tanto que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa también se asomara por sus labios. Regina se separó un par de centímetros de ella, privándola de la calidez que la envolvía. Tenía los ojos hinchados y algo enrojecidos, del mismo rosado que teñía la punta de su nariz.

Parecía un ser de lo más vulnerable, como si toda esa aura de divinidad que solía rodearla se hubiera desvanecido. Y, sin embargo, le parecía aún más preciosa de ese modo. Más humana.

—Gracias —le dijo, deslizando la mano hasta dejarla apoyada en su mejilla.

Emma sintió la piel erizarse bajo el roce de sus dedos y su mano se movió sola, buscando la de la morena. Se había aferrado a ella por instinto, como si temiera que aquel contacto desapareciera. Regina amplió la sonrisa e inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, dándole un casto beso en la frente. Cuando se retiró, la rubia sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago. El corazón había empezado a latirle con fuerza y no lograba despegar la mirada del carmesí de los labios de Regina. «¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, Emma Swan?», inspiró hondo y se acercó para besarle la mejilla.

Aquella mujer olía demasiado bien. Era un aroma dulce y afrutado. Un olor que, como si de la manzana del Edén se tratara, invitaba a querer morderla aún a sabiendas de que eso sería su perdición. Cuando sus labios se despegaron de la suavidad de la piel de la morena, tragó saliva. Los ojos de Regina la escrutaron en silencio, curiosos.

—Te lo he devuelto —explicó.

—Ya veo —siseó ella, ladeando la sonrisa.

—Pensé que te reconfortaría —se justificó. Las palabras se le atropellaban al salir y su voz estaba algo temblorosa.

—¿Y vas a devolverme cada beso que te dé? —preguntó, divertida—. Porque si es así... —se acercó de nuevo, besándole tiernamente en la nariz—. Me debes otro.

El cuerpo le ardía y sentía que el aire le pesaba en los pulmones. «Estás perdiendo la cabeza, contrólate», se imploró. Aunque en el fondo sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para pisar el freno. Quería más de ella. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, sus labios encontraron el camino hasta la comisura de los de la morena. Fue un contacto breve, apenas un instante, pero tras sentir la cercanía de su boca y su aliento chocar con el suyo, no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

Regina deslizó la mano hasta llegar a su cuello, extendiendo los dedos y rodeándolo por completo. Cuando se mordió el labio y su mirada bajó a su boca, Emma sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Las manos hacía rato que le sudaban y todo su cuerpo vibraba al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. La distancia que las separaba se le antojaba cada vez más pesada. Y sus ojos debieron delatarla, porque la morena decidió cerrarla en un ardiente beso que la tomó por sorpresa. Regina tiró de su cuello hacia ella, devorando sus labios con frenesí.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareada a la par que extasiada. La lengua de aquella mujer se abrió camino y se entrelazó con la suya, intensificando el beso al ritmo de sus jadeos. Cada contacto era mucho más apasionado que el anterior, cargado del deseo que ambas habían reprimido durante demasiado tiempo.   
Jamás la habían besado de ese modo y ella nunca había tenido tanta hambre de alguien.

El cuerpo de Regina empujó el suyo contra el colchón, tumbándose encima mientras continuaba besándola. Sus labios eran casi tan dulces como el olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Quería empaparse en su esencia, perderse entre sus dedos. Le mordió el labio inferior.

—Oh, Emma... —gimió ella contra su boca. La rubia sintió cómo todo su ser se estremecía. La voz de esa mujer era demasiado sexy.

Las manos de Regina treparon por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos y en cuanto sus dedos le apresaron los pezones no pudo evitar que la respiración se le detuviera. Gimió, falta de aire, y los labios de la morena acudieron a su auxilio mientras las manos continuaban su peculiar jugueteo. Iba a enloquecer. No sabía ni siquiera cómo podía estar haciendo algo así en un hospital, pero poco le importaba. Lo único que Emma tenía claro es que empezaba a impacientarse.

Hundió los dedos en su trasero, empujándolo hacia ella. Necesitaba sentirla aún más cerca y sus caderas hacía rato que se movían por su cuenta, rozándose contra su cuerpo. Regina rodó por su cuello, mordisqueándolo, y Emma cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Esperaba que al dejarle el camino libre le fuera más fácil continuar bajando, pero en su lugar la morena se detuvo. Ella abrió los ojos y la miró, extrañada.

—¿Por qué paras? —le preguntó.

—¿Es que no lo oyes? —respondió Regina, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Qué es ese ruido?   
  
  


Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. El pitido de la alarma de su teléfono resonaba en el interior de su cabeza. ¿Cuánto rato había estado sonando? ¿Dónde estaba? Parpadeó un par de veces. Notaba la cabeza algo aturdida y tenía el pulso acelerado. Se llevó la mano al pecho cerciorándose de lo rápido que le bombeaba el corazón. Sus ojos buscaron a su alrededor, a la espera de encontrarse con los de Regina, pero estaba sola. ¿De verdad había soñado ella algo así?

Se incorporó, apoyando la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama y echó un rápido vistazo a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. La luz que irradiaba iluminaba el cuarto y no daba lugar a dudas: Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y ella estaba de vuelta en su cuarto, en el apartamento de Regina. Se frotó los ojos con la manga de su pijama y volvió a parpadear. Las imágenes de la morena besándola aún seguían grabadas en sus retinas. Sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y las mejillas le ardían. «No es momento para pensar en esto, Emma», se recriminó mientras sacudía la cabeza en un intento de desprenderse de esos pensamientos.

Iba a llegar tarde al trabajo y dado su historial (y los dos días de baja que había pedido) no podía permitirse el lujo de seguir poniéndose en el punto de mira del señor White. Al final acabaría despidiéndola. Se puso en pie y sintió las piernas flaquear. El cuerpo, aún entumecido por lo real que le había parecido su sueño, no le respondía del todo como quería. Bufó, asqueada por lo sucio que era su inconsciente, y avanzó a trompicones hasta el armario del vestidor. Lo abrió de par en par, buscando un conjunto aceptable y se encaminó a la ducha. «A ver si con el agua fría te calmas un poco», pensó.

Era la primera vez que tenía lo que podría llamarse un sueño húmedo con una mujer. ¿Y precisamente tenía que ser ella? Renegó entre dientes. Sí que era cierto que desde el día en el que Regina le había contado su pasado la relación entre ambas había mejorado (y mucho), pero de ahí a tener ese tipo de pensamientos sucios... iba un trecho. Se frotó el cuerpo con ahínco, el agua helada cayéndole en cascada, a la desesperada. Puede que todo aquello viniera por la influencia de su amiga Mary, que era quien realmente bebía los vientos por la morena. Tanto oírla hablar de lo mucho que le gustaría acostarse con ella y echar una canita al aire debía haberla afectado. Cerró el grifo de la ducha y suspiró, echando un largo vistazo a su reflejo.

—Esto no significa nada, ¿verdad? —se preguntó.

Como era de esperar, sólo obtuvo un silencio incómodo a modo de respuesta. Ni ella misma sabía qué decir. Salió del baño, con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, y volvió a ojear el teléfono. Ya eran casi las seis y debía estar en el _Lumiere_ en menos de una hora. Se secó a marchas forzadas y se vistió. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo, pero se había quedado sin tiempo. Ni siquiera iba a poder tomarse un café antes de salir, aunque eso último no le preocupaba. Si existía alguna ventaja en custodiar la cafetera del restaurante era precisamente esa: Podía hacerse bebidas a su antojo, siempre que el señor White no la viera.

Bajó por las escaleras, echando un vistazo al comedor y revisando si había alguna luz abierta. No parecía haber nadie, así que respiró aliviada.

—Buenos días —la saludó una voz a sus espaldas. Emma sintió un escalofrío.

—H-hola —respondió sin darse la vuelta. Podía parecer una tontería, pero le avergonzaba encontrarse con ella.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿No es muy pronto?

—Podría decir lo mismo, ¿qué haces ya despierta? —replicó, avanzando hacia el vestíbulo. Oyó los pasos de la morena siguiéndola y apretó los ojos, maldiciendo su suerte.

—Me despertaste con el ruido de la ducha.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a descolgar su abrigo—. Aunque si lo piensas bien, te debía una por la noche que no me dejaste dormir —añadió.

La morena le respondió con una carcajada que hizo que su corazón se estremeciera. El sonido de su risa la había devuelto a su sueño. Y en su sueño ambas estaban... «¡Para!».

—La próxima vez que no te deje dormir espero que sea por un motivo distinto —bromeó.

No podía verla, pero estaba segura de que tendría una de esas sonrisillas traviesas en los labios. Y lo peor es que oír su insinuación había hecho que el cuerpo le ardiera y el pulso se le acelerara.

—No digas esas cosas —le pidió, intentando que su voz sonara calmada—. Me voy ya, ¿vale? Cuando vuelva me encargaré de arreglar los baños, así que ten lista mi paga y la cena.

—Qué mandona te has vuelto, niña —rió ella—. Cualquiera diría que me estás haciendo un favor. Y, oye... ven aquí —le puso la mano en el hombro y tiró de ella, dándole la vuelta.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de frente, sintió que los nervios le subían por la garganta. Regina estaba preciosa, como de costumbre. Aún con el cabello algo revuelto y unas ojeras ligeramente marcadas, había algo en ella que la hacía estar deslumbrante en cualquier situación. Puede que fuera la serenidad que irradiaban sus ojos o el hecho de que tuviera el cuerpo cubierto por una bata de seda semi transparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Podía ver claramente el conjunto de encaje que llevaba puesto, las curvas de su cuerpo... Tragó saliva.

—Dame un beso de despedida, ¿no? —añadió, acentuando la sonrisa.

Emma parpadeó, procesando lo que acababa de oír. ¿Es que acaso seguía soñando? Se pellizcó con disimulo en la palma de la mano y un pinchazo sacudió sus nervios. No, aquello era real y, por suerte para ella, ya se había imaginado cuál sería el resultado de seguir sus impulsos.

—Confórmate con un «Hasta luego» —sentenció, haciéndose con su bolso y colgándoselo del hombro—. Me voy ya, que como llegue tarde por tu culpa serás tú la responsable de mi despido.

—¿Y qué? Si pierdes el trabajo siempre puedo contratarte a tiempo completo como mi asistente personal.

La rubia rodó los ojos y Regina volvió a reír.

—¿Tan malo sería? —quiso saber, los ojos brillando de malicia.

—Mejor no averiguarlo, ¿vale? —abrió la puerta, dejando la risilla de la morena a sus espaldas y salió del apartamento.

La seguridad de su puesto de trabajo era lo único que se anteponía entre ella y la locura. El día se le estaba haciendo difícil, pero le reconfortaba poder mantener la cabeza centrada en tareas mecánicas como preparar el café o recoger las mesas. Lo último que necesitaba era tiempo libre, ya que eso era sinónimo de volver a recordar aquel sueño. Había decidido no darle importancia, pues probablemente no la tenía, pero se encontraba a sí misma volviendo una y otra vez a aquel cuarto de hospital. Repasaba mentalmente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y su cuerpo se estremecía al rememorar los de Regina. Casi podía sentir sus dedos recorriéndole el cuerpo, acariciándole los pechos. Cerró los ojos, apretando el trapo contra la superficie de la barra. «Esto tiene que parar», se exigió.

Empezó a limpiar la barra de mármol y suspiró al volver a estar frente a su reflejo. No lograba entenderse. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan alterada? Sólo había sido un sueño.

—Eh, psst. Tierra llamando a Emma —dijo una voz. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los redondos ojos de Mary—. Llevo como medio minuto aquí plantada y tú ni caso —añadió, acercándole una bandeja llena de tazas vacías.

—Disculpa, no te había visto.

—No, si no hace falta que lo jures —comentó, resoplando—. ¿Es que ha pasado algo? Hoy ya te he visto derramar varios cafés. O quizás... —se inclinó hacia la barra, mirando a ambos lados y continuó en un tono más bajo—. ¿Tiene que ver con aquello de Regina y Graham? ¿Todavía no se soportan?

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, cargando con la bandeja hacia la fregadera. Una parte de ella se arrepentía de haber hablado con Mary. Bien es cierto que, tras la conversación con Regina y su posterior discusión con Graham, necesitaba a su amiga. El castaño parecía empeñado en desacreditar a la morena a pesar de que ella ya le había aclarado la situación, así que al final acordaron no volver a nombrarla ni dejar que se inmiscuyera en su relación. Con todo, aún no le quedaba claro si había conseguido alejar a su novio de esas ideas descabelladas o hacer que tirase la toalla en su investigación. A pesar de las dudas de él, Emma confiaba en Regina. Algo como lo que le dijo y algo en el modo en el que lo hizo hacían que tuviera esa fe ciega en ella.

No obstante, después de hablar con él sintió que necesitaba aclarar las ideas, tener un punto de vista ajeno al conflicto de intereses que había en su interior, así que acudió a Mary. Con lo que no contaba fue que la maruja de su amiga corriera con el chisme a Neal. La tarde anterior ambos la sometieron a un interrogatorio en toda regla del que no había saliendo muy bien parada.

—Sí, tiene algo que ver —susurró.

—Está bien, no me digas más. Tú, yo, la trastienda. En cinco minutos —disparó del tirón, volviendo al servicio del comedor del restaurante.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. Aún tenía que decidir si quería explicarle algo tan personal como lo que había soñado. Y si lo hiciera, ¿qué le diría? Alzó la vista y echó un vistazo al reloj de pared. Mary no le había pedido cinco minutos en balde, pues ese era el tiempo que les quedaba a ambas para poder disfrutar de su descanso para comer.

Sacó el _tupper_ con la comida que le había preparado Regina la noche anterior. No recordaba el motivo que le había dado para hacerlo ni cómo habían llegado a eso, pero desde que volvió del hospital que la morena no se encargaba de todas las comidas. «Bueno, al menos ella sabe cocinar», concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros. A falta de un par de segundos para que llegara la hora, Tim se acercó a la barra y le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo te cubro hoy —le dijo.

—¿No ha venido Andrea? —preguntó ella, enarcando las cejas.

—Qué va, está fuera. Creo que se ha mudado y el señor White le ha dado el día —explicó, rodeando la barra hasta llegar a su lado.

El muchacho era bastante más joven que ella y complementaba sus horas en el _Lumiere_ con una carrera de historia. Era un chico bajito y con el cabello rizado, nariz rechoncha y labios carnosos. Un muchacho corriente, pero agradable y bastante aplicado. Sin embargo, no se sentía cómoda dejándolo a él al cargo de su puesto. Alguna que otra vez le había encontrado colocando el motor de la cafetera del revés. Andrea cuidaba mucho mejor de sus máquinas y (al menos por lo que Graham le había dicho) preparaba mejor café que Tim.

—Pues yo me mudé hace poco y a mí no me dijo que podía tomarme el día libre...

—Eso es porque a ti te odia, Emma —bromeó él—. De hecho, me sorprende que sigas trabajando aquí todavía.

—No lo digas muy alto que quizás te toma la palabra —siguió ella. Ambos rieron y Emma se despidió de él.

Llegó a la parte trasera del restaurante en un santiamén y, _tupper_ en mano, se dispuso a entrar en la trastienda. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Mary y Neal alzaron la vista para saludarla. El muchacho estaba sentado sobre una pila de cajas de cerveza vacías y llevaba puesta su chaquetilla blanca de chef. Aunque tal vez era más acertado decir que la pieza de ropa era todo lo blanca que el centenar de manchurrones le permitían. Tenía un plato de pasta en el regazo y su amiga ya le había dado un par de bocados a su bocadillo. Le dijo algo que Emma interpretó como un «ven aquí», pero que con los carrillos llenos le sonó indescifrable. Ella estaba apoyada en una de las esquinas y había puesto su delantal negro en el suelo a modo de alfombra.

—Que aproveche —les deseó, cerrando la puerta.

—Jassias —respondió Mary, tosiendo al tragar—. ¡Agh! Lo siento, es que me moría de hambre. Bueno, cuéntanos: ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Directa al grano! No la dejes ni pestañear, vaya a ser que a la pobre le dé por querer comer y esas cosas—rió Neal, enroscando su tenedor en la pasta.

—Que coma después —replicó ella, fulminando al castaño con la mirada—. Ahora cuenta, cuenta —le pidió.

Ella se desabrochó su delantal y lo colocó en el suelo, emulando a Mary. Dejó el _tupper_ a un lado y se sentó frente a ambos. No sabía por dónde empezar la conversación ni cómo hacerlo. Murmuró un par de palabras que no tenían sentido ni para ella y refunfuñó otras tantas. Finalmente, se llevó las manos a la cara y se masajeó las sienes, cogiendo algo de aire. Lo mejor sería que lo dijera de golpe, sin dar rodeos, como si fuera una tirita que quisiera quitarse. Un único tirón y fuera.

—He tenido un sueño algo intenso con Regina... —confesó. Mary y Neal recibieron su revelación con total inexpresión y ella carraspeó—. Me refiero a un sueño de esos, un sueño húmedo — aclaró.

Se hizo un silencio y ante la nula reacción de sus amigos, la rubia frunció el ceño, aspeando las manos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah, perdona! ¡Que sólo era eso! —exclamó Mary, suspirando—. Joder, Emma. Me tenías preocupada.

—Nos tenías preocupados —la corrigió Neal.

—¿Cómo que «sólo era eso»? —preguntó ella, perpleja—. ¿Es que no me habéis oído?

—Sí, te hemos oído. Has tenido un sueño guarro con Regina, ¿y qué? —planteó el castaño, llevándose un buen montón de macarrones a la boca.

—¿En serio estás insinuando que eso es algo normal?

—Ay, Emma, cariño... —Mary le pasó la mano por encima del hombro y le dio un apretón—. Hasta yo he soñado que me acostaba con esa mujer. Y más de una vez, debo admitir.

—¡Mary, por el amor de dios!

—Yo también lo he hecho, la verdad. Y eso que sólo la he visto en fotos —añadió Neal sin el mayor atisbo de culpa o vergüenza.

A Emma le abandonaron las palabras. Tanto la morena como el castaño seguían como si nada, comiendo tranquilamente. Frunció el ceño, intentando ordenar el mar de pensamientos que le sacudían la cabeza.

—P-pero... ¿Cómo podéis decir eso? ¿Y David? ¿O Tamara?

—Le das demasiada importancia, Emma. Somos humanos, es normal que nuestros deseos salgan a flote de tanto en tanto —expuso ella, mordisqueando su bocadillo—. Tenemos ojos en la cara y a menudo el inconsciente puede jugarnos una mala pasada. Esa mujer es como una diosa, pero yo tengo muy claro que es sólo eso: un bonito «y si» con el que juguetea mi imaginación.

—Exacto —coincidió Neal.

La rubia estaba empezando a sentirse de lo más estúpida. ¿Por qué sus amigos podían sentirse así de libres con algo semejante? Ella era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ese sueño por más que se lo propusiera. La imagen de Regina la perseguía, como una sombra, y hacía que su corazón se acelerase con el mero recuerdo de un beso inexistente.

—Espera... —Mary bajó su bocadillo y sus oscuros ojos la escrutaron. Emma sintió un rubor encenderle las mejillas—. No, no, no. ¡No me digas! ¡Ah! ¡Neal, Neal! ¡Qué fuerte! —gritó, eufórica, mientras sacudía las manos y golpeaba la rodilla del castaño—. ¡Aquí hay algo más!

El castaño dejó el plato de pasta en el suelo y la miró. Ahora no sólo tenía los ojos de Mary sobre ella, sino que se habían añadido los de Neal. Se sentía demasiado juzgada e incapaz de ocultar sus verdaderos (y confusos) sentimientos.

—Emma... —tragó él—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Claro que no, Neal! —replicó. Mary torció el labio y se cruzó de brazos. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, ya que siempre se ponía en esa postura cuando sabía que estaba mintiendo—. Está bien, no lo sé. No sé qué me pasa... —admitió, escondiendo la cara entre las manos—. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella de ese modo, llevo así todo el día ya.

—Vale, eso ya no es normal —aclaró su amigo.

—Oh, me quedo más tranquila —gruñó ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Creo que antes de hablar con ninguno, lo mejor sería que intentaras aclararte primero —le aconsejó Mary—. Ya sabes, descubrir quién te gusta de verdad.

—¿Y cóm-...

Su teléfono vibró en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, distrayéndola y haciendo que dejara la frase a medias. Tras unas rápidas disculpas y temiendo que fuera algún nuevo servicio que tuviera que llevar a cabo, se hizo con él. En cuanto desbloqueó la pantalla, sintió un nudo ceñirse en su estómago.

Tenía un mensaje de Graham. 


	14. Capítulo 14. La sorpresa

El silencio se había adueñado de la habitación. Regina estaba sentada en una butaca junto a la cama de Henry, observándole mientras dormía. El hombre había conseguido descansar, al fin, tras una larga intervención quirúrgica y estaba tumbado entre los mullidos cojines que ella misma le había comprado pocas horas antes. Y es que, con los nervios de la espera, había tenido que buscar algo en lo que ocupar su mente mientras no tenía noticias sobre el estado de la operación. Ella, Sam y Nigel, recorrieron las calles de Boston en busca de cojines y mantas para Henry. Lo último que le había dicho su jefe, segundos antes de que cruzara las puertas de quirófano en su camilla, fue que echaba de menos la comodidad de su propia casa.

Regina era consciente de que no podía volver, al menos no por ahora, pero precisamente por eso estaba decidida en hacer su estancia en el hospital lo más placentera posible. Y a juzgar por lo cómodo que parecía dormir, creía haberlo conseguido. Le echó un largo vistazo, el corazón encogiéndosele en el pecho. La bata del hospital se le abría a la altura del cuello, dejando al descubierto la extrema delgadez que se había adueñado de su cuerpo. Clavículas y esternón pronunciados, como si la piel y el músculo fueran una mera sábana con la que tapar sus huesos. Suspiró, alargando la mano hasta dar con la suya. Estaba fría.

—¿Regina? —murmuró él, revolviéndose entre las mantas. Parpadeó un par de veces, torciendo los labios mientras sus ojos intentaban adaptarse a la luz del cuarto.

—Estoy aquí —le respondió.

—¿Cuánto rato he dormido? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos con la manga de su bata. Ella sonrió al verle, pues ese era un gesto que Emma también solía hacer a menudo.

—Sólo un par de horas. Deberías descansar más.

—En mi estado lo último que me apetece es ponerme a descansar o dormir —bufó, el rostro pálido—. Tengo miedo de que al cerrar los ojos, ya no vaya a volver a abrirlos. Sé que debería estar preparado y afrontar esto con entereza, pero después de hoy... —calló, tragándose las palabras.

—Henry, no digas eso. Saldremos de esta juntos, como siempre hemos hecho —cerró los dedos con fuerza alrededor de su mano y le sonrió. Los ojos le escocían, pero sabía que no debía llorar. Al menos no en ese momento.

—¿Emma y tú estáis bien? —dijo él, en un intento de cambiar de conversación—. Me dijiste que ahora compartís piso. Si se parece a mí, me extraña que no os hayáis matado todavía —rió y al segundo empezó a toser. Regina se incorporó de inmediato y le ayudó a ponerse de lado. Él atemperó la respiración y se dejó caer sobre los cojines, suspirando—. Gracias.

Ella asintió y volvió a sentarse en la butaca. Le dolía verle así. Quería gritar, llorar o simplemente ser abrazada de nuevo por Emma. «Tienes que ser fuerte», se recordó.

—Todo va bien, Henry. Desde que le preparo yo la comida que creo (a no ser que esa niña me esté engañando) que come adecuadamente. Nada de fast food o bocadillos a diestro y siniestro. Si hubieras visto lo que tenía en la nevera de su anterior apartamento te habrías llevado las manos a la cabeza... No me extrañaría nada que hubiera estado alimentándose a base de bolsitas de ketchup.

—Bueno, bueno... menos mal que te tiene a ti como su chef particular —bromeó él, sus labios dibujando una sonrisilla.

—¿La verdad? Últimamente parece que sólo me quiera para eso... —resopló, echándose hacia el respaldo de la butaca—. Casi no la veo y lleva días que parece que me evite. Vuelve a casa tarde y se va cada vez más temprano. Con decirte que en estas semanas me habré cruzado con ella sólo dos o tres veces, te lo digo todo.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Sólo lo que te conté... le expliqué el origen de nuestra relación, nada más. ¿Crees que se ha alejado de mí por eso?

—Lo dudo mucho. ¿No tenía novio? Ese tal «Graham» que estaba investigando sobre nosotros —comentó Henry. Oír el nombre del castaño hizo que se le revolviera el estómago—. Puede que esté pasando el tiempo con él. Los jóvenes y sus amoríos... pueden ser muy intensos. Y qué, ¿cómo es? ¿Es un buen tipo?

—Lo es, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —confesó Regina a regañadientes. Tras el encuentro en el hospital, pidió a Sam que le investigara y, muy a su pesar, no encontraron ni una sola mancha en su expediente. Aquel muchacho era demasiado perfecto.

—¿Entonces por qué pones tan mala cara? —rió el hombre, señalándola. Ella parpadeó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo fruncidos que tenía los labios.

—No me cae bien —masculló.

—Conociéndote como te conozco, diría que estás celosa —observó Henry, alzando una ceja—. ¿Tanto te molesta que mi hija le preste atención a otro?

—Yo no he dicho eso. Es tu hija, Henry, por el amor de dios —renegó, en un intento de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El hombre volvió a reír y tosió, de un modo más leve que antes. En cuanto recobró la compostura, la miró a los ojos y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

—No me importaría, ¿sabes? —dijo, sonriéndole con ternura.

—¿El qué?

—Que estuvieras con Emma.

Regina rodó los ojos y a Henry se le escapó una risilla traviesa.

—Hablo en serio —añadió—. Sé de buena tinta lo magnífica que eres como persona. Has estado a mi lado en todo momento y te has hecho cargo del negocio mejor incluso de lo que yo lo habría hecho. Siempre dices que yo te salvé cuando eras una niña pequeña, pero realmente tú fuiste quien me salvó a mí. Jamás podré compensarte por todo lo que tu familia y tú tuvisteis que entregar... —se detuvo, los ojos brillantes y el labio tembloroso.

—Henry, no…

—Escúchame, por favor —le insistió—. Conozco tus gustos y sé lo poco dada que eres a implicarte con las personas, ¿acaso crees que ignoro tu «relación» con Danielle? Pero cuando me hablas de Emma... es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te veo ilusionada. Así que si ella te aceptara, me parecería bien. Te quiero muchísimo, Regina. Eres mi orgullo, no lo olvides —confesó.

—No me gusta cuando hablas así, ya te lo he dicho mil veces. No hagas sonar las cosas como si fuera una despedida, porque no lo va a ser —le reprochó, el tono sombrío.

—Tenemos que empezar a prepararnos por si lo fuera —resolvió él, alzando la mano hasta dar con su mejilla—. Sólo por si acaso, ¿vale? Vuestra felicidad es lo único que me preocupa ahora mismo, así que deja que sea un viejo egoísta sólo una vez más.

La morena asintió. No podía hacer más, no podía exigirle más. Las palabras que callaba se le atragantaban, clavándose bajo su piel, pero se forzó a sonreír. Continuó a su lado, escuchándole y conversando con él acerca de todo y nada. Finalmente, Henry volvió a dormirse y ella se puso en pie.

Sentía que la presión que tenía oprimiéndole los pulmones iba a asfixiarla. Necesitaba salir a coger aire, así que avanzó con la mayor calma de la que pudo hacer gala hacia la puerta del cuarto para no despertarle. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, Sam y Nigel se dispusieron a seguirla, pero ella detuvo su intención con un leve movimiento de manos. Quería estar sola.

Subió las escaleras que comunicaban la planta con la azotea en un par de zancadas y en cuanto abrió la puerta de metal, una ráfaga de aire acudió en su ayuda. El viento helado de Boston le acarició el rostro y meció sus cabellos. Ella inspiró con fuerza, como si todo su cuerpo necesitara desesperadamente ese soplo de vida. Dio un par de pasos, pero finalmente las piernas terminaron por flaquearle y acabó con la espalda pegada al ladrillo de obra vista de la pared. Se dejó caer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansada.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones hasta dar con el paquete de Marlboro y lo rasgó, sacando un cigarrillo. Con una ansiedad apremiante, se lo llevó a los labios y buscó el mechero en su otro bolsillo. Cuando dio con él, prendió el cigarrillo de una firme calada y dejó que su sabor se abriera paso hasta llegar a los pulmones. El nerviosismo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo empezó a diluirse y sus músculos se relajaron. La enfermedad de Henry no dejaba de agravarse y los médicos insistían en que debía prepararse para lo peor. «Malditos inútiles», renegó, los carrillos tensos. Había puesto a su disposición todos los medios necesarios y aún y así no habían sido capaces de encontrar con un tratamiento o una cura confiable.

La última vez, el doctor García le dijo que estaban probando un nuevo fármaco que resultó ser igual (o peor) que todos los anteriores. Conseguía paliar el dolor o el malestar de Henry, pero no frenaba de forma efectiva el deterioro de sus órganos. Y lo peor es que el efecto rebote del tratamiento acabó por empeorar su estado y derivó en la operación que habían llevado a cabo hacía unas horas.

Golpeó el ladrillo con el lateral del puño, furiosa. La piel le dolía y le ardía a partes iguales, pero no era nada en comparación a las punzadas que se le clavaban en el pecho. Se llevó la mano a la cara, tapándose unos ojos que ya no podían aguantar las lágrimas. «No puedo hacer esto sola», concluyó muy a su pesar.

El teléfono le vibró en el interior del bolsillo. Regina cogió aire, enjuagándose las lágrimas con uno de los pañuelos que siempre llevaba consigo y buscó el dispositivo. En cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa le brotara por los labios. Como si de una especie de salvavidas se tratara, Emma le había escrito un mensaje en el que decía: «¿Cuándo piensas volver al piso?». El corazón le latió con fuerza, calentando su pecho. La echaba de menos, mucho más de lo que quería admitir. En tan poco tiempo la rubia se había convertido en alguien indispensable para ella. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y tecleó su respuesta.

«¿Por qué lo preguntas?», le había enviado. En el fondo no sabía del todo qué era lo que estaba esperando. Quizás sólo sentía la necesidad de que la respuesta de Emma coincidiera con lo que ella estaba pensando. No, en realidad quería desesperadamente que así fuera. Una nueva vibración la alertó, avisándola de que ya tenía una respuesta. Escudriñó la pantalla, los nervios galopantes. «El apartamento es muy grande. Me siento sola», leyó. Acentuó la sonrisa. No era lo que esperaba, pero dado el carácter de Emma, tampoco podía pedir grandes dosis de sinceridad y transparencia respecto a sus emociones. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Admitía abiertamente que ella sí que la echaba de menos o...? Se mordió el labio y volvió a teclear: «No es que pasaras mucho tiempo en él estos últimos días. Dudo que notes mi ausencia. Quizás alargue el viaje un tiempo más, quién sabe... ;)», contestó.

El humo de su cigarrillo flotaba en el aire, mecido por el viento. Ella se llevó el cigarro a los labios y le dio una firme calada, exhalando una bocanada que corrió a encontrarse con el resto de partículas que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La rubia aún no le había dicho nada y Regina empezaba a preocuparse por si había sido demasiado abrupta. Cuando el teléfono vibró, lo desbloqueó al instante, pero no se encontró con el nombre que anhelaba ver.

Danielle le había escrito. Hacía mucho que no se veían y la última vez que lo hicieron, le encomendó averiguar más acerca del motivo por el que Henry estaba tan apegado a la delegación europea de la empresa. Abrió el chat y empezó a leer. Conforme avanzaba, el nudo de su estómago que Emma había aflojado, volvió a apretarle con fuerza. La sensación de mareo y náusea se apoderaron de su cuerpo y un ligero temblor sacudió sus dedos. «Esto no puede ser verdad».

Los números eran mucho peores de lo que ella sabía y de lo que los estadistas y economistas de la compañía le habían indicado. Si los datos que Danielle le estaba facilitando eran ciertos, la delegación estaba al borde de la ruina. «Mayka debe estar falseando la información», supuso, apretando los carrillos. Odiaba a esa mujer desde lo más profundo de su ser y aún no comprendía por qué Henry le había confiado el liderazgo de esa sección de la empresa. Desde el primer momento en el que la vio supo que no era de fiar. Mayka era una muchacha que desprendía un aura de «niña de papá», de no haber dado palo al agua en su vida. Siempre llevaba la manicura impecable y vestía al último grito, mirando por encima del hombro a todo aquel que no consideraba digno de su presencia. Una chiquilla que, a todas luces, no sabía lo dura que era realmente la vida. Lo peor de todo era que ella tenía que soportar sus ademanes de grandilocuencia. Respiró hondo, volviendo a la lectura de los mensajes de Danielle.

Al parecer el motivo por el que Henry no se había desprendido de esa parte de la empresa seguía estando fuera de conocimiento. Chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que instaba a la castaña a continuar indagando. A menos que descubriera lo que fuera que estaba bloqueando a su jefe, no podría maniobrar.

Danielle aceptó de inmediato, pero empezó a preguntarle sobre cuándo volverían a tener un momento a solas. Regina le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo, meditando cómo proceder. Por un lado sabía que la castaña era mucho más propensa a colaborar con ella sin pedirle explicaciones después de sus encuentros, pero por otro... había algo que la frenaba. No se veía capaz de acostarse con ella. Al menos no con la imagen de Emma revoloteando recurrentemente en sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño, resoplando y se frotó las sienes. No podía hacerlo.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar, pero no era Danielle quien le hablaba. La rubia, como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, había contestado: «Te echo de menos. ¿Eso era lo que querías leer? Pues ahí lo tienes. Vuelve ya», decía. La sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro. Y unos segundos después de leer el mensaje, su mente fantaseó con la idea de coger el primer vuelo a Nueva York sólo para verla. Por desgracia, no estaba en su mano hacerlo. No al menos hasta que el estado de Henry volviera a estabilizarse. Suspiró, releyendo una y otra vez las palabras de Emma y finalmente se puso en pie. En el fondo le aterraba lo mucho que aquella cría llegaba a influir en su estado anímico, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a pisar el freno. Quería averiguar a dónde la llevarían esos nuevos sentimientos y también sentía que, por primera vez, anhelaba ser correspondida. 

La mañana era glacial. La nieve se amontonaba en las aceras y los copos continuaban cayendo, precipitándose desde un cielo gris . Regina se encontraba en el interior de un Mercedes negro, la pierna temblándole al ritmo del repiqueteo de sus dedos sobre la rodilla. Su vuelo estaba previsto en unas horas y el tráfico era casi tan espeso como la capa de nubes que se amontonaba sobre sus cabezas. ¿Y si cancelaban el tráfico aéreo por el temporal? ¿Y si no podía volver a Nueva York hasta pasada otra semana? Se mordió el labio, presa de los nervios.

—Llegaremos en un santiamén, señorita Mills —informó Nigel, observándola a través del retrovisor.

—Sí, en cuanto pasemos la siguiente salida, todo irá más fluido —añadió Sam.

Ella asintió, bajando la ventanilla antes de rebuscar el paquete de Marlboro en su bolso. Los días en Boston le habían parecido una eternidad, siempre de arriba para abajo en el hospital de Massachusetts. El buen humor de Henry y el aprecio que le tenía, no obstante, lo habían hecho más llevadero. De hecho, las últimas horas que pasaron juntos fueron las más sentimentales que había compartido con él desde que tenía memoria. Aunque ella no le había confesado acerca de sus conversaciones con el equipo médico, su jefe no era idiota. Sabía que la situación no era buena y empezaba a actuar en consecuencia.

El equipo que estaba a cargo del caso de Henry no perdía la esperanza, pero tampoco le ofrecían resultados. Sus conversaciones con el doctor García iban menguando con el paso de los días y ella lo atribuía a la falta de valor del hombre para enfrentarla, para decirle la verdad: No había cura, no había tratamiento. La única opción que les quedaba era seguir investigando en aras de dar con una solución milagro y cuidar lo mejor posible de él mientras tanto.

Aquella era la realidad a la que debía hacer frente. Iba a perderle y el miedo a volver a quedarse sola le carcomía los huesos. Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo antes de que las lágrimas acudieran a su encuentro. «Piensa que ya está estable de nuevo. Eso es todo lo que importa ahora», se recordó. En ese momento tenía algo más en lo que pensar.

Sujetó su teléfono móvil y lo desbloqueó. Los dedos bajaron por la pantalla de la aplicación de mensajería hasta dar con la conversación de Emma. Habían hablado casi todos los días y no había habido ni uno solo en el que la rubia no le preguntara por la fecha de su retorno. La morena sonrió al leer alguno de sus mensajes y dejó el teléfono sobre su regazo, aprovechando para prender el cigarrillo.

Si algo tenía claro tras todo lo ocurrido era precisamente la fugacidad de la vida. Todo ocurría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que lo importante era aprovechar cada momento como si fuera el último. Con esa idea en mente, sabía que tenía algo pendiente. No le importaba que Emma ya tuviera a Graham y tampoco iba a dejar que el miedo al rechazo la detuviera. Como bien le había dicho Henry, al final todo dependía de si ella la aceptaba o no. Y se moría por preguntárselo.

—Cuando lleguemos a Nueva York... hay un par de sitios por los que debemos pasar —dijo, sonriente.   
  
  



	15. Capítulo 15. La trastienda del Lumiere

El candor de la luz de la mañana se posaba sobre sus párpados, como una suave caricia. Despertó, menos sobresaltada que de costumbre. Tal vez tuviera mucho que ver el hecho de que ya se había acostumbrado a sus extraños sueños. Cada vez eran más frecuentes y a ella cada vez le resultaban menos embarazosos. Tanteó con la mano sobre el colchón y sólo dio con un curioso vacío. Algo que, por supuesto, no debería haber ahí. «¿Dónde está Graham?», se preguntó mientras entreabría el ojo izquierdo. 

Estaba sola en aquel pequeño cuarto. Una habitación que, ni de lejos, podía compararse a su lujosa estancia en el apartamento de Regina. El dormitorio del castaño a duras penas debía llegar a los cuatro o seis metros cuadrados, ocupados en su mayor parte por el robusto colchón que coronaba la estancia. Las paredes estaban repletas de estanterías que, a su vez, rebosaban de libros de todos los tamaños, colores y encuadernaciones. A lo sumo, el aroma que desprendían tantísimas páginas le recordaba fugazmente al de una librería antigua o una biblioteca. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba a ella era la pequeña cómoda de roble con tiradores de hierro forjado que había junto a la estantería de mayor envergadura. Le recordaba a una especie de cofre pirata y eso le resultaba gracioso.

Bostezó, decidiéndose por abrir ambos ojos. Ya llevaba durmiendo en casa de Graham tres días. No era algo frecuente, ya que la rubia prefería dormir sola, pero la inmensidad del apartamento se le echaba encima. Parecía que cuanto más tiempo permanecía en él, más extrañaba a su excéntrica dueña. Así que se había decantado por pasar las noches junto al castaño. Aún y así, ambos no pasaban por su mejor momento. Y Emma sabía que era su culpa.

Cuando estaba con él, no estaba con él. Al menos no al cien por cien. Siempre había una pequeña parte de su mente que se evadía o que imaginaba que eran otros brazos los que la rodeaban. Se volteó, dándole la espalda al lado vacío de la cama, y suspiró. Quizás no debería haberle dicho que no el día en el que él le propuso vivir juntos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Las palabras acudieron a ella de inmediato, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Sus labios marcaron un «no» rotundo que dejó a Graham casi tan confuso como ella misma.

Frotó la cara contra la almohada, ahogando su frustración en un grito silencioso. Debería ser mucho más feliz de lo que era, debería dar saltos de alegría por tener la suerte de haber dado con un novio como el castaño. Y, con todo, seguía sin sentirse satisfecha. Oyó un par de pasos acercarse, así que se despegó de la funda y empujó las manos contra el colchón, incorporándose. Cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, ella ya se encontraba en una postura aceptable y no pataleando como una cría pequeña. Graham cruzó el umbral aún en pijama y con el cabello revuelto, pero con una sonrisa que hacía que todo lo demás pasara por alto.

—Buenos días, dormilona —saludó, sentándose junto a ella en el borde de la cama—. Ya empezaba a temer que te hubieras convertido en una especie de bella durmiente... ¿Hoy no trabajabas?

—Sí, pero le cambié el turno a Tim. Tenía un «no sé qué» familiar y me pidió que le echara un cable —explicó, bostezando.

—Mejor para mí, así te disfruto durante un poco más de tiempo —dijo, ladeando una sonrisilla traviesa.

—Si lo que estás pensando es lo que me temo: Ni se te ocurra —resolvió, acomodando la espalda en un par de cojines—. Estoy muy cansada y hambrienta ahora mismo.

—¡Ouch! —se llevó la mano al corazón, los labios convertidos en un puchero infantil—. Ahora en serio, no me refería sólo a eso, mal pensada. Puedo disfrutar de tu compañía de muchas otras maneras —aclaró, inclinando el cuerpo hasta besarle en la mejilla—. Y... te he hecho el desayuno, lo tienes en la cocina. 

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo —admitió, casi sin pensar.

—Sólo son un par de huevos revueltos y tres lonchas de bacon, no es nada del otro mundo.

—No me refiero a eso, bobo —le replicó, dándole un toque en la frente con el dedo índice—. Hablo en general. Te agradezco lo mucho que haces por mí —añadió, adornando sus palabras con un casto beso en los labios.

Graham amplió la sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla. El tacto de sus dedos era cálido, aunque la robustez de sus manos las hacía algo ásperas.

—Múdate conmigo —volvió a proponerle, los ojos brillantes—. Daría lo impensable porque lo primero que viera al despertar fuera tu rostro. 

—Graham... —suspiró ella, deslizándose sobre las sábanas hasta llegar al extremo de la cama—. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Hace poco que hemos empezado a salir, lo veo muy repentino…

El castaño la miró, arqueando las cejas como si aquella fuera la mayor tontería que hubiera escuchado jamás, y Emma decidió ignorarle mientras bordeaba el colchón y se dirigía a la cómoda en busca de su ropa.

—¿Y no viste repentino mudarte al piso de una mujer que apenas conocías y a la que debes una millonada? —repuso, cruzándose de brazos. El tono de voz era casi tan inquisitorio como su mirada.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

La camiseta se dejó caer sobre su torso y Emma pasó los brazos por sendas mangas. Quería darse prisa por terminar, ya que intuía que la conversación no iba a acabar bien.

—Llevo días pensando en ello —expuso Graham, poniéndose en pie. Ella continuó vistiéndose—. Desde que te propuse vivir juntos y me dijiste que no, concretamente. Al principio pensé que quizás estaba yendo todo muy rápido, pero luego caí en algo: Aceptaste mudarte con una desconocida con la que te habías visto un par de veces, pero no quieres vivir en casa de tu pareja de hace meses. Raro, ¿no crees?

Emma resopló, subiéndose la cremallera de los pantalones. El corazón había empezado a martillearle en el pecho y los nervios amenazaban con embotarle el estómago. Ya no sabía ni si iba a ser capaz de tomar el desayuno.

—No te sigo, Graham —dijo, sentándose sobre la cómoda para abrocharse las botas—. Claro que es extraño que me mudara con una desconocida, fui la primera que lo admitió cuando te conté mi situación. Pero, precisamente por eso, deberías entenderme. ¿Acaso no ves que le debo prácticamente mi peso en oro? Regina me propuso una opción que me pareció interesante para saldar mi deuda cuanto antes.

—Yo podría ayudarte a pagar parte de la deuda y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no quiero que lo hagas —aclaró, acabando de hacer el nudo de los cordones de su zapato derecho.

—Es que no son trigo limpio…

La rubia rodó los ojos, suspirando. Todo lo atractivo, bueno y gentil que tenía el castaño, lo compensaba con una testarudez que rivalizaba la suya.

—Otra vez no, Graham. También hemos hablado de eso, no sé por qué no dejas el tema... ¿Tanta manía le tienes?

—Sé que hay algo más, mi instinto me lo dice. El modo en el que aquella mujer corrió por el hospital hasta llegar a tu cuarto no fue normal, Emma —explicó, el gesto impasible—. Te presta demasiada atención.

—Así que eso es lo que ocurre —vaticinó ella, los brazos en jarra—. Tienes celos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Cómo explicas tu obsesión con Regina sino?

El castaño la contempló, boquiabierto. 

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Que yo tengo una obsesión con ella? ¿¡Yo!? —se pasó la mano por la cara, arrastrándola de arriba abajo—. Tiene gracia que seas tú quien diga eso, precisamente. No soy _yo_ el que se ha pasado estos días pegado al teléfono hablando con ella, ¿verdad? 

—¿Qué dices, Graham? —frunció el labio, cada vez más disgustada—. Mira, déjalo. Me voy, ¿vale? Ya hablaremos de sea lo que sea que es esto en otro momento.

—Si te vas ahora mismo, no es necesario que vuelvas —resolvió Graham. Seguía cruzado de brazos y en actitud hostil—. Estoy harto de sentir que soy tu segundo plato, harto de que parezca que «nosotros» sólo existimos en mi cabeza. Si no quieres hacer planes de futuro conmigo, yo no quiero compartir el presente contigo.

La rubia enmudeció. Quería contradecirle, asegurarle de que aquello sólo eran impresiones suyas, pero una parte de ella sabía que había cierta verdad en sus palabras. Una parte que se avergonzaba de sí misma, consciente del daño que su indecisión estaba causando. Apretó los puños, conteniendo las lágrimas, y se limitó a asentir. 

—Si eso es lo que quieres —masculló, la voz a punto de romperse—. Adiós, Graham.  
Él la observó, estoico, mientras Emma palpaba el pomo de la puerta y tanteaba a la espera de algún tipo de reacción por su parte. No tenía claro qué era lo que esperaba, ya que había sido ella la primera que no había puesto trabas a la salida que el castaño le ofrecía. Cogió aire y dejó atrás la habitación.

El turno de tarde en el _Lumiere_ era horrible. A pesar de que había pasado por el piso a darse una ducha y hacer un par de tareas para descontar algo de importe a su deuda, sentía que no había aprovechado el día lo suficiente. Se encontraba fregando un par de cacharros que le habían traído de la mesa quince: dos platos de postre y sus respectivas cucharas, además de otros tantos vasos y tazas. 

Al menos fregar le mantenía la mente ocupada en algo más que la discusión que había tenido con Graham. Sentía que tenía que intentar arreglar las cosas con él, ¿pero realmente aquello era lo adecuado? ¿Eso era lo que quería? Bufó, agachando la cabeza.

—Ay Emma, Emma... Verás lo que se te viene encima —canturreó Mary mientras pasaba por su lado, dejándole una bandeja repleta de tazas vacías. 

—¿Se puede saber qué hablas, loca?

Su amiga rió y le hizo señas con la cabeza hacia la entrada. Cuando Emma se volteó, entendió a qué se refería su amiga. Regina acababa de entrar en el local, cruzando el umbral de la puerta y ganándose las miradas (que rozaban la curiosidad, la adulación y la lascivia) de todos los comensales y del personal de trabajo del local. Aquel era el efecto que tenía ella, una especie de divinidad, sobre el resto de mortales. Ese día vestía con unos pantalones de pinza negros que le rebasaban la cintura, enmarcando sus curvas, y un jersey bastante grueso en tono burdeos que le sobresalía por ambos lados. Un tono que jugaba a la perfección con el de sus labios, también rojizos, y el ramo de rosas que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

Cuando se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra, justo frente a ella, y le sonrió, Emma no pudo evitar sentirse afortunada y a la vez envidiada. 

—Hola —la saludó, ampliando la sonrisa. Estaba preciosa.

—¿Y esto? —quiso saber Emma, señalando el ramo.

—Son para ti —dijo, acercándole las rosas—. No quería darte una sorpresa y venir con las manos vacías.

—¿Has venido a darme una sorpresa?

—Claro, ¿a qué sino? —rió ella, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano izquierda—. Me moría por volver a verte. Te he echado muchísimo de menos estos días, Emma.

Las palabras se clavaron en su pecho y un molesto revoloteo se apoderó de su estómago. Ella refunfuñó algo entre dientes, dándose tiempo para elaborar una respuesta. Por desgracia, la verborrea había decidido abandonarla.

—¡Agh!

—Veo que no eres tan elocuente en persona. Con todo lo que me decías por mensaje y mírate ahora... —bromeó la morena.

—Lo dices como si te hubiera escrito algo raro o fuera de lo normal —renegó la rubia, deshaciendo el nudo del trapo que tenía atado a su cintura—. Y no es el caso.

—Como si lo fuera.

—Veo que tu viajecito a Boston te ha hecho volverte aún más pedante —replicó, mordaz, con una sonrisilla traviesa. 

Sin embargo, su expresión se ensombreció al instante al ver otra figura emerger en el local. Graham abrió la puerta, ataviado en un chaquetón gris claro que contrastaba con sus botas oscuras y el tono celeste de su jersey de cuello alto. El castaño avanzó con prisa por el local, a todas luces molesto por la compañía que tenía. Se acercó a la barra, ignorando por completo la presencia de la morena, y la miró a los ojos.

—Emma, ¿podemos hablar? —le preguntó, el tono bajo.

—Hola a ti también, querido —saludó Regina, volviéndose hacia él.

—Por favor —insistió, optando por pasar por alto el comentario emponzoñado de la morena. 

Emma empezaba a tensarse. No le gustaba que ambos estuvieran en el mismo espacio y menos aún tener que estar ella presente. Alzó la vista, buscando a Mary entre la multitud y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su amiga se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dibujar un «lo siento» con los labios. Estaba sola. 

—Ahora no es el momento, Graham. Estoy trabajando —le respondió, pasando el trapo por encima de la barra de mármol. 

—Exacto, ¿es que no tienes ojos en la cara? —añadió Regina con sorna.

—Por supuesto. Otras personas, en cambio, parece que tienen demasiada cara y no saben cuál es su sitio —le replicó él, la mandíbula tensa.

—Oh, querido —Regina se relamió los labios, poniéndose en pie. Parecía disfrutar del cara a cara—. Claramente eres tú quien no sabe en qué liga está jugando. ¿Por qué no te haces un favor y te apartas? —añadió, acentuando sus palabras con una sacudida de su mano.

—¿Esa actitud de matona de barrio te funciona alguna vez? Es lamentable.

La morena rió, dispuesta a responderle con algún nuevo comentario viperino, pero Emma golpeó la barra con ambas manos y ambos se ladearon para mirarla.

—¡Basta! ¡Ya está bien! —siseó, la mirada fiera—. Estáis abochornándome en mi trabajo, así que esto termina ahora. Graham espérame fuera y tú —señaló a la morena—. Tú te vienes conmigo.

Emma la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia el interior del local, obviando las miradas de sus compañeros y la cara de perplejidad de Claire cuando le ladró que la cubriera por unos minutos. Lo único que quería era alejar a ambos y que dejaran de discutir, pero su primer impulso había sido el de llevarse a Regina y no a Graham hacia la trastienda del _Lumiere_. «Maldita sea, Emma...», se reprochó, apretando los ojos a la par que su mano se cernía sobre el tirador de la puerta. Cuando entraron, cerró tras ellas y suspiró. 

Aquel lugar nunca le había parecido tan pequeño. Las cuatro paredes a su alrededor se abocaban sobre ella, asfixiándola. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer? En aquel momento sentía que la estaban forzando a decidirse, a lanzarse al vacío. Y no estaba preparada.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Regina, sacándola de sus pensamientos. 

La morena la contemplaba con esa intensa mirada del mismo azabache que cubría su cabello, las cejas enarcadas y el labio apretado en una mueca de incomprensión.

—No lo sé —admitió, la voz temblorosa—. Necesito pensar y no podía concentrarme con vosotros dos discutiendo ahí fuera. ¿Te das cuenta del espectáculo que estabais formando? ¿Y si me despiden? —sintió que el cuerpo le tambaleaba, así que se aferró al marco de una de las estanterías metálicas.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, si te quedas sin trabajo…

—«Yo te contrataré como asistenta personal» —parafraseó Emma, terminando su frase—. Ya, ya. La cuestión es que no quiero que eso ocurra. El trabajo es lo único que queda en mi vida que puedo sentir que es realmente mío. Vivo en tu piso, como de tu comida y además te sigo debiendo un montón de dinero. No podría soportar añadir algo más a la lista.

La morena apretó los labios, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como prefieras, pero sabes que no sería ningún problema para mí. Me gusta que estés en nuestro piso —la corrigió, subrayando el pronombre mientras dibujaba una sonrisilla.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también ante su comentario. Y ese era uno de sus muchos problemas. Le hacía demasiado feliz cualquier tontería o gesto bonito que tenía con ella.

—Graham me ha pedido que vivamos juntos —escupió sin más. No tenía claro por qué lo había dicho, pero al instante sintió el cuerpo más liviano, como si aquello hubiera estado oprimiéndola desde dentro.

—Oh... 

—¿Oh?

Regina carraspeó, parecía que se le hubieran atragantado las palabras.

—Perdón, me has cogido por sorpresa. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que me alegro por vosotros? Lo siento, pero no lo hago —admitió, dejando escapar una larga bocanada de aire—. ¿Tanto odias vivir conmigo?

—Le he dicho que no, Regina —se apresuró a aclarar. La morena parpadeó, confusa—. Hemos discutido esta mañana por ello y ha venido hasta aquí a disculparse —añadió.

—Espera, ¿habéis discutido? ¿Estás bien?

—No, claramente no estoy bien —rió ella, los nervios brotándole por la garganta—. Debería haberlo tenido claro y haberle dicho que sí al instante y no lo hice. ¿Por qué demonios no lo hice? Ni yo misma lo sé, pero no dejo de atormentarme una y otra vez. ¿Sabes en qué pensaba cuando me lo propuso? «Si me mudo, veré menos a Regina».   
—Emma…

—No, Emma no. Es todo por tu culpa —sollozó, exhausta—. Tus tonterías se me han metido en la cabeza. No puedes ir diciéndole a la gente que te gusta tan a la ligera, ¿sabes? ¡No es normal!  
—Escúchame un momento…

—Sea lo que sea que esté pasando aquí —hizo señas hacia ambas con el dedo índice—. No está bien. Yo tengo pareja y le quiero, estoy bien con él. Graham es bueno para mí. A ti no te conozco, ni tú me conoces. Es un sin sentido. 

—Emma... —la morena dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero ella no se dio ni cuenta. En aquel instante, su mente era un auténtico hervidero de pensamientos que se atropellaban al salir.

—Así que olvidémoslo y sigamos como si nad-...

No fue hasta que notó la calidez de los dedos de Regina rozando sus mejillas que supo que era demasiado tarde. Se había quedado sin escapatoria y perdió también el aliento en cuanto los dulces labios de la morena se posaron sobre los suyos. La besó, atrayendo su rostro con las manos y devorando sus labios con ternura. Fue un contacto efímero y delicado que se cerró con un jadeo por parte de la rubia. Sentía la cabeza embotada y el estómago revoloteándole. Aún podía sentir la humedad y el sabor de su boca. 

No obstante, cuando las conexiones de su cerebro volvieron a funcionar, su primer instinto fue el de abofetearle la cara. Tras oír el chasquido, parpadeó, como si su cuerpo se hubiera movido por su cuenta y ella no hubiera sido partícipe de esa decisión. La mano le ardía, testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero Regina no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio, con varios mechones cubriéndole el costado y la mejilla sonrosada, tornándose en un rojo casi tan vívido como el de sus labios, en ese momento entreabiertos por el dolor del impacto. Ambas cruzaron miradas durante unos segundos, sendas respiraciones tan disparadas como sus propios pulsos. El corazón le atronaba en el pecho y el cuerpo le quemaba casi tanto como la palma de la mano. Los ojos de la morena la atraían, con esa profundidad y magnetismo que los caracterizaba, y su vista cabalgaba de ellos a sus labios sin control alguno. Brillaban, aún húmedos por el contacto que ambas habían compartido.

«Mierda, se acabó», pensó mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella. La sujetó por la barbilla y devoró sus labios con frenesí. No fue un roce delicado, ni tierno, sino más bien desesperado. Regina correspondió su beso, hundiendo las manos en su cadera mientras la empujaba con el cuerpo hasta que la espalda de la rubia chocó contra una de las estanterías. Emma dejó escapar un gemido ronco al sentir la dureza del metal contra su piel, pero los labios de la morena la callaron al instante. Las lenguas se entrelazaron con fervor y las respiraciones se convirtieron en una sinfonía de jadeos ahogados que adornaba el baile de sus manos, ansiosas por aferrarse al cuerpo de la otra.

No podía pensar en nada que no fuera ella. Ni siquiera le importaba que la puerta no estuviera cerrada con llave. Lo único que quería en ese momento era continuar besándola, sentir su piel contra la suya, su aliento contra el suyo, sus labios devorando su cuerpo.   
Todos los sentidos de Emma estaban empapados del aroma de Regina, gritándole que continuara, que se perdiera en esa sensación tan placentera, que diera rienda suelta a su deseo. Y ella obedeció.


	16. Capítulo 16. Antes y después

La mejilla le ardía, pero no se quejó. No dijo, ni hizo nada. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al recibir la bofetada de Emma. Regina tenía claro que se la merecía. A fin de cuentas, la había besado sin permiso, dejándose llevar por un impulso estúpido y la falsa idea de que sería correspondido. Claramente, estaba equivocada.

El aire en aquel cuarto, tan pequeño que resultaba irrisorio, se le antojaba de lo más viciado. Alzó la vista, varios mechones de cabello cayéndole por la cara, y se encontró de bruces con los ojos horrorizados de la rubia. Tenía la respiración acelerada y parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de conflicto en su interior por el modo en el que fruncía el ceño. «Se acabó, después de esto no volverás a verla más», pensó mientras cerraba los puños con impotencia. Y lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Con el sabor de los labios de Emma aún sobre los suyos, se encontró a sí misma admitiendo que si tuviera la ocasión, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo sólo por poder probarlos. A pesar de las consecuencias, a pesar de la quemazón en su mejilla.

La rubia debió adivinar sus obscenos pensamientos porque se dirigió hacia ella con un paso sorprendentemente decidido. Regina cerró los ojos, esperando recibir una nueva bofetada, pero en su lugar dio un respingo al notar cómo las manos de Emma se cernían en su barbilla. La atrajo hacia ella y la besó. No fue un beso tierno o delicado como el que ella le había dado, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Era desesperado y brusco. La morena abrió los ojos, con una mezcla de confusión y cierto tambaleo en el cuerpo, como si necesitara comprobar que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad. La suavidad de los labios de Emma contra los suyos, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y lo agitada que podía oír su respiración. Todo eso era cierto.

Con el corazón atronándole en el pecho, Regina le correspondió el beso, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta alcanzar las caderas y hundió los dedos en el tejido de sus pantalones, empujándola hasta que dio contra una de las estanterías. Emma gimió y aquel sonido le recorrió la columna vertebral, como una especie de corriente eléctrica. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Aumentó la intensidad de sus besos al dejar que las lenguas traspasaran la frontera de los labios, hambrientas tras todo el deseo que había acumulado, toda aquella frustración que la invadía desde hacía meses. Las manos treparon por su cuerpo y repasaron su contorno, mientras las de la rubia se revolvían en su pelo o se aferraban a su espalda. Ambas, jadeantes, lo único que querían era sentir aún más a la otra. Por eso, cuando Regina rodó hacia su cuello, la rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro ahogado. Ella lo lamió con la punta de la lengua de abajo arriba y después lo besó a la inversa. Le divertía sentir que la piel de aquella muchacha se erizaba a su paso, así que cuando volvió a la calidez de su boca lo hizo con una nueva sonrisa. Emma la recibió con apuro, extendiendo los brazos sobre sus hombros y fundiéndose en un beso de lo más apasionado. Una parte de ella deseaba que aquel momento no terminara nunca, pero para su desgracia el sonido del golpeteo en la puerta de la trastienda hizo que ambas se detuvieran de inmediato.

Pararon, sin aliento y con la mirada de dos adolescentes a las que habían descubierto en mitad de algo que no deberían estar haciendo. Emma parpadeó y carraspeó un poco, apartándose de ella con delicadeza mientras se azuzaba el cabello. Regina hizo lo propio.

—Está abierto —anunció la rubia.

El mango de la puerta viró y por ella apareció Mary. La joven llevaba el pelo recogido en una pequeña trenza, pero con varios mechones sueltos que iban completamente a su aire, y el uniforme del Lumiere. Les echó un largo vistazo, alzó las cejas y frunció los labios mal disimulando una sonrisilla.

—El señor White está preguntando por ti, deberías volver ya. Claire empieza a quejarse de estar en la barra —explicó, apoyada en el marco de la entrada—. Por cierto… Hola, Regina —la saludó.

—Hola —musitó ella.

—Sólo estábamos charlando —se apresuró a mentir Emma ante la presión de los ojos curiosos de Mary. Regina tuvo que morderse el puño para no soltar una risotada—. ¿Graham ya se ha ido?

—Sí, se marchó en cuanto se lo pediste.

La rubia pareció relajarse.

—Ahora mismo salimos —dijo—. Dame sólo un minuto.

Mary asintió y se dispuso a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pero (como si hubiera caído en algo importante) se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Con los ojos divertidos y una sonrisa traviesa, le echó una nueva ojeada a su amiga. 

—Y Emma.… Antes de salir, date un vistazo por aquí —dijo, señalándose el contorno de los labios con el dedo índice—. Tienes su carmín por todos lados —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Tras esa observación y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, volvieron a quedarse a solas. Regina se ladeó hacia la rubia, quien tenía el rostro casi tan enrojecido como las evidentes marcas de pintalabios que su amiga había señalado. No pudo contener una carcajada que resonó a través del pequeño habitáculo.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —le reprochó Emma, cruzada de brazos.

—Mucho, la verdad —admitió ella, rebuscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Siempre solía llevar un pañuelo de tela por si acaso y se congratuló al saber que aquel día no había sido una excepción. Sacó la prenda y se la extendió, sonriente.

—Ten —le dijo—. Para que puedas borrar esas marcas.

Emma prácticamente le arrancó el pañuelo de las manos y se encaminó a uno de los laterales del cuarto, parándose frente a una estantería de aluminio que reflectaba sutilmente su rostro. Frotó el pañuelo con ahínco por su cuello y después hizo lo propio alrededor de los labios. Cuanto más intentaba borrar las marcas, más gruñía y resoplaba. Algo que a ella aún le hacía más gracia.

—De verdad que eres horrible... —renegó, malhumorada.

—No lo dices de verdad —repuso ella, acercándose por detrás y rodeándola con los brazos. Emma dio un pequeño respingo al notar sus manos envolverle la cintura—. Si fuera tan horrible no me habrías besado... —puntualizó, dándole un casto beso en la parte de atrás del cuello. La rubia exhaló con pesadez y por un instante su mano pareció olvidar su cometido.

—Ni yo misma sé por qué lo he hecho —resolvió, intentando ignorar su presencia mientras volvía a frotarse la piel con el pañuelo—. Así que no me pongas a prueba —sentenció.

Regina dejó escapar una risilla, alejándose de ella con las manos en alto. Si quería una pequeña tregua se la daría.

—Te has dejado un poco de pintalabios justo sobre el mentón —le indicó. Emma se volteó, lanzándole una mirada fulminante, pero al segundo frotó en la zona que la morena le había señalado.

—¿Así mejor? —preguntó a regañadientes.

—Perfecto.

La rubia se acercó a ella con cautela, como una pequeña gacela demasiado herida para salir huyendo si decidiera saltarle encima. Casi no podía ni mirarla a los ojos, con las mejillas aún sonrosadas, cuando le entregó el trozo de tela. Regina aprovechó el acercamiento para acariciarle los dedos conforme le recogía el pañuelo. La respiración de Emma se detuvo y alzó la mirada. Sus ojos aguamarina brillaban de deseo y la morena se sintió demasiado tentada de volver a besarla. Tragó saliva.

—Oye, lo que ha pasado... Esto... Yo... —bufó ella, mordiéndose los labios. Sin duda, la rubia no estaba bendecida con el don de la elocuencia—. En fin, es que no sé cómo decirlo.

—¿Qué tal si lo hablamos a la noche? —propuso Regina—. No creo que este sea ni el lugar ni el momento adecuados —señaló las cuatro paredes de la trastienda con la mirada y Emma suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Lo hablamos luego. Ahora... bueno —carraspeó, juntando las manos—. Tengo que volver al trabajo y tú seguro que tienes mucho que hacer también. Así que hablamos después —repitió.

Regina sonrió, pasándose el cabello por detrás de la oreja, y asintió. Ella pareció algo más aliviada. Era demasiado obvio que no sabía ni cómo ni por dónde empezar la conversación, así que su sugerencia de posponerla la había salvado. Si algo empezaba a conocer de aquella cría era su incapacidad para hacer frente a ciertas emociones complejas y esa ocasión la estaba poniendo demasiado a prueba. «¿Y qué hay de tus propios sentimientos?», se preguntó.

Una reflexión que no había tenido en cuenta, al menos no en profundidad. Parpadeó, consciente de lo poco que había dedicado a analizar la situación, cuando la voz de Emma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Vienes? —la llamó, sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

Sin duda era una mujer preciosa. No de un modo arrollador, ni siquiera despampanante. Era, simple y llanamente, cautivadora. Tenía una belleza sutil, tan dulce como el aroma a canela y tan resplandeciente como el dorado de su cabello, que parecía haber sido bañado por la luz del mismo sol. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse y la sangre le galopaba sin control por las venas. Ardía por aquella mujer de un modo en el que nunca lo había hecho por nadie.

Echó a andar hacia ella y, al pasar por su lado, se detuvo a la espera de que abriera la puerta. Emma giró el pomo y empujó hacia afuera, pero Regina se mantuvo en su sitio y en lugar de salir aprovechó la cercanía de ambas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Decidió conformarse con eso por el momento.

—No llegues muy tarde esta noche. Te estaré esperando —le dijo a modo de despedida.

Todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas. Ni siquiera la ducha de agua fría había podido bajar su temperatura. Se revolvió en la cama, el pelo y la piel aún húmedos, inquieta. No había podido concentrarse en el trabajo, así que había salido antes de tiempo fingiendo algo de cansancio por el viaje de vuelta de Boston. Quería llegar al apartamento tan pronto como le fuera posible, pero no había pensado en lo sola que se encontraría al hacerlo. Echó un vistazo al reloj de su mesita de noche: «Aún quedan quince minutos para que llegue», se mordió el labio mientras se incorporaba, sentándose sobre el colchón.

Su cuarto, a diferencia de lo anodino que había dejado Emma el suyo, era mucho más espléndido. Las paredes eran blancas a excepción de aquella en la que reposaba el cabezal acolchado de la cama, bañada en un tono grisáceo parecido al del panel de sus cortinas. A ambos lados del colchón, sendas mesitas de noche repletas de cajones y libros a medio leer o leídos del todo, y a los pies se encontraba una banqueta. Frente a ella, un mueble de madera blanco que hacía las veces de cómoda y sobre el que se instalaba un televisor de más de sesenta pulgadas. Flanqueando la enorme pantalla, varias estanterías en las que podían verse un par más de libros y otros elementos ornamentales. En el lateral opuesto a la puerta se encontraba el vestidor, separado por dos puertas correderas de un cristal translúcido y con un enorme espejo a cada lado de la pared. El baño de la suite (compuesto por una espectacular ducha, aseo y una bañera de hidromasaje) estaba pasado el vestidor, en un lugar algo más recluido y apartado para su privacidad.

Aquel espacio, tan grande y en el fondo tan vacío, se le antojaba asfixiante.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Regina? —se preguntó, como si darles voz a sus pensamientos fuera a conseguir que se evaporaran y se apartaran de su mente.

Se sentía ansiosa, así que se puso de pie y se cerró la bata de seda morada. No quiso ni ponerse las zapatillas, ya que agradecía el tacto frío de la madera del suelo. Le hacía sentir algo de alivio el contraste de temperatura. Deambuló por el piso sin rumbo, subiendo y bajando las escaleras e incluso repasando varias veces la longitud del recibidor. A su paso dejaba un rastro del humo de la decena de cigarrillos que ya se había encendido y que ya se le habían consumido.

Aún no tenía del todo claro cómo iban a enfocar su conversación o qué era lo que quería decirle. Que Emma la hubiera besado hacía que la esperanza volviera a brillar en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y no lo había hecho ni una ni dos, sino varias veces. Sin embargo, el miedo que más la acuciaba era que aquella fervorosa atracción que parecían sentir la una por la otra no fuera más que eso: una atracción.

Regina quería decirle que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá de eso. Hacía semanas que había rebasado la frontera del deseo y que su mente estaba impregnada de toda su esencia. La quería. ¡No! ¡Qué demonios! La amaba.

Cayó sobre el sofá bajo el peso de sus palabras y suspiró. Se frotó la frente con la yema de los dedos, incapaz de aliviar la presión que sentía, cuando oyó el pitido de la puerta de la entrada. Se incorporó como un resorte, quedándose de pie en el comedor y con la vista pegada al vestíbulo. La silueta de Emma cruzó el umbral de la puerta, vestida aún con el uniforme del restaurante y una expresión sombría en el rostro.

—Hola —saludó Regina, incapaz de contener la euforia que sentía al verla.

—Así que es verdad que ibas a esperarme —dijo ella con un atisbo de media sonrisa—. He traído un par de platos de estofado. Neal es casi tan buen chef como tú, así que estoy segura de que tendrá tu aprobado —continuó, dejando las bolsas en el suelo y cerrando la puerta—. ¿Has cenado ya?

—Si te soy sincera… no tengo demasiada hambre ahora mismo —confesó, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata. Sabía que de ese modo la tela se le abriría sutilmente, revelando un poco más de su escote.

Emma no pudo evitar que la vista se le desviara, atraída como si fuera el polo opuesto de su imán. Y ella ladeó la sonrisa, orgullosa de su pequeña treta.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco —coincidió la rubia, parpadeando para devolver la atención a sus ojos—. Ni siquiera he encontrado las fuerzas para hablar con Graham. Sólo he sido capaz de decirle que «ya hablaremos». Soy patética.

—Eh, eh —gruñó, avanzando hacia el recibidor—. No digas eso sobre ti, jamás. Sólo necesitas encontrar el momento, ¿vale? Lo hablaréis y bueno, si queréis arreglarlo —añadió, atragantándose con sus propias palabras—, pues lo arreglaréis.

—No hay nada que arreglar, Regina. No soy del tipo de persona que pueda estar con alguien sabiendo que ha traicionado su confianza. Y después de lo que tú y yo… —inspiró hondo—. No podría estar con él. No se merece algo así.

Por egoísta que pudiera parecer, aquel anuncio alivió a Regina. Le dolía que Emma tuviera que pasar por una situación tan compleja como aquella, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que finalmente su compromiso con Graham pareciera haber terminado. Dio un par de pasos más hacia ella y se inclinó a recoger las bolsas de comida y sus enseres. Le congratuló ver que, entre sus cosas, estaba el ramo de rosas que ella le había traído horas antes.

—Déjame que te eche una mano con esto, estarás cansada —le sugirió.

—No es necesario. Además, tú acabas de volver de un viaje. Estoy segura de que estás más cansada que yo —repuso, tirando de las bolsas hacia ella.

—Deja que yo me ocupe, insisto.

—Te lo agradezco. Aprovecharé e iré a darme una ducha… lo cierto es que sí que estoy agotada —reveló.

—Lo comprendo —dijo, colocando las rosas en un jarrón con agua mientras Emma se acercaba a la isla de la cocina—. Quiero que sepas que no voy a forzarte a hablar si no quieres hacerlo. Esperaré lo que necesites y consideres.

—Gracias… de nuevo.

—De hecho, puede que me quede esperándote en mi cuarto esta noche. Por si quieres aparecer para… ya sabes, hablar —añadió, el tono pícaro y la mirada traviesa.

Emma se ruborizó, las mejillas de un rosado vibrante, y asintió segundos antes de salir prácticamente corriendo hacia las escaleras. Tenía los hombros tensos y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Aquella muchacha era demasiado transparente y esa era una de las muchas cosas que le fascinaban de ella. Sonrió para sí, disponiendo las rosas hasta que quedaron a su gusto y suspiró. «Al menos podré entretenerme un rato ordenando todo esto», se consoló.

Para su desgracia, la tarea la mantuvo distraída apenas diez minutos. Tiempo en el que dejó los _tuppers_ con el estofado en la nevera y colocó un par de prendas (partes del uniforme de Emma, tales como delantales y camisas) en el cesto de la ropa sucia de la lavandería. Después de aquello, subió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama.

Ya iba por su tercer cigarrillo y el sonido del agua de la ducha ya había dejado de correr desde hacía rato. Una parte de ella se había hecho ilusiones e incluso pensó que la rubia aparecería en su puerta, pero parecía que se había equivocado. En el fondo, era lo más normal. ¿Qué quería? ¿Que la pobre muchacha se lanzara a sus brazos sin más? Negó con la cabeza, exhalando una bocanada de humo.

Regina estaba cruzada de piernas, con la espalda apoyada en la suavidad del respaldo de su cama y el televisor encendido. Estaba viendo una película banal, una comedia romántica que ya habían echado en televisión un millar de veces. Por alguna razón, ese tipo de largometrajes la ayudaban a evadirse. Puede que influyera un poco el hecho de que no tuviera que pensar en nada al verlos. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, dándole una firme calada y al momento de expirar sintió un ligero golpeteo en la madera de su puerta. La sorpresa hizo que se atragantara con el humo, así que tosió y hundió el cigarro en el cenicero antes de balbucear un: «adelante».

El pomo de la puerta viró y por ella apareció Emma. Tenía el cabello aún algo húmedo, goteaba sobre su camiseta de manga corta blanca. De un tono tan pálido que el agua hacia que ciertas transparencias aparecieran en la tela, descubriendo parte de la piel que había debajo. La tela le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y colgaba hasta llegar a un par de centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. No parecía llevar pantalones debajo y eso hizo que la respiración se le cortara.

—¿Estás ocupada? —le preguntó, señalando el televisor.

—No, en absoluto. Esto es, bueno… sólo es una tontería —respondió, agarrando el mando con rapidez para apagarlo.

—He pensado en que tal vez sí que podríamos hablar de lo ocurrido. De lo contrario creo que no seré capaz de pegar ojo —admitió.

Por más que lo intentaba, Regina era incapaz de despegar la vista de aquellas transparencias. Quería ver más, sentir la piel que se escondía tras ese húmedo trozo de tela. Se mordió el labio y, en su lugar, dio un par de palmaditas al colchón en un gesto que invitaba a Emma a sentarse.

Ella obedeció, pero se quedó a una distancia prudencial.

—Estoy hecha un lío. Más que antes. Después de besarnos, yo… te confieso que no podía pensar en nada más —empezó a hablar, la vista pegada al colchón—. Llevo horas dándole vueltas y vueltas, pero no saco nada en claro.

La morena se deslizó por el colchón, acercándose a ella. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de contenerse, pero sí que tenía claro que en ese momento necesitaba tenerla cerca. Y mirarla a los ojos. Rozó sus mejillas con las manos y deslizó los dedos por su mentón, alzándolo. Ambas estaban de frente y pudo ver cierto atisbo de vergüenza en los ojos de la rubia.

—Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Te quiero, Emma —confesó en un susurro. Era la primera vez que decía algo como aquello, así que oírlo hizo que se sintiera extraña. Más liviana, pero extraña—. ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por mí?

Ella cerró los ojos e intentó ladear la cabeza, pero Regina no se lo permitió.

—Mírame, por favor.

—Ojalá pudiera darte una respuesta, pero no puedo —murmuró, abriendo los ojos. Estaban vidriosos—. Sólo sé que me duele todo el cuerpo y que mi cabeza no para de imaginarte. De imaginarnos. Quiero que pare, Regina. Y no sé cómo hacerlo… —sollozó.

«Así que sólo es atracción», se lamentó, frunciendo los labios. Aquella revelación se clavó como una daga en su pecho. Emma no sentía lo mismo por ella y le dolía saberlo, pero por otro lado también era consciente de que su curiosidad (aunque fuera física) ya era más que nada. Al menos no le era indiferente. Se humedeció los labios, impaciente ante la necesidad que tenía de ella.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso, si me dejas —le propuso, el tono suave—. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella asintió y Regina acarició su barbilla con los dedos, desplazando las manos hacia sus mejillas. Primero depositó un casto beso en su frente, después bajó hacia la punta de su nariz y por último le besó el mentón. Emma tenía la piel erizada, la respiración le vibraba bajo el pecho y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, anhelantes. Ella sonrió, satisfecha y la besó con dulzura. El agradable aroma de su champú flotaba en el aire y el ardor de su piel quedaba patente bajo el roce de sus dedos. Las manos de la rubia se abrieron paso hasta dar con su cintura y se aferró a la tela de su bata, tirando de ella. Señal que Regina interpretó como su oportunidad para ir un paso más allá.

Con un movimiento grácil, tiró del cuerpo de Emma hasta dejarla tumbada en mitad del colchón. Ella se desplazó, a gatas, hasta quedarse encima y la miró. Aún con todo su cuerpo ansiando desesperadamente continuar, sabía que debía volver a preguntarle si estaba segura de su decisión.

—Podemos parar si quieres —le indicó.

—No —musitó ella, los ojos encendidos en deseo, mientras la rodeaba con los brazos—. No quiero parar.


	17. Capítulo 17. El límite entre tú y yo

La cabeza le daba vueltas. No, más bien parecía que toda aquella habitación giraba a su alrededor. Se sentía como en una noria, mareada y a la vez extasiada por todas las sensaciones que llegaban a ella. Un oleaje de aromas y caricias, de besos húmedos y jadeos ahogados.

Emma no era una persona muy experimentada. Las parejas que había tenido podían contarse con una mano y sus experiencias en la cama… bueno, también podía resumirlas del mismo modo. Por ello, cuando Regina palpaba su piel, deslizándose por debajo de aquella camiseta semi mojada, algo en ella se estremecía.

Se mordió la mano, callando un gemido, en cuanto notó cómo los habilidosos dedos de la mujer rozaban el contorno de sus pechos. La morena llevaba aquella bata de seda morada, con el escote entreabierto, que tanto le gustaba. Desde su posición, podía ver cómo resplandecía su piel, podía notar la suavidad de sus piernas e incluso sentía aquel agradable olor afrutado que le llamó la atención desde el primer día que la vio. Puede que, sin saberlo siquiera, ya desde ese mismo momento hubiera cavado su propia tumba. «Maldita sea», jadeó mientras los dedos de los pies se apretaban contra el colchón al sentir la lengua de Regina humedeciendo su piel.

Apresó su pecho derecho con la mano mientras lamía de abajo arriba el izquierdo. La miraba con aire depredador, los ojos como dos perlas de obsidiana que brillaban a través del alborotado cabello que le caía por el rostro. La imagen de la morena era demasiado cautivadora como para apartar la vista, pero no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la voracidad de sus dientes. Gimió, la humedad de su centro aumentando a cada bocado de Regina. Estaba empapada y el cuerpo le palpitaba casi tanto como el pulso, anhelando más.

Al borde de perder el juicio, sus manos buscaron el rostro de la morena y lo atrajeron al suyo. Ambas se fundieron en un beso fiero, cargado de intensidad. Cuando se separaron, Emma correteó de espaldas por el colchón, buscando el espacio necesario para deshacerse de su camiseta. Regina esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa y se desabrochó la bata, tirando de uno de los extremos del nudo que envolvía su cintura. La pieza de ropa cayó, resbalando por sus hombros y Emma se deleitó con una vista que (durante demasiado tiempo) sólo había sido capaz de recrear en su imaginación. La piel de esa mujer parecía hecha de seda. Era perfecta, casi tanto que no parecía real. Tragó saliva, la boca seca.

—Estás demasiado lejos —gruñó ella, gateando en su dirección.

Emma se había quedado paralizada, no era capaz de moverse. Ni siquiera podía pensar con propiedad. Toda la iniciativa que había mostrado hacía apenas unos segundos la había abandonado, tornándose en una suerte de inseguridad asfixiante. «¿Y si no soy suficiente para ella?», se repetía. Con semejante belleza delante, la rubia se sentía pequeña e insignificante. Como una pequeña mota de polvo en un mar de perlas. Sin embargo, cuando la boca de Regina se fundió con la suya, toda preocupación se disipó. Temía estar adentrándose en algo desconocido, sí, pero la urgencia de su deseo hizo que su líbido tomara las riendas.

El cuerpo de la morena era suave. Podía sentirlo arder bajo la delicadeza de su piel, emanando una calidez que rivalizaba con la suya. Los dedos se le movieron solos, en busca de su calor, reptando por su cintura con la expectación e inocencia de quien jamás había tocado el cuerpo de otra mujer. Todo le resultaba asombroso, desde el sabor dulce de aquellos labios hasta el tacto de unos pechos que no eran los suyos. Lejos de la dureza a la que estaba acostumbrada en el torso de sus amantes, Regina parecía ser una obra de arte tan bella como frágil.

Oyó los gemidos de la morena romperse contra su aliento a medida que sus manos se aventuraban más en el tacto de su cuerpo y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo mucho que codiciaba esa sinfonía. Como en una especie de trance, se encontró bajando las manos hacia las caderas de Regina mientras su boca se convertía en el bálsamo de sus jadeos. Las lenguas se entrelazaron con el mismo fervor con el que ella tiraba del elástico de su ropa interior.

Ella le sujetó la mano, deteniéndola.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Tan impaciente estás? —bromeó. Emma tiró de su labio inferior como respuesta y la morena dejó escapar una risilla—. Muy bien, como desees entonces —añadió, ampliando la sonrisa mientras le soltaba la mano y las suyas se abrían paso entre sus piernas.

Su rapidez la tomó por sorpresa y cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos en su centro no pudo evitar que la respiración se le entrecortara, abandonando sus pulmones y obligando a su diafragma a arquearse. Encogió el estómago por acto reflejo ante la fricción que hacían sus yemas contra el pedazo de tela que las separaba, los músculos tensos y una humedad cada vez más acuciante. El aire volvió a su cuerpo y ella lo recibió con un jadeo ronco. El vaivén de su mano era lento y Regina parecía estar recreándose en aquel juego de placer, sin intención aparente de dejarse sentir de verdad. Y aquello la frustraba.

Se mordió el labio para volver en sí y retomó el camino que había dejado a medias, hacia la frontera de su elástico de goma. No obstante, cambió de rumbo e imitó los movimientos de la morena, sonriendo de puro deleite al sentir la excitación de Regina humedecerle los dedos. «Así que es verdad que me desea», pensó. Cuando rozó la superficie de su ropa interior, la mano de la mujer se detuvo y sus labios se entreabrieron en silencio. El pecho le vibraba con fuerza y había cerrado los ojos, tragando saliva con lentitud. A Emma le maravillaba ser la causante de todo aquello. Se acercó para besarla e imitaron el contoneo de sus lenguas con los dedos. Cada roce alentaba más al siguiente, presionando las manos contra la otra.

Emma buscó su nuca con la mano que le quedaba libre y se enredó con su cabello, jadeante. Regina tenía la suya descansando sobre el colchón, con el antebrazo haciendo las veces de apoyo para el cuerpo. El límite entre ambas empezaba a parecerle cada vez más difuso, pero quería borrarlo por completo.

—Quiero sentirte —le dijo, las palabras siendo atropelladas por gemidos y una respiración de lo más exaltada.

Regina asintió despacio y su mano se deshizo del trozo de tela que las separaba, tirando de la goma de su ropa interior para abrirse paso. En cuanto notó el tacto directo de sus dedos no pudo evitar deshacerse en un gemido que brotó de sus labios como un suspiro. La suavidad y calidez de las caricias de la morena la hacían estremecerse y sacudirse hasta los huesos. Calló un nuevo gemido clavando los dientes en su hombro y esa vez fue Regina quien jadeó.

Las piernas le temblaban, casi tan tensas y arqueadas como su espalda, a medida que la mujer aceleraba el ritmo de sus roces. Presionaba, cambiaba la rotación de sus movimientos y alternaba velocidades con una maestría sobrecogedora. Jamás había sentido tanto placer por el mero roce de unos dedos y en aquel instante creía que no tardaría mucho en alcanzar el clímax.

Con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de Regina, todo lo que podía notar, ver y oler era a ella. Pero Emma quería más. Paseó la lengua por el contorno de su piel, mientras sus manos correspondían a las atenciones que estaba recibiendo y se colaban por dentro de la ropa interior de la morena. Estaba mucho más mojada de lo que había imaginado y eso le provocó un escalofrío de puro placer. Aún con su inexperiencia e inseguridad, cuando empezó a moverse sintió el cuerpo de Regina palpitar y temblar levemente. Su respiración estaba disparada y sus labios la buscaron con desespero. Se besaron con tanta fuerza que la frontera entre el dolor y el placer parecía haber dejado de existir.

Sus dedos imitaron el movimiento de los de Regina, aprendices de una experiencia que no había vivido nunca antes, una sensación que le resultaba tan extraña como familiar. La morena parecía disfrutar tanto como ella y ver su rostro, completamente abandonado al placer, hacía que su calor aumentara. Emma quería ver esa expresión al completo, quería averiguar qué cara pondría cuando todo su cuerpo perdiera el control.

Aceleró el movimiento de los dedos y Regina se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos para después dejar escapar una bocanada de aire.

—Más rápido... —le pidió, la voz ronca.

Ella obedeció, la piel de gallina por sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser tan condenadamente sexy? Continuó aumentando la intensidad de su roce, testigo de cómo crecía la excitación y el placer de Regina. La habitación se llenó del sonido de sus besos, de las pausas de sus jadeos y del rítmico chapoteo que componían sus dedos. Sin embargo, cuando el cuerpo tembloroso de Regina parecía estar a punto de explotar, su mano la detuvo.

—No... Aún no —murmuró, la boca seca.

Se acercó para besarla y recuperó el control, moviendo la mano hasta adentrarse en ella. El interior de Emma palpitó al recibir los dedos de la mujer y la mente se le nubló. Ella arqueó los dedos para presionarla, haciéndola estremecer y continuó acariciándola desde dentro. Jugueteó un rato con ella y después dejó que sus dedos se escurrieran hacia fuera, permitiéndoles entrar de nuevo con fuerza. Repitió la maniobra, embistiéndola una vez más.

—¡Joder! —gimió la rubia, rota de placer.

Apoyó la frente sobre la de Regina y sus ojos se cruzaron, brillantes de deseo, mientras la morena aumentaba la frecuencia de sus embestidas. Los dedos de esa mujer entraban y salían de ella con rapidez y su boca había descendido por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, devorándolo con fervor. A pesar de la rudeza de sus movimientos, había un halo de delicadeza en el modo en el que la tocaba que la hacía muy distinta de... De...

Parpadeó, un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda.

—Para —le exigió, el rostro desencajado y las manos casi tan temblorosas como sus hombros—. Para por favor —insistió.

Regina se detuvo, separándose unos centímetros de ella. Tenía las cejas arqueadas y unos ojos que la escudriñaban, curiosos. Probablemente estaría pensando que estaba loca, ¿verdad? «Y no puedo culparla por ello», pensó. Emma, por su parte, sentía tantas náuseas que temía vomitar allí mismo. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y ahora no podía dejar de ver la imagen de Graham. La mirada acusadora del castaño se clavaba en ella, afilada como un buen cuchillo, y la destripaba de arriba abajo.

La morena acarició el contorno de sus ojos con la yema de los dedos, secándole el par de lágrimas que se le habían desprendido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, en uno de los tonos más dulces que Emma le había oído jamás.

—Esto no está bien, Regina —confesó, gimoteando. Se sentía estúpida. La mujer más imbécil del planeta. Pero la realidad es que no podía evitar sentirse sucia.

Había dado rienda suelta a sus deseos, sin contar con sus propios (y confusos) sentimientos y sin tener en cuenta una realidad a la que había querido dar la espalda, Graham. «Eres una persona horrible, Emma Swan. Has traicionado su confianza. Él no se merecía esto», se reprochó, su mente tornándose en una vocecilla que no era capaz de callar. Cerró los párpados, apretándolos como si quisiera borrar por completo su existencia y respiró hondo. Hacía unos segundos que había empezado a sentir un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos, un cosquilleo en el estómago. Y sabía que no era buena señal.

—No pasa nada. Tú no has hecho nada malo, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Regina, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

La calidez de su cuerpo la acogió y Emma se dejó atrapar por ella. Había algo en esa mujer que la hacía sentir en calma. Puede que fuera su aroma dulce, la suavidad de su voz o tal vez la comodidad de su piel. Se acurrucó sobre su pecho y buscó su cintura con las manos, rodeándola. «¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de ello?», se preguntó, temerosa. Los párpados le pesaban e inspiró hondo al sentir los dedos de Regina acariciando su espalda, acunándola.

—No has hecho nada malo —subrayó, besando su frente.

Su voz sonó lejana, como el eco de un susurro. Ya ni siquiera podía pensar, sólo sentir cansancio. Un cansancio que la consumía y la atraía hacia sí, obligándola a desprenderse de su conciencia y abrazar el sueño.

Cuando sus párpados se despegaron, el calor de una nueva mañana la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Bostezó, desperezando los hombros y frotándose los ojos. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Por cómo sentía el cuerpo de apagado, probablemente no lo suficiente.

—Ya era hora que despertaras —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Emma dio un respingo, alzando la espalda y se asomó por el respaldo del sofá. Mary estaba de pie junto a la pequeña barra que separaba la cocina del salón de su apartamento, observándola con los labios más fruncidos que su ceño. Vestía con un pijama rosado, de terciopelo y bastante grueso. La sala a su alrededor era acogedora, muy del estilo de la morena: cortinas de tela blanca, muebles simples en tonalidades que iban desde el crema del sofá y los sillones al chocolate de la mesita de centro y varios cuadros modernistas colgando de la pared que separaba el comedor del pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

Llevaba tres noches durmiendo fuera de casa. Había tomado la decisión de distanciarse de Regina (y por ende también de Graham) y Mary había sido la persona a la que había acudido para que la ayudara en ese periplo. Desde la mañana en la que se había despertado sola en aquella cama, después de una noche de "intimidad", lo único que podía sentir era asco hacia sí misma por lo patética que había sido. No había tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie. Ni los de la morena ni los de su novio. Por un lado, no dejaba de rememorar sus últimas palabras con cierto bochorno: «esto no está bien, Regina». Le habían salido del alma, sí, ¿pero y si la mujer creía que se refería a ellas como tal? ¿Y si no entendía que estaba hablando de su traición a Graham? ¿Cuánto daño le habrían hecho esas palabras? ¿Por eso la había dejado sola al despertar? Volvió a notar un vacío devorándole el pecho, así que se llevó la mano al corazón y respiró hondo.

Había actuado por egoísmo y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, así que la culpa la perseguían noche y día, revolviéndose en su estómago. No podía mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos, no después de cómo había actuado. Así que pensó en alejarse para poder aclarar sus propios sentimientos, para pensar en cómo actuar a continuación o en qué disculpas ofrecerles. O puede que sólo estuviera huyendo, como de costumbre.

—Lo siento, estaba cansada —respondió.

—Últimamente siempre estás cansada —suspiró Mary, bordeando la barra para llegar a la nevera—. ¿No crees que deberías volver al apartamento de Regina? ¿Hablar con ella? ¿O con Graham? —preguntó, sacando el cartón de leche y dejándolo sobre la encimera. Se volvió hacia ella, cruzada de brazos—. No quiero que pienses lo que no es: Nos encanta tenerte aquí, ni David ni yo tenemos problema alguno con eso, pero me preocupas, Emma.

—Estoy bien —replicó

—No, no lo estás. Hace días que no duermes como es debido y no creo que mi sofá sea el responsable. Sé a ciencia cierta que es cómodo, que por algo nos costó un ojo de la cara —puntualizó, los labios dibujando una sonrisilla burlona. Emma rodó los ojos—. Ahora en serio, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Tuviste un roce con Regina, ¿y qué? No has matado a nadie como para que tengas que estar aquí escondida.

—Yo no me escondo...

—¡Oh, vamos! Si te dejo aquí un par de días más conviertes mi salón en tu zulo —repuso.

—Eres una exagerada.

—Puede —se encogió de hombros—. Pero al menos voy de frente. No como tú, pequeña avestruz.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga, Mary? Jamás en mi vida había sido infiel y creía que no lo sería nunca y bueno, mírame —estalló, la voz temblorosa—. No sólo he mentido y engañado a Graham, sino que también he herido los sentimientos de Regina. Me dijo que me quería, ¿sabes? Y yo sólo la usé y después le dije algo horrible... ¿Con qué derecho puedo mirarles a la cara ahora?

—¿La has cagado hasta el fondo? Pues sí, pero eres humana —observó Mary, cargando el mango de la cafetera—. Todos la cagamos a veces, joder. Fíjate en Tamara, es una zorra de cuidado y aún y así ha conseguido pescar a un buenazo como Neal. ¿Tú crees que mereces menos que ella? Lo dudo —expuso, encendiendo el motor—. Lo único que necesitas es pensar en lo que quieres de verdad e ir a por ello, sin preocupaciones ni miedos. Para afrontarles a ambos, para mirarles a la cara como dices... primero necesitas afrontar tus sentimientos, mirarte a ti misma a los ojos y descubrir qué hay en tu corazón.

Emma parpadeó, boquiabierta.

—Mary... qué profundo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, sonriente—. Bueno, te voy a confesar algo: Puede que haya plagiado algún que otro trocito de la película que David y yo vimos anoche —añadió y, tras el bufido de la rubia, estalló en una carcajada—. ¡Pero eso no quita que las palabras sean adecuadas ahora! Aplícatelas y déjate ya de cuentos. Cuanto más tiempo pases evitando el problema, más grande se hará y más sufrirán ambos por tu culpa.

—Eres como una especie de madre cascarrabias, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, David también me lo dice muy a menudo —contestó sin más—. Te preparo una taza de café, pero debes ponerte a resolver tus cosas de inmediato. Si le contara a alguien lo mal que estás por tener que decidirte entre el dios griego o la faraona egipcia... Ay, señor.

Con esas palabras, volvió a darle la espalda y el sonido de la cafetera ensordeció cualquier intento de seguir con la conversación. Emma apretó los labios, dubitativa. Sabía que había parte de verdad en lo que Mary le había dicho, pero tenía miedo de dar con una respuesta que creía tener ya clara.

Apartó la gruesa manta que le cubría las piernas y rebuscó en el sofá hasta dar con su teléfono móvil. Con la batería casi al mínimo, se decidió por desbloquear la pantalla y echar un vistazo a las notificaciones. Había cientos de mensajes y otra decena de llamadas, tanto de Graham como de Regina. Ambos le pedían explicaciones, le preguntaban dónde se encontraba, insistían en querer saber si estaba bien... Respiró hondo.

«Bien, ha llegado el momento de afrontar lo que sientes, Emma Swan», se dijo. 


	18. Capítulo 18. La noche más larga

Las vistas desde el rascacielos de su empresa eran magníficas. A sus pies estaba la ciudad de Nueva York, iluminada por millares de luces que flotaban cual luciérnagas, brillando en colores de lo más variopinto. Había pocos rascacielos de la altura del suyo, así que disfrutaba de una posición privilegiada en el mismísimo corazón de la ciudad. Sin embargo, aquella noche no tenía ni la intención ni el humor para apreciar el paisaje.

Paseó por el despacho, una sala de enorme amplitud y techos amplios cuidadosamente organizada, con una copa de licor y un cigarrillo encendido. Al rodear el escritorio de aluminio casi tropezó con la papelera, tambaleándose hacia la izquierda para no caer. Cuando recobró la compostura, paseó la lengua por el paladar y le dio una patada al cesto de metal. Los trozos de papel de su interior se desparramaron por el suelo y la papelera rodó hasta que una de las dos sillas contiguas al escritorio la detuvo. Juraría que le había pedido a Sam que se deshicieran de aquel trasto y lo cambiaran por uno menos aparatoso, pero ahí seguía. «Nadie me hace caso en esta maldita empresa», renegó, farfullando entre dientes.

Estaba, tanto mental como físicamente, agotada. Los últimos días los había pasado prácticamente sin salir del despacho, intentando que su mente dejara de darle vueltas a todo el asunto de Emma. No entendía a aquella chiquilla y estaba empezando a exasperarla. ¿Por qué la besó ese día en la trastienda? ¿Por qué fue a verla a su habitación la otra noche? Bufó, sujetando el cigarro entre el índice y el corazón mientras intentaba calmar las palpitaciones de su frente con los dedos restantes.

El líquido ondeaba en el vaso de cristal a medida que Regina movía la mano, sopesando si debía (o no) dar el que sería su trigésimo sorbo. «Tal vez hayas bebido demasiado», se dijo con una vocecilla acusadora. Suspiró, dejando el vaso sobre una de las mesitas de cristal que había junto a la pared y se decantó por llevarse el cigarro a los labios. En cuanto le dio una firme calada, sus músculos se relajaron y ella se dejó caer en la butaca más cercana. Tenía la cristalera justo enfrente, con el cielo nocturno como único testigo de lo atormentada que se sentía.

El humo escapó de su boca e impregnó el aire de la sala. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su vista se perdiera, siguiendo el rastro de aquella nube de humo que se filtraba a través de las rendijas de los conductos de ventilación. Tal vez había presionado a Emma de algún modo o quizás había proyectado demasiado sus sentimientos hacía ella, confundiéndola. Frunció los labios y volvió a dar una calada. Sea como fuere, la rubia estaba desaparecida.

No en el sentido literal de la palabra, ya que al menos se había tomado la molestia de avisarla de que pasaría «unos días» en casa de Mary. Regina recordaba que, al recibir su mensaje, con aquella vaga explicación de por qué necesitaba estar sola, no había podido evitar leer entre líneas: Estaba huyendo. ¿Y quién demonios huye después de medio acostarse con alguien? «Tú, tú huiste», se recordó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Tenía razón, ¿con qué derecho se quejaba de Emma si ella la había dejado sola por la mañana? Bufó, hundiendo el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había en la mesita. «Te acobardaste y saliste corriendo. Tenías demasiado miedo a que te rechazara», añadió y el corazón se le estremeció, víctima de la cruda verdad que se escondía tras esas palabras. Regina había tenido miedo, sí. Miedo a que Emma abriera los ojos y que ella pudiera ver la culpa, la vergüenza e incluso el asco en su mirada. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no habría sido capaz de soportarlo y por eso había salido corriendo del apartamento, las palabras de la rubia resonando aún en su mente: «Esto no está bien».

El golpeteo en la puerta de la entrada la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que su espalda se tensara hacia delante. Echó una ojeada al reloj de pared y enarcó una ceja. ¿Quién seguía en la empresa a la una de la madrugada? Si mal no recordaba, ya le había dicho tanto a Sam como a Nigel que se marcharan.

—Adelante —dijo, la voz ronca. Definitivamente había bebido demasiado.

El pomo viró y por el umbral se asomó la secretaria de su jefe, Danielle. La muchacha llevaba un montón de papeles apretados al pecho, contra las solapas de una americana en tono burdeos que combinaba con su falda de tubo oscura. Pese a lo cuidado de su aspecto, no podía ocultar unas marcadas ojeras y cierta palidez en el rostro. ¿Cuánto rato debía haber estado trabajando? Se mordió el labio, inquieta. Puede que ella fuera la culpable, tal vez le exigía demasiado a expensas de sus sentimientos.

—Perdón que te moleste, Regina —comentó la castaña, sin avanzar más que un par de pasos—. Pero creí que querrías saber que tengo nueva información acerca de... —carraspeó y miró hacia atrás. Cuando su vista volvió a centrarse en ella, continuó en un tono más bajo—. De bueno, lo que me pediste que investigara. Verás, he encontrado algo bastante curioso.

Sacudió el fajo de papeles con una sonrisa de satisfacción y por un instante pareció que toda ella resplandecía. «Si tan sólo pudiera enamorarme de ella...», se lamentó, lanzando un suspiro. Muy en el fondo sabía que jamás podría hacerlo, así como también empezaba a ser consciente que debía dejarla marchar. Si bien ya hacía tiempo que no se acostaban (en parte porque Emma era la única en la que podía pensar), aún mantenían largas conversaciones en el trabajo y algún que otro encuentro que de no ser por la relación que ambas compartían podría parecer incluso una especie de cita. Y aunque no hubiera promesas de por medio, cada encuentro juntas alimentaba las esperanzas de Danielle y le daba a ella un motivo para continuar utilizándola de una forma u otra.

Eso debía acabar.

—Gracias, Danielle. Puedes dejarlo sobre mi mesa e irte ya para casa —ordenó, sin despegar la vista del mechero con el que se estaba encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo—. Es muy tarde, así que asegúrate de apuntar las horas extra y de decirle al departamento de recursos humanos que mañana tienes el día libre, bajo mi petición —añadió.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del espacio y por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo la castaña fruncía el ceño y cerraba el puño de la mano que tenía libre entorno al bajo de su falda. Regina terminó de prender el cigarro y guardó el mechero en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de pinza.

—¿Ocurre algo? —quiso saber.

—Pensé que tal vez podría quedarme y explicártelo yo en persona —confesó y la morena cerró los ojos, transformando un suspiro en una espesa columna de humo.

—No será necesario.

La muchacha se deshizo en un intento de carcajada a medio camino entre el sarcasmo y la indignación. Regina, por su parte, permaneció inmutable y eso hizo que el rostro de Danielle se endureciera. 

—¿Sabes? Es curioso que me preguntes si me pasa algo cuando claramente eres tú quien está distinta —observó, avanzando a paso decidido hacia el escritorio. Soltó los papeles a desgana y estos cayeron con un ruido sordo—. Al principio pensé que era por lo mal que debías estar pasándolo por el señor Mills, pero después empecé a ir un poco más allá... Y recordé a la muchacha que vi en tu apartamento —se volteó, mirándola de frente—. He preguntado un poco y resulta que nadie sabe nada acerca de que hayas contratado a una mujer de la limpieza, así que... ¿Qué está pasando, Regina?

—¿Cómo que «qué está pasando»? ¿Ahora resulta que me investigas?

—¿Debería? —contraatacó.

—Esto es absurdo... —bufó la morena, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios—. No somos una pareja, Danielle. Y aunque lo fuéramos, no tendría por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

La castaña hizo el ademán de darle una réplica, pero en su lugar apretó los labios en una fina línea y asintió. El dolor en su mirada se clavó en el pecho de Regina, hundiéndose en sus costillas y desgarrándole los pulmones. No tenía del todo claro cómo afrontar aquella situación, así que cogió fuerzas con la siguiente calada a su cigarrillo y expiró.

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos —resolvió, el tono firme—. Me preguntas qué es lo que está pasando... pero creo que tanto tú como yo lo sabemos: Esta situación, nuestra situación —aclaró, señalando a ambas—, sólo es ventajosa para mí. Y ya no puedo soportar el daño que te estoy haciendo. Aceptaste esto por voluntad propia, lo sé —puntualizó, adivinando las intenciones de la muchacha—, pero no creo que sea sano continuar alimentando tus esperanzas.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? Trabajamos juntas.

—En realidad trabajas como secretaria del señor Mills. Ciñámonos a eso a partir de ahora.

—Esto es increíble... ¿De verdad me estás diciendo eso, Regina? —preguntó. La morena asintió y Danielle volvió a reír—. Si eso es lo que quieres, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo. Olvídate de las horas extra y mi día de fiesta, mañana presentaré mi dimisión al departamento de recursos humanos.

—Danielle, no pued-...

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —la interrumpió, la mirada encendida—. Eres y has sido siempre una maldita egoísta, Regina. Dudo que seas capaz de hacer feliz a alguien, pero por lo que a mí respecta: No quiero volver a verte. 

Tras esas palabras, emprendió la marcha y abandonó el despacho. Regina seguía en la misma butaca, procesando aún lo ocurrido. Parpadeó, saliendo del trance y con el corazón aún repicándole en el pecho. No se arrepentía de haber puesto punto y final a aquello, pero las palabras de Danielle le habían llegado mucho más hondo de lo que creía. Tal vez porque ella también pensaba del mismo modo. Tosió, atragantándose con el humo del cigarrillo, así que lo extinguió en el cenicero. Debía pensar en otra cosa o acabaría por volver a hundirse en la copa de licor que había descartado anteriormente.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el escritorio. Los papeles que Danielle había dejado caer estaban esparcidos por la superficie, así que los amontonó como pudo y se los llevó al centro de la mesa. En cuanto tomó asiento en el sillón, empezó a echarles una ojeada. Había múltiples informes acerca del estado de las cuentas de la filial europea que ella ya conocía, así que los descartó rápidamente. Sin embargo, entre el papeleo leyó algo que hizo que su aliento se desvaneciera.

Era un correo electrónico con la firma de Mayka, dirigido a Henry. En él la mujer admitía tener en su poder «algo» que destaparía un verdadero escándalo si saliera a la luz, pruebas acerca del pasado que enturbiaba las buenas prácticas de la empresa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a medida que continuaba leyendo. Alcanzó una nueva hoja en la que la exhaustiva investigación de Danielle detallaba cuál podía ser la fuente de toda esa especulación y chantaje. Sin haber empezado, ya sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. Aún y así, continuó con la tenue esperanza de estar equivocada. Tras un par de minutos, todo se ensombreció.

«No puede ser... ¿Cómo ha conseguido Mayka algo así?», se preguntó, el labio tembloroso. Cuando terminó la lectura, tuvo que apoyar ambas manos en la superficie metálica de su mesa. Había empezado a respirar profundamente para calmar los nervios, pero no era capaz de deshacerse de la molesta sensación de mareo. Por fin lo entendía todo y también sabía el motivo que había llevado a Henry a no desprenderse de la sucursal europea. Si la información acerca de los negocios que en su día había llevado a cabo Anthony se hacía pública, supondría la ruina de la empresa.

Regina estaba segura de que no tendrían que enfrentarse a ningún cargo civil o penal, ya que todos habrían prescrito, pero perderían toda la credibilidad de sus inversores y (muy probablemente) también la del servicio de inteligencia militar estadounidense. Ningún gobierno querría vincularse con una compañía «manchada» de sangre. Y no es que desconocieran la verdad, pues Henry acudió a ellos para ocultar todo lo sucedido, pero una cosa era hacer oídos sordos cuando nadie más sabía la verdad y otra muy distinta continuar haciéndolo con cientos de ojos juzgando tus acciones.

Definitivamente necesitaba una copa.

La tarjeta de acceso a su apartamento tintineó tras su décimo intento. Por más que se esforzaba en acertar, no parecía dar con la posición correcta. Y el balanceo de su cuerpo no ayudaba. Gruñó, apoyándose contra la robustez de la puerta y volvió a acercar la llave. En aquella ocasión, el pitido confirmó que la había pasado correctamente y ella suspiró aliviada. Empujó, sirviéndose de los hombros, hasta que pudo cruzar el umbral e internarse en el apartamento.

Esperaba que la oscuridad la recibiera, pero en su lugar había una luz cegadora que la obligó a entornar los ojos. Torció el gesto en una mueca mientras intentaba habituarse a la claridad. Sólo era capaz de ver pequeñas motas.

—¿Regina? —preguntó una voz, tras la que oyó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose.

Enfocó la vista como pudo y entre el borrón de figuras pudo distinguir el rostro de Emma. La rubia la miraba con severidad, los brazos cruzados y el cabello ondeándole hasta la altura del pecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —balbuceó Regina, la lengua casi tan pesada como el resto de su cuerpo.

—Estaba esperándote.

—¿A mí? ¡Qué honor! —exclamó con una sonrisilla, dejando caer la chaqueta al suelo.

—Apestas a alcohol... ¿cuánto has bebido? —interrogó Emma, pasando por su lado para cerrar la puerta.

—Veamos... aún estoy despierta, así que no lo suficiente —contestó, burlona. Volvió a tambalearse al intentar girarse para ver a la rubia y ella corrió en su ayuda, sujetándola por la cintura.

—Estás hecha un desastre, deja que te ayude —dijo, pasándose su brazo izquierdo por encima del hombro.

—No tienes por qué, puedo llegar sola a mi cuarto perfectamente.

—Permíteme dudarlo...

—Y de todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar, dejándose acompañar por Emma hacia la escalera del salón.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estaba esperándote.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso... Bueno, eso será mejor que lo hablemos cuando se te pase la cogorza —zanjó.

—¿Vas a dejarme?

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó, y la pregunta la tomó tan de sorpresa que ambas acabaron por perder el equilibrio en mitad de las escaleras. Por suerte, los reflejos de Emma las salvaron en el último segundo—. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡No preguntes esas cosas! Y tampoco es como si tuviéramos «algo» que dejar...

—¿Pero vas a hacerlo?

Emma suspiró, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y rebuscando el interruptor para encender la luz. La sala estaba tan desordenada que Regina sintió la vergüenza encenderle las mejillas. Los últimos días los había pasado trabajando hasta tan tarde que, a llegar a su apartamento, no tenía ganas de hacer nada que no fuera dormir. Por suerte, la rubia no pareció darle importancia ya que continuó hablando como si nada.

—No, pero ya te he dicho que esa conversación mejor lo dejamos para después —resolvió—. ¿Crees que podrás darte una ducha sola?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Es esto una sugerencia para ducharnos juntas? —añadió, ladeando una sonrisa.

Con el alcohol correteándole por la sangre, todo el deseo que sentía por ella no hacía más que aumentar. Tenerla tan cerca, sujetándola, respirando su aroma, sintiendo su calidez... No, debía controlarse. Lo último que quería era volver a presionarla para hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera.

—Era broma —se apresuró a aclarar—. Creo que sí que podré hacerlo.

Emma asintió, las mejillas sonrosadas, y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Estaré esperándote aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale.

Entró en el baño con los nervios galopándole por el cuerpo y, tras cerrar la puerta, apoyo la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer. El frío del mármol la reconfortó, atenuando una respiración que tenía disparada. No esperaba encontrarse a Emma en su apartamento y mucho menos que tuviera que verla en ese bochornoso estado.

Regina no solía beber, al menos no de ese modo. Y justo había tenido que ocurrir todo aquella noche… Se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultando el rostro y expiró profundamente. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era darse una ducha de agua fría, como le había sugerido, a ver si volvía a recobrar algo de su habitual compostura.

Por suerte, así fue y cuando Regina cerró el grifo sintió el cuerpo relajado y la mente algo más despejada. La sala ya no parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor y había vuelto a encontrar el equilibrio. Secó ligeramente su pelo con una toalla que después dejó sobre el mármol del baño y enfundó el cuerpo en una de las batas de algodón que colgaban de la puerta. Ahora sólo quedaba lo más difícil: enfrentarse a la mirada enjuiciadora de Emma. Tragó saliva, virando el pomo y salió hacia la habitación.

La rubia estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, con las manos sobre las rodillas y una expresión de preocupación que la hacía sentir aún más culpable.

—Hola de nuevo —musitó, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada—. Perdona por lo de antes…

—No tienes que disculparte. Te lo debía. Además, así ya no soy la única que ha hecho el ridículo delante de la otra —bromeó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Touché —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero antes de que digas nada más, déjame decirte también que siento muchísimo lo del otro día. Si te sentiste obligada a algo o quizás yo…

—Regina, para y ven aquí —le dijo, con una resolución que pocas veces había visto en ella. Dio un par de palmaditas al colchón y la morena se acercó, sentándose a su lado—. Justo de eso quería hablarte. Creo que malinterpretaste mis palabras y no te culpo. La situación me abrumó y no supe expresarme. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, de lo que hicimos —respiró hondo y su mano se deslizó por las sábanas hasta reunirse con la de Regina—. Quería hacerlo contigo, pero no estaba bien en ese momento, por Graham… Ese fue el motivo, me sentí culpable de querer estar entre tus brazos y no los suyos.

La morena se dejó caer en el colchón, suspirando. Todo el peso que había en su corazón se liberó por unos instantes, haciendo que incluso olvidara lo ocurrido hacía unas horas con Danielle e incluso que las preocupaciones por el futuro de la compañía quedaran a un lado. En ese momento sólo importaba lo que Emma acababa de decirle. Sonrió bobamente al notar cómo el colchón se hundía a su lado por el peso de la rubia, que se había tumbado a su encuentro.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado —dijo ella en un susurro—. Eso es lo que venía a decirte... me quedo aquí, me quedo contigo.

Regina se ladeó, mirándola a los ojos y alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Era una mujer preciosa, demasiado buena para ella. No quería dejarla escapar, así que se aferró a su cuerpo, hundiendo los dedos en la tela de su camiseta. Emma correspondió a su abrazo, envolviéndola aún más. Tenía una calidez embriagadora, casi hipnótica.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —respondió, acercándose a su rostro. 

Ambas se fundieron en un beso tierno, impregnándose en la esencia de la otra y Regina se recostó en su pecho. En aquel instante lo único que quería era permanecer allí, sintiendo el palpitar del corazón de Emma. Se concentró en aquel sonido y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia. Cerró los ojos, adormeciéndose con el suave roce de los dedos de Emma acariciando su cabello.

Tal era su paz, que no notó la vibración que volvía a adueñarse de su teléfono móvil. El aparato, recostado en la mesita, tenía varias alertas de un mismo remitente: «Doctor García». 


	19. Capítulo 19. El pasado siempre vuelve

El vaivén de Regina, deambulando de un lado para otro de la habitación, empezaba a resultarle tan hipnótico como preocupante. Desde que habían despertado que la morena estaba inquieta, con el rostro desencajado y pegada al teléfono. Según le hizo saber, toda esa inestabilidad se debía al estado de salud de su jefe. Tenía un mensaje en el buzón de voz del personal del hospital informándole de que el señor Mills se encontraba en una situación de riesgo sin precedentes, pero cuando había intentado contactarles de vuelta no había obtenido respuesta. Y ya iban más de veinte intentos.

Regina resopló, lanzando el teléfono al colchón y dejó escapar una serie de insultos. Emma apretó los labios y frotó las manos contra las rodillas. Quería hacer algo por ella, consolarla de algún modo, pero no se le ocurría qué decir.

—Debo ir a Boston de inmediato —comentó la mujer tras una expiración pausada.

—Será lo mejor —coincidió ella.

La morena ni siquiera la miraba al hablar, y las piernas le temblaban casi tanto como los labios. Emma se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella, sujetándole las manos. Al sentir su tacto, Regina alzó la vista y la rubia pudo ver lo vidriosa que estaba su mirada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las bolsas algo hinchadas. Sabía que no le iba a hacer ningún bien reprimirse, así que le sonrió con dulzura y tiró de sus manos hacia ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

—Quiero que sepas que estaré aquí esperándote —le susurró. Los brazos de la mujer se cernieron alrededor de su cintura y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Gracias —musitó, la voz rota.

Sintió el rostro de Regina hundirse en su hombro y un pesado suspiro rozarle la piel. 

—Lo último que quería era irme precisamente ahora... —añadió, en un tono más bajo.

Y, de un modo egoísta, ella pensó exactamente lo mismo. No es que no le importara el estado de salud de Henry Mills, pues sabía que era alguien cercano en la vida de Regina. Sin embargo, tras haber aclarado sus sentimientos y haber tomado una decisión, creyó que podría pasar más tiempo con ella y esa nueva noticia pesaba como una losa a sus espaldas. «Tienes que ser paciente, Emma Swan. Ahora no es momento para eso», se recriminó con un bufido de hastío para sí misma.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la morena. El rostro, aún apoyado en sus hombros, estaba algo ladeado y sus ojos la observaban con detenimiento.

—S-sí —titubeó.

Pese a que ya habían intimado (en cierta manera) y que no era la primera vez que tenía los labios de Regina tan cerca, no pudo evitar ponerse algo tensa por su proximidad. Apartó la vista, consciente de lo mucho que empezaban a arderle las mejillas.

—¿Y por qué no me miras? —siseó, la voz juguetona.

—Ya sabes por qué, idiota —rugió Emma, rodando los ojos.

Regina rió como respuesta y eso sólo la enervó aún más. No obstante, le alegró oír el sonido de su risa, así que no le importó demasiado ser motivo de burla si aquella era la recompensa. Tras su carcajada, la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te compensaré por mis bromas a la vuelta —susurró, volviendo a besarla, esta vez cerca del lóbulo. La piel se le erizó al instante.

—Eres horrible... —murmuró en un jadeo ahogado.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy inmensamente agradecida de tenerte —replicó ella.

Pese a la amplia sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, había cierto vacío en su mirada. Emma sintió un pellizco de culpa en el estómago. Era más que evidente que la morena estaba forzando aquella imagen de aparente tranquilidad, enterrando su dolor, para no preocuparla. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir reprimiéndose? Sin pensarlo demasiado, las manos le treparon hasta dar con sus mejillas y se acercó para besarla. Al principio la mujer la recibió con cierta sorpresa, pero enseguida sus labios se acostumbraron al contacto y devolvió el beso con intensidad.

—Quien está agradecida soy yo —reveló, haciéndole a un lado un par de mechones rebeldes—. Desde el momento en el que te conocí y por todo lo que has hecho por mí… Eres demasiado buena conmigo.

—Emma, no digas eso —la morena se separó, las manos sobre sus hombros—. No soy tan buena como crees... —apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de conflicto—. Hay cosas que _no sabes_ y que tal vez te harían cambiar de opinión.

—¿Cómo qué?

Ella cerró los ojos, como si temiera esa misma pregunta. Las manos que la sujetaban se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta cortar todo contacto y como si la distancia entre ambas no fuera suficiente, Regina dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—No puedo hablar de ello. Al menos no todavía —matizó, el rostro sombrío—. Emma, antes has dicho que me esperarías, ¿verdad? ¿Me lo prometes? —su mirada la encontró, con cierto halo de vulnerabilidad, y la rubia sintió una punzada en el pecho. Jamás había visto a Regina de ese modo.

—Sí.

Su confirmación pareció aliviarla y la mujer dibujó una tímida sonrisa. Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué podría estar callándose o guardando para sí que la mantuviera así de inquieta, pero tampoco le importaba. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía decirle? ¿Que estaba involucrada en algún tipo de chanchullo de esos a los que Graham tanto hacía referencia? Inspiró hondo. Si así fuera, probablemente se sentiría abrumada, pero también estaba segura de que encontrarían algún modo de alejarse de todo aquello y salir adelante.

No conocía a Regina en profundidad, pues aún había muchas lagunas sobre su pasado que no le había aclarado, pero sí tenía clara una cosa: No era una mala persona. Con eso le bastaba. Había decidido confiar en ella, estar con ella, así que se apegaría a su resolución.

—Voy a llamar a Sam para que venga a recogerme —comentó, acercándose para recoger el teléfono que aún estaba sobre el colchón—. Después nos prepararé el desayuno.

—De eso nada, tú quédate aquí y haz las maletas —le dijo—. Del desayuno me encargo yo. ¿Prefieres dulce o salado?

—¿Estás segura? —quiso saber, enarcando las cejas. Ante su asentimiento, continuó—. Entonces algo dulce, por favor. Necesito calmar los nervios con algo que no sean cigarrillos o alcohol —confesó, los dedos marcando ya en la pantalla del dispositivo. Cuando se puso el terminal al oído, Emma pudo escuchar los tonos de la llamada y una voz masculina responder al otro lado— ¿Sam? Sí, siento despertarte… Ahá… Necesito que llames a Nigel y que vengáis ambos a recogerme ahora mismo. Partimos a Boston.

La rubia salió de la habitación, dejándola a solas para que continuara con su conversación, y se encaminó a la cocina.

El frío de las calles de Nueva York le llenó los pulmones y al expirar, una nubecita de vaho flotó en el aire. Cernió las manos alrededor de su taza de café para llevar, reconfortándose en el calor que desprendía. La nieve seguía amontonada en las aceras, cubriendo con su manto blanquecino tanto coches como la corteza de los árboles que decoraban los laterales de la calzada. Hacía sólo un día que Regina se había marchado a Boston, pero Emma podría jurar que se sentía como una eternidad. A duras penas habían hablado desde entonces, así que cuando contempló la barra de notificaciones vacías en su teléfono móvil no sintió más que una molesta presión en el estómago.

Neal le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacía sí, sonriente. Probablemente habría captado el ambiente y sólo intentaba animarla. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, agradeciéndole el gesto. Aquella tarde habían salido a pasear, aprovechando que era el día de cierre del _Lumiere_ y que el sol parecía brillar con fuerza. «Al menos aprovecha e intenta despejar la cabeza», se dijo.

Mary les alcanzó en seguida, despidiéndose del vendedor del pequeño _foodtruck_ en el que los tres habían comprado varios cafés y pastas.

—La próxima vez invitáis vosotros, qué conste —refunfuñó en cuanto llegó a su altura, guardando el monedero en su bolso de tela marrón.

—No seas tacaña, Mary —bufó Neal.

Su amiga rodó los ojos y le tendió la mano, esperando recibir su café. El muchacho se despegó de Emma y se acercó a ella con las bebidas.

—Sienta bien esto de no trabajar, ¿creéis que podríamos recibir algún tipo de paga por no hacer nada? —comentó, entregándole la taza.

—No creo que sea posible —dijo la rubia.

—Y si lo fuera, tú serías el último en recibirla —se burló Mary, sacándole la lengua. Neal respondió con un gruñido mientras sorbía su café.

—¿Ves? Por cosas como estas es por las que siempre acabas pagando tú los cafés —comentó, la taza descansando en su mano—. Se le llama karma, querida. Y tú tienes mucho a compensar —añadió en tono burlón.

—¡Bah!

—Sois como el perro y el gato… —apreció Emma, negando con la cabeza.

—Neal sería el perro.

—¿Por lo leal que soy? —preguntó él.

—No, por lo mal que hueles —respondió la morena, guiñándole un ojo.

Los tres estallaron en una carcajada mientras continuaron deambulando por la avenida. Mary estaba contándoles el último cotilleo del que se había enterado, tan eufórica y escandalosa como de costumbre. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que le hicieran brillar tanto los ojos como una buena historia, así que cuando se enteraba de alguna que mereciera la pena siempre la compartía con ellos. Bueno, y cuando no también.

—Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que el inútil de Tim está con Andrea? —recapituló Neal, vacilante—. No te creo.

—Te digo yo que sí —aseguró Mary con una sonrisa que no le cabía en los labios. Se notaba a leguas que disfrutaba contándolo—. Jeff los oyó el otro día y…

—Espera, espera —la interrumpió Emma, el ceño fruncido—. ¿Como que «los oyó»?

La morena se mordió los labios, el rostro iluminado, mientras sacudía la mano izquierda de arriba abajo. Tras un gritito de pura euforia, continuó.

—¡Los oyó dándolo todo en el baño del _Lumiere_! ¡Fíjate! —estalló. Neal se atragantó con el café.

—¿¡En qué baño!? —preguntó con una mueca de asco.

—En el de mujeres. Tu trasero está a salvo, no te preocupes —puntualizó ella y el castaño destensó los hombros, lanzando un suspiro—. Desde que lo sé que ya no he vuelto a mear en el trabajo, también os lo digo.

—Pues podrías haberme avisado, que yo fui el otro día… —renegó Emma. La mujer se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros—. Y, de todos modos, ¿cómo pueden hacer algo así en el trabajo? ¿A quién se le ocurre?

—¡¿P-e-r-d-o-n-a?! —la increpó, agarrándola por el brazo con los ojos de par en par—. ¿Te recuerdo lo que hizo cierta _señorita_ en la trastienda?

Las mejillas de la rubia ardieron y escondió el rostro en el interior de su bufanda granate. Recordar el momento en el que tanto ella como Regina se habían dejado llevar le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—¿Qué pasó en la trastienda? —quiso saber Neal, los ojos bailando de ella a Mary en busca de respuestas.

—¡Oh, Neal! ¡Mi querido Neal! —rió y el sonido de su risa le provocó un escalofrío. Ya era tarde, la bestia había despertado—. Es cierto, que tú esto no lo sabías… —se humedeció los labios, preparándose.

Si algo amaba Mary más que un buen cotilleo, era un buen cotilleo sobre alguno de sus mejores amigos. Y así fue como acabó explicándole (con todo lujo de detalles) lo ocurrido aquel día. Emma, por su parte, lo único que quería era esconderse bajo tierra y desaparecer.

En cuanto terminó, Neal dejó escapar un silbido.

—¡Madre mía! Que oculto tenías ese lado tuyo, tigresa —se jactó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Nuestra tímida Emma está hecha una fiera —añadió Mary en la misma línea.

—Oíd los dos, ya basta…

—Por cierto, ¿cómo os va? Al final no me dijiste qué pasó cuando te confesaste —notó la morena, volviendo de lanzar su taza vacía a la papelera.

—Es que no ha pasado más de un día, tampoco ha habido tiempo material para hablar de ello —se excusó.

La verdad era que había estado evitando el tema porque no sabía cómo explicarlo. Había sido un momento un tanto… ¿peculiar? Y la amenaza que se cernía sobre el estado de salud del señor Mills tampoco ayudaba a que el recuerdo del momento fuera dulce o mágico. Más bien, si tuviera que ponerle algún adjetivo, diría que fue agridulce. Frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba cómo enfocarlo cuando la risa de Neal la distrajo.

—Así que te gusta de verdad, ¿eh? —le dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

—¿P-por qué lo dices?

—Por lo rojas que tienes las orejas —señaló, sonriente—. Sinceramente, dudo que sea por el frío. Ha sido empezar a mencionar a tu Regina y te has puesto más colorada que un semáforo.

—Siempre se pone así cuando se habla de ella, ¿ahora te das cuenta? —añadió Mary. Emma respondió con un bufido que les hizo reír—. Bueno, cuéntanos. ¿Qué pasó con Graham? ¿Qué le dijiste a ella? ¡Danos detalles!

La rubia inspiró, como si al llenar los pulmones se colmara también de paciencia, y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. Lo mejor sería no darle demasiadas vueltas y contarlo todo desde el principio.

—¿Recuerdas la tarde que dejé tu apartamento, Mary? —preguntó y la muchacha asintió con la cabeza—. Pues en ese momento fui a ver a Graham. Aún no tenía las cosas demasiado claras en mi cabeza, pero sí que sabía que no podíamos seguir juntos. En realidad, no es que estuviéramos juntos en ese momento, ya que él me había “dejado” unos días antes, pero… —parpadeó. Se estaba yendo por las ramas—. ¡En fin! Al caso: Fui a verle para decirle que lo nuestro debía tener un punto final. Ambos lloramos bastante y Graham intentó por todos los medios que cambiase de opinión, pero no lo hice. Y lo curioso es que, cuando dejé su piso, me sentí… mejor.

—¿Mejor en qué sentido? —dijo Neal.

—Más aliviada, tranquila. No sabría cómo decirlo… Algo en mí sabía que había hecho lo correcto, ¿sabéis? —se encogió de hombros—. Y por algún motivo, me costó muchísimo más hablar con Regina que con él. Puede que influyera el hecho de que la muy imbécil se presentara borracha como una cuba, pero…

—Espera, ¡¿te declaraste mientras ella estaba borracha?! —la cortó Mary.

—S-sí —titubeó ella, enarcando las cejas. ¿Acaso era algo malo?—. Como iba diciendo, al final creo que pude hacerle entender cómo me siento. Después de eso pasamos la noche abrazadas… Es curioso, pero cuando estoy con ella siento que hay momentos en los que lo único que quiero es tenerla entre los brazos o que me bese y me cuide. Y luego hay otros, como el fatídico incidente en la trastienda —matizó, bajando el tono—, en los que siento que nace en mí un deseo que jamás había tenido por nadie. Es… es…

—Amor verdadero —Mary acabó su frase y Emma asintió tímidamente. 

—Pues me alegro por ti, Emma. Lo que a ti te haga feliz, a nosotros también nos hace felices. Porque te hace feliz, ¿no? —insistió el castaño, escudriñándola con la mirada.

—Mucho —confesó.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar. ¿Sabéis qué deberíamos hacer ahora? ¡Celebrarlo! Y creo que tanta felicidad me ha abierto el apetito, así que creo que podría pedirme un hotdog en algún puesto ambulante aprovechando que paga Mary…

—Oye, oye… ¡Ni lo sueñes! —le reprendió la implicada.

Los tres volvieron a reír y continuaron su camino, charlando sobre todo y nada, hasta que el sol cayó y empezó a anochecer.

La soledad no le molestaba, sino que estaba acostumbrada a ella. Al vacío y al continuo avance de las horas muertas en las que llenaba el tiempo viendo alguna serie sobre la que, en pocas semanas, no recordaría ni el argumento. No obstante, en la magnitud del silencio de aquel apartamento, echaba en falta la voz de Regina. Se acurrucó en el inmenso sofá del salón, aferrándose a una manta de terciopelo grisácea que había reclamado como propia, y bostezó.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, lo atrapó con avidez a la espera de que la notificación fuera de la morena. Sin embargo, el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla no era otro que el de Graham. Frunció los labios, dudando sobre si descolgar o no, pero finalmente deslizó el dedo hacia la derecha.

—¿Sí?

— _Emma, pon las noticias ahora mismo. Cualquier canal_ —inquirió él, la voz frenética.

—¿E-eh? ¿Qué ocurre Grah…

— _¡Emma, pon las noticias!_ —la interrumpió.

—Ya voy, ya voy… ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó ella, tanteando entre la manta en busca del mando del televisor. El castaño parecía alterado, así que la situación empezaba a ponerla algo tensa.

— _Tú hazme caso, ¿vale? Mira los informativos._

—Que sí, ya estoy en ello… —bufó.

Cambió el canal a los informativos de la NBC. El presentador parecía estar mencionando algo acerca del fallecimiento de un personaje importante, así que Emma subió el volumen.

_…su lucha prolongada contra la enfermedad le apartó del foco mediático estos últimos meses, pero el genio tras Big Data Enterprise siempre fue un personaje afable y querido por el público. Henry Mills deja atrás un legado multimillonario que recogerán su hija, Regina Mills, y un benefactor por ahora sin nombre…_

¿Henry había…? La respiración la abandonó por unos instantes mientras observaba, atónita, la pantalla del televisor.

— _Ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿no lo ves?_ —murmuró Graham al otro lado. Ella parpadeó.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó, perpleja—. Espero que no te refieras a lo que me temo que te refieres, Graham…

— _Me he enterado de la verdad esta mañana. ¿Recuerdas la fuente que te dije que tenía? ¡Lo sabe todo!_

—Ya es suficiente. Voy a colgar.

— _Le he dado tu dirección y…_

—¡Basta! Por favor… —le detuvo, llevándose la mano libre a la frente. Le dolía la cabeza—. No tengo tiempo para más de tus teorías, ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? Ese pobre hombre ha muerto, Graham. Tengo que hablar con Regina.

— _¡Espera, Emma! ¡No es eso! ¡Espera! Tú er-…_

Colgó. Tenía los hombros tensos y un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo estaría Regina? Hacía unos minutos que ella se estaba quejando por lo sola que se sentía, pero no quería ni imaginarse lo que estaría pasando por la mente de la morena en esos instantes. ¿Por qué no la había llamado? Se mordió el labio, inquieta, y sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse a través de su lista de contactos. Ya que no podía verla, ni sostenerla entre los brazos, al menos quería oír su voz. Quería recordarle que ella estaba ahí, que no estaría sola.

Cuando el teléfono dio el primer tono, hubo otro sonido que la hizo sobresaltarse. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. «¿Quién es ahora?», se planteó por unos instantes si hacer ver que no había nadie en casa, pero ante la insistencia de un segundo timbrazo, finalmente su curiosidad tuvo más peso. Con el terminal pegado a la oreja, avanzó hacia el vestíbulo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. En cuanto sus dedos se aferraron al pomo y tiró de él, Emma sintió su sangre helarse.

Bajó el teléfono, los ojos completamente fuera de sí y la boca entreabierta. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar que, al otro lado, su llamada había dado con el buzón de voz de Regina. Lo único que captaban sus sentidos era la figura del hombre que tenía delante. Un sujeto de avanzada edad, con el cabello alborotado y canoso, y varias arrugas surcándole la piel. No obstante, y pese a lo cambiado que se encontraba, pudo reconocerle al instante.

—¿Papá?


	20. Capítulo 20. La heredera

Las hojas de los sauces y robles que flanqueaban el lugar temblaron al aullido del viento y una nueva ráfaga helada sacudió sus huesos, haciéndola estremecer. Regina llevaba varios minutos forzando la vista hacia el gris del cielo, contemplando su inmensidad a través de unas gafas de sol de cristal grueso. Los ojos le dolían y sentía las bolsas hinchadas por las innumerables horas que había pasado llorando, pero aún y así no podía evitar continuar haciéndolo.

El cigarrillo sin encender que sujetaba entre sus dedos tiritó y ella apretó los carrillos, tensando los músculos de la mandíbula. Pese a todas sus promesas y a la esperanza que (hasta el último día) había albergado, no había llegado a tiempo. Todos los recuerdos de la vida junto a Henry le embotaban la cabeza, superponiéndose unos a otros como centenares de capas de una misma imagen. Y, entre todos, una pregunta: ¿Realmente había hecho suficiente por salvarle?

Cerró los puños, deshaciendo el cigarrillo a pedazos. La impotencia rivalizaba con el dolor y el dolor amenazaba con destrozarla.

Hacía varias horas que todos se habían ido. Incluso Nigel y Sam decidieron darle algo de espacio y volver al coche, donde la estaban esperando. Regina ya lo sabía, sabía que debía ir con ellos… pero no podía. Sus pies se habían quedado bloqueados en aquel pedazo de tierra y hierba, frente a una lápida resplandecientemente nueva en la que podía leer: «No llores por mi ausencia, sonríe por mi recuerdo -Henry Mills 1945–2015».

Cuando sus ojos bajaron al encuentro del epitafio, ahogó un jadeo. El pecho se le encogió, atravesado por un fuerte pinchazo, y se llevó la mano al corazón. Presionó con fuerza mientras se mordía los labios. Un líquido de regusto metálico estalló en su boca, pero la culpa no cedió ni cuando las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas, como ríos de pena que Regina dejó fluir a sus anchas. «Podría haber hecho más», respondió a su pregunta y esas palabras se convirtieron en una losa que cayó sobre sus hombros.

—Señorita Mills —una voz áspera sonó a sus espaldas y ella se enjuagó los ojos antes de voltearse. Sabía quién la llamaba, el abogado de la compañía, el señor Thomas.

El hombre se había acercado a ella con sigilo, probablemente temiendo interrumpirla por lo vacilante de su mirada. Él era quien estaba al frente del departamento legal de _Big Data Enterprise_ desde hacía más de veinte años. Henry le consideraba casi como un hermano y era de las pocas personas a la que había permitido estar a su lado hasta el final.

Thomas era bastante bajito y encorvado. Desde que le conocía que el hombre pecaba de tener poco pelo, por lo que era bastante habitual verle llevando algún sombrero tipo fedora. En aquella ocasión se había decantado por uno en tonalidades antracita, al igual que su traje, y con una cinta de un gris más claro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Thomas? —preguntó ella, aclarándose la garganta.

Él dio un toquecito a sus gafas de pasta azul marino con el dedo índice para enderezarlas y frunció los labios. Tal parecía que estuviera meditando cómo afrontar la conversación.

—Sé que es un momento delicado para usted, pero tenemos varios asuntos que discutir con presteza. Entre ellos está aquel que involucra el testamento del señor Mills, cuya principal beneficiaria es usted —puntualizó, el tono comedido y las manos titubeantes—, p-pero que también cuenta con una segunda heredera… Me preguntaba si debería ponerme en contacto con la señorita Sw-…

—No —le interrumpió, tajante—. Al menos no hasta que yo se lo haya comunicado primero, Thomas —matizó.

Con todo lo ocurrido, aún no había pensado en cómo enfrentaría a Emma con la verdad. Ni siquiera tenía claro si ella misma la había asimilado aún, así que… ¿Qué le diría? ¿De qué modo lo haría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Sintió un escalofrío. Le aterraba conocer la respuesta a esas preguntas.

—En ese caso, ¿le parecería bien que primero discutiéramos los pormenores de su propia herencia y del futuro de la compañía? Si quiere puedo acompañarla a su habitación para que hablemos con calma —sugirió. Ella asintió despacio, suspirando.

Quizás Thomas sólo intentaba sacarla de la tumba que ella misma se estaba cavando e incluso apostaría a que Sam o Nigel habían sido los que le habían dicho dónde encontrarla. Los tres estaban demasiado pendientes de ella, pero en el fondo agradecía no estar sola.

Inspiró hondo, cerrándose el abrigo.

—Tengo el Mercedes aparcado…

—Junto a la entrada —el hombre terminó la frase por ella, confirmando sus sospechas: Sam o Nigel efectivamente habían hablado con él—. Lo sé, señorita —añadió con una tierna sonrisa.

Regina volvió a asentir y Thomas echó a andar por el pequeño camino empedrado en dirección al vehículo. Ella se ladeó una vez más antes de seguirle, echándole un largo vistazo a la lápida de Henry. La tierra aún estaba húmeda y revuelta, cubierta por decenas de ramos y flores que habían traído aquellos que se acercaron a despedirle. Y ya iba siendo hora de que ella también se despidiera, por más que le doliera.

—Cumpliré con mi palabra, papá —susurró con un nudo en la garganta, segundos antes de darse la vuelta.

La habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba era bastante simple y carecía del lujo al que estaba acostumbrada. De unos veinte o treinta metros cuadrados, la suite del edificio contaba con una cama de matrimonio de sábanas blancas y un televisor de pago por servicio al frente. El mobiliario era bastante minimalista y el suelo estaba recubierto por una moqueta azulada. Junto al dormitorio había una pequeña suerte de salón con un sofá grisáceo y dos butacas blancas de piel de imitación en la que ahora se encontraban tanto ella como el viejo Thomas.

Frente a ellos, una mesita de madera oscura sobre la que el abogado había depositado un montón de papeleo que Regina aún no había ojeado.

Tenía la mente aún nublada y su mirada se perdía por la ventana, contemplando las vistas de aquel séptimo piso. La ciudad natal de Henry, Birmingham, era casi tan sombría como él se la había relatado. Un lugar «sin esperanza», pero cuyas raíces no había querido olvidar. Por ese motivo, había pedido expresamente ser enterrado allí. Sintió un puñal en la garganta.

—¿Me está escuchando, señorita Mills?

Al oír que Thomas se dirigía directamente a ella, parpadeó y despegó la vista del sombrío cielo de Birmingham para devolverla a su interlocutor.

—Disculpa, Thomas. ¿Qué decías? —preguntó, cruzándose de piernas.

—Estaba haciendo el inventario de bienes del señor Mills, señorita —recapituló el hombre, repasándola en silencio. Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole pie a continuar—. Como iba diciendo, el señor Mills contaba con la posesión de varios inmuebles, vehículos, obras de arte y embarcaciones de gran valor. Todo ese patrimonio se ha tasado en ciento veinticuatro mil millones de dólares. Su porcentaje de participación en este caso es del cincuenta por ciento, así que la cantidad en impuestos se calculó a proporción y…

—¿Puedo tener una copia del cálculo? —solicitó, interrumpiéndole. El abogado carraspeó, recolocándose la montura de las gafas y le tendió los papeles—. Gracias.

—Estimamos que el total a abonar por la transmisión de los bienes será esa, al menos en lo que respecta a aquellos elementos personales del señor Mills. Si usted lo desea, puedo enviar copia de toda esta documentación también a la señorita Swan.

—Cuando te lo solicite —puntualizó, la mirada firme—. En ese momento espero que puedas tener una conversación con ella también.

—Así se hará.

—¿Qué hay de la empresa? —interrogó, los ojos surcando la cantidad de números que había en el papel de antes. La pierna había empezado a temblarle—. ¿Cómo ha quedado el reparto?

—El treinta y cinco por ciento de las acciones de la compañía pasan a su nombre, señorita Mills. El otro treinta y cinco irá a nombre de la segunda heredera —comentó Thomas, rebuscando entre las hojas que había sobre la mesa hasta dar con un sobre marrón. Lo abrió con cuidado y continuó—. Eso sí, el señor Mills fue muy explícito en algo: Pese a que _Big Data Enterprise_ dejará de contar con un socio mayoritario, su deseo era que usted tuviera un papel prioritario en la junta y en el liderazgo de la compañía.

—Espero contar con tu apoyo para enfrentarme a las víboras de la junta de accionistas, Thomas… —murmuró ella, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones de pinza hasta dar con una caja de _Marlboros_.

—Por supuesto, señorita. Estaré siempre a su lado.

—¿Te importa si…? —dijo, mostrándole al hombre el cigarrillo y el mechero. Él negó con la cabeza, así que se llevó el cigarro a los labios y lo prendió de una firme calada. Necesitaba calmar los nervios.

—Finalmente, respecto a la herencia, también están los ochenta y dos mil millones de dólares de varias de las cuentas de ahorro del señor Mills. De nuevo el reparto ha sido a partes iguales, por lo que usted es beneficiaria de cuarenta y un mil millones. Si mira el documento que tiene a su izquierda, junto al cenicero, podrá ver el desglose y el coste en impuestos por esa cantidad —señaló.

Regina sacudió el cigarrillo, echando las colillas y volvió a llevárselo a la boca. Conforme el humo entraba en su cuerpo sentía las tensiones desvanecerse poco a poco. Si pudiera tomar una copa de whisky… cerró los ojos. «No, ya basta de vicios», se dijo mientras intentaba centrarse en la información que Thomas continuaba dándole acerca del coste de reclamar la herencia.

Todo aquel procedimiento le resultaba frío. Con las heridas aún palpitantes era cruel tener que hablar de números, pero no tenía opción. Cuanto antes tuviera una visión general de todo, antes podría encontrarse con Emma e informarla de aquello que había estado callando. Se inclinó para coger su teléfono móvil. En la pantalla aún tenía decenas de notificaciones pendientes de abrir de la rubia.

El dolor por la pérdida y el miedo a enfrentarla la habían bloqueado y era incapaz de contestar a sus mensajes o llamadas. Sabía que, si lo hacía, acabaría derrumbándose y revelándole todo y aquello era algo que sentía que debían tratar en persona.

—Oh, casi se me olvida. El señor Mills también dejó esto para usted —comentó el abogado, buscando en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de su traje hasta sacar un pequeño pendrive. Colocó el aparato en la mesa y la miró—. Su contenido es un misterio para mí, ya que no quiso compartirlo con nadie más que usted, señorita —concretó en un tono algo más bajo.

—¿No te comentó nada al respecto? ¿Ni sobre qué trataba? —preguntó, el ceño fruncido.

—Nada. Me lo entregó con las siguientes palabras: «Dáselo a Regina. Ella sabrá qué hacer» —parafraseó.

Ella se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, curiosa.

—¿Eso dijo? —recogió el usb y se lo quedó mirando. Era plateado, con una pequeña tapa de plástico en el extremo. No parecía nada especial. Echó una columna de humo—. Lo veré más tarde. Gracias, Thomas.

—No hay de qué, señorita. Si le parece, deberíamos empezar con los documentos —le indicó, avanzando las manos en dirección a la mesa llena de papeles—. Como habrá adivinado por mis anteriores explicaciones, tenemos varios pendientes de rellenar y otros tantos a la espera de firma.

—Cuando acabemos, recuerda que yo hablaré personalmente con la señorita Swan y después…

—Después me comunicaré con ella para ofrecerle mis servicios, como me indicó antes —terminó por ella—. Lo tengo en cuenta, señorita —añadió, la mirada dulce.

Regina le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Intentó no pensar en el temblor de sus dedos y en lo mucho que repiqueteaba su pie contra el suelo y se centró en la interminable lista de papeles que había sobre la mesa. A fin de cuentas, cuanto antes terminara con el papeleo, antes podría volver a casa.

Y eso implicaba estar de nuevo junto a Emma.

Jamás una puerta le había causado tanta animadversión. Tras echarle un largo vistazo, no podía evitar sentir un pellizco en el estómago con el mero hecho de imaginarse atravesándola. Aún no se había hecho a la idea de enfrentar a Emma con la verdad, pese a que había intentado mentalizarse a lo largo del viaje desde Birmingham.

Recorrió la amplitud del pasillo por enésima vez mientras repasaba de nuevo cómo sería su encuentro. El corazón le latía con fuerza y sus manos sudaban de un modo que creía que haría el cigarrillo le resbalaría de entre los dedos. Finalmente, inspiró con decisión y sacó la tarjeta de acceso de su bolsillo. No podía esconderse ni seguir ocultándole nada. Se lo debía a Henry. Y del mismo modo en el que había aceptado mentir a Emma por el bien de su padre, ahora debía cargar con las consecuencias de su decisión. Fueran cuales fueran.

Alargó la mano, pasando la tarjeta por el visor y este parpadeó, emitiendo un leve pitido. La puerta estaba abierta. Regina recogió sus maletas y empujó con delicadeza, adentrándose en el piso. El apartamento estaba oscuro y frío.

—¿Emma? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Temía no oír respuesta y sus temores se convirtieron en realidad. Nadie contestó.

Dejó el equipaje a un lado del vestíbulo y prendió la luz. «A estas horas ya debería estar en casa…», pensó con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Algo no estaba bien con ese silencio. Cerró la puerta empujando con el pie y echó a andar hacia el interior del apartamento. Olía a cerrado, a un tipo de ambiente viciado desde hacía horas.

La respiración le pesaba en los pulmones y sus ojos tanteaban entre la oscuridad del salón, anhelando dar con la figura de la rubia. Sin embargo, cuando encendió una de las dos lámparas de pie que había junto a la entrada no encontró a nadie entre las sombras del mobiliario, pero vio algo que sí le llamó la atención.

En la mesita del comedor, apoyado en el jarrón transparente del ramo de flores de lavanda, había un sobre blanco. Regina se acercó y se inclinó para recogerlo a tiempo de leer su nombre en el destinatario. Tragó saliva. Las manos le temblaban y le costó deshacerse del adhesivo para abrirlo. Cuando dio con el contenido, le sorprendió que lo primero que encontrase fuera un cheque en blanco con la firma y los datos de Emma como emisaria.

En ese punto, empezaba sentir las piernas flaquear, así que se dejó caer en el sofá. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pues sabía que aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

Tiró del pequeño papel que parecía ser una carta y lo abrió, revelando su mensaje. Las palabras escritas se clavaron como centenares de agujas en su pecho y las náuseas treparon por su esófago. Había empezado a hiperventilar. Lanzó tanto el sobre como su contenido al suelo y arqueó el cuerpo, retorciéndose en un dolor agonizante mientras trataba de atemperar la respiración.

—Dijiste… que me esperarías… —balbuceó entre jadeos, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Las lágrimas acudieron a su encuentro y ella sollozó, ignorando que el pequeño trozo de papel se había desdoblado junto a sus pies, mostrando una sola línea escrita a mano por la misma persona que ella había venido a buscar:

«Lo sé todo. Cóbrate lo que sea que aún te deba, pero no quiero volver a verte».

****FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE** **

****(Próxima semana: Epílogo)** **


	21. Epílogo

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

El día se le había hecho eterno. Sentía los hombros cargados y la cabeza algo embotada por las largas horas de trabajo. Tanto ella como Thomas llevaban ya varios meses preparándose para lo que les depararía la próxima junta de socios. Y algo le decía que sería la definitiva.

Desde el fallecimiento de Henry, Regina había estado al cargo de Big Data Enterprise como presidenta en funciones, pero la presión de varios de los accionistas (en especial aquellos vinculados a la rama europea de la compañía) amenazaba con desestabilizar su posición. Por ello, debía reclamar esa presidencia como algo definitivo y contar con el apoyo suficiente para llevarlo a cabo. «¡Agh! Todo sería más sencillo si ella estuviera aquí...», se mordió el labio y cerró el puño.

La imagen de Emma volvió a cruzar su mente y con ella el habitual dolor punzante que acompañaba su pérdida. Había intentado encontrarla, del mismo modo que lo hizo la primera vez cuando Henry le pidió que diera con ella, pero todos sus intentos habían sido en vano. Bien parecía que la rubia hubiera borrado su rastro de la faz de la tierra. Puede que el dinero ayudara a ocultarse, ¿pero de ese modo? Frotó su frente con la yema de los dedos, suspirando.

No veía a Emma como alguien capaz de desaparecer sin más. Incluso sus mejores amigos desconocían (o mentían demasiado bien al respecto, a juzgar por lo sinceras que le parecieron sus reacciones) su paradero. Mary llegó a decirle que, si la encontraba, debía abofetearla de su parte.

Rebuscó en el interior del bolsillo de su chaquetón hasta dar con un paquete de Marlboro. Pensar en ella siempre hacía que los nervios se le dispararan, así que necesitaba un cigarrillo. No obstante, y muy a su pesar, el paquete estaba vacío. Bufó, lanzándolo a la papelera y caminó hacia el escritorio.

«Juraría que tenía que haber un par por aquí...», pensó mientras abría uno a uno los cajones de aluminio de su mesa. Al tirar del último, un pequeño pendrive rebotó por sus paredes y ella sintió una mano retorcerle el estómago. Pertenecía a Henry y Regina, incapaz de afrontar lo que fuera que albergase, lo había escondido en lo más profundo del cajón a la espera de encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para investigar su contenido. Lo sujetó con cautela, como si temiera romperlo, y cerró el cajón. Ya ni recordaba que el motivo de haberlo abierto era encontrar un paquete de cigarrillos.

Dejó el dispositivo sobre el escritorio y lo observó unos segundos, el ritmo de su corazón galopándole por la garganta. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ya estaba preparada? Tragó saliva y con los dedos temblorosos se dispuso a conectarlo en su ordenador portátil. El sistema lo reconoció al instante, con un característico pitido, y ella accedió al disco.

Había varios tipos de archivos, desde documentos hasta imágenes. Leyó con avidez los títulos conforme deslizaba la ruedecilla del ratón hacia abajo: Henry había recopilado muchísima información acerca de las actividades de la sede europea, además de haber guardado todos y cada uno de los chantajes a los que Mayka le tenía sometido. Regina tensó los carrillos. Cuando supo la verdad, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo y en su ignorancia había permitido que Henry cargara con todo él solo. Pero no iba a permitir que aquella mujer se saliera con la suya.

Debía hacer algo para detenerla, aunque para eso primero necesitaba el apoyo de la junta de accionistas y algo con lo que contrarrestar su chantaje.

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esa línea de pensamientos de forma momentánea y continuó deslizando el dedo hasta que algo llamó su atención. Era un archivo inusual, parecía algún tipo de grabación de una cámara de seguridad. Arqueó una ceja, inclinándose hacia delante a la par que abría el fichero y el video empezó a reproducirse.

El despacho estaba inusualmente silencioso. No es que Henry fuera una persona escandalosa, en absoluto, pero sí que habitualmente solía escuchar el murmullo del resto de sus empleados de fondo. Tanto de su secretaria, Danielle, como de su hija, Regina. Y en especial había bastante más alboroto cuando ambas coincidían y flirteaban creyendo que él no podía oírlas. Le había dicho una y mil veces que no debía mezclar los asuntos del corazón con el trabajo, pero aquella muchacha no le escuchaba.

Con todo, en aquella ocasión había pedido explícitamente que todos los miembros de la planta abandonaran momentáneamente el edificio. Regina estaba fuera, ya que había empezado a asumir un rol más importante en la compañía y ahora ella monitorizaba y realizaba las reuniones con los principales inversores de la empresa, así que eso le evitaba tener que dar explicaciones de más.

No quería interrupciones, ni gente fisgoneando. Así pues, en aquel momento no podía oír nada más que su respiración y la de la única persona a la que había permitido el acceso. Frente a él, había un anciano de porte desgarbado y con el cabello revuelto y canoso. Llevaba una gabardina ancha con el reborde algo deshilachado y unas botas negras bastante usadas. Sin duda, no era más que una mera sombra del hombre que un día fue.

Henry apretó los labios, procurando tapar todo lo posible aquellos pensamientos y endulzó su mirada.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita, señor Swan? —preguntó.

—¡Bah! Déjate de formalismos, Henry —replicó él en tono áspero—. Entre tú y yo nunca han sido (ni son) necesarios —añadió, tanteando el espacio con la mirada. No sabría decir si el hombre observaba el entorno con admiración o si aquel gesto era más bien de desprecio.

El despacho de Henry era la joya de la corona en lo que respectaba a la compañía. Una sala de varias decenas de metros cuadrados, con suelos de madera tan brillante que podía verse la luz de los focos reflejada. Había una sala de espera, una zona de bar y el espacio de trabajo en el que ambos se encontraban. Todos los ambientes tenían su propio estilo de decoración, pero seguían el mismo patrón de minimalismo y estética cuidados: muebles sobrios, elegantes y justos.

Tras un largo vistazo, el anciano desfrunció el ceño y se acercó a una de las butacas de piel que había delante de su escritorio.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le preguntó—. Qué diablos, lo haré igual —se respondió, dejándose caer en el asiento—. La vida te ha tratado bien, ¿eh, Henry?

Repasó el contorno de su reposabrazos con los dedos y alzó la vista, fijando sus profundos ojos castaños en él. Si bien antes no había sabido describir su mirada, en esa ocasión sí pudo leer claramente sus intenciones. Y no eran precisamente buenas.

—Eso parece, Robert —dijo, sentándose en su sillón—. Aún no me has dicho qué es lo que te trae por aquí después de tantos años.

—¿No podía visitar a un viejo amigo sin más? —cuestionó, torciendo los labios. Su sonrisa le provocó un escalofrío.

—No es propio de ti —insistió Henry, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y descansando la barbilla en la palma de sus manos—. ¿Necesitas más dinero? ¿Tu asignación no es suficiente?

—¿Te refieres a la limosna que me das por mantenerme quieto y con la boca cerrada? —repuso. En aquella ocasión su sonrisa mostró una dentadura amarillenta. Definitivamente, el hombre se había abandonado con el paso del tiempo—. Eso está bien. Si he venido aquí es por Emma. Hay algo que debes saber sobre ella.

—¿Y bien?

—No es hija mía, Henry —reveló, el semblante serio—. Tenía mis sospechas desde hacía años, pero mi confirmación llegó hará unos días... —rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta hasta dar con un papel que lanzó sobre la mesa—. Échale un vistazo.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y recogió el documento. Se trataba de una prueba de paternidad cuyo resultado era negativo. Si él no era el padre de Emma, ¿entonces...? El corazón se le detuvo y el aire desapareció de sus pulmones. Sentía que se ahogaba, así que dejó el papel y se forzó a recobrar el aliento.

—Por lo pálido que te has puesto, imagino que ya sabes a dónde quiero llegar —rio Robert con un sonido que rozaba la demencia—. Es hija tuya, ¿verdad?

Henry enmudeció. Las noches que había pasado junto a Nora volvieron a su mente, saturándola de información. Estaba empezando a marearse.

—¿Creías que no sabía lo de tu amor por mi mujer, Henry? —preguntó, carraspeando hasta lanzar un esputo en un trozo de tela que sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones—. Claro que era consciente, pero pensé que no era correspondido, ¿sabes? Creía que Nora me amaba a mí, que me había escogido a mí por algo... Y te estabas follando a la muy zorra a mis espaldas, ¿eh?

—¡Basta! —exigió, golpeando la mesa—. No sigas por ahí, no toleraré que hables de ella en ese tono.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Señor! —volvió a reír, de nuevo con ese aire enajenado—. Como quieras. De todos modos, si he venido no es para hablar de tu falta de escrúpulos o de la infidelidad de mi difunta mujer. Si he venido es porque quiero que te hagas cargo de Emma, tu hija —remarcó. De su sonrisa ya no quedaba ni rastro y tenía tanto la mirada como el rostro vacíos—. Yo no quiero seguir haciéndolo, ya no puedo: Cada vez que la miro, sólo te veo a ti. Tiene tus malditos ojos.

—Aunque digas eso, yo no pued-...

—Me lo debes —le interrumpió—. Al fin y al cabo, espero que no te hayas olvidado de gracias a quién tienes todo esto —comentó, señalando a su alrededor.

—Lo tengo muy presente. Al igual que espero que tú también tengas presente gracias a quien puedes seguir viviendo libre... —apretó los labios, pero finalmente se decidió por continuar—. No estarías aquí ahora de no ser por mi intervención, Anthony.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —le respondió, el rostro sombrío, mientras se levantaba de la butaca y se echaba hacia él—. ¡Perdiste el derecho a llamarme de ese modo cuando me obligaste a esconderme entre las sombras! —estalló, agarrándole de la solapa de su traje—. ¡Me robaste mi futuro, mi empresa, y no contento con ello también te llevaste al amor de mi vida!

—Ambas culpas cargan sobre tu conciencia, no sobre la mía. Fueron tus malas acciones las que te llevaron donde estás ahora —repuso, apartándole de un empujón. El hombre trastabilló con los pies hasta recobrar el equilibrio—. ¡Yo amaba a Nora y verla sufrir a tu lado fue la peor de las torturas!

—¡Al infierno! ¡Al infierno con ambos! ¡Por tu culpa no tengo nada, ni siquiera a mi hija! —vociferó, empujándole también—. ¡Así que al infierno contigo y con tu hipocresía! ¿Dices que gracias a ti sigo libre? ¡Já! —torció los labios, los ojos inyectados en sangre—. Si no me delataste fue por tu propia conveniencia, para evitar un escándalo mayor y que la empresa se fuera a la quiebra. Por eso pagas por mi silencio, como si fuera tu maldita puta. Eres un egoísta y un ser igual de despreciable que lo fui yo, Henry Mills —zanjó, recolocándose la gabardina.

—Cuidaré de Emma, al igual que mantendré tu asignación, pero no quiero volver a verte ni quiero volver a saber de ti jamás, ¿me oyes? —resolvió Henry, intentando atemperar la furia que ardía en su estómago—. ¡Y ahora largo de mi despacho! —añadió, señalando la puerta.

Robert estalló en una sonora carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida mientras él observaba sus pasos.

—El tiempo pone a todos en su lugar, Henry —anunció, volteándose con el pomo ya en sus manos—. Recuerda mis palabras: Cualquier día verás caer tu amado imperio y te mirarás en el espejo sin saber si el reflejo que ves en él es tuyo o mío.

Con esa declaración, el hombre antaño conocido como Anthony Dawnson salió del despacho para no volver.

CONTINUARÁ

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Hola! Quisiera aprovechar estas líneas para dar las gracias a todxs lxs que habéis seguido esta historia y un abrazo muy fuerte (y virtual) a quienes también me habéis dejado leer vuestras opiniones. Sois el combustible que hace todo esto posible

¡Nos leemos próximamente!


End file.
